A smile upon my face
by Konnie-chan
Summary: Sequel to CLOCKS. This is AU. We may not know where we're going to, but that doesn't mean there's no path. Pairings TatTsu, TatWat, TsuHis, MurOR. FINISHED
1. Ichi

A/N: Hi there. Really nervous author here. Since this is my first fic after the rotund success of my last, I don't know how to handle it. What if no one likes it? Imagine that. To go from almost a hundred reviews to nothing! I'd die!! You don't want me to die, do you? If it's only to keep me alive, will you review?  
  
Anyway, this is a sequel to 'CLOCKS'. For all the people who asked me to continue it, here it is. For all the people that said, *keep it as a one shot*, well, I did, sorta, so there. Sequels don't really count, 'CLOCKS' is still a one shot, ne? *-* If you haven't read that, I suggest you don't read it 'til the end, but it's just a suggestion. There's no spoilers for this fic there, really. And if you have, then here's the sequel. Repeating myself much? Nah... This is AU, *totally* AU. That means you can't review to tell me the story doesn't match the manga, ok? Rating Pg-13 because there's nothing between that and R, but there might be some R-ness in future chappies, k? Be warned. And this is YNM, so of course there's shounen ai. What would happen if I go and create a female OC and pair it with Tsusuki? Imagine that!! Or worse even!! A Tsubaki Hime/Hisoka pairing *shudders*!!!  
  
In case you haven't noticed; yes, I like Coldplay. This is not a song fic, but it was entirely inspired by 'A rush of blood to the head' (the album, not the song) So, since there's actually four pairings to this fic, each story was inspired by a song. A smile upon my face seemed like a good title though.  
  
Enjoy!!   
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE  
  
Three figures walked through the crowd on that warm spring evening with smiles on their faces.  
  
The moonlit sky still allowed a few of the brightest stars to shine. In that place filled with glittering lights, the stars seemed to be there solely to complete the atmosphere.   
  
Tsusuki was entranced; the characteristic music in the background, that- just as clowns- gave him an eerie feeling about the place; the air sweet with the aroma of the blooming Sakura and filled with the cheerful music and the murmur of voices and laughter. There were children running around and colourful balloons being handed to them by smiling clowns. There were couples carrying obscene amounts of stuffed animals and one or two golden fishes, talking about everything and nothing because it didn't matter what they talked about, their eyes, lovingly focused on their lovers, said something different. Young men and women with pink, white and blue cotton candy in their hands. And every single person in that amusement park, old and young; tall and short, were children for a while.   
  
  
  
He gazed lovingly at Tatsumi. Sometimes Tsusuki feared the other boy didn't love him, but then he would go out of his way to making him feel happy.   
  
Tatsumi, the blue eyed sixteen year old that was at that moment circling his right arm around his waist possessively. Though he was younger than Tsusuki, Tatsumi was taller and seemed more mature than him. The dark haired boy was resting his head on his "friend's" shoulder, taking comfort on Tatsumi's apparent good mood, as they walked through the multitude of the amusement park.  
  
It's easy to believe this is not the first time you've lived; specially when you're in high school and you're pretty sure that it's actually hell and you're being punished for every sin you may have committed in a thousand other previous lives.   
  
Though when you have to repeat your last year because of a lot of mistakes you can very well remember, Karma becomes a little too tangible for anyone's taste.   
  
But he wasn't supposed to think about that now. After all, his two best friends- his two *younger*, best friends that would be his classmates from now on- had spent a lot of time and energy to make this a pleasant distraction. And lets not forget money! Tatsumi had spent *money* on him. That meant a lot.   
  
Tatsumi noticed he was being watched and looked straight into the amethyst eyes.  
  
"Having fun?" he said with a half smile.  
  
Tsusuki snuggled closer to him and sighed contently.  
  
"This is nice. Thank you."  
  
The taller boy kissed the top of Tsusuki's head in a very strange show of tenderness. Tatsumi really loved him; he'd never felt anything stronger for anyone; but that love wasn't something that filled his heart with joy. More often than not, Tatsumi would push Tsusuki away, not being able to endure watching the boy he loved so much walking straight into his own destruction.   
  
Tsusuki was not a strong person; he was of strong convictions, yes; and strong loyalties, but his heart was as easily shattered as the thinnest of glasses. And his mind...  
  
Tatsumi often wondered about the older boy's mental stability. It was no secret to anyone at their school that Tsusuki Asato had tried to kill himself in more than one occasion before Tatsumi had transferred there. He'd never had to witness it, and he thanked whatever deity was out there for it; but he'd seen Tsusuki on the verge of breaking. Life was just a heavy burden to that boy he loved so much, and Tatsumi couldn't do anything about it. But at least for a while, he'd made his love happy.  
  
Watari, the younger and smaller of the three, saw the intimate moment between the two and his heart shrank. He swallowed the lump on his throat and managed to place a smile -they were free, or so he said- on his face. His face lit up with mischief as he spotted one of the park's attractions and he grabbed Tatsumi by the sleeve without any warning, startling his two best friends.  
  
"A fortune teller!!" he sang. "Oh, Tatsumi-san! You *have* to let us get our fortune read!! Please, pwetty please?!"   
  
The taller boy groaned.  
  
"Oh gods, Watari-san! That stuff is for children! You can't seriously believe in that, do you?"   
  
Watari pouted and pointed at himself with shimmering eyes.  
  
"But...but...I'm just a baby!! Are you implying I'm old?!" the fifteen year old whined.   
  
Seeing the two amber pools filled with fake tears, Tatsumi still felt his heart skip a beat. Add to that two amethyst puppy eyes and the usually serious, collected youngster melted against all better judgement and his pocket that was starting to feel the wage of their night out.   
  
Tatsumi sighed. It *was* their last day of vacation. Neither of the three had a home to go to and had spent their brake at the school dorms. They always spent their vacations that way, and that was why they'd become such good friends. But Tatsumi still was the only one with money to spend, and he wanted his friends to enjoy themselves as much as they could; even if it meant having to endure some fake gipsy telling them a load of bull.  
  
He then nodded reluctantly and the three walked into the fortune teller's tent.   
  
Watari was a man of science; or at least he would be once he got to college, but he still found amusement on things his brain knew were nothing but superstition. Tatsumi was every bit the practical man, and he didn't even waste time considering the possibility of the unknown. Tsusuki was as innocent as a two year old; he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he still believed in Santa Claus in a way.  
  
The three had very different approaches to the same situation, and yet, they were all a little taken by the surreal atmosphere the gypsy's tent had on the inside. It was like walking into another world. They were all deadly silent as they walked into the room; the walls were covered with dim, little lights and dark fabric. Against all odds, there wasn't a crystal ball on the table placed in the center of the room. There was just a round, rather short table with a dark, velvet cloth and a beautiful talisman above it. There weren't any chairs next to it, just some velvet cushions scattered around it.   
  
From behind one of the curtains in the back a young, occidental woman came to meet them. Tsusuki was in awe; he'd only seen occidental people on TV, and this woman was extremely beautiful. Her wavy, deep black hair fell softly framing her delicate face, with a few strands covering her big, brown eyes. Her pearly white skin seemed to glisten in the dim light and give her a mysterious, almost scary look. She was dressed in character, but even Tatsumi would have had to admit it suited her, instead of making her look ridiculous. She looked at the three of them with curiosity and smiled.  
  
"Welcome." she said, her voice musical and luring. "Please, have a sit."  
  
They all did, like hypnotized. Tatsumi did shook himself from his trance though, and cleared his throat, giving the woman an icy glare.  
  
"I won't pay you until I'm sure you're not a phoney." he said in warning. Watari and Tsusuki gave him a pleading look, but he ignored it.  
  
"I know." she said with a smug smile. "I just hope your cynicism allows you to listen to what I have to say with an open mind."  
  
Tatsumi smirked, but didn't reply.  
  
The woman took a deck of cards from under the table and started dealing them expertly. She shook her head, still smiling slightly. She seemed pleased about something.  
  
"I rarely come across people like you; and never before I've seen three together in the same room."  
  
"People like us?" Tsusuki asked fearful. Tatsumi squeezed his hand.  
  
"Don't be afraid," she said staring right into Tsusuki's eyes, "the past you're so afraid off can't hurt you anymore." With that she took a card out of the deck and stared at it, but never showed it to them. "But the past is still ruling your life, and you can't escape that. It's the way the cards were dealt."  
  
"Look lady, I'm not going to pay to hear riddles that make no sense." Tatsumi said annoyed.  
  
She looked right into his blue eyes then, making him feel naked, and smiled.  
  
"I think it makes sense to him. But it's ok. I'll start with you, since you're so intent on proving me wrong." She took another card from the deck and repeated the proceeding. "I see that love is bringing you a great deal of pain. Your heart is pulling you in two different directions and you're lost." Hearing Tatsumi's sharp intake of breath, her smile got smugger. "Love can be a wonderful thing, when placed into the right direction. You know the path you should follow. Don't let pity or fear mislead you, because you'll cause more pain in trying to avoid hurting."  
  
Tatsumi didn't say another word.  
  
The fortune teller turned her gaze towards Watari. She smiled tenderly at him and the boy couldn't help but blush a little.   
  
"You *do* know your heart. I like that." Watari's eyes opened as big as saucers at her words, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You know the one you love and yet you fear it." she said with a frown. Watari laughed nervously.  
  
"Aren't you going to pick a card? How do you know that?"  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
"There is no scientific method here. Everyone is very different from the other; and you are transparent. I don't need any help, I can see right through you." She took one of Watari's hands in hers and looked straight into his eyes. "Do not despair. What's meant to be, will be. And your heart will always be true to you. Trust it a little more."   
  
Watari nodded dazedly and she let go of his hand, turning her attention on Tsusuki. She sighed sadly and held the talisman tight with one hand.  
  
"What? What do you see?" Tsusuki asked anxiously.  
  
"You suffer so much. You carry a weight on your shoulders that you can't understand." She looked down, almost as if she could feel Tsusuki's turmoil. "It's not your fault. Not this time around, not before. You shouldn't be so weary of life. You chose it. Live with joy in your heart; it is a beautiful heart and you're destined for happiness. Don't doubt it."   
  
"I am?" Tsusuki sounded like a small child.  
  
"Soon you'll find the reason you've been looking for. The path you chose was a harsh one, but your reward is very close. Stop living in the past. It will find you whether you let go of it or not, and if you do, you'll find that not all past things will hurt you."   
  
Tsusuki shook his head, confused.  
  
"I don't understand what you're saying...though..." Then he thought of something and smiled. "Am I going to pass this year? Am I going to do well in school?"  
  
The gipsy smiled, amused.  
  
"I can't tell you what's going to happen. I'm here to guide you, not to make choices for you. But I can tell you that soon you'll meet someone that will change your perspective of life. The message I have for you is this; your heart is bound to another. And it may not make sense now, but soon it will." Then she snorted. "It wouldn't hurt to study a bit more, though. Books don't bite." she said, and Tsusuki blushed a deep crimson.  
  
Then the gipsy looked at the three of them and pulled another card. This time she did show it. It was The death.   
  
The three boys backed away slightly, their eyes big and their faces draining of all colour. The gipsy smiled.  
  
"Don't be scared." she said. "But beware. The following days will be very dangerous for all of you. You still haven't shaken death from your fates."  
  
She rose from her seat and the others followed.  
  
"Is that enough?" she said to Tatsumi, who just fished for his wallet in silence.   
  
After paying they were about to leave when she spoke again.  
  
"Wait, one more thing." they all turned, hoping her words wouldn't bring bad omens. She shook her head, with a wistful smile on her face. "This one comes from me, not the spirits. You all have a second chance; or a third as the case may be. One you aren't even aware off. Don't waste it this time."  
  
The three walked in silence. The sounds of the park muffled by their own thoughts. The gipsy had left them all with more doubts than answers, but neither of them could say she hadn't been very convincing. Even Tatsumi was tempted to go back and ask some more, but he was out of money. There were only three tickets left, and seeing the two beautiful boys walking crestfallen in front of him, he thought of something. He picked the three little pieces of blue paper and waved them at the two.  
  
"Roller-coaster, anyone?" he said with a smile.  
  
"Yay! Tatsumi you're the best!!" Watari cheered, forgetting about his dilemma.  
  
Tsusuki bounced up and down.  
  
"Three hurrahs for Tatsumi!!" he yelled, making the taller boy blush.  
  
"Now, now, let's go. After that we go back to the dorm, ok?"  
  
Watari and Tsusuki begun jumping around him, cheering.  
  
"Hip, Hip!! Hurrah!!"  
  
Tatsumi could just pray no one saw him with those lunatics.  
  
~Tsusuku~  
  
Thanks to Rinoa Redcloak, Kia Vail-Kagami, Meritite, Sissy & Kody, Innocent passerby, Sade, Manda and MusumeMarron for their reviews of the prequel. I will answer each and every review of this, I swear. Just no prizes because I'm all prized out from my last fic, k? Maybe some cake when it's over, to celebrate, but nothing more. Nuh huh, no matter how much you beg. - Ah, ok maybe a plushie, but just one!! 


	2. Ni

A/N: Here's chapter two. Sorry about the delay, but I've decided to post one chappy a week. That way I don't rush things and we are all happy, ok? And the first chappy was more of a prologue, I think. I should have called it prologue. Well *sigh*, what's done it's done.  
  
The epilogue for "A devil's thrill" should take another week or so; will you wait for it?   
  
Another thing is that I've just realised I've been writing Tsusuki instead of Tsuzuki all along. I'm just an air head. Why can't I pay attention when I write?? *whimpers* Anyway, should I , like, repost everything? It's like so much work, I don't want to!! T.T. It's your call. You tell me.  
  
I forgot to mention on the first chappy; YNM is not mine. So, Matsushita-sensei, if you are thinking about suing me, please, I just forgot!! *cries*   
  
Enjoy!  
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE  
  
The warm April's sun would simply not be intimidated by the curtains. No matter how thick or dark they'd be, the stubborn star would manage to sneak a few rays of piercing light into the darkened room. And for some mystery of nature, said rays would always find their way into the sleeping faces of the occupants of the room, to stir them awake.  
  
Or at least one of them, as it happened that morning. Tatsumi wasn't bothered by such gentle awakening. It was the perfect end for a perfect night- the icing of the cake- waking up that morning with such a gorgeous creature in his arms and the warm sun greeting him into a new day.  
  
'Pffff...When did I became so poetic?' he thought, unable to keep the smile from his face as Tsuzuki stirred and moved his head from Tatsumi's chest to his shoulder, allowing the other boy to admire the peaceful expression on his face, his cheeks flushed with sleep and something else.   
  
He ran a hand through the lean back, tracing the spine with one lazy finger. It was during those moments that Tatsumi forgot all his problems and doubts. When he'd remember what had made him fall for the amethyst eyed boy in the first place. It was also those moments that made it impossible for him to do the sensible thing and break up with Tsuzuki; but that wasn't on his mind at that time.  
  
He kissed the sleeping boy's forehead and shook him gently. It was funny how much Tsuzuki depended on him to protect him, if you considered that the other boy was a good year older than him. But Tatsumi didn't mind taking care of him.  
  
Tsuzuki opened his eyes and graced Tatsumi with a lazy smile.  
  
"'Morning." the older boy said.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
Tsuzuki nodded.  
  
"Not nearly enough to recover from last night...," he teased, "but it was a nice sleep." And Tatsumi knew that meant a lot. He pulled out from the embrace, gently depositing the other boy on the bed as Tsuzuki stretched like a cat. "Ah, do we really have to get up?" he whined.  
  
Tatsumi raised his finger up in the air, scolding him slightly.  
  
"Yes, don't be lazy. It's our first day. You don't want to make the teachers angry...again."  
  
Tsuzuki groaned and hugged his pillow.  
  
"Look at him, all responsible. They make you president of the student council and suddenly you think you're my dad."  
  
There wasn't any real spite in his voice. They were both used to that kind of teasing bickering, that never led to anything bad. Nothing bad at all.  
  
"Now, that would be just sick." Tatsumi pulled the covers violently from his lover's body and grabbed his arm, forcing him to get up. "The sun is shining, the sky is blue, the birds are singing and all that crap. Don't make me drag you to the shower and get up."   
  
Tsuzuki got a strange gleam in his eyes and let himself fall limply on the floor.  
  
"You *wouldn't*" he challenged.  
  
Tatsumi threw himself on top of the other boy before he had time to react and started tickling him mercilessly.  
  
"No, you're right, I wouldn't." he laughed, seeing Tsuzuki squirm beneath him at the torture.  
  
"You're *evil*!" Tsuzuki said in between laughs.  
  
--------------  
  
Watari hadn't slept at all. He didn't have any trouble sleeping; oh, no! He was actually very good at it. But he'd come up with an idea for a mathematic theorem, hoping that, at last, he'd be able to discover something no other mathematic had ever thought of. But of course, his thing was chemistry, not maths, and by four a.m. he realised what he was doing was just plain ludicrous.  
  
He didn't feel like going to bed by then. He just poured a *large* cup of coffee and sat at his windowsill to stare at the stars. His little parakeet was sleeping in a little ball on his shoulder, and he absentmindedly petted it's chest once in a while, whistling happily.   
  
003. He didn't really know why he'd named her that. She was his only company.  
  
Watari's thoughts went back to the gypsy's words. He could hardly believe how to the point they'd been. Yes, he was loosing hope that the one he loved would ever love him back. After all, he already had someone. Someone who was a lot more masculine than him.   
  
He fingered his shoulder length hair, pensive.   
  
'Maybe I should cut it. I do look like a girl.' he thought. But the idea of getting rid of his curls sent shivers down his spine.   
  
He had troubles; he got sad often. But he was, all in all, happy. All his life he'd used his smiles to get over the pain life would throw his way. His parents had died when he was 12, but if he hadn't pulled himself together and had maintained his excellent academic performance, he'd ended in an orphanage, instead of such a prestigious school. He'd always been an awkward looking kid, being bullied and teased, but if he hadn't kept his smile and good humour, he wouldn't have such wonderful friends, as few as they were.  
  
The glass could be half full if you let it, no matter how hard life treated you.  
  
The sun eventually rose over the horizon, and Watari realised he'd have to face the day sleepless. He shrugged. It wasn't the first time. He rose from his seat, ready to take a shower and yet another cup of coffee, when his eyes landed on the other bed in the bedroom.   
  
His roommate from last year wasn't coming back this term. Watari was glad, since he didn't approve of the boy's living habits. The blonde smiled at the prospect of his new roommate. Maybe they could be friends. Maybe he liked science too. He really needed company in that room.  
  
---------------------  
  
Even when the sun was shining bright and the air was warm and pleasant, a grey, menacing cloud lingered over Muraki Kazutaka's head from a past storm. With two crispy white roses in one hand that matched his hair and trench coat, and a red one in the other, he stood in front of the two graves.  
  
He left the first white rose on top of his father's tombstone, without even regarding the grave with a second glance. He did knelt in front of his mother's grave, his eyes filling with tears, leaving the second rose almost with adoration next to her name.   
  
He whispered a prayer no one would hear as the tears left his silver eyes. There wasn't only sadness in those tears, though. Muraki could feel anger; a sort of violence growing inside of him. He couldn't explain it; it had started the day his mother had died. He felt like breaking something. Like destroying everything that was beautiful; just like his mother had been, because there shouldn't be beauty in the world if she wasn't there anymore.   
  
Scared of his own thoughts, he left the grave rather hastily, walking to the other end of the small cementery, to find the last grave he'd gone to visit. Though he tried to run away from his growing anger, it only kept getting stronger with each step he took.   
  
He had been beautiful too; Muraki thought bitterly. How he wished to have that beautiful face, with that sinister smile, in front of him again; just so he could take his gracious neck with his hands and watch his life slip away from him.  
  
Muraki gripped the red rose tight, the thorns digging into his skin until small drops of blood begun dripping from his hand and onto the dirt.   
  
"Long time no see, Saki." he said with a sarcastic smile as he stopped in front of his half-brother's grave.   
  
With deep gushes on his palm, he torn the rose into little pieces and dropped them to the ground, stepping on them as he would on a cigarette.   
  
Oriya watched his best friend from a distance, waiting for him to pay his respects to his family before accompanying him back to school. He was more than a little surprised when he saw Muraki walking towards Saki's grave and saw the entire scene with alarm. He was torn between giving his best friend the privacy such a situation entitled or stepping in and stopping something he knew would affect Muraki for days.   
  
Ever since his half-brother had murdered his parents, Muraki hadn't been the same. Oriya could see that his best friend wasn't just grieving. At first he had thought the older boy just wanted revenge, as impossible as it was. But it soon became evident that his friend's turmoil was far more deep and worrying. He was loosing himself, and there was nothing Oriya could do for him.   
  
When it became obvious Muraki wasn't leaving the grave on his own, Oriya walked up to him, resting a hand gently of the other boy's back. The silver haired boy turned around, startled.  
  
"Sempai?" Oriya said with an apologetic smile. "We're going to be late."  
  
"Give me one more minute." he answered flatly.  
  
Muraki's stare was blank. Though he was looking at his friend, Oriya thought he was staring right through him. He never took his hand from his friend's back, he just stepped closer and remained silent. There wasn't any talking him out of it. If Muraki wanted one more minute, he would have it; but that didn't mean he'd have to leave him alone.   
  
-------------------  
  
"Are you nervous?" Tsuzuki asked in front of the full length mirror, fighting with his stupid school tie. 4 years, and the damn thing still wouldn't give him a break.   
  
"Nervous?" Tatsumi asked, frowning. "Why should I be?"  
  
"Well..." Tsuzuki tried to hide his frustration with the piece of fabric. "It's your last year. Last year today, I was really nervous! Ah, if only I'd known..." he sighed dramatically, but Tatsumi could see he was really affected by it.  
  
He approached the other boy, taking the tie from his clumsy fingers and begun tying it expertly.  
  
"I'm not nervous. If I really apply in my studies, there shouldn't be a problem; and you bet I'm gonna make sure you pass this year. Ok?" he said gently, with a firm tug of the tie, dusting Tsuzuki's blazer afterwards.   
  
Tsuzuki smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I should just study, like that gypsy said, eh?"  
  
"Yes; that sure wouldn't hurt." Tatsumi got a faraway look on his face. "She seemed to know a lot of things, didn't she? I'm sure it was just good luck, but..."  
  
They both averted their eyes from each other; Tsuzuki looked down sadly.  
  
"So...what she said about you. Is it true?"  
  
Tatsumi looked at him startled, and shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"What do you mean?" Of course he already knew the answer.  
  
"Is there someone else you like?" Tsuzuki's big eyes were shimmering, and Tatsumi pulled the other boy to him, circling his arms around the slim waist.  
  
"I love you; you know that,..." he then sighed. "But,...maybe you should think about what she said? That there's someone better than me for you?"  
  
Tsuzuki pushed him away from him a little harder than what he'd intended to. Tatsumi almost fell but his reflects reacted in time. Still, he gave the older boy a hurt look.  
  
"Sorry...I..." Tsuzuki ran a hand through his hair. "You sound like you're hoping I'll dump you. Is that it? You just want to get rid of me?"  
  
The taller boy approached Tsuzuki slowly; carefully as to not scare a wounded animal, and shook his head no.  
  
"Tsuzuki... I really do love you. But we both know..." he sighed. "I can't make you happy, but most important, I just can't see you unhappy anymore...it hurts. You..." he took Tsuzuki's chin gently with his fingers and lifted it. "You deserve better. You deserve to be happy."  
  
Tsuzuki closed his eyes and rested his head on Tatsumi's shoulder, hugging the other boy tight.  
  
"You make me happy. I love you; please don't leave me." the pained tone his lover used made Tatsumi's eyes burn.   
  
If he had to be honest, he'd confess he felt trapped. His love for the boy was so strong, that even when he knew he should break things off for both their sakes, the idea of hurting Tsuzuki was too much for him to bare. He'd have to bury those feelings deep and forget about them.   
  
Maybe Tsuzuki would find someone good for him soon.  
  
That was a horrible thought to be carrying around, but he just couldn't help himself. He didn't know what made him wrong for Tsuzuki. He'd tried his best; he'd gone out of his way to make his boyfriend's life easier, to no avail. No one could have tried as hard as he had to make that relationship work. He just hoped it wouldn't hurt too much when it happened; when the right person appeared in Tsuzuki's life. He hoped that another person- a very specific person- would wait for him for as long as it took for that to happen.  
  
"I won't leave you. I promise." he said softly, stroking the soft, dark hair.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Room 545..." the green eyed boy, carrying more suitcases than what he could carry, eyed the piece of paper in his hand wearily and then stared back at the door. "Yup, this is it. I wonder what my roommate's like..."  
  
He put most of his luggage down and knocked.   
  
Nothing.  
  
He knocked again, and again got no reply. He checked his wrist watch. It was too early for the occupant of the room to be out but too late for him to be sleeping. Classes would start in less than half an hour.   
  
Trust his parents to make his life even more complicated by dropping him in his new school half an hour before he had to go to class.  
  
"Well, it's my room too..." he told himself before opening the door.   
  
The first thing that came into his mind when he caught a glimpse of the limp figure sleeping peacefully next to the window was that maybe he'd gotten into the wrong dorm.   
  
He couldn't see his roommate's face; only a head covered in beautiful golden hair falling messily around a delicate neck. From a closer distance, he could see he was, indeed, a boy, and the new student sighed relieved. At least he wasn't the only one who looked like a girl. His roommate, at least, wouldn't tease him about it.   
  
He managed to get all his things into the room, settling them in between both beds. He couldn't know which one was his bed. Both of them had things on them and they were both made.   
  
The blond didn't seem to have any intention of waking up soon, so he shook his shoulders a little. The sleeping boy stirred and groaned slightly, before opening one accusing eye. His glasses were crooked and his eyes fogged. The young man feared his roommate was angry with him for waking him, if the death glare with which he was gracing him was any indication. But a moment later the blond blinked a few times and smiled widely, out of the blue.  
  
"Ah! I'm sorry..." the blond laughed. "I must have fallen asleep."  
  
The new student sighed in relief. Last thing he wanted was to start his relationship with the one who'd be his roommate for the entire year on wrong foot.   
  
"I'm the one who's sorry. I thought I should wake you, because class is about to start."  
  
"Oh?" With alarm, the blond glanced at his watch. "Thank goodness you were around!! I cold have slept all through my first class!!" He jumped suddenly, a worried and startled look on his face, and leaped towards of the beds. "Oh, gods!" he started throwing everything that was on it towards the other side of the room. "I'm terribly sorry! I had intended to do this sooner, but as you saw, I fell asleep. I'm sorry about the mess, too. I promise I'll put things in order today after class." Still throwing stuff, he pointed to the window, without taking his eyes from his task. "Ah! And that over there is 003. I hope you like her; she likes you, it seems."  
  
He followed his roommate's finger with his eyes and his gaze landed on a cute little bird that was staring at him curiously, batting it's wings cheerfully.  
  
"Hi there." Hisoka said rubbing it's chest with one finger. "Don't worry about the room. I've been in worse."  
  
The blond looked up, smiling.  
  
"Was your last school *that* bad?"  
  
"Not last one." He laughed slightly. "But when you change schools as often as I do, you're bound to bump into some creepy roommates."   
  
"Oh, yeah!" the taller of the two replied, as he tossed the last of his stuff on top of his desk and stood in front of the other boy. "You should have met my last one. Total freak. But though there's a healthy share of freaks in this school, you'll meet some really nice people. I can show you around, if you like."  
  
"That'd be nice. I'm turning seventeen this year, so I think this will be the last school I attend. It'd be nice to get to know people and stuff." he noticed that the taller boy had a blank, dumbfounded expression on his face; shocked almost. "What?" he asked concerned.  
  
"You...you..." the blond shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "You're older than me??!"  
  
"Uhm...I don't know? Maybe?" In all honesty, he wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. He'd always looked younger, and his height didn't help at all.   
  
"Ahhh!" the blond cried. "I'm always going to be the younger?! It's so not fair!!" he sighed in defeat and shook his head helplessly. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it. But still, I guess we'll be classmates? You're a senior, right?" the other boy nodded. "Then you should meet my friends. Come on!" he took the boy's hand and pulled him out of the room. "I'm sure they'll like you!!" he thought of something then, and stopped, turning to look at his roommate. "What's your name?"   
  
  
  
Hisoka smiled and extended his hand.  
  
"I'm Kurosaki Hisoka."  
  
"Watari Yutaka, nice to meet you Kurosaki-kun!" Watari took his hand and shook it wholeheartedly, shaking all of Hisoka as well in the process.  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
Well, well...5 reviews on the first chappy...niiiice...  
  
Keep that up people, and I might reconsider my "one-update-a-week" rule.   
  
And now to the reviews.  
  
Kyraille Faye; a familiar face, heh heh. Nice to see you're liking this too. Ah, I just love Watari and Tatsumi so much, that even when I know Tatsumi super cares about Tsuzuki I just can't bring myself to leave 'Tari all alone.   
  
Tifa, my darling. Another familiar face. Multiple pairings are the best. Looooooooove multiple pairings. I just want everyone neatly paired. I'm a hopeless romantic. *sigh*  
  
Cofi, yet another familiar face!! Wow, ADT was really a success; I've never had relapse victims to my writing. And Tatsumi is a cheap bastard, but he has a big heart, ne? *-*  
  
Lina; how'd I wish for my writing to be good. *low self-esteem face* I just don't know. Maybe if you all keep inflating my ego I'll finally believe it? Heh, heh. And here's 'Soka-chan for you. Do you like how he came into the picture? Hope you stick around. -  
  
Raz! Studies are everything! You shouldn't get distracted...Oh, ok, I don't even believe that myself. Look who's talking, you get distracted reading this, while I should be looking for a job instead of writing. Why can writing fanfics be a job? I'm mildly good at it! I'm not good at much. T-T.   
  
Thanks all for the reviews, we're up to a good start, ne?  
  
Mata raishuu!!! 


	3. San

A/N: Hi again, people. You certainly deserved a faster update. My, oh my, eleven reviews!! I wanted to update, like, as soon as I saw how well you responded, but it's four times harder to work on two things at the same time (this and the devil's epilogue). Somehow the numbers don't add up, but I'm not lying. Besides, I,...me as in, *myself*, went on a date on Monday. A *date*! It sucked, but never mind. I don't date!! *blush*  
  
I've come across a little problem. I have next to no idea of how the school system works in Japan (or the U.S, for that matter.) So I'm gonna keep details to a minimum or use whatever I can from the St. Michael's arc; but if you read something and go all, "WTF? That's so not how it is!" That's because I needed to pour some detail and so I use my own high school experience. Our system is completely different from yours, you see, so bare with me.   
  
Ah, and I finally got the Kyoto arc on VHS!! Kawaii!!!!! It was so great!! I almost cried! Ne, I *did* cry!!  
  
One more thing and I'll leave you alone. Do not be scared by this chapter. I know it may look slightly suspicious, but it's just your imagination. I'll be sticking to the pairings posted on the summary, ok?  
  
Enjoy!  
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE  
  
~"For this year's program you'll have to read a few selected works of various occidental authors as well as Japanese. I expect for everyone to read the actual books and not the resumes that are going around. I warn you; I've read them, and I can spot answers based on them a mile away..."  
  
The teacher went on and on, but 93.33 % of the class had zoned out at *good morning*. The remaining 6.66 % of the class, namely Hisoka and Tatsumi, took about ten minutes more than their classmates to realise about the futility of it all.  
  
Everyone was counting on their friends to ask what the teacher had said and not one of them realized that their friends were counting on them for exactly the same thing. It was the first day after all. Wasn't like institutionalised that you didn't have to use your brain until the second or third week of the school year? Wasn't it enough that they had to do homework during their vacations?   
  
Tsuzuki was sitting on the last row, behind Tatsumi. His boyfriend's blue eyes were focused on the blackboard, but to someone who knew him, it was obvious Tatsumi had his mind elsewhere. Surely scheming some plan about god knows what- if even. Not that he wanted to know. He suspected that, if he ever found out what went on in his koibito's mind during those moments, he'd have to die.  
  
For someone as reliable and trustworthy as Tatsumi, he sure kept his share of secrets.   
  
He sighed, completely and utterly bored, and rested his chin on his hand. His eyes landed on the boy sitting next to Watari who, in spite of paying next to no attention to the teacher's ramblings, was still scribbling on his note book like crazy a few rows to Tatsumi's right.  
  
As the oldest student on the school- both in age and years spent in it- Tsuzuki knew *everyone*; and this guy, he didn't know. He'd seen him chatting politely with Watari as they entered the classroom, so it didn't take a genius to figure out he was probably his new roommate.   
  
Curiosity sparkled inside him. There was something about that boy; his entire demeanour spoke of an exaggerated seriousness for someone so young, and his eyes- beautiful, round and impossibly green- that at the moment were focused on the window, held a depth to them that Tsuzuki rarely saw; in guys their age as well as adults.   
  
"So..." he leaned over and whispered to Tatsumi's ear. "...that guy..." he trailed off, pointing at the new student.   
  
Tatsumi remained still- as if he hadn't heard- for a few seconds, until he registered that someone had talked to him, shook himself from his thoughts and turned to Tsuzuki.  
  
"Huh?" The older boy's finger hadn't moved and the blue eyes followed the direction it was pointing at, until he spotted the light brown hair and the green eyes. "Ah, yes...I saw him. Must be new." he finally said, detachedly.  
  
"He looks cute, doesn't he?" Tsuzuki went on, unfazed by his boyfriend's lack of attention. "I think he's 'Tari-chan's new roommate. I saw them talking when they walked in."  
  
This got Tatsumi's attention, but Tsuzuki didn't think much of it. The taller boy frowned.  
  
"Oh? You think he's 'Tari-ch...Watari-kun's roommate?" Tsuzuki nodded and Tatsumi's frown deepened. "Well...he certainly looks better than that Kyota character. God, I hated that guy."  
  
Tsuzuki wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Smelly." he said, and Tatsumi nodded in full agreement. Tsuzuki went on. "Anyway, he seems nice." he pointed back to the oblivious boy. "And good looking too." The older boy got a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"What?" Tatsumi asked suspicious.  
  
"Maybe 'Tari-chan could ask him out!" Tsuzuki cheered; always keeping his voice down, of course. "Wouldn't that be romantic?! Kinda like you and me! We have to help him. He's been so lonely!"  
  
Tatsumi's reply was a low grunt before turning his attention back to the blackboard.  
  
"What was that?" Tsuzuki asked confused.  
  
Tatsumi didn't turned around and spoke in an even, controlled voice that gave Tsuzuki the creeps.  
  
"We won't do such a thing. As strange as it may sound being as we are in *this* school, there's a chance that guy isn't gay. And besides, he looks too young for Watari-kun. And stop calling him 'Tari-chan."  
  
Tsuzuki slumped back on his chair, mumbling something down the lines of 'spoil sport', and sighed loudly. Of course, he didn't notice Tatsumi's tense muscles; neither did he see his boyfriend's frustrated expression or how he clutched his pen tight.  
  
Tatsumi, jealous? Nah...  
  
----------------------  
  
The classes eventually ended; not fast enough if you asked any of the students who'd had to endure it, but ended anyway and it was time for lunch brake.  
  
Hisoka waited for Watari to get out too. The blond had promise him to show him around and introduce him to his friends, but everyone had left the classroom and Watari showed no signs of following his classmates. Even when the blond had paid as much attention in class as him, he'd spent the period writing on his note book. He glanced over his shoulder to see what was he was writing and got a migraine alert as soon as he saw all the formulas and numbers.   
  
"What are you doing, Watari-kun?" he asked curiously and, to his surprise, startled the blond, making him jump.  
  
"Huh?!" the blond's pen flew of his hand and his glasses slid of his nose, hanging crookedly from his left ear. Hisoka had to suppress a chuckle; the younger boy looked undoubtedly cute. Even Hisoka would have to admit it. Watari looked around and scratched his head in confusion. "Oh, dear. The class ended already?"   
  
This time Hisoka couldn't help his lips curling upwards.   
  
"Yes, Watari-kun. Everyone left five minutes ago. I didn't say anything because you seemed busy."  
  
Watari shrugged and got up, closing his note book and reaching under his seat to retrieve the pen.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Last time I did this I missed lunch brake and stayed in the classroom all through a class I wasn't suppose to be in."   
  
Hisoka smiled amusedly. He was liking this guy more and more with each second.  
  
"So, what is it you were doing? You forgot to do your homework?"  
  
The two walked out of the classroom and made their way through the now deserted hall.  
  
"Oh, no! It's just this theory I have." The taller boy got really serious; Hisoka could tell that he was enjoying talking about it, though. "As you may know, all living creatures are composed by a combination of elements. Everything in the universe can be reduce to a chemical formula if you want. I'm pretty sure that, given the correct chemical reaction to said elements, you could change the molecular structure of a creature and turn it into something else. The problem is..." Watari stopped, a worried look on his face. "...I can't think of a way to do that without killing the subject in the process. Maybe when I'm in college!"  
  
Watari smiled happily, with a strange gleam in his eyes that caused a shiver down Hisoka's spine. It would have been real easy to assume that the blond was talking out of experience and not just a hypothesis. Hisoka would have to remember not to eat or drink anything Watari had made.   
  
To Hisoka's surprise, they weren't headed torth the cafeteria. Watari commented that, seeing as it was such a pleasant day to be outside, that was were they'd be eating. And it wasn't such a weird occurrence either, because each and every student was outside as well. There were several round, stone tables and benches- all occupied by six or seven students- scattered on the back of the main building, just a few meters away from the basket ball and soccer courts and the pool.   
  
The two boys walked through the mass of students. Watari stretched his neck as much as he could, trying to find his friends from over the sea of heads. Hisoka, on his part, was trying very hard not to show how uncomfortable he felt. It took a tremendous amount of dexterity to avoid bumping into anyone and his adrenaline was at an all time high. God, he hated crowds!  
  
Before either of the two could register it, three really big, tall guys bumped into them, taking special attention to direct their 'accident' towards Watari. The blond fell backwards and bumped into Hisoka before falling on the ground, startled.   
  
"Hey, four-eyes, look where you're going!" the larger of the three said, with a smirk on his face.  
  
Hisoka saw the utter humiliation on his new friend's face; this hadn't been any accident, he realised, and it obviously wasn't a first. The blond quickly gathered his stuff and stood up, bowing deeply.  
  
"Sumimasen Hiyama-senpai. It won't happen again."  
  
The bully and his companions smirked some more, as if they were really cool or something for harassing someone they didn't even knew, and the leader poked Watari forcefully on the shoulder.  
  
"Look at this. Now that Tatsumi-kun isn't around he's all apologetic and submissive. Go figure; the little shit."   
  
The three turned around to leave, laughing stupidly. Hisoka clenched his fists tight and was about to charge at them when Watari stopped him, grabbing his arm and looking pleadingly at him.  
  
"It's ok, Kurosaki-kun. I don't give a horse's ass about them. Don't get in trouble about this."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Hisoka scolded, more upset than what the situation entitled. "And why in hell were you calling that monkey 'senpai'?! He's not your senpai! You're a senior, remember?!"   
  
Watari smiled wholeheartedly. He placed a hand on Hisoka's shoulder.  
  
"Don't let appearances deceive you, Kurosaki-kun. I'm not a push-over. I just rely on...shall I say, 'different' means of retribution." With that, he winked at him and went ahead. "I don't seem to find my friends." he continued, unaware that Hisoka had staggered behind, trying to even his breathing and cool down. Hisoka shook his head at last, running to catch up with the blond. "I wonder where they ran off to? I hope I'm not missing on the fun...they tend to leave me behind sometimes." The last was said with a hint of sadness.  
  
Hisoka would have wanted to ask about it; he'd wanted to help Watari find his friends, but the crowd was quickly getting to him; what with his emotions going all berserk a moment before thanks to the three stooges and all. He gently tugged at the younger boy's sleeve, trying very hard not to appear as ill as he was starting to feel.   
  
'Just hold on a bit more, baka!' he told himself, feeling the bile rising up his throat.  
  
Watari turned to look at his with his usual smile, that quickly melted away seeing how pale his friend looked.  
  
"Are you ok, Kurosaki-kun?"  
  
Hisoka nodded.  
  
"Bathroom?"  
  
Watari's expression soon turned from concern to panic.  
  
"Oh, dear! Are you sick? Did I hurt you when I bumped into you?! Oh dear, oh dear..."  
  
The blond stared at his hands helplessly, as if they had anything to do with his dilemma, his eyes dancing franticly. Hisoka shook his head, his breathing becoming a little erratic. If he didn't hurry he'd puke in front of everyone!  
  
"No, I'm...ok, just...bathroom, ...please...*now*" His hand covered his mouth as soon as he'd said that and Watari noted he was turning a sickening shade of green.   
  
That shook the blond out of his stupor and, without another word, he took Hisoka's hand and dragged him to the facilities as fast as his feet allowed. To tell the truth, Hisoka felt pretty much like a flag all the way to the bathroom; his body felt wobbly and weak and Watari was dragging him at such speed he was sure his feet had left the floor at some point and now he was just flying.   
  
--------------------  
  
"Are you alright in there?" The last of a series of dry hurls was heard; this one a lot weaker and less violent, as Watari knocked gently on the cabinet door. "Do you need a hand?"   
  
The door opened and Hisoka stepped out. His hair was slightly mussed and there were tiny droplets of sweat on his forehead; his tie was loosened and he had bags under his eyes. But Watari could already see the colour returning to his friend's cheeks.  
  
"Thank you." Hisoka said weakly, as Watari handed him a tissue.  
  
"So..." the blond begun. "What was that all about? Did you eat something rotten or something?"   
  
"No," the boy shook his head. "It's crowds, I..." he stopped, trying to think of a way to answer without lying, but without ratting himself out. "I don't do well in big crowds, is..."  
  
Watari arched an eyebrow in surprise and mild understanding.  
  
"What? You suffer from some type of social phobia?"  
  
Hisoka nodded dazedly, thanking the gods for his friend's providing of an excuse better than what he'd come up with. He'd just have to find out what the hell social phobia really was.   
  
"That's it,...exactly."   
  
"Sou desu ka." Watari then patted his back in sympathy, with a mild scolding look in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood! Of course! Most people can be scary by themselves so, logically, lots of people can make you throw up!! You should have told me!!"  
  
The slender boy smiled. His friend's deranged logic and cheerful manner lifted his mood immediately.   
  
"Gomen nasai, Watari-kun. And sorry for causing you so much trouble. I hope your friends won't get angry with you because of me."  
  
Watari waved him off.  
  
"Nah. Don't worry. Sure thing we weren't going to find them, unless we started looking in broom closets." The meaning of that was lost on Hisoka, but he still saw a hint of hurt crossing the blond's eyes for a split second. Then Watari sighed and shook his head. "Never mind that. Are you feeling better? Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine but...A glass of water would be nice."   
  
He hadn't even had time to blink that the blond had nodded and ran out the door. He was left alone in the men's room to contemplate on what had happened.  
  
"That was a close one, baka." he whispered to himself, resting his back on the cool tiles to comfort his sore muscles. His eyes landed on the mirror in front of him. He looked a fright! He walked towards the mirror and the sinks below it, to take a closer look of the shadows of his face. "Social Phobia, eh?" he smiled as the cool water splashed over his face.  
  
A yelp tore him out of his thoughts and, recognising Watari's voice, he ran out of the bathroom, ready to beat the crap out of anyone who had dared to bully his new friend again.   
  
As soon as he was out he saw the blond sprawled on the floor next to the shattered glass of water and a tall, dark haired guy standing next to him. He would kick first and ask later, Hisoka decided as he charged towards the 'bully'.   
  
In one swift motion, he'd managed to pin the considerably taller boy on the ground, twisting his right arm behind his back in what was surely a painful position, and pressing his face to the floor; it wasn't for nothing he'd taken up on almost every martial art known to men.   
  
He heard the boy yelp in surprise, as well as Watari shrieking.  
  
"You think you're so important?!" Hisoka hissed, hitting the boy's head on the ground once more. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Who died and made you better than him, huh?!"  
  
"What did I do?! What did I do?!" the other boy cried helplessly, utterly shocked and not one bit scared to death.  
  
"Kurosaki-kun! Stop!! You got it wrong! He..." Watari said very distressed.  
  
"Stop protecting these assholes!! They think they can push people around? Well, I'll show him pushing!!"  
  
"I suggest you let go of him." came an even, deep voice that not for the lack of emotion in it let any room to the imagination. Whoever owned that voice meant business.  
  
Hisoka looked up to see a pair of blue eyes directing a look that could have frozen hell all over.   
  
"And what are you? His cleaver side kick?!"  
  
Watari rushed to Hisoka's side, placing a hand on the older boy's arm, trying to make him come to his senses.  
  
"Kurosaki-kun, please!...You really, really got it wrong! I wasn't looking and I bumped into him...this..." he pointed to the blue eyed boy, then to the other. "This is Tatsumi-kun and the boy you're attacking is Tsuzuki-kun...these are my friends!"   
  
Hisoka blinked confusedly and stared at Watari's face dumbfounded. His friend wasn't lying, so he let go of his victim, taking a few steps backwards. As soon as he did, the blue eyed boy rushed to the tall boy's side and helped him sit up, throwing daggers at Hisoka with his eyes.   
  
Hisoka saw his "victim's" face for the first time. The poor guy was staring at him; his eyes- big and filled with tears- were of a deep violet. Never in his life he'd seen eyes so beautiful and expressive. If the situation hadn't been so awkward, Hisoka would have probably stared at them for a much longer time.  
  
Tsuzuki rubbed his sore arm, whimpering, as Tatsumi comforted him whispering something to his ear.   
  
"I...I'm sorry...I..." Hisoka felt the colour rising to his cheeks.   
  
Tatsumi scrutinized Hisoka's face. His cold glare softened a bit and he pushed his glasses up with one finger, getting up.   
  
"I see there seems to have been a misunderstanding. Why don't we start over? I'm Tatsumi Seiichirou. One of Watari-kun's friends" The taller boy stretched his hand and Hisoka took it hesitantly.  
  
"I'm Kurosaki Hisoka; Watari-kun's roommate. I'm terribly, terribly sorry. I thought..."  
  
"It's ok." Tatsumi smiled slightly. "I think I know what you thought. You shouldn't be so impulsive, though. You gave Tsuzuki the scare of his life." Tatsumi then moved to talk to Watari.  
  
"Watari-kun," he whispered, gently taking the other boy a few meters away from their companions. "Has Hiyama been bothering you again? How did this boy knew you're being bullied?"  
  
"It's ok, Tatsumi." he said rather dreamily. "Don't worry about a thing. I can take care of myself."  
  
"I'm going to have a word with that asshole again." Tatsumi's voice was angry, and Watari couldn't help but to feel flattered.  
  
"Let me try to handle it, please? And, just out of curiosity, where were you? I looked all over for you guys."  
  
Tatsumi eyed him curiously.  
  
"We were looking for you! When you didn't come out we started worrying. After ten minutes we decided to go find you, in case you'd forgotten to leave the classroom again."   
  
"Oh." Watari smiled and blushed a deep crimson.  
  
Hisoka couldn't hear what was being said, but he saw the stars that appeared on the blond's eyes as soon as Tatsumi spoke to him. He would storage that tid bit of information for future references. He then moved to the amethyst eyed boy, who was still sitting on the floor, in order to apologize. Tsuzuki recoiled immediately when Hisoka approached him.   
  
"Don't hurt me!!" Tsuzuki cried dramatically, putting his arms over his head defensively.   
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, baka." Hisoka grumbled. "Didn't you hear? It was a misunderstanding."  
  
"Waaah!" Tsuzuki ran to Tatsumi, hiding behind the taller boy. "Watari! Keep your roommate away from me, he hates me!!"  
  
Watari just shook his head and sighed.   
  
What a mess.  
  
TBC  
  
Mwahahaha!! See were I left the story? Am I evil or what? Did this chappy stunk as much as I think it did?   
  
It's just that this chappy wrote itself. It wasn't in my plans. but we'll go back to the original plan with next chappy. Next update should be quicker. But you can't complain about this one; the only reason I took so long is because half of you are pestering me to finish the epilogue of a devil's thrill. Grrrr. j/k-  
  
Anyway, here are the answers to the reviews.  
  
Kaiser-chan01, I am not that fond of the Tatsuki pairing, but for some reason I can't seem to ignore it. Anyway, things will be changing into Tsusoka Tatari soon enough. At least that's the idea. And I'm glad you like this. I personally hate AU most of the time, but this was nagging me so much I had to write it and, in all honesty, it's not really AU. You'll see what I mean soon enough.   
  
Not so innocent bystander; kewl name but, I had an Innocent passer-by around here somewhere. That's not you being cleaver, is it? Anyway, I'm glad you're liking this.   
  
Loki'sRose, I honestly loved your review. I loved your explanation of why Tari-chan is the youngest. I just did it to mark that not everyone was the same because, as I mentioned before, this isn't entirely AU. And wow I hadn't thought about making Tari-chan and Kazu-kun roommates. That would be neat!!  
  
Sheera's Greywolf! Hi there, glad you found this!! Hope you like it too! *huggles*   
  
Raz, what are you saying this has no angst? Just you wait, heh, heh. And what do you mean it was my fault? You read ADT too? Wow...Anyway, glad you like it!   
  
Miko? The same Miko from b4? Where had you gone to? You really like the way I write? Isn't it repetitive and too naive? Stick around this time, 'k? Even if it's just once every three chappies?  
  
Lina, I hope you aren't annoyed by the way I wrote 'Soka-chan in this chappy. I promise it has a reason. It all has a purpose, I think. And Tsuzuki and 'Soka have met. what did you think? Thanks for saying the fic is good. Let's hope I don't spoil it. *.*  
  
Maia8, as I said before, this is not entirely AU. But I'm glad you could look past it because I totally get the not liking AU fics; I'm the same. There are some great AU fics, but sometimes they are just too OOC and the take the essence of the original story. And the epilogue of the devil's thrill is here already. Check it out.  
  
Cofi, you don't think my writing is too simple? I really should take a course or something because I love writing the most. I don't write fanfics only, you know? Anyway, if you have a fic I'll read it. I'm sure they're great cuz I can tell for the reviews that you're a smart chick. I'm checking them out, k? Review land is a two way street after all.   
  
Kyraille Fade, you know? After all this time, I have to ask. Where did you get the name? I love it. And don't worry, we both know we're not copying each other and that's what matters, ne? Like, the other day I read a fic that put me in a bad mood because it reminded me of CLOCKS too much but I would never accuse anyone of ripping me out because these things happen. And I even think that story got more reviews than mine, grrr. But anyway, post yours so I can read it cuz I love ur writing!  
  
Kitsuneblood, ah, I can't see your name without thinking about Rukawa Kaede. I'm too obsessed with anime bishies. When did that happen? I was never an otaku!! T.T And I'm so glad you weren't annoyed with the gypsy. I'm always afraid of putting original characters because of all the mary sues walking around. I'm an amateur writer, I can come up with characters that aren't like me, or so I hope. But you guys don't know me, so how would you know she wasn't a mary sue? Anyway, thanks for your review.  
  
And thanks all, keep it up and you'll have another update by Monday or Tuesday. I feed on reviews.   
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Yon

A/N: Hi again! As promised, an update a week! (this is when you ignore me saying that I'd do it faster in the last chappy ^-^) I won't promise that again though, because from now on it will be very hard for me to find time to write. Do not despair, I won't leave you without your weekly update; but I have to throw my self into my studies. As amazing as it seems, being the genius that I am, I have to ready myself for an English and Spanish admission test. You see, I'm going to try my luck at this very prestigious and very *free* (i.e. limited vacancies) school so I can become a translator. I would so love to be able to do that. After pre-med and Anthropology, I hope this one goes well. ^.^  
  
Another thing is I separated this chappy a little different than how I usually do it. I not only separated scenes but also P.O.V. You know by now that though I write on the third person, I do write in P.O.V as well; if that's even possible. I just thought it would be confusing to have the perspective of the one telling the story changing so much without some kind of marking. And oh, do I love writing Tsuzuki!! I think just like that! It's like I'm actually writing myself, but since no one has said I write Tsuzuki out of character, then I'll keep it up!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE  
  
Four students were quietly having lunch in the deserted cafeteria. Apart from them, the only people left were a couple of bored employees watching a soap opera in the kitchen. With every other student eating outside, the place didn't only look empty; it looked abandoned, and the people actually in there didn't help the situation.  
  
There was an awkward silence around them; though some were more awkward than others. Tatsumi was simply eating; not paying attention to the others' discomfort. Watari was drawing something either very bad or remarkably abstract; Hisoka, who once in a while would peak at the drawing, couldn't really decide which.   
  
The awkwardness, in honest, was caused by two of them alone- Hisoka and Tsuzuki- but it was enough for a battalion. The latter hardly ever took his eyes from the younger boy, while Hisoka tried his best to ignore him. Of course, as soon as he lifted his gaze from his lunch to look at Tsuzuki, the older boy would look away and pretend he was directing his attention at the most ridiculous things.   
  
At the moment, Tsuzuki was pretending to study a napkin with utmost interest. Hisoka rolled his eyes. At first, seeing the apprehension that his new friend's friend had for him, Hisoka had thought he'd blown his chances of not turning into the outcast he'd always been in every other school.  
  
He hadn't given it much thought before that day, but after meeting Watari he had the sudden urge to stop being the awkward kid who never talked to anyone for once. The blond aspirant for scientist was a very warm hearted person- though Hisoka would have to say of questionable ethics- and after just half a day at the school he already felt a bond with him. Watari was one of the most honest, cheerful people he'd ever met and, though he was hard to trust anyone so quickly, he wasn't used to people like the blond, so he couldn't stop himself from doing just that.   
  
The feeling, for some reason, had only increased after meeting the other two boys. Though they'd hardly crossed a word, Hisoka liked Tatsumi immediately; even when he did found it hard to trust him. Tatsumi was a little like a block of ice; a very sharp, dangerous block of ice. Hisoka immediately realised he did *not* want Tatsumi as an enemy. But, with their little misunderstanding, he got the feeling that the blue eyed boy was very loyal and protective. That made him feel safe, somehow.   
  
As for Tsuzuki...Well, he didn't know a thing about him; except maybe that he had gorgeous eyes. He was the hardest to figure out, but that only increased Hisoka's curiosity. To top it all, Tsuzuki wouldn't stop acting like he was some sort of big bad boogie man. At least Hisoka didn't think the other boy resented him for what had happened; he was just scared as hell of him, but that could be fixed.  
  
And he found himself *wanting* to fix it, for reasons he couldn't understand. Maybe it was that he was just tired of always being alone. Now he'd been given the chance to have friends and he would try very hard not to waste it.   
  
Whatever the reason- though he wouldn't admit it for the world- he was feeling more and more drawn to the violet eyed boy.   
  
Though, honestly; Did he have food on his face or something?!   
  
-----------------  
  
Tsuzuki Asato had always been a curious person. He was never concerned by that fact, because the saying went 'curiosity killed the cat.' and he'd always felt more like a dog than a cat.  
  
Yup, yup; he was a puppy person. Puppies are just so cute and fluffy!  
  
  
  
But he wasn't thinking about puppies. What was he thinking about? Ah, yes. Hisoka.  
  
He looked at the boy again and found a pair of green eyes glaring at him.  
  
Ah! Napkins were curious little things, you see? Seriously though, who made them? Who woke up one morning and said 'Mom, Dad, I'm going to make paper napkins for a living'? Maybe someone should thank those hard working, napkin-making people. What would the world be like without them? Messy, for sure.  
  
Yay! Hisoka stopped looking at him! Bye bye Mr. Napkin, nice meeting you!  
  
He felt sort of bad leaving Mr. Napkin aside. He had gone as far as naming it and now it was being discarded for the boy in front of him. But Hisoka was much more *lookable* than Mr. Napkin!   
  
He seemed cute too, like a puppy; though not that fluffy and a whole lot more lethal than a puppy. Tsuzuki also wasn't sure the green eyed boy would appreciate him petting him or scratching his ears.   
  
Oh, getting distracted again.   
  
One quick, guilty look at Tatsumi to make sure the other boy hadn't heard his thoughts about scratching another boy's ears and he was back to studying Hisoka. Well, it's just Tatsumi sometimes acts like he can read his thoughts!   
  
'God, his eyes are so green!' he thought, amazed. Even with Hisoka's head tilted downwards he could still get a glimpse of the bright colour of his eyes. He tried then to come up with a good metaphor for them, but only came up with things like 'impossible emerald pools' or 'big emerald gems.' Wasn't there another poetic reference to green besides emeralds? It wasn't for nothing he'd flunked literature.   
  
He realised then, with amusement, that every single person he knew and talked to had a different eye colour. There was blue, amber, green, silver-ish grey and deep brown. For a moment he even found amusement in his own eyes being the eerie colour that they were. They could all make a rainbow of eyes!!  
  
Ok, that was a creepy image.  
  
And besides, he could never find his eyes to be something pleasant for more than a split second. Specially since he got the mental image of everyone's eyes in a row making a bloody and gory sight.  
  
But what upset him the most about his eyes was that they made him a monster. A life time of being shunned, beaten and despised because of them will teach you that. Before Tatsumi arrived at the school, he'd have to endure his most benevolent classmates locking him inside closets, and some not so kind attacking him at night with duck-tape and baseball bats.   
  
No one wanted a monster as a classmate.   
  
He felt his mood sinking. It wasn't hard to recognise the signs; shoulders slumping, eyes watering, chest aching.   
  
'Was that the reason Hisoka-kun immediately thought I was a bad guy?' he thought gloomily, 'Cause of my eyes?'  
  
It wouldn't surprise him at all. It would certainly not be the first time. Maybe they were all right in calling him a demon. Yes, they probably were.   
  
'He must hate me now. And with good reason too.'  
  
It was a pity really. Hisoka seemed like such a cute person.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Tatsumi tenderly encircled his waist and pulled him closer.   
  
'He sorta does read my thoughts!' he thought, sighing contently and resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder.   
  
------------------  
  
Hisoka arched an eyebrow.  
  
'What's that all about?' he asked himself, seeing the two boys in front of him being more than a little affectionate with each other. For some reason it made him uncomfortable. Any kind of display of affection did, if he had to tell the truth. He just wasn't used to them. 'Thanks a lot, Mom and Dad!' he thought bitterly.   
  
Apparently, Watari either agreed with him that Tatsumi and Tsuzuki were acting like jerks or he'd noticed his discomfort, because the blond left his doodles aside- yes, Hisoka decided, Watari wasn't artistic, he just couldn't draw at all- and cleared his throat.  
  
Tatsumi seemed to tense up at this, but he didn't let go of Tsuzuki.  
  
"Kurosaki-kun," Watari begun, "You haven't told us anything about yourself; and we haven't either. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself and we'll do the same? Kinda like an A.A. first meeting or something."  
  
Hisoka felt like a deer caught in headlights. He begun feeling very nervous and inadequate. He knew they would ask eventually! He'd even prepared some of the answers to the most obvious questions! It wasn't that hard, was it?  
  
"Uhm...Well...I...I'm...er...sixteen years old and...I'm a Libra?"   
  
What the hell?! When did he become a 20 year old waitress?!  
  
Watari didn't seem to mind though, neither Tsuzuki or Tatsumi. The blond nodded encouragingly.  
  
"Well, that's great! I'm fifteen and I'm a Taurus! We should check our horoscope to see if we are a match!!"   
  
Hisoka frowned a little.  
  
"How come you're fifteen and a senior?"  
  
"Watari-kun is really, really smart. He should have graduated a year ago, actually, but he refused to skip another year so he could be with his friends." Tatsumi was the one to answer.  
  
Watari and Tsuzuki both nodded enthusiastically.  
  
'Amazing', Hisoka thought, 'for someone who can't draw better than a four year old to be that smart.'  
  
  
  
Watari then nudged Tatsumi, who cleared his throat uncomfortably. "C'mon! Now you!" the blond chirped.  
  
"Er...I'm seventeen years old and I don't believe in all that Zodiac stuff." he smiled apologetically.   
  
Watari huffed.  
  
"Well, that's something at least." he remained pensive for a moment then whispered, "He's a Capricorn" to Hisoka's ear, who had to try very hard not to chuckle.   
  
Tatsumi heard, of course, and threw daggers at Watari with his eyes. But the blonde's only response was to smile warmly and Hisoka saw Tatsumi's stern gaze faltering.  
  
"Now me! Now me!" Tsuzuki cheered happily. Watari motioned him to go on and he took a deep breath. "I'm eighteen years old, I'm a Pisces -we Pisces get along real great with Libra, but it's bound not to last long if we were to have a romantic relationship- and I love, love, *love* sweet things and cute things and things that are sweet and cute at the same time! Like gummy bears! Or, or..."   
  
"You're eighteen?!" Hisoka couldn't stop himself from asking. Besides, he was feeling the beginnings of a headache.  
  
He immediately regretted it, though. Tsuzuki's eyes grew big and shimmery, as if he was about to cry. It was obvious he had touched a sore spot for the older boy.   
  
Tatsumi just shook his head, mildly annoyed, while Watari chuckled.  
  
"Oh, Kurosaki-kun!" the blond said amusedly. "Don't get the wrong idea! Tsuzuki is as smart as any of us. He's just a little...well..."  
  
"Lazy." Tatsumi finished for him.  
  
That did it. Tsuzuki burst into tears.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaah!! You all hate me!!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
The smell of burnt wood invaded Oriya's nostrils and he looked up from his lunch. He frowned as he saw his best friend lighting a cigarette for the nth time that morning.  
  
"That shit's going to kill you, you know?" he murmured as he took the cigarette from Muraki's sharp fingers and took a long drag, letting the smoke warm his lungs.  
  
Muraki snorted and snatched the cigarette back.  
  
"Some example you are."  
  
They were having lunch where they always did; in their room. They were sitting on the floor, next to the window; away from any curious teacher or blabbering student and free to do and say whatever they liked.  
  
It was a troublesome choice for an eating place. The walk from the dorms to the classroom was a long one and they had to calculate their timing perfectly to avoid being late. Not that it would have mattered that much. Oriya's dad had quite a bit of influence with the directives of the school (i.e. he had dirt on them.), so they could do pretty much what they wanted. But most of the time, they didn't make use of this advantage.  
  
They ate in comfortable silence for a while. Or at least that was how it would have looked like. For his part, Oriya was fighting with his own thoughts. Something was nagging him and it wouldn't go away until he'd said something. He squirmed and folded his legs over each other.   
  
  
  
"So,..." Oriya begun carefully, playing with the chopsticks between his fingers expertly. "How...how are you...you know...doing?"  
  
Muraki didn't look at him; he just stared at the small fire on the tip of his cigarette intently.  
  
"You don't need to worry about me." he said detachedly after a while, shrugging. "I have enough money to fend for myself. Dad's practice will still be there for me when I graduate from college and he left me enough in the bank so that a few 'unproductive' years won't change anything."  
  
It was unsettling for Oriya to watch his best friend acting so emotionless when he talked about his situation. When the subject came up, Muraki would only talk about his financial situation; never his feelings. But Oriya thought he could see it; the hurt. It was right there in Muraki's silver eyes.   
  
For god's sake it hadn't even been a month since he'd lost his entire family!  
  
He grunted in frustration and then swallowed a mouthful of rice, chocking with it. Muraki couldn't help but to laugh and patted his friend's back to help him breathe again.  
  
"That shit's gonna kill you, you know?" the white haired boy mocked him, and Oriya gave him his nastiest glare.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny." With a final cough the dark haired boy took a deep breath and sighed; his face loosing the reddish colour it had gained a moment before. "If you need anything...to talk or, whatever..." he trailed off.  
  
"Yeah..." Muraki took another drag of his half smoked cigarette and passed it to Oriya. "As I said. You don't have to worry about me."   
  
There was an underlying bitterness in Muraki's tone. Oriya averted his gaze, focusing it on his hands. He so wanted to make him feel better.   
  
Muraki noticed it. He kicked himself for worrying Oriya- which was becoming a bit of a habit- and felt he needed to fix his mistake. He gently lifted Oriya's chin with his hand and gave him an honest smile. Oriya smiled back, his eyes practically shining with anticipation.  
  
"Senpai?" Oriya said softly, but Muraki quickly took his hand away and pulled back.  
  
The older boy pushed his plate away, turning his attention to the window. Specifically torth the crowd of students on the park bellow them. The dark haired boy sighed, disappointed.   
  
"Hey, Ori-chan?" Muraki said suddenly.   
  
"What?" Oriya asked, looking curiously at where his friend was but saw nothing.  
  
"Lets get out of here."  
  
Oriya nervously glanced from the window to his friend, wondering what he'd meant by 'here', since Muraki had a bit of a history of cutting class at the most inappropriate times.   
  
"We really shouldn't. The teachers will be paying more attention than usual to who's here and who's not...I mean, ...it's the first day, they have to check the lists and everything...I..."  
  
Muraki shook his head and snorted.   
  
"I meant this room, not school."   
  
"Oh!" he sighed relieved.  
  
Muraki rose to his feet with a little struggle and held a hand for Oriya to take; which he did, gladly. Soon he was being dragged through the halls and towards the cafeteria, rather hurriedly.  
  
"Why are we going there? It should be empty today." he asked curiously.   
  
"That's why, precisely."   
  
Oriya didn't push the matter any further, for what Muraki was glad. In truth, the reason of his going there was simply because of something he'd seen out on the park. Or, to be precise, someone he hadn't seen.  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
Or TBC, whatever...  
  
Anyway, how is this coming along? Do you still like?  
  
I have a little question to make. It's a matter of opinion but I'll go with the majority on this. Does anyone else thinks Saki (as in Muraki's evil brother *shudders*) looks remotely like Hisoka in an evil twin sorta way? At least in the anime? Anyone? Is it just me? I have my reasons for asking. It's important that you answer me....pwease? *.*  
  
And now to the reviews!  
  
Miko, you never told me if you were the same Miko, but that's ok. I'll just assume you are. I totally agree! Poor Tatsumi-san...er...kun. Anyway, I plan on torturing them all so you will feel sorry for all of them soon enough!  
  
Loki's rose. First of all, please, please, please; will you tell me where I messed up the in's and on's? If you read the A/N you know it's important. But I don't mean in a beta reader sort of way, just examples. I thought in was when something was inside another thingy and on was when it was over it? Is that right? Well, never mind, I totally appreciate you mentioning that. How else am I going to become a good writer/translator?  
  
Yes, I think I'll make 'Soka-chan an empath, though maybe not as much of an empath as he was when he was dead. Now, *that* sounded weird. And thanks for what you said about the characters. I'm always so scared they'll turn out OC. Maybe I already screwed that up? Ah, the insecurity!  
  
Isumi, thanks for your review and kind words! Stick around, ne?  
  
Lina...Wow...all of it in just one night?! *blink**blink* Wow. It is pretty long! (all that sounded dirty, somehow) Sankyuu!! I'm glad you liked it and like this one as well. And I'm also glad you liked 'Soka-chan and the way he and Tsuzuki met. Actually, I'm thrilled that you noticed that!! Make your reviews as long as you like, heh heh, I don't mind! *-*  
  
Kitsuneblood, ah, I know, I'm lazy like that too. Logging in is just so ...ugh...But I still know it's you! Thanks for your review!  
  
Cofi...Cofi...*bows apologetically*. I am not familiarized with Harry potter fanfiction. I just saw the first movie and I didn't....uhm...*whisper* like it much. *looks around for any mad HP fan* Ah, it was a really cool film, but...ah, well I dunno, I wasn't as...thrilled as other people. But since I promised I'd read your fic, I'll just ask you one thing. Write me a review telling me about the characters in the story; like, their names and what are they supposed to look like? So I can read it! I promised it and I keep my promises! And no, Muraki is not a teacher, he's...a student!! And in the next chappy something will happen with him and...'Soka-chan!!...I think, maybe, cuz this things just write themselves, you know?   
  
White Angel of the Blood Moon, I take it you used the good doctor as inspiration for that wonderful name? You are not...really...*him* are you? Heh. Anyway, Patience is a virtue, but not all of us are that virtuous really so I forgive you. Just don't go cursing me or anything! Thanks for your review!  
  
Sankyuu all!  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. Go

A/N: Hiya all! You're almost left without your weekly update!! Ah, the horror! I've been trying to write this chapter for over a week and just finished it today! It is mostly a transition chappy and that was what was hard about it. I'm dying to get to the main plot and everything in this chappy seemed so pointless every time I started writing it. But Luckily, I managed to work around it. Yes, there is a plot, it was just so hard getting to it!!  
  
I hope I'm not boring you already. If I am, it's ok, just bare with me until it gets interesting?  
  
Another thing is, I tried gathering information about Oriya, but came up empty handed. In some sites they named him Mibu Oriya, while in other's it was Oriya Mibu. I'm guessing Mibu is his last name, but I just can't be sure. I know it sounds awkward that everyone refers to him by the same name, but I didn't know what else to do. I apologize. Gomen!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE  
  
Oriya *had* to roll his eyes; even if no one would see it. If at first he hadn't understood his friend's reasons to go to the cafeteria, it had all become painfully clear when- as they got closer- stars appeared in Muraki's eyes.   
  
Oriya could almost see the little hearts floating around his head. How could a guy who was always so cool and composed, turn into a drooling jerk every time he saw, heard or thought about a certain violet eyed boy?  
  
He wasn't really jealous; though he did have fantasies of a piano falling on Tsuzuki's head and leaving the road clear to him. He knew he didn't stand a chance with Muraki; but the infatuation the white haired boy had harboured for two years straight was becoming a tad pathologic.   
  
The only thing Muraki needed to become a first class stalker was a shrine with candles and pictures of Tsuzuki in his room. Thank goodness they shared the room and he'd never allow that.   
  
They came to a stop just in front of the swinging steel door. Muraki effortlessly peaked through the small window, while Oriya had to stand on the tips of his toes. A satisfied smile played at the older boy's face as he spotted his 'prey'. He then turned to look at Oriya worriedly, at the while dusting any invisible wrinkles from his dark blue school blazer.  
  
"Ori-chan..." he said pensive. But there still was that look of excitement in his eyes; Oriya was starting to think that Muraki really wasn't aware of just how silly he looked. "Ori-chan, do I look good?"  
  
The dark haired boy sweatdropped.  
  
"Yes, senpai." he begun, absentmindedly tugging his friend's tie a little tighter, to make it look neater. "You look very handsome."  
  
Of course, the forlorn look Oriya gave Muraki as he smiled thankful and walked into the cafeteria was lost on the white haired boy. Oriya just sighed and followed him in.  
  
The group of friends was sitting around one of the tables next to one of the windows. The scene was a very familiar one and Oriya liked that; it gave him some sense of normalcy after the surreal month he'd just lived. Tatsumi and Tsuzuki were seated next to each other, with the taller boy's arm draped around Tsuzuki's shoulder while they talked to someone he couldn't quite see. Watari was resting his chin on one hand, listening intently, with a melancholic smile on his face Oriya could very much relate to.   
  
Even with such an obvious- and dare he say, peculiar- display of affection from Tatsumi to Muraki's object of every affection and devotion, the white haired boy wasn't discouraged.   
  
"I tell you!" Tsuzuki half whined, "That Matsumoto-sensei seems nice and all, but she's a messenger of the devil!! If it hadn't been for her, I would have passed last year!!"  
  
Watari laughed.  
  
"You just said the same about Takamiya-sensei, Misaki-sensei, Amakata-sensei, Yuu..."  
  
  
  
"OK! Ok, I get the point 'Tari-chan!" Tsuzuki interrupted, whining.  
  
"Don't listen to them, Tsuzuki-chan!" Muraki laughed amusedly, making his presence known. "They're just teasing you 'cause you're so cute when you pout!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at him; Tatsumi seemed unpleasantly surprised, grunting a little under his breath and standing up. Tsuzuki and Watari just gave the white haired boy a brilliant smile and followed the taller boy's actions.   
  
Tatsumi was the first to greet Muraki, throwing an icy glare at the new-comer, who was fast to return it. Tsuzuki stood behind him, innocently glancing from one to the other, his eyes big, surely wondering who was going to strike first.   
  
Surprisingly enough, Tatsumi just pushed his glasses up his nose and extended his hand in greeting.   
  
"Muraki-kun. It's nice seeing you back at the school." Tatsumi stated tersly.  
  
Muraki shook his hand briefly and nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Tatsumi-kun." then, the white haired boy's eyes lit up as he turned to greet Tsuzuki. Tatsumi just gritted his teeth. "Tsuzuki-chan, did you miss me?" he asked hopeful.   
  
Tsuzuki blinked disconcerted for a moment, before smiling a bit sheepishly.  
  
"Sure, Kazu-chan!" he laughed nervously. Then he gave him an honest smile. "I hope you're doing ok?"   
  
The mask on the white haired boy's face slipped for a fraction of a second. Anyone else would have missed it- as everyone else apparently did- but Oriya saw the raw pain that crossed his friend's eyes; just for a moment, before putting back on the mask and shrugging.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, Tsuzuki-chan. I'm great now that I get to see you again everyday."  
  
Now that they had all left the table, Oriya was able to see the fourth person on the group, who was the only one to remain sited. He didn't know him, so it probably meant he was new. The green eyes focused on him for a moment and Oriya held his stare. He noticed the slight frown on the young boy's brow as he turned his attention to Muraki.   
  
"Ori-chan!!!" Oriya winced slightly at the high pitched voice that distracted him from his observation of the strange boy, but immediately graced Watari with an polite smile. Watari stood right in front of him and blinked before comparing Oriya's height with his own, moving his right hand over Oriya's head comically. "Ori-chan! You must have grown at least an inch since I last saw you!!"  
  
They'd never been close friends, but something told Oriya that he had more in common with the genki blond than what met the eye. That caused Oriya to feel a kind of sympathy for Watari that he hardly felt for the rest of the group.  
  
"You think so Watari-senpai?"  
  
Watari nodded, grinning.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive! And I've told you not call me senpai! It's silly; you're older than me!" Watari frowned. "Everyone is..."  
  
-------------------  
  
Hisoka felt it immediately. It was like being hit in the head by a hammer. As soon as the door had opened, a wave of contradictory and upsetting feelings invaded him as strongly as it hardly ever happened. Joy, anger, lust, sadness, bitterness; all in such intensity that Hisoka couldn't stop himself from gasping. No one noticed, though; probably too distracted by the new presence.  
  
And it was all coming from one person.  
  
He looked at the scene from his seat. He didn't trust his legs to stand up and, even if he had, he still would have felt too out of place to take part in it. There were two people he didn't know, but Hisoka could easily tell from which one he was picking up the upsetting feelings. From the outside though, the white haired boy showed nothing but a pleasant smile.  
  
The green eyed boy tried his best to shake the strange feeling this boy arose in him. He could feel his skin tingling and cold shivers running down his spine. It was ridiculous! He didn't know this person and, by the looks of it, he wasn't that bad either. Apart from Tatsumi's utter jealousy, there was only concern and friendly emotions directed towards him.   
  
When the greetings had died down, Watari rushed to his side, pulling him by the arm and directing him not towards Muraki- thankfully-, but towards the boy he'd heard the blond call 'Ori-chan'. He let his friend lead him, still dazed but thankful for the distraction.   
  
Hisoka studied the boy now in front of him, remembering the defying way he'd held his stare a moment before. Though there was no animosity on the boy's demeanour, it inspired respect. His beautiful dark hair was a little beyond shoulder length and, in contrast to Watari's long hair, it made him look more masculine than girlish. He had an old face; one of those faces that you'd choose if you wanted to make a movie set two or three hundred years in the past. His entire posture reminded Hisoka of Japan's old ways, which was hardly ever seen anymore in those times.   
  
"Ori-chan! You have to meet Kurosaki-kun!" The dark haired boy, with his brown eyes half closed in concentration, bowed slightly when Watari introduced him. "Kurosaki-kun, this is Oriya-kun. Even though he's just a junior (*), he's the captain of the Iaido team(**), and he's also a month older than me!"   
  
"Hajimemashite, Oriya-kun." Hisoka said quietly. Then, shuffling his feet, he stuttered the next words. "I...I practice Iaido too. Maybe..."  
  
Oriya smiled politely.  
  
"I'll be glad to let you try out for the team if you like."  
  
Hisoka smiled thankful. He didn't know if he liked this guy, but he gave Hisoka the feeling that he should be treated like someone important. He was intimidating, in a kind and gentle sort of way.  
  
A squeal startled them both. Tsuzuki was bouncing happily around Muraki, while Tatsumi grumbled behind him. The amethyst eyed boy grabbed Muraki's arm, smiling brightly.  
  
"You haven't met 'Soka-chan!! He's so cute!" Tsuzuki chirped.  
  
Hisoka opened his eyes wide, watching with slight, inexplicable fear as the white haired boy approached, his expression filled with curiosity. He couldn't help but to blush furiously at the name Tsuzuki had used for him and he glared at the boy to show his annoyance at such familiarity. Tsuzuki only smiled warmly at him, which only helped to deepen his blush.  
  
The silver eyes that were now focused on him gave Hisoka an eerie feeling. But he had to admit it; the boy wasn't 'bad'. What affected him so deeply was the inner turmoil; all those emotions fighting for dominance inside the otherwise calm looking boy.  
  
He extended his hand shakily and Muraki shook it firmly, never taking his eyes from him.  
  
"Muraki Kazutaka," was all he said.  
  
"I'm...Kurosaki Hisoka."  
  
"Kurosaki?" Muraki asked, mildly surprised. "The same Kurosaki that own that beautiful state in Kanagawa?(***)" Hisoka nodded. "Oh, isn't the world a tiny little place? My father used to have dealings with yours. I even went to your house for tea once. But I don't remember you." his expression darkened for a moment, as well as his emotions. "I'm sure I wouldn't forget a face like yours."  
  
Hisoka could perfectly understand Muraki's words, even if that didn't stop them from creeping him out. He was most certain that, had he seen Muraki before, he'd remembered him. He also knew very well *why* he hadn't met Muraki on that occasion. Whenever someone of importance would visit his home when he happened to be around -which wasn't very often, by the way- his parents would make sure he was out of the way so he wouldn't embarrass them. He wasn't about to explain that to the white haired boy, though.  
  
Tsuzuki broke the tension with a whimper.  
  
"You know 'Soka-chan's parents?! That's so unfair!!!!"  
  
Muraki laughed wholeheartedly, loosing that dangerous air he'd gained a moment before. As for Hisoka, he just blushed.  
  
"Tsuzuki! You shouldn't call Kurosaki-kun that. You've just met him!" Tatsumi chided.   
  
"But he's too cute! Kurosaki-kun doesn't sound as cute as he is!!" Tsuzuki replied happily.  
  
"It's ok," Hisoka said a bit coldly. "I'd rather if everyone called me Hisoka. I don't like to be reminded that I'm a Kurosaki with every breath everyone speaks to me." He almost literally kicks himself when he realised what he'd said. It was way too much information for this people to know so soon. He felt his face flushing and tried to fix it turning his gaze towards Tsuzuki. "But you; stop calling me that! Baka."  
  
Tsuzuki shrunk with his tail between his legs behind his boyfriend. Muraki eyed Hisoka with an odd look.  
  
"Do I sense some ill will towards your parents, Hisoka-kun?"  
  
Muraki's voice sounded too amused for Hisoka's comfort and he couldn't stop himself from snapping his reply.  
  
"What's it to you?!"  
  
The white haired boy arched an eyebrow, surprised.  
  
"My, my; don't we have a temper?"  
  
"Yes, yes!!" Tsuzuki whined from behind Tatsumi, who could barely keep the pleased smile from his face that Hisoka's biting Muraki's head off had caused. "He's so mean sometimes! And be careful, Kazu-chan! He's like a black belt or something!!"  
  
One glare from Hisoka and Tsuzuki hid his head back behind Tatsumi's shoulder. The white haired boy pushed his glasses up with one finger, reminding Hisoka of a gesture he'd seen Tatsumi doing a few times that afternoon. Though Muraki's expression seemed a lot more cynic than that of the blue eyed boy.  
  
"I was just asking because it seems like a requirement to form part in this little group of ours. Either we hate our parents or they're dead." Something crossed Muraki's eyes and a cold feeling Hisoka had never felt before invaded him, threatening to make him fall flat on his behind. "Sometimes both." he finished with a whisper.  
  
A heavy silence fell upon them, making Hisoka wonder. He could feel they weren't quiet because they were thinking about their own problems. Even if he hadn't been able to feel that, the worried side glances everyone- included Tatsumi- gave the white haired boy would have been evidence enough on themselves.   
  
Oriya took a step towards Muraki, gently resting his hand on the other boy's arm.  
  
"Senpai?" he asked hesitantly, seeing his friend's blank stare.  
  
"I'm ok, Ori-chan. I was just stating a fact." Muraki shook himself from whatever had possessed him, taking the cold feeling Hisoka had felt away with the awkwardness; but only to a certain degree. He smiled warmly. "Well, no one knows about Tatsumi's parents, so I may have been wrong. Right Tatsumi-kun?" he gave the blue eyed boy a mischievous grin, to which Tatsumi only replied with a loop sided smile and a shrug, before checking his wrist watch.  
  
"Lunch brake is about to be over." he said nonchalantly, as if Muraki hadn't said anything. "We should all head back now."  
  
There was a general 'Hai' as a reply to Tatsumi's suggestion; some more enthusiastic than others- Tsuzuki had practically groaned his- and the six of them abandoned the cafeteria.  
  
Hisoka wondered for a moment if the antagonism between those two was real or just a pose, giving that they both fought for the same boy's affection. For a moment, there was a feeling of complicity coming from both their stances.  
  
As they walked through the halls back to their classes, all engaged in different, trivial conversations with their friends, Muraki staggered behind just enough so he was walking next to Hisoka.  
  
"Hisoka-kun..." he started hesitantly. "I really hope I didn't offend you with my question."  
  
Hisoka looked at him as if he'd grown a second head for a moment, before waving him off.   
  
"It's ok. I should be the one to apologize. I overreacted."  
  
"So, you're not angry with me?" The taller boy said hopeful. Hisoka shook his head no. "Oh, that's wonderful! We're going to spend the bigger part of a year seeing each other everyday. It would be a pity to start with the wrong foot, ne?"  
  
"I guess." Hisoka answered detachedly.  
  
"Well, I'm glad." Muraki smirked then, giving Hisoka a look that immediately brought back the shivers and the tingling of his skin. "After all, I'd hate it if you disliked me. You're truly such a beautiful boy."  
  
He didn't know why. It wasn't the tone he'd used; nor the feelings he was picking up from him or his eyes, but Hisoka's breath caught in his throat as soon as he heard the words.   
  
-------------------------  
  
The sun had reached it's highest point. It was hard to find a dark, secluded spot from where to carry on with his observations, but an old oak next to the large brick wall that delimited the school grounds provided him enough of a cover for him to feel safe.   
  
A cold breeze, made even colder on the dirt under the large branches that probably never received any sunlight, caused the dark figure to pull the black trench coat closer to his body.  
  
It was about to start, he realised with a pleased smile. Yes, it would not be a pleasant ordeal; but he couldn't forget *who* was there. *Who* he was most likely to find. Was *he* the one he'd come looking for?   
  
He'd just have to wait and see.   
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
(*) I fixed this. It used to say that Oriya was a sophomore, but someone was kind enough to set me straight.  
  
(**) Iaido: This is a form of martial art of which I know nothing about exept for what I saw in a show on a Japanese culture exposition I attended a month ago. It uses swords. Real swords. I think Oriya actually practices Kendo, but I thought Iaido was prettier when I saw that show, so shoot me.   
  
(***) "The same Kurosaki that own that..." I know this sounds weird, but here *Kurosaki* is meant to be plural. I just don't know how to pluralize Japanese surnames.   
  
Now to my favourite part!! Yay! I love answering reviews!!!  
  
Lina, I must say, I'm getting worried!! I cause people to be sleep deprived, to miss their studies, to neglect their attention to important things; ah, the prize of fame. Whatcha gonna do, eh? And this isn't flattering because I know you'll probably won't agree with me (it's happened before); I totally envy you! You live in London? As in England?! I've been in loved with that country since I was a tiny little brat!!! Not that I'm not patriotic or anything with my own country (which is the best of the world, btw, and we totally kick your arse in football.) I just always loved it for whatever reason. My great grampa was a brit, and I grew up hearing mom's stories about him. That might be it. But I digress, thanks for wishing me luck! I'll need it!! :(( The test is at the same level as one Cambridge University has us spanish speaking people take, so it's pretty hard!! And Muraki may or may not cause havoc, we'll see about that, heh, heh. (god, I'm evil.^-^)  
  
Izumi. I think it was the hair...yes, it was that. After reading everyone's answer to my question I decided it was the hair what led me to that conclusion. So I discarded the idea I had, since it wasn't vital to the plot. But just today, I read someone's rambling on YNM saying that the reason Muraki was so vicious with Hisoka was that he thought he looked remarkably like his creepy brother!! Stop confusing me, people!!! What's wrong with the world?! Waaaaaaah!!! T.T  
  
Anna Sartin, thanks so much for everything you said in your review. It means a lot to me to know that my ideas aren't just delusional or plain ludicrous. And I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Arigatou Gozaimasu!! *-*  
  
Kyraille Fade, you know? I must confess I was wondering why you hadn't reviewed; I just thought since you'd reviewed the epilogue of ADT you'd forgotten. But ff.ne has eaten my reviews in the past. I have this theory, that since I don't give them any money, they feel they have to take something. But that's just me. Thanks for wishing me luck; thanks for always commenting on the little things that amused me the most while writing each chappy, and....uhm, what else? Ah, yes, I went back to look at the Kyoto arc and I do think Muraki looks like 'Soka-chan a bit. It *is* scary!!! -  
  
Sheera's Greywolf, Yay! Your reviews are so kawaii! I love the huggles and the glomping!! *sigh* So enthusiastic O.O, I'm getting old...   
  
Kaiser-chan01, yes, it was the hair...I'm a bit blind, wouldn't see a pink elephant dressed in a tutu singing "La cucaracha" if it walked right in front of me, so my opinion doesn't really count. And don't be deceived, I have *no* life. That's why I can update so "quickly". It's still hard...my fingers hurt...make me stop!! T.T   
  
xXLil Yu JahXx.....o-O...Rather good? *Rather* good?! - I'm not saying anything else! I'm hurt!! J/k. Thanks for your review!!! (*rather*??) :P  
  
Cofi! I know, and this chappy was kinda short too!! I'm sowy!! I can't really decide the length of the chappies, they just come out!!! I'm glad you like Muraki and Oriya, cuz I'm afraid of what you'll all think since I'm not writing Muraki as bad as he really is. There's a reason for that, I think, somewhere ...*shuffle of papers as Konnie-chan looks for her notes with the reason.* And take your time with the HP character thingy. Why don't you do one or two characters for review? God knows I try not to read fanfics while I'm writing one cuz then I get distracted...(don't tell anyone but the reason this chappy was so hard to write is that I was devouring X-men fics...T.T, shame on me.)  
  
Loki'sRose, you make it sound like being a translator is so cool *tears up* I think it is, though. No one ever questions how they get all those things already translated, right? Like...subtitles or...books or...stuff, right? Like the napkin analogy that Tsuzuki made. Your comments made me cry, I'm so happy you like this so much!! (just go with me and pretend you love it, ok?) And, yay, thanks for the grammatical tips!! They actually clarified a LOT for me. I tried to use them in this chappy, I hope I didn't mess up. Thank you!!!!  
  
Thank you all!!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	6. Roku

A/N: I've just realised something. This is no longer a love triangle, it's a cube. This is Tatsukitarimuraorisoka, or something like that, ne? I think this chapter is a bit confusing; especially considering you don't have any idea of what's coming next. I know some things in this chappy might seem pointless, but they aren't.  
  
Anyway, really sorry about the delay. I've been busy beyond belief. I'll try not to ever, ever take this long to update again.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE  
  
Night had fallen eventually. The day had been more than a little hectic, but it wasn't physical fatigue what was taking it's toll on the four students dragging their feet from the dining room to the dorms.  
  
Hisoka observed the other three, trying to learn more about them. They were the strangest people he'd ever met, that was for sure. But then again, all the 'normal' people he'd met during his life had been cruel, uncaring and superficial. Maybe weird was good after all.  
  
The halls were deserted. For some reason Hisoka didn't know about yet, his three new friends avoided being around the rest of the students as much as they could; so they had waited for all of them to leave to their rooms before abandoning the dining room as well.  
  
It was a most welcome peculiarity. For a moment he even considered that Watari might have mentioned something about the incident that afternoon, but soon dismissed it. No matter how kind Watari seemed, surely he wouldn't think about him to such extents.  
  
Tsuzuki's feet seem to be dragging a bit more than the rest. The older boy had an expression of utter exhaustion on his face, as well as a slight pout that made him look like a little kid. Watari and Tatsumi were walking in front of them, discussing something he couldn't hear and, after a few minutes of not-so-comfortable silence, Hisoka cleared his throat and addressed the older boy.   
  
"You...You've been in this school for a long time, ne?" he said hesitantly.  
  
Tsuzuki seemed to regain all his energy as soon as Hisoka talked to him. The green eyed boy was really surprised at how cheery Tsuzuki seemed to be most of the time, when it was obvious to him that there was more to the boy than just a happy face.  
  
"I've been in this school for a very long time! I'm the student who's been here the longest! I know everything there is to know about it!" Tsuzuki sang.  
  
"I see...Well..." Hisoka knew what he wanted to ask; it had been bothering him since that afternoon, but he still didn't feel so at ease amongst his new 'friends' as to be able to do it naturally. "You...you know that boy, Muraki, very well?"  
  
Tsuzuki nodded happily.  
  
"It's a funny story. Muraki was a student on another school, but we met one time I went to see a martial arts competition between our schools- ours is one of the best of the country- and so he changed schools just so we could be friends! Isn't that nice?"   
  
'Yeah, right; he wants to be your friend.' Hisoka thought to himself. It had been obvious to him that friendship was the last thing on the white haired boy's mind, but he also doubted Tsuzuki could be *so* naive as to have missed it. But he wasn't going to say anything. Besides, that wasn't what he wanted to know.  
  
"So,...what was that he said about parents? What did he mean by that?"  
  
Tsuzuki's face saddened for a moment, before giving him a slight melancholic smile.  
  
"It's just that. The only one of us whose parents are still alive would be Oriya-kun...Oh!" his smile brightened. "And you, now! But Oriya doesn't like his dad either. He's some sort of...er..." He leaned closer to Hisoka and whispered in his ear. "He's a first class pimp."   
  
Hisoka's eyes opened big.   
  
"Really?" he asked, dumbfounded. Oriya had seemed like such a correct boy. To think that his father moved in those circles was more than a little surprising. Tsuzuki nodded. "But this is a prestigious school! Why would he send his son to a school like this one?"  
  
Tsuzuki chuckled, obviously amused with delivering that bit of dirty information.  
  
"Ah! But the thing is, he really is a first class pimp, he owns this really classy Geisha house; so he wants his son to have a first class education. That way he'll be prepared to take over the business someday. Besides," the older boy got an amused, knowing expression on his face, "Some of the most 'prestigious' directives of the school know Oriya's dad 'personally', so they had to let him in."  
  
"Oh." was all Hisoka could say.  
  
"But don't get the wrong impression!" Tsuzuki quickly amended. "Oriya is a really nice, good person! I'm glad to consider him my friend."  
  
Hisoka'd stopped trying to figure people out long ago; empathy or not, people were just plain weird. Trying to understand how their minds worked was setting himself up for a migraine. All he could do was just accept what he was told and see for himself if it was the truth.  
  
After a moment of silence, Tsuzuki spoke again.  
  
"Watari's parents passed away a while back; Muraki's parents died just this winter and no one really knows about Tatsumi. Some say that he's the son of the owner of the school, but I don't believe it." Wasn't Tatsumi like Tsuzuki's boyfriend or something? Hisoka saw them kissing! How come the older boy didn't know? Apparently Tsuzuki read his thoughts 'cause he immediately answered the unspoken question. "Tatsumi and I are very close, but there's things I don't tell him and things he won't tell me. It's just the way it is." he said with a little regret in his tone.  
  
"And what about you?" Hisoka asked, trying to divert the subject. For some reason, he didn't like to see that sadness on the other boy's eyes. Apparently he'd chosen the wrong subject, 'cause Tsuzuki seemed even sadder after he'd asked.  
  
"That's one of the things I don't talk about with Tatsumi." he said apologetically.  
  
Hisoka took the hint and remained quiet for the rest of the way. What was this boy hiding, that caused him so much pain? He had to make a real effort not to start wobbling on his feet, Tsuzuki's feelings being so strong!  
  
------------------  
  
"Tsuzuki was right," Watari said tiredly. "That Satomi-sensei is a bit of a freak, ne?"  
  
Tatsumi nodded in agreement, turning his head just a little bit, so he could peek at the two boys walking behind them.  
  
"Sensei seemed to be high on something; hyperactive and edgy. He sure gave me the creeps." Tatsumi seemed to ponder on something and, with a small smile, he looked at Watari in the eyes. "Promise me that once you're a scientist, you won't become so awkward, Watari-kun."  
  
The blond smiled, feeling the butterflies in his stomach that always seemed to wake up whenever Tatsumi so much as glanced his way.  
  
"Ok, but just because you asked." Had that sounded as suggestive as he'd thought it sounded?   
  
Watari prayed to the heavens it hadn't, but the slight reddish tone that was decorating Tatsumi's cheeks at the moment suggested otherwise and the blond felt his face reddening as well.  
  
"Anyway..." Tatsumi said hastily, ignoring both his blush and his friend's comment. "Have...have you thought about who you're gonna choose as a lab partner for the semester?"  
  
Watari was truly surprised by that question. Wasn't it obvious?  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious?" he said, not able to come up with anything better to say.  
  
"I'm only asking because..." Was it just him or Tatsumi was nervous? "Well...I do well with maths, but chemistry...I...I think that it would be better if Tsuzuki and I weren't lab partners because...Well, he really needs to pass and..."  
  
Tatsumi wasn't very good at asking favours. He tried his best to avoid needing anyone but when he did, he didn't know how to act about it. The guy needed help to ask for help!!!  
  
Watari took pity on him and smiled brightly.  
  
"You think Tsuzuki needs a partner that's good at it. Is that it?" The blond interjected. 'You want me to tutor Tsuzuki, right?' he finished in his mind, fighting the lump on his throat.  
  
"Well, yeah...And so do I. 'Cause I'll be helping Tsuzuki to study regardless and I better understand it. I was thinking that maybe you..."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll help him." Watari said, sounding a little harsher than he'd intended it.   
  
He really, *really* liked Tsuzuki. He was a true friend; loyal, warm hearted, funny...He was practically perfect!! All he was, was smart! Who wants someone who's just smart?! For all he cared he'd rather be retarded. At least that way he wouldn't understand the contempt and pity in everyone's eyes when they talked to him.   
  
He shook those thoughts off. He was a little tired; that had to be it. He wasn't one to snap like that! And at Tatsumi of all people!! When he'd realised what he'd done, he turned to apologize and found Tatsumi staring at him with an odd look on his face.  
  
"What?" the blond asked nervously.   
  
"I'm sure you'd help Tsuzuki a lot..." Tatsumi averted his eyes to look at his boyfriend. "If you two weren't so prone to slacking when you're together."   
  
"What do you mean?" he couldn't mean what he thought he'd meant because then he'd be so happy that his head would probably burst and, wouldn't that do a mess on the carpet?  
  
"I'm sure that Kurosaki-kun would be a better lab partner for Tsuzuki. He seems like a very responsible young man and he's just what Tsuzuki needs to keep him in line. What I was asking was that you helped *me* with the subject so I can help him with his homework."  
  
Ok, breathe, blink, and breathe again Watari, because Tatsumi just asked *you* to be his lab partner for the rest of the semester!!  
  
He was gaping. He realised that. Wouldn't you if the most gorgeous guy in school asked you to be his partner?! 'Lab partner', his brain corrected him. Watari just slapped his brain silly for being rational when no one had asked it to be.   
  
"Sure!! I'll be your part...*lab* partner!!" Watari chirped, bouncing up and down in delight.   
  
So, yeah, he was hopelessly in love with one of his best friends' boyfriend. It wasn't like he was going to make a move on him or anything. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy spending a little time with the guy, right? Besides, Tatsumi would never go for a guy like him; he wasn't a real threat to their relationship.  
  
'Then why do you feel guilty?' his brain interjected.  
  
'Shut up you silly brain! Don't you see we like this?!'  
  
'But...'  
  
'It's *Tatsumi*, you silly brain!!'  
  
'Oh, ok, if you're going to play dirty then I'll shut up.'  
  
'That's much better.'  
  
They came to a stop in front of Tatsumi and Tsuzuki's bedroom and waited for the other two boys to catch up. Watari noticed that Hisoka looked nervous and Tsuzuki looked sad, and they both walked in absolute silence. Last thing he wanted was Tsuzuki scaring his new friend with his brooding, but Hisoka would have to get used to it sooner or later.  
  
Tatsumi seemed to notice too. The blue eyed boy took Tsuzuki's face in his hands and whispered something to his ear, to what Tsuzuki just answered with a smile and a nod. Apparently the answer to whatever he'd asked didn't convince Tatsumi much; he frowned and pulled Tsuzuki close in a comforting hug while glancing at his watch.  
  
"Well, I have to go talk to Kach..." he stopped, cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose. It wasn't the first time Konoe's name almost slips from his tongue, as hard as he tried to hide that he knew the man. Watari had to chuckle at that. "...to the principal." he continued, unfazed. "It shouldn't take long. Tsuzuki, if you don't want to be alone you could hang out with Watari-kun and Hisoka-kun for a while." He turned to look at them. "Unless you don't want to?"  
  
Watari shrugged.  
  
"It's alright with me. What about you Hisoka?"  
  
Hisoka opened his mouth to reply but Tsuzuki raised his hands to stop him.  
  
"No need for that guys. I think I'm going to turn in early."  
  
Before anyone had time to try and convince him, the amethyst eyed boy had closed the door to his room behind him, leaving his three friends frowning and staring at the place where he'd used to be. Now Watari was worried. This wasn't Tatsumi being overprotective or Tsuzuki brooding about lunch.   
  
The blond glanced at his companions; Tatsumi seemed to be debating on whether to keep his appointment or going in. As for Hisoka, he seemed troubled and there was a slight look of guilt on his face. Guessing at what might had happened, he made sure to keep the smile on his face and turned to talk to his roommate.  
  
"Hey, Hisoka? What did you guys talked about?" he asked kindly.  
  
The green eyed boy seemed really upset, and quickly tried to hide it behind a mask of annoyance, but Watari could see right through it.   
  
"I just asked the baka about his parents!! One moment he's bouncing up and down like a maniac and the next he's on the verge of tears! What is he, a psycho or something?!"  
  
Tatsumi sighed and Watari patted the poor boy's back comfortingly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. He's a little...sensitive about certain things and you couldn't know about it. He knows that too. He's really a cool guy, you know?" he said gently.  
  
Hisoka shrugged and started to walk away.  
  
"He's an idiot. I'm going back to my room now." he grunted.  
  
When he was out of ear shot, Tatsumi sighed and shook his head tiredly.  
  
"He feels guilty, doesn't he?" he said softly, which surprised Watari.   
  
Since when Tatsumi was so keen and observant?  
  
'Let's hope it's just a momentary thing, or we're in trouble.' his brain scolded him.  
  
"It wasn't his fault." he replied, ignoring his brain. He was going to have a long talk with it once he was alone. Seriously, that behaviour was unacceptable! "He couldn't have known. But at least we know we shouldn't worry too much. All Tsuzuki needs is to be alone for a little while, right?"  
  
"I guess..." Tatsumi seemed really worried and uncertain.   
  
Watari grinned brightly.  
  
"If you want I can go fetch a few sweets I have in my room and bring them to him. That'll cheer him up!"  
  
Again Tatsumi was looking at him with that odd expression in his eyes that Watari couldn't understand. It almost looked...tender.  
  
"You'd do that for me?" the blue eyed boy said, sounding truly thankful.  
  
"Uh-huh..." Watari nodded dazedly.  
  
Tatsumi was quick to regain his cold posture, giving Watari a scolding look that the blond recognised, wasn't meant to be taken seriously.  
  
"You're the one who keeps providing him with all those sweets, aren't you? You're his sweets dealer!" he said mock anger.  
  
Before he had time to react or answer, Tatsumi hugged him ever so slightly and walked away, waving a 'thank you' his way.   
  
As for his brain?   
  
His brain had died of happiness overload.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Senpai?!" Oriya hissed gripping the edge of the window for dear life as his friend started climbing down the three storey building using the pipes for support. "Senpai! Come back here, you're going to break your neck!"  
  
Muraki stopped his descent for a moment and looked up to stare amusedly at Oriya.  
  
"Ori-chan, we've done this a thousand times. Now, don't be such a wuss and come down! I won't be waiting for you all night!"  
  
"Yeah, we've done it a thousand times, that doesn't mean I like it." Oriya mumbled, but nevertheless started climbing down himself. "If I break something *you* are paying the medical bills!!" he whispered/yelled, if that was even possible.  
  
"But of course, Ori-chan!!" the older boy teased. "Or better yet! I could take care of you and practice for when I become a doctor!! I could bandage you and take care of you. Wouldn't you like that?"  
  
Fighting the blush from creeping up his cheeks, Oriya glared at his friend; just to remember he *wasn't* supposed to look down and tightening his hold on the pipes. "I *hate* you."  
  
"No, you don't." Muraki said knowingly.  
  
"Yes, I do!" Oriya said outraged.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"HAH!" Muraki laughed. "I can't believe that worked!!"  
  
Oriya had to laugh at that too. With an agile jump, he deposited himself on safe ground, dusted his 'civilian' clothes and glared at Muraki some more.  
  
"You're an asshole." Oriya said, smiling warmly. He could never stay angry at him anyway. Why pretend?  
  
"I'll grant you that. Now,..." the white haired boy said, taking the pack of cigarettes from one of his trench coat pockets."...where are we going?" He lit his own cigarette and handed one to Oriya.  
  
"I thought you had a plan?" the younger of the two said, inhaling deeply after Muraki, instead of lending him the lighter, went and held the flame for him.  
  
"Well, we better figure that out later. We don't want Terazuma-san finding us here." Muraki said, deep in thought.   
  
Surely he was remembering their last encounter with the grumpy security guard.  
  
"Ok." Oriya nodded. "Though I doubt he'd notice us anyway. I'm sure he's flirting with that girlfriend of his."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right!" Muraki snorted. "I can't blame him, though. The girl is cute. Even *you* have to admit that."  
  
"Even *me*?!" Oriya said, mock offence. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Muraki was about to retort when he heard something coming from the bushes next to the main building's entrance.  
  
"Shut up and let's go. There's someone else here." he whispered.  
  
He took Oriya by the hand and dragged him out of the school grounds.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Here he was, laying on his back in his *own* bed; not Tatsumi's.   
  
His bed, Tsuzuki noted displeased; he'd almost forgotten the feel of his own bed during vacations, but it wouldn't take long for him to get used to it again. Now he was left to sleep in a cold, empty bed and he did not like that; he did not want to get used to sleeping alone again. But what choice did he have, really?  
  
His boyfriend had taken off and probably wouldn't be back before he'd fallen asleep. Besides, it was Monday, right? That meant that Tatsumi's 'no-sex-on-school-nights' rule applied. Not that Tsuzuki was in the mood for anything, but Tatsumi made sure to keep all temptations away and wouldn't even cuddle with him. He really felt like cuddling right at that moment.   
  
Rolling onto his side, Tsuzuki sighed. Could he get any more pathetic?  
  
It was a moonless, quiet night that left the room filled with nothing but shadows and the faintest of gleams coming from the far city lights. It seemed that the universe had plotted to make that night as miserable as it could get for him. It hadn't even been five minutes before he'd had to turn off his walkman because he felt uncomfortable with not being able to hear the noises- or the lack thereof- around him.  
  
That, to his discomfort, left him alone with his thoughts. Hisoka's questioning had brought it all back. Why on earth he'd said he wanted to be alone? Oh, right, so that everyone wouldn't have to see what a pathetic coward he was.  
  
Like he could tell anyone about his parents! What did he know about them? At least his friends had the chance to hate them or mourn them. What did he have? Just Ruka's vague stories and his own fears.   
  
What? He'd tell them about Ruka then? She'd been like a mother to him. Yeah, that would be a blast! Why not tell his friends of how he'd virtually killed his own sister?  
  
It had been years since he'd stopped believing in demons and such. He couldn't afford to believe in them, fearing that if he did, he'd discover that everyone had been right all along and he was, indeed, a devil's spawn.   
  
No; demons weren't real. Which led to the logical conclusion that god wasn't either. It left him feeling lonelier than he already was; but there was little option in the matter.   
  
Then why? Why if he'd spent hours trying to convince himself that none of that was real, did he still fear it?  
  
But as much as the shadows around him were starting to freak him out he refused to get up and turn on the light. He was eighteen for Christ sake! He could not; *would* not, be afraid of the dark.   
  
It wasn't easy; willing his heart to slow down it's pace, taking deep, even breaths to convince himself that his fear was unfounded and that there wasn't anything lurking behind the diabolic shapes dancing around his room. That he was not starting to panic.  
  
A mild, almost inaudible noise reached his ears. In any other circumstance, he'd have missed it, but panic can make your senses enhance to levels that would most certainly defy physics. And he was panicking; he *knew* in his mind that there wasn't a reason to be scared, but his fear went far beyond reason.  
  
It could have been anything; a cat, the wind against his window; heck, for all he knew, it could have been the kids from the room next to his. At that moment though, his mind told him that the most plausible option was that the noise had been caused by a horrible, two headed monster that came looking for him to proclaim his fatherhood in the best 'Star wars' style.  
  
"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real, itsnotrealitsnotreal!!!!!!!" he muttered over and over again, while he could not even blink, fearing that just that fraction of a second would be enough for whatever was coming for him to appear.  
  
He was eighteen now! Not some scared kid afraid that the boogie man would catch him! Not the kid who'd wake Ruka in the middle of the night, begging her to let him sleep on her bed. He was no longer a kid!   
  
If the noise had him trembling with fear, then the soft knock on the door that followed had him jumping from the bed so high he was afraid he'd hit the ceiling. With his heart pounding wildly in his chest, Tsuzuki just stared at the door, daring whatever it was behind it to come in and face him.  
  
Yeah! He'd show those two headed demons what he was made off!! Then again, if that was indeed a demon, he wouldn't go around knocking, would it?  
  
The soft knock was back, this time accompanied with a soft whisper of a voice he could very well recognize and Tsuzuki sighed, relieved.  
  
"Tsuzuki? Are you asleep already?" Watari's voice leaked through the wooden door just barely loud enough so that he'd have missed it had he been asleep.  
  
"I'm coming!" he tried to hide the tremors of his voice.  
  
He slowly rose from the bed, taking his time to get to the door, so that it wouldn't be so obvious he'd been having a panic attack just a moment before. He ran a hand through his hair wearily and sighed once more before turning on the doorknob.   
  
The blond was smiling- as usual- and holding a little box of chocolate with both hands.   
  
"I just remembered I bought this for us to share!" Watari chirped. "Hisoka-kun took off to the library. He said his books won't arrive 'til tomorrow, so I'm all alone. What do you say we eat them now?"  
  
Tsuzuki didn't even have to consider it. Watari had offered the perfect escape to his current situation and he was going to seize it, alright! And the fact that those were his favourite chocolates had nothing to do with it!  
  
One glance back to his bed and he nodded emphatically. There was no way he was going to stay in that room for a moment longer. At least not until Tatsumi was back.   
  
Tsuzuki took Watari by the wrist and closed his door, not even bothering to put on some shoes.  
  
"We can do that in your room. It's...bigger!" he said hastily.  
  
Watari just blinked and followed his lead.  
  
---------------------  
  
The shadows in the now deserted room twirled and danced before his eyes.  
  
Who'd have thought?   
  
A stupid kid with a superiority complex sells his soul for better grades and popularity; just a routine job for a second class demon. Nothing out of the ordinary, right?   
  
But go figure; this second class demon had found Saagatanasu's killer! A legend amongst demons!!  
  
He smirked.   
  
'We'll see if I'm still second class after I take him down.'  
  
~Tsuzuku~   
  
I have to ask you something IMPORTANT. Tsuzuki's past is only hinted at in both the manga and the anime. Nothing is really made clear about it. If I were to, say...make up a past for him, would that be ok? This is AU, yes, but maybe I would be overstepping the AU boundaries? Just tell me. If you want his past only hinted at, like in the original, I can work around that. It's *your* call. O.O  
  
About Tsuzuki's little panic attack at the end, I read it and re-read it and it seems so sudden that it looks like bad writing; but the thing is, I wrote that out of personal experience (don't you laugh now, yes I *am* afraid of the dark sometimes) and that it's just how it happens. One moment you are OK and suddenly you're in your own personal hell. So take that into consideration before criticising me, 'k?  
  
Now to the reviews!!!!!!! *-*  
  
Kae 117: Why on earth would you think I'd be mad at you?! *blink**blink* Do I come across as a bad tempered person? Cuz I am, but...just with my mom. You should see us fighting, heh, heh. Now, *that* would be worth writing!! *-* Anyway, I appreciate your setting me straight on the whole sophomore thingy cuz I really had no idea. I was even surprised to find they were actually four years and not three O-o!! This will be TsuSoka...just have to be patient I guess. Thanks for your review!   
  
Lina: I told you, you wouldn't agree with my infatuation with England. And did you really admit we kick ur arse at football?? Do you know were I'm from? @-@ Thanx for clarifying the Oriya bit...I needed that. You really think they're still in character? Even with Muraki? I'm getting more and more nervous about that. And yes the plot thickens...or should I say, it makes an appearance?? As I told Kyraille Fade, I think FF.net is just hungry because we don't pay them so they eat our reviews or sometimes even our chappies!! They have to feed of *something*. So don't take it personal!  
  
And sorry about this, I just *had* to @.@. Don't hate me!! T.T  
  
Source: Webster's Revised Unabridged Dictionary (1913)  
  
Normalcy \Nor"mal*cy\, n. The quality, state, or fact of being normal; as, the point of normalcy. [R.]   
  
I HAD to...I'm sorry...But thanks for pointing that out anyway, cuz maybe I should have used normality. It sounds like something more 'useable' and not as complicated. As I speak spanish, I'm bound to use words that maybe aren't suitable for colloquial speaking? Most of my English I got either from movies or reading, so you can imagine where I come from.   
  
Kyraille Fade: I'm glad I caught someone's attention with that dark trench-coatty guy!!! I'm gonna change that sophomore mistake *today* cuz it annoys me, but tell me....then , what the hell is junior high? Why do you people have to complicate things so much? We have primary school, which consist of 7 grades and secondary school, which last 5 or 6 years depending on the specialization. Either you're a primary school student or a secondary school one. See? Simple!! - But it's not your fault!! ^.^ Thanx for clearing that up!!  
  
xXLil Yu JahXx: That's much better...I approve, it sounded sincere...LOL. Please don't take it seriously, I'm just joking around and you were an easy target. Forgive me?? I really appreciate your review!! Hontoni Gomene!! See I even learned something from you!!  
  
Mel-chan-of-doom: I understand your whole 'avoiding AU' thingy. I'm the same. Imagine how nervous I was when I decided to write one!! But you really like it?? It means a lot to me. Thank you!!!  
  
White Angel of the Blood Moon...don't hate me for taking so long to update!!! Waaaaaaaaah! I'm sowy!!! Anyway, I promise to update a lot sooner next time. PROMISE!! Oriya is sexy, isn't he? Is there any YNM bishie who isn't tho? Hisoka ain't sexy I guess...but he's still cute! And I feel I should introduce you to one of Konnie-chan's rules: Lots of non-melodramatic angst with a guarantied happy endings. It's like, *mandatory*!! So don't worry!!  
  
Loki's rose, ah, I really liked your review because Muraki is making me extremely nervous!! I know he has to be *Muraki*, the evil psycho we all came to love, but he is not so psychotic yet!! Even in the manga it's mentioned that he used to be a normal guy so I'm not actually making it up. But it's soooo hard!! It wasn't my description what was perfect...that's just Ori-chan for you!! And Watari *is* cute; won't argue with that! ^.^  
  
Ja ne!! 


	7. Shichi

A/N: Well, this one got here sooner than what I'd planned it. Be thankful!! Heh, heh. I know this must be getting pretty boring for you. With 'A devil's thrill' it was easier because the plot was already there, you know what I mean? The first three or four chappies of this story were solely to set your mind into this 'universe' so just now the plot is starting to make an appearance. I understand if you're getting annoyed by it.  
  
Apart from that, in this chappy someone is drunk. I just want to clarify that having writen the drunken speech was not meant to ridiculize the character, as it's often used to. So, if you think he's OOC, that's ok. He's drunk; we all act OOC when we're drunk, right? Not that I know about being drunk. Not even a little. O.O  
  
Remember my question about Saki looking like 'Soka? Well, I managed to do what I'd thought from the start and go with the majority at the same time! I don't ask this things to change what I wanted to write or to please everyone, I just think it's helpful so when I write them, it'd end up looking better.   
  
And next chapter we have a closer look into the whole Tsusoka-ness; I promise!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE  
  
It was the usual nightmare; nothing new. So frequent it was, that Hisoka was starting to really get bored by it. But as frequent as it might have been, it was still a nightmare. When he was asleep he didn't have the knowledge to dismiss the dream as such; bored as he was of it on his waking hours, it still haunted him at night.  
  
He was locked inside his home's basement again. His parents had discovered his little secret- the one he'd worked so hard to hide- and decided he was no longer suited to live with the rest of them humans, since he was a monster.   
  
~No son of mine can be such a disgusting monster! You must be the work of the devil!~  
  
His father would yell while beating the crap out of him.  
  
~I always knew you were weird. Thank heavens we didn't introduce you socially!~   
  
That was his mother.  
  
It was almost like a memory; or maybe more like a reminder of what might have been. And god, it hurt. It wasn't a fear; some irrational part of his brain playing tricks on him. That nightmare was a warning. It would become a reality if he paid no heed to it; and he knew that with a certainty that was even scarier than the dream itself.   
  
Then he would be left alone in that dark, empty place devoid of all contact with other living creatures. If having to constantly fight others' feelings was hell, imagine having them removed completely. It would drive him mad, he could feel that.   
  
But that night, while he was dealing with the emptiness around him, something broke the silence. It was a sound extremely ridiculous and out of place, but definitively welcomed.   
  
*Bee-beep* *bee-beep*  
  
The dreamscape begun to dissolve, first leaving him inside a peaceful darkness, just to awaken him a moment later.  
  
*Bee-beep* *bee-beep*  
  
The sound came again and, reluctant to open his eyes just yet, Hisoka tried to make sense of it. Of the noise and the fact that his pillow had somehow became hard and raspy. Oh, and his bed...no, he wasn't in his bed. He didn't remember having to sleep in a sitting position before. He did remember that he wasn't home anymore. Were the school's accommodations so bad that his bed was *this* uncomfortable?  
  
*Bee-beep* *bee-beep*  
  
Now, that wasn't the alarm clock. If it had been, it would have been slammed against the nearest wall by then. No, that was his own watch.  
  
It was a memory which finally convinced him to open his eyes. He thought he could remember something about a guy named Lionel that walked into a ditch behind a door and died, or something like that. He had to remember not to read H.G.Wells before sleeping. Or better yet, not to fall asleep while reading H.G.Wells; specially if he was still in the library at the time, which was the case on this occasion.   
  
He cursed softly and rotated his neck a few times to ease the ache of his muscles. The soft gleam behind the closed windows made him realise just for *how* long he'd been sleeping there; so he cursed again, a bit louder this time. The sun wasn't up yet, but the sky was starting to look a lighter shade of blue.  
  
This sort of careless behaviour might have been cute for, say, Watari. On him it was unacceptable. He was *not* cute; no matter what Tsuzuki had said over and over again the day before. On him it only looked stupid.   
  
Thankful for the lack of witnesses, he quietly left the library. If his watch was right, it was a little after four. Way too early to do anything and way too late to go back to sleep and maybe, just maybe, actually *rest* for a while.  
  
'Well...' he thought, rubbing his neck viciously, 'It can't be helped. I should probably get a shower and then...'  
  
Food, yes. Breakfast and coffee and maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day after all.   
  
------------------------  
  
"C'mon, senpai. We're almost there."   
  
Oriya tried to steady his friend- maybe even try and hold his weight- for the nth time, only to be pushed away a bit harshly. That action caused Muraki to waver slightly, but he still maintained his balance, if somewhat barely, and amazingly kept on walking rather gracefully.   
  
"Ishh ok, Ori-shan, 'm not dwunk!" And that was all the proof Oriya needed of the contrary.  
  
But Muraki seemed to be managing alright on his own for now. He couldn't help but to worry; all he could do was keep himself really close to his friend in case his drunkenness finally made him stumble.   
  
It had been really fun to try to sneak a drunk Muraki back inside the school without being noticed. If Oriya had been one to held grudges, this he'd never let it pass. But he wasn't. He'd managed to do it and now they were both safely undercover.   
  
Of course, if Muraki kept slurring and yelling at four a.m, someone was bound to find out.  
  
"You're being too loud, senpai." Oriya grunted.  
  
"Y' know, Ori-shan?" Muraki asked, as if nothing had been said.  
  
He stopped walking to look at him and it took him a second or two for the room to stop spinning.   
  
"What is it now?"   
  
Oriya couldn't help his annoyance. Not at Muraki himself, but at the situation. He couldn't be angry; he knew Muraki was having a hard time. But seeing his friend in such a miserable and pathetic state definitively annoyed him.   
  
"That boy...What wash his name?"   
  
"I don't know, who?"  
  
"The blond, pretty boy..." Muraki looked pensively at his shoes, before shaking his head and deciding to take a seat on the floor.  
  
Oriya rolled his eyes and tried to pull his friend back up again, taking hold of his hand. But Muraki was as good as dead weight.  
  
"C'mon, senpai, you can tell me later. We need to get you a cup of strong coffee and maybe a shower?"  
  
The white haired boy looked at him as if he had just insulted him.  
  
"I don't want coffee...I want tea. Tea'sss tastier."  
  
"I wonder why you didn't feel the same about sake..." Oriya mumbled.  
  
"Hisoka!!" Muraki shouted triumphantly out of the blue and Oriya winced.   
  
The younger boy held his breath and looked around waiting for signs that they'd been busted. When nothing happened, he sighed in relief and decided that in trying to lift Muraki all he'd accomplish was a strained wrist, so he sat next to him.   
  
"What about him?" Oriya whispered, with hopes that the soft tone would rub onto his friend and at the same time trying to remember who this Hisoka was.   
  
"Don't y' think... I think he looksss like Saki, don't y'?" he asked with the same ammount of emmotion as you would ask for the time of day.  
  
Now Oriya thought he could remember who Hisoka was. It was that boy they'd met earlier that day; or the day before, whatever. But his friend's afirmation startled him. Hisoka didn't look like Saki, did he? He'd been unfortunate enough to meet the little shit and no,...No way, the green eyed boy didn't look at all like his friend's bastard brother. Maybe the hair, but...  
  
"No, senpai, I don't think so."  
  
"No?" Muraki seemed surprised by his answer. "But he 'ven hates his parents!" Again, he was being too loud and Oriya made a gesture to quiet him down. "Sorry...Do y' think he wantsss t'kill them too?"  
  
He frowned. He didn't like where this was going. Muraki was prone to obsessing about stuff for days, weeks even, until they left him worn out and consumed and Oriya really didn't think the older boy needed *another* obsession.   
  
"No. Most people don't have murder on their agendas. Saki was just a fucking psycho." He was surprised at the harshness of his own words, but didn't regret them. He'd never forgive that monster.   
  
Muraki seemed surprised at his words as well; he raised an eyebrow and smiled sardonically.  
  
"Now, now, Ori-shan. Y're bein' too hard on him. I wouldn't have minded if I'd the chance to kill dad before he did. Or why not, before he was even born. That would've been a blast!" Muraki finished with a soft chuckle.  
  
"Senpai..." Oriya whispered and looked down.  
  
It wasn't the first time his friend talked about something as severe as that so lightly; it actually had become a frequent occurrence; but that didn't mean he had to like it.   
  
"I jusss think is not such a bad thing, isss all. Think 'bout it. Everything'd been better if he hadn't been born. If I'd killed dad back then. Sssometimes some people've to die sso others can live, is all 'm ssaying. Like mom's roses..."  
  
"Senpai, stop please..."  
  
"Or maybe I should've killed that slutty mother of his after he killed mom and dad. You think he'd liked that? Maybe I should kill her anyway; just for the fun of it."  
  
And even though the white haired boy was talking like if his reasoning made all the sense of the world -like he didn't care one way or the other-, Oriya saw it; the raw pain underneath his mask of passiveness. He took his friend's face in his hands and looked straight into the silver eyes.  
  
"Kazutaka, don't do this to yourself. You're not like him."  
  
And then the mask slipped, and the silver eyes- open wide with shock and hurt- filled with tears that Oriya thought should have been there long before that moment. And he was shocked too, realising that he'd seriously underestimated his friend's pain.   
  
It was just a split second in which Oriya had a chance to truly appreciate what Muraki was feeling. After just an instant, Muraki's eyes were shut tight, and his friend was sobbing into his chest. It no longer mattered if someone found them; he cradled the shaking body in his arms, softly rocking him and whispering soft words of comfort.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Tatsumi shook his head sadly after witnessing the little exchange from the shadows. He'd just returned to his room from a night long 'chat' with principal Konoe, feeling tired and grumpy, to find his room empty. He figured Tsuzuki must have been with Watari and it was on his way to the blond's room that he heard voices coming from a nearby hall.  
  
For a moment he thought about reporting it. Returning to school drunk so late that it was already early was *not* an appropriate behaviour. Besides, he wasn't exactly famous for his solidarity with his fellow students, Actually, everyone pretty much hated him.  
  
And how someone so unpopular ends up being president of the student council, you say? Simple; everyone hated him- feared him even- but everyone also knew that if you wanted something done, Tatsumi was the one to go to. No one really knew why he had so much influence, and he sure wasn't about to tell them.  
  
He wouldn't have doubted for a second before reporting them- Muraki wasn't precisely his favourite person in the world; but he just couldn't do it. He could still remember vividly how he'd felt after his mother had died. He himself had done a few stupid things and he knew Muraki wouldn't act that way if it wasn't for the circumstances. The white haired boy might have been popular for his attitude and his disrespect for authority, but he'd always had a good conduct.  
  
Tatsumi's mind took him back to the days after his mother passed away. He'd been so utterly lost; the guilt and the pain had almost driven him, the always calmed and controlled person that he was, to the verge of insanity.   
  
But he didn't want to remember that. Ever. So he left them there, not making his presence known, and returned to his previous task. The blue eyed boy could certainly sympathize; so he decided to cut Muraki some slack this time around and forget he'd ever seen anything,   
  
His next thoughts were of a much lighter nature, though they still troubled him. He hoped Tsuzuki wouldn't be mad at him for leaving him on his own the entire night. He also hoped that neither Tsuzuki or Watari had spent the night eating sweets without sleeping. Which drove him to his next dilemma.   
  
Had they slept at all, where had they done it? He surely couldn't imagine Hisoka offering to share his bed with Tsuzuki. The dorm rooms' beds were somewhat narrow- he knew this out of experience- and to share the bed you had to practically sleep pressed to the other person. Either that or snuggle; Tatsumi really couldn't imagine Hisoka snuggling with Tsuzuki.  
  
That left him with the option of Hisoka snuggling with Watari. Now, that was a thought he didn't want to consider but, given the other option- which his brain seemed to purposely ignore for some reason- it seemed like the only plausible possibility. He could already feel his blood boiling.  
  
Hisoka had become a threat in just one day, Tatsumi realised. He really liked the green eyed boy, he was his sort of person; responsible, centred.... But he had disrupted the perfect balance that was their relationship. He knew Watari wouldn't go out without anyone outside their little circle so, as long as they were three- Muraki and Oriya had never managed to be a part of it, without not really being outsiders- he could be with Tsuzuki and know that Watari would always be available should their situation change.  
  
It was a cowardly thing to do, he knew it, but he couldn't conceive being the one to break things off with Tsuzuki. He *did* love him, after all; choosing between the two was unacceptable and Tsuzuki had been there first. But now they were four. Hisoka was a good looking kid and Watari really seemed to like him. Now he had to decide if his love for Tsuzuki was strong enough to let Watari go. Now he had to choose, and he did *not* like it.   
  
He'd been too distracted with his thoughts, for what he was surprised when he found himself already in front of Watari's door. Knocking was not an option, of course. One of the three *had* to be sleeping; at the least! So he pulled the knob tentatively, putting a great amount of effort to open the door as quietly as he could.  
  
The first thing Tatsumi noticed was that the door didn't open completely. Somehow he managed to sneak in and found that it was actually a very dishevel, shocked Hisoka who had been blocking the door.  
  
Just then the boy seemed to realise there was someone new in the dim lit room. He turned his head slightly to look at him, eyes wide and Tatsumi noticed how his young friend's face turned from death pale to beet red in a split second. Hisoka turned his gaze again to the point where he'd had been focusing it earlier and opened his mouth as if to say something. Whatever it was though, it never left his lips.   
  
Worried, Tatsumi followed Hisoka's gaze. But he was not ready for what he saw.  
  
His brain, as mentioned, had omitted the third option. Call it repression; call it lack of imagination. Truth was, it would have been too much for him to bare. Ok, make that, *it was* too much for him to bare.  
  
Before he had time to help it, Tatsumi was wearing an expression as dumbstruck as Hisoka's. For some reason, the words 'fan service' had stuck in his brain as he started walking, slowly and robotically, towards the bed on the right. Hisoka seemed to take courage in his action, because he followed him.  
  
They ended up each on either side of the bed, staring down in awe at the piles and piles of empty candy wrapping and the two boys guilty of the mess. Both avoiding to look at each other to hide the fact that they were both blushing furiously.   
  
Tsuzuki was sleeping with a contented smile on his face; resting on his back, turned slightly to his left side...with his arms wrapped tightly around Watari's waist and his face buried on the blond hair that fell messily all around the two of them. As for Watari, he was snuggled up to Tsuzuki, his head tucked in the crook of the older boy's neck and under his chin, with his arms around Tsuzuki as well.   
  
Hisoka looked from a half dressed Tsuzuki and Watari to a very red Tatsumi a couple of times.   
  
Imagine his shock when he'd returned to his room to such a scene! If he'd been half asleep before that, now he sure as hell was awake!  
  
Tatsumi seemed about to explode. Hisoka thought he could almost see the steam coming out from his ears and nose, but he was *very* aware that it wasn't anger or jealousy what had left his new friend in such a state. In fact, for the first time since he'd met him, Tatsumi's feelings were so strong Hisoka had a hard time telling if the heat he felt growing from his belly to his face was truly his.   
  
Not that he had reasons of his own to feel like that. No sir; na-ah.  
  
He decided to say something, quickly, because if he didn't stop this soon, he feared Tatsumi might just lose it right there.  
  
"Should...should we wake them?" his voice came out thin and shaky, but it was enough to shake the taller boy of his stupor.  
  
Tatsumi had to open his mouth a couple of times before his brain had made sense of the words he wanted to say. It took him a little longer than usual, but under the circumstances, he thought he did pretty good.   
  
"No...no I...think it's better if we let them...sleep." Tatsumi seemed to notice something then, and stare suspiciously at Hisoka. "Where were you?" he tried to say casually, but failed.  
  
Hisoka had no intention of telling he'd slept in the library. He had an image to maintain, after all. And besides, Tatsumi didn't exactly look like he'd gotten much sleep either. Here he was, dressed with yesterday's clothes- if the wrinkles were any indication- with bags under his eyes and his hair mused. And lets not forget, his boyfriend had spent the night in a candy orgy with another boy and just now he realised.   
  
"Where were *you*?" was Hisoka's only reply.   
  
Tatsumi was unpleasantly surprised to find someone as perceptive as himself. It was no fun, really. But it did make him respect Hisoka a bit more.   
  
"Fair enough." he answered coldly, but kindly, and the inquiry was dropped.   
  
During that little distraction, they didn't notice one sleepy amber eye opening slightly; unfocused and foggy. Now they could see it, from under a mess of golden locks, staring at them confusedly.   
  
"Waaaaaaaah!!!!!" Watari wailed suddenly, making them both jump. He leaped from the bed with surprising speed and height, landing on his back and revealing a green, little parakeet that god knows where had been sleeping. The bird added to the effect, squeaking and flapping her wings in distress. "Tatsumi-kun, Hisoka-kun! It's...It's not what it looks like!!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
The small cabin was filled with the blue-ish, smelly smoke curling upwards as if dancing towards the ceiling, to form a fetid, homogeneous cloud. Not that he cared; after staring for countless hours into the grey, immobile images on the monitors, everything in his world was grey. Smell, as hideous as it might have been, was better than the cold, sense numbing screen.   
  
Besides, let's not forget the source of said smoke; he could get lung cancer for all he cared, he wouldn't give up the perfect moments provided by his favourite cigarette brand for a long life time without them.   
  
'Next year...' he promised himself. Just one more year and he'd quit that pathetic, alienating job and try for the police academy. He was still young enough; there was no reason for him not to try to fulfil his life long dream. He didn't care that all the rich brats in that stuck up school would think his dream was laughable. Most of those kids didn't even have to dream; they could snap their fingers and daddy would get whatever they wanted for them.  
  
In spite of being spring, the air was unusually chilly, and the small security cabin didn't provide enough of a cover for Terazuma Hajime to feel comfortable. He wondered why he'd ever agreed to take the night shift, when a memory of having to control an obscene amount of brats during recess immediately gave him the answer. At least the annoying little pricks were asleep; even if he was freezing his bones.  
  
The smoke that was supposed to warm his lungs just wasn't cutting it. Had it been just a few hours earlier, he'd called Wakaba and asked her to bring a coat and grace him with her company. But he couldn't call her at four thirty in the morning.  
  
There was a soft sound, that in the silence of the night seemed ten times louder, and succeeded in startling Terazuma a little. It was like the creak of old wood but, aside from the trees at the side of the main road, there wasn't any wooden structures around.   
  
The sound came again and Terazuma decided that it was probably one of the kids either trying to sneak out, or in, and he'd give them a proper scare. Out of routine, he checked every monitor as he picked up his flashlight and keys.   
  
One of the monitors caught his attention, though. It was a shot of one of the dorm's halls; it was as if a cloud...a wave of a dark, black smoke- curling and dancing very much as the one coming from his dying cigarette- was flowing through the hall's floor. As if it had a life of it's own.   
  
He was still trying to process what he was seeing when the darkness of the hall grew and engulfed the whole picture just a second before the signal for that camera was lost. He dismissed the incident as an electronic failure. He wouldn't admit, even to himself, that he was starting to feel a tad freaked out. The creak was heard again, this time followed by a small, acute whimper.   
  
Jumping into motion, he stepped out of his cabin and into the darkened park. His breath caught in his throat. He heard the whimper louder- closer- this time. The macabre shadows of the park seemed to have a life of their own, moving at an abnormal rhythm and pace that had nothing to do with the lights coming from the city.   
  
Not knowing whether he should go get help or simply run the hell away from that place, he just stood there for a moment; his flashlight focussed into nothingness. He turned around, eyes wide with shock, when he realised the creaking sound was now right behind him. He didn't have time to see what it was though, as a sharp pain travelled from his head to his toes before passing out.  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
General gasp: AAAAAAAH!!! Terazuma-chan!!!!! Konnie-chan, what have you done!!??  
  
*Konnie-chan ducks and hides from angry Terazuma fans*  
  
He'll be ok, don't worry... maybe...perhaps...  
  
I thought I'd thank the reviews for my other fic, 'Parallels'...I just feel like doing that, okies? It *was* Mur/ori, Tatari. Let's see if I can explain this,...uhm...Tari chan was the uke talking and Muraki the seme? Yes, something like that. I just think that Tatsumi and Muraki have a lot in common (sans the part of Muraki being a psycho) So I though of this. It was weird, I know. -  
  
Katsue, Dyingstar-elipsis, Yami no Tenshi (angel of darkness, right?), not so innocent bystander, Kara angitia, Kyraille Fade *-*, Lothorien1 (yay, LOTR rules!) and xXLil Yu JahXx; thanks a lot for your reviews and sorry for the headache!!!   
  
Now the answer to the reviews for this fic!!! @.@  
  
Lina: No, I'm not from Spain, but since you mention you're not native from Britain, I can say where I'm from freely *.* I'm from Argentina; you know, South America? The country at the bottom, bottom of the world? That's me.   
  
Muraki is intriguing even for me! And I'm writing this! Hisoka is, for some reason, so fun to write. But my favourite has to be Watari; with Tsuzuki a close second. And I don't mean Watari/Tatsumi...Though Tatsumi is sooo cool. But Watari's no one's favourite *pout* Why isn't he everyone's favourite? T.T  
  
Spoon no Miko: I'm not sure what I'll do with Tsuzuki-chan's past yet. I'll probably hint at it, but with more of a hint than the cannon. Thanks for liking this!!  
  
Loki's rose: Ah, it's always so nice to see such a serious reviewer turn into a puddle of drool with a simple hug!! Lol. I honestly thought Kacho was his name; well, never mind that, pretend it is? And that whole reasoning about reincarnation was exactly what I thought too; though maybe, just maybe, the whole mystery around his past is part of Tsuzuki's character? I'm not sure. Everyone's answers left me more confused than before, lol. Don't be afraid for the characters' safety....be *terrified* Mwahahaha!!   
  
Mel-chan-of-doom: *blush* Really, you like? *blush* Rodents are cool. They have these cute little teeth and those cute little noses and the ears!! Rodents are ok, never be ashamed of having a rodent characteristic!! Anyway, thanks for such a pretty review!!  
  
xXLil Yu JahXx: Mmm....Gullible, are we? Well, you know?...I don't tell everyone this but, since you left such a nice review, I'll tell you. I'm actually a deity,...yes, a deity, and my command for you humans is...Give me all your money!!! Now! Or you'll have to face me pissed off!!! Anyway! Thanks, this was so much better!! Lol. (really, really sorry for the headache! Hontoni gomene!)  
  
Merry Xmas (war is over, if you want it)  
  
Ja ne! 


	8. Hachi

A/N: Hello? Is there anyone still out there? O.o I'm so sorry for this. I won't lie to you; I didn't write a thing for two weeks. I didn't think it'll happen and that's why I didn't warn you, but the holiday season just distracted me too much to put two sentences together. Can you forgive me? (Gosh, I do say that a lot)  
  
Anyway, it was a very needed rest. I hadn't realised but I've been writing non-stop since July (this plus A devil's thrill plus a CCS fic I wrote before that.) and this little break helped me get my stuff together; freshen up my tired mind. It may seem like something real easy to do because I'm not that good at it, but writing fanfics is as tiring as writing stuff for real. It does take time and effort and sleepless nights and I needed to stop for a while.  
  
The Tsusoka-ness wasn't as much as I thought it'll be in this chappy, but it's there. We're getting there. This, I'm afraid, will be much longer than A devils thrill. Is that ok? Will you endure it?   
  
Anyway, I'll shut up now. I hope you all enjoyed the holidays; I had a great time!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE  
  
"What gave you the idea?"  
  
A young woman sat on an exam table. She wasn't a patient; she just sat crossed legged with a careless attitude and a smug expression on her face; the slit of her deep crimson dress revealing just a little too much of her legs, even though it reached her ankles. She was watching with growing amusement as a white lab-coat clad man roamed through the medicine cabinet.  
  
The man didn't answer. He just mumbled something about the complicated names for the different medications, throwing boxes over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, jii-san (*), are you going deaf now?" she said, purposely raising her voice and using that annoying nickname that was assured to get her friend's attention. After all, the man had only lived for thirty years. Old he certainly didn't look, she thought appreciating his backside.  
  
He turned around rather abruptly; half startled, half angry.  
  
"Look, *girl*, I am not old! I just can't find something and you just sit there, busy being pretty and distracting me while I work!" he turned around again and resumed his search. "Of all people...a teenager! And a teenage girl, at that!" he mumbled.  
  
"Ugh..." the girl jumped from the table and dusted her dress. She pulled her curly brown hair into a bun that made her gracious neck look even longer and sighed. "This is boring. I'm going site seeing, jii-san. You can come if you want to."  
  
"No, I'll stay here. You go have fun." he said with a hint of sarcasm, though not real spite. "At least that way you won't get on my nerves." he didn't even turn around to speak, sending another medication flying through the air that almost hits her in the head.  
  
"Bye then..." she said, slumping her shoulders in defeat. The man could be so stubborn! "See you later, I guess."  
  
As she was about to leave the infirmary she heard him yelling.  
  
"Don't let anyone see you!! Remember this is a boy's school, you don't want to cause a riot!!"   
  
She snorted. If the guys here were all like the ones she'd been following, she wouldn't have a problem. Then again, maybe they weren't. She made sure no one saw her as she walked through the deserted halls towards the park.  
  
She would never get tired of the Sakura blossoms.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Get out of my room!!" Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki closer to the door but the older boy wouldn't give up, grabbing to all he could to avoid being thrown out.  
  
"But 'Soka-chan!!" he cried, pleaded, in vain to the pissed off youngster.  
  
"'But', nothing! And I've told you not call me that, Baka!! Now get out!!"  
  
This time Hisoka succeeded in opening the door *and* push Tsuzuki through it. But the young man held on to the threshold and stopped the door with his foot.   
  
"'Tari-chaaaaaaan!!! Heeeeelp meeeeee!!!" the amethyst eyed boy wailed, poking his head through the small opening, so loud it made both Hisoka and Watari cringe.  
  
Watari sighed. It had all started when Tatsumi- after waking him and giving him the scare of his life- had gone back to his room to 'get ready'. If the blue eyed boy's flushed state was any indication, Watari was sure his 'readying' involved tons of cold water.   
  
He'd taken pride in that, you can imagine; even if indirectly, he'd caused Tatsumi to feel *that* way, and it had been enough to make his day. He'd watched him go and bounced up and down in celebration like the maniac he was, forgetting all about Hisoka.   
  
Factor of the equation number one: Hisoka; who'd stayed frozen next to the side of the bed where Tsuzuki, of course, slept through it all.  
  
The green eyed boy seemed to find something awfully entrancing about the sleeping baka; his eyes held something resembling to amazement and even excitement. He hadn't thought much about it at the time- after a while, people falling for Tsuzuki just wasn't news anymore- and scooted off to the bathroom to take a shower himself; you can't go to class stinking of candy, can you?  
  
Well, it had certainly been a mistake to leave those two alone. And he thought of himself a scientist!! He should have been able to predict the outcome, it was a really simple equation! Hisoka immobile next to an asleep Tsuzuki.   
  
Factor of the equation number two: Tsuzuki, who seemed to have some sort of warmth radar while sleeping. God knows they weren't so close to one another when he'd fallen asleep!   
  
But anyway, the thing is that if you add one plus one you get two, and if you have an unresponsive Hisoka and a sleeping baka the result would be...Yes...  
  
"'Tari-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!"  
  
Chaos.  
  
Watari figured it was his cue to intervene, otherwise Tsuzuki might end up with the door stuck up so far up his ass they'd need to surgically remove it. He rose from the bed where he'd been sitting, watching the scene while drying his hair lazily with a towel, and walked towards the two.  
  
Hisoka's face was so red Watari feared the boy would cause himself an aneurysm and Tsuzuki was in full inu mode; ears, lost puppy eyes, the works.  
  
"Hisoka, I think I can handle it from here." he said kindly. The green eyed boy didn't seem to like the idea, but stepped away from the door anyway. "Tsuzuki..." he started, trying to avoid Hisoka's glared that said, quite clearly, 'I dare you defend him!' "Tsuzuki, why are you fighting Hisoka, anyway? This isn't your room."  
  
Tsuzuki sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve.   
  
"It's just... I just wanted to stay a little longer and he kicked me out!! 'Soka-chan is soooo mean!!"  
  
"Baka! I may be mean but at least I'm not a pervert!!" Hisoka spat from behind Watari's back.  
  
"See?! See how he treats me?! I didn't do anything to him!!" Tsuzuki cried, pointing his finger childishly at Hisoka.  
  
Watari shook his head, trying to conceal his amusement.  
  
"Tsuzuki, I clearly recall seeing you do hentai things to Hisoka's hand." He said with a straight face, though he could barely keep from laughing.  
  
It had been quite a scene too. Hisoka looked shocked as Tsuzuki, who'd taken hold of his hand in one swift motion, rubbed it against his face making all kinds of 'pleased' noises.  
  
And Watari had gotten there too late, just to see Hisoka finally reacting and throwing Tsuzuki of the bed, yelling a number of profanities and kicking the startled boy that for the life of him couldn't understand the cause for the other boy's anger.  
  
"But...but..." Tsuzuki's eyes were even bigger than before, filled with tears and his nose running. "I was asleep!!!!!!!! I didn't mean to!!!!!"  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to kick you in the head! We're even, now GO!!" Hisoka barked, ready to charge at the boy again.   
  
Watari stepped in between the two, giving Hisoka a stern look.   
  
"Now, Hisoka. There's no need to be so harsh, ne?" Hisoka didn't answer, he looked away and huffed, but stepped back. So Watari turned around and seized Tsuzuki by the shoulders gently. "You go back to your room." he whispered, "I'll talk to Hisoka-kun, ok?"  
  
Tsuzuki sniffed again and nodded like a little boy. Well, he was, sort of.   
  
"But...you saw how he treated me. What an irritable young man!" the older boy mumbled on his way out, shaking his head in disbelief.   
  
Watari prayed Hisoka hadn't heard, for the sake of his nerves that wouldn't be able to endure a round two. He turned around to give the new boy a piece of his mind about treating his friends so rudely, but Hisoka wasn't there anymore. The blond heard the loud bang of the bathroom door slamming and sighed.   
  
Watari couldn't understand why a boy so proper and correct as Hisoka would have so much animosity against the purple eyed boy. Everyone liked Tsuzuki! Even him, who hated the fact that everyone liked him so much, would have to admit that he adored the baka! What was it about Tsuzuki that fazed Hisoka so badly?  
  
He gave 003 a questioning look, almost expecting the bird to solve the puzzle for him. She just squeaked happily and Watari smiled at her, forgetting about his problems and the previous threat of a headache.  
  
--------------------  
  
It was 7:22 when Hisoka finally heard the door to his and Watari's room closing, presumably behind the latter. Which meant he'd spent the last two hours locked in the bathroom hiding like a coward. Now that there was no one around to watch him, Hisoka left his hiding place and rested his back to the nearest wall; letting himself slid to the floor in relief.   
  
His only coherent thoughts about the events previous to his taking political asylum next to the toilet seat where, and quote: What the fuck?!  
  
He certainly couldn't understand- less alone justify- his behaviour; he couldn't even start trying to figure out what had caused it!  
  
One moment he was watching Tsuzuki and Watari sleep, feeling a bit shocked, maybe even a little flustered, but all in all amused; but all of the sudden, and completely out of the blue, he was drowning in Tsuzuki's feelings. He didn't even know how it'd happened. Every barrier, every defence he'd learnt to put up over the years to keep unwanted emotions out, had been utterly useless against Tsuzuki's. And boy, they were unwanted!!  
  
He didn't know what the boy was dreaming about, but he could take a wild guess. Tsuzuki felt so comfortable, so content, that Hisoka wished for a moment it was him and not Watari, resting next to him. It was quite a shock to find himself having those feelings, but there was nothing he could do about it.   
  
The most surprising fact was that Tsuzuki's emotions didn't feel all that alien. In all his years of being bombarded by other people's feelings, Hisoka had learnt that no one's feelings *feel* the same, redundancy aside. Each person has a different feel to them. It's like finger prints, if you will. A signature.  
  
Tsuzuki's emotions felt so familiar; so much like his own, in a completely different way. It took him a while to realize that Tsuzuki's emotions weren't like his own; they were complimentary.   
  
And for a moment there, Hisoka felt happy. Complete. Like he'd found a little piece of himself he didn't know he'd been missing right there in the sleeping baka.   
  
The emotions had only gotten stronger at the loss of Watari's warmth. An utter sense of want; desire. It was like hunger, if you'd been deprived of food for weeks.  
  
So strong they were that Hisoka thought he wouldn't be able to resist the urge to lay down next to him for much longer. He couldn't break the spell he'd fallen into; he didn't even feel shocked about those thoughts anymore. He was way past shock.  
  
And then Tsuzuki had seized his hand in his sleep. And then Hisoka was able to see what he'd been dreaming about. You wanna know? It's not that hard to guess.   
  
Uh huh, Tsuzuki was dreaming about sweets.   
  
So hell had broken lose. That tid bit of information had been enough for him to snap out of it and his reaction, let me tell you, hadn't been pleasant.  
  
Of course, now that he had a chance to calm down he could see he'd overreacted. He smiled softly. He almost felt pity for Tsuzuki; waking up from such a nice dream to someone cursing you to hell and kicking your head mercilessly.  
  
From the second he'd seen Tsuzuki, he'd felt drawn to the older boy. At first he simply thought he found him attractive. He was attractive. But now Hisoka was starting to wonder if there wasn't more to it than just a little crush.  
  
Maybe he should apologize. No, there wasn't a chance of that happening and he knew it. But that didn't mean he couldn't make it up to him; buy him poky or something.  
  
Of course, at the moment, all he could think off was of ways to avoid him. Being as there were only 20 minutes left before he had to go to his first class, he figured it would be a good idea to get to the classroom before everyone. Once they were all there, no one would mention the incident.  
  
So, he made sure there was no one walking around the hall and grabbed his books; with utmost care to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Tsuzuki, hurry up!!" Tatsumi's angry, scary voice echoed through the room.   
  
Tsuzuki groaned. A sleepy, grumpy Tatsumi was a *bad* thing. Everyone was so mean to him!!  
  
He finished buttoning his shirt and, knowing better than to try and work his tie, he stepped out and stood in front of a very impatient Tatsumi; who saw the tie hanging loosely from his neck and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" he whined, but made sure to keep his tone as un-annoyong as possible. "We have lots of time!"  
  
Last thing he wanted was to upset his boyfriend further. God knows how long it'll take for Tatsumi to forgive his little stunt that morning!  
  
"I told you. I have to drop something to the new school nurse." Tatsumi said flatly.  
  
"Oh? Since when we have a new nurse? What happened with Terada-san?"  
  
"Terada-san is on leave. This is just a replacement until he gets back. The principal asked me to give him some medical files from some of the students and ask the guy for his name. His handwriting is just unreadable."  
  
Tsuzuki frowned. Why would the principal ask a student to do administrative work? Tatsumi spent so much time doing 'favours' to the principal he didn't have time for him. At least the blue eyed boy should ask for some kind of payment!!  
  
"What are you, his secretary?" he asked, not really expecting a reply.  
  
Tatsumi smiled. It was just a fraction of a second where his lips moved upwards in something resembling to mischief, before Tatsumi hid it expertly and pushed his glasses up his nose.  
  
"Why would you say that?" he asked innocently. "I'm just being polite."   
  
'Yeah right...' Tsuzuki thought, though he would not dare say it out loud.  
  
"I just think you should probably tell the guy to loosen up a little. First day of school and he already had you missing your sleep..." His eyes turned big and watery. "Not to mention lots of quality time with your boyfriend! *sniff*"  
  
Tatsumi just finished his tie and looked away, brushing off the subject as unimportant.  
  
"You didn't seem to have a problem finding something better to do, ne?" his tone was cold, Tsuzuki noted; as cold as it had been all morning.  
  
Could Tatsumi feel so jealous about what had happened? He doubted it. Then why did he seem so angry about it? It was probably the lack of sleep; it had to be that.  
  
Tsuzuki blushed a little and moved to pick up his and Tatsumi's books.   
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make everyone so angry. I just fell asleep."  
  
He made sure to look as pitiful as he could. It was being manipulative and sneaky; but hey, if you've had a boyfriend, you know sometimes that's the only way.   
  
That seemed to get to the younger boy. His gaze softened and he placed a quick, almost unnoticeable kiss on the cheek.   
  
"I know that. Now lets go."  
  
The blue eyed boy opened the door but didn't cross it, for what Tsuzuki ended up bumping face first into Tatsumi's back. Sneaking over the taller boy's shoulder, he saw the reason for such an abrupt stop.   
  
Watari, completely distracted in petting 003 who was- as usual- hidden inside his breast pocket, was persistently knocking on their door. Or that's what he figured the blond was intending to do. That, or he was angry as hell at Tatsumi, because his knocks were directed straight to the blue eyed boy's ribs.  
  
Tsuzuki tried to clear his throat, seeing as Tatsumi didn't react and Watari wouldn't realise his mistake. God knows how Tatsumi would react to this after that morning.  
  
The blond looked up confusedly, staring at them both with eyes wide open.   
  
"Uh...Eh..." The blond mumbled, still continuing his 'knocking' for a few seconds before withdrawing his hand as if Tatsumi burned and left it suspended in mid air. "Ohayou Tatsumi-kun...Tsuzuki-chan..." he said with a thread of voice, blushing furiously.   
  
Tatsumi stood frozen, staring at Watari with a strange look on his eyes that made both the blond and Tsuzuki feel just a bit frightened.   
  
'So scary!' Tsuzuki thought.  
  
But Tatsumi eventually moved, starting to walk away from their room without a word of acknowledgment. He just shrugged and waved at Watari.  
  
"Hi there." he said flatly, leaving the two stunned boys behind. "Are you coming or what?" he asked, seeing none of them was moving.  
  
Tsuzuki and Watari shared a look and ran to catch up with Tatsumi, still keeping a safe distance.  
  
"Do you think he's mad?" Watari asked, worried.  
  
"He's mad; a complete nutcase." Tsuzuki answered with a smile.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Oriya still slept peacefully on his bed. Neither was going to class that day. They hadn't said it out loud, but it was implicit. There was no chance they'd make it through the day in their state.   
  
But Muraki could only stare at the ceiling. As tired as he was, sleep eluded him. There was something in the air; an atmosphere he couldn't identify, yet he found awfully familiar. A lure; like someone calling him.  
  
And so, while his eyes threatened to close every two seconds, he couldn't shake the feeling enough to allow himself to sleep. He eventually decided to get up. Maybe a walk would help him sooth himself. Maybe he'd find what it was making him so uneasy.  
  
If he'd been a dog, he'd say he was following a trail. He wasn't so sure he wasn't, indeed, following a smell. There was something in the air...a coppery hint to it, that guided him through the deserted halls.  
  
Like in a trance, he let his feet take him to where he was supposed to go. It was surreal; but the need was too strong to overlook. He even thought the hall's shadows were dancing.   
  
'Man, I'm drunk!' he thought amusedly.  
  
Blood; he finally recognised the smell in the air. He knew the smell. He'd seen and tasted too much of it in his short life not to recognise it. Why wasn't he running the other way? It couldn't be good if there was blood involved, could it?  
  
Why did he feel he had to see it? He wanted to see it.  
  
Blood was sort of beautiful, he'd have to admit. Such a passionate colour; so warm. It was life. But then, it was also death; and maybe that's why it lured him.  
  
And then he found the source. A part of his brain told him to go get help; that maybe there was still time. That he didn't want to be there. But the pale skin bathed in red looked so beautiful. The boy had been beautiful, but tainted in red he was gorgeous.   
  
He wanted to feel guilty for those thoughts but; he hadn't killed this boy, had he? Why should he feel guilt? He was just admiring someone else's work. He'd get help, eventually. He knelt down next to the unknown body and brushed a few blood drenched locks away from the horror stricken face.  
  
So beautiful...  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
(*) I think this is how you write it, it's supposed to mean grandpa, or old man; I may have written it wrong though *-*  
  
Mmm...Reviews...heh...  
  
Lina: Always first, you...I hope I didn't make you wait terribly. I bet you were too distracted with Xmas to notice though. Did it snow there? Never seen snow, me *sniff* Hm...Hot and exiting? Let me see...Well, there's some days in January where you're just glued to your bed sheets and can't get out of bed...so that's hot I guess; though most of the year we don't get more than 22° C. Exiting? Yeah, it's quite a rush trying to get to the end of the month with our small salaries! Exotic? Uh...no, I don't think...Though there's some curious specimens we call politicians; scientists are still trying to figure those creeps out. But Argentina is definitively cool!! Come visit some day! Right now it's really cheap for tourists!! *sniff* *sniff* But you'll sure have a blast!!   
  
Maybe we should form a club; a 'let's spread the cuteness that is Watari to the ignorant people of the world' club? Hisoka I like too, but my second fav is Tsuzuki (I already said that, didn't I?) Followed by Tatsumi, who is just *so* hot! But I totally like 'Soka chan; he's just last because they are all so cute!! And *no one* has ever done fan art of my stuff!! Bring it on! I wanna see!! (BTW, Arigatou for adding me to your favs list!! I'll luv you 4ever!!)  
  
Mel-chan: Ah, I was so scared no one would like that scene!! But it seemed to be accepted alright. And again, though that pick you mention wasn't inspired by this fic, I'd love to see it. And i'd love it even more if you made some fanart about this, cuz it's like WOW! And you like CCS? I loooove CCS. Is just there aren't many TouyaxYuki/Yue fans out there so I stopped writing for that fandom. *sniff* I just love them so much...And Yue is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen; right up there with Legolas (not Orlando Bloom though) He does look sorta elvish, ne?  
  
Fahm: Hello there, new reviewer! I suppose since this was the only YNM fic you read on here you already forgot about it...heh, never mind! And yes, Oriya is to die for; but then again, Tsuzuki is too and Muraki isn't exactly sound to realise he could have that one bishie without having to work so hard like he does for the other. Still, I wouldn't want Muraki trying to cut Oriya's head to demonstrate his love for him...un, weird guy...That's why I love him!!   
  
Cofi!! So you were there after all!! No worries, you didn't review for two weeks and I didn't update for as long a time. And I don't ven have an excuse! So we're even? Lol. BTW, reading in school should be seen as a good thing! It's culture, ne? Teachers are crazy. Anyway, things get even more complicated!! So complicated it's making *me* dizzy!! Hang in there, this will be over someday...just not soon cuz I don't think I've even reached the half of it! *sniff*  
  
Kyraille Faye: Don't worry! I think I've figured it out! Both times ff.net ate your review for this story, you'd reviewed something else by me, remember? And you can't use this '' thing while reviewing cuz it cuts it in half. Lina's review got cut once too and she used it, like you did. And also don't worry, the TsuTari was just a tease for Tatsumi. I also think it's weird, for some reason!! They're both so cute it shouldn't be, but well...they are both too uke-ish? Sorry I couldn't update sooner!! *sniff* So I could wish you a mewy xmas in time...*snif* Maybe even a happy new year?   
  
Loki's rose: Squeaks are a good enough review! ^.^ But yeah, you're sorta serious cuz you always elaborate your reviews and keep the squeaks to a minimum, I guess. But good serious! It was a compliment! I agree; I live for Tatari moments *nod**nod* I hope you had a nice Xmas too!!  
  
Miko: Sorry, sorry!! Here it is...I hope you weren't withdrawing too bad; with shakes and mumbling and cold sweat...Forgives me?   
  
LYK: You really like the pace? Isn't going too slowly? I'm afraid I'm taking too long. @.@ This'll end up being a lot longer than ADT; I hope you stick around!  
  
AKEMASHITE OMODETOU  
  
(Happy new year^.^) 


	9. Kyu

A/N: Hello everyone! See? I updated in time!!! Yay me!!!  
  
I thought I'd throw around a comprehensive timeline; so that you have an approximate idea of how things are. In 'CLOCKS', Hisoka mentions that he's been a shinigami for 25 years. I don't think that if people were to reincarnate, they'd do it immediately, you know what I mean? And considering Konoe is the principal, and he should be around 40, I make it as if the boys were born approx. 25 years after they passed on, and Konoe was just reborn first because of the role he had to play because of karma and stuff. This *is* kinda important. So I thought I'd mention it.   
  
And I thought I'd tell you, this story *will* have original characters. Two or three, with names and all. It's just that they are necessary and important, but they won't be playing a starring role, so don't worry about it.  
  
One more thing and I'll leave you alone. Hisoka is an empath, right? I know he feels things strongly when he touches something, but being as the 'empathy' is something more on the supernatural lines, I assumed- for this story, at least- that he could *feel* emotions that weren't just emitted by humans. Say, like a ghost's or a demon's? And he could be actually *touching* a spiritual being, without seeing it, right? *-* It's a bit of poetic license, if you will. Forgive me if you don't agree.  
  
And Yay! I bought the Nagasaki arc, lalalala....I wanted the devil's trill but they didn't have it T-T  
  
Enjoy!  
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE   
  
Tatsumi Seiichirou, head of the student council amongst other- more obscure- things, feared no one; listened to no one and what was more frightening about him, lost his seemingly calm exterior to no one. No one but- and it was a big but- Tsuzuki Asato and Watari Yutaka.   
  
Some even guessed it was that very peculiarity about those otherwise harmless boys, what had allowed them to become Tatsumi's friends in the first place. That had given the two boys quite a reputation as well; being friends with the most feared boy in the entire school was something that quickly earned them the respect- as well as the mistrust- of most their classmates.  
  
For Watari and Tsuzuki though, the phenomenon was just a little bit unexplainable. If asked out right they'd both say they didn't really know why or how they'd gathered the nerve to even try to befriend Tatsumi. It had just happened; they didn't understand it more than anyone. They appreciated it, though. Tatsumi's friendship had been the chance for them to know the boy better and, against all odds, be even more frightened by him.  
  
It was always nice to know they had Tatsumi on their side; that was for sure.  
  
That morning though, neither knew for certain if the boy *was* on their side. At least not at that moment, while they walked just a few steps behind the blue eyed boy; not just to keep their distance, mind you, but because Tatsumi was just walking too dam fast.   
  
Watari and Tsuzuki were both doing a perfect impression of a chibi: eyes real big and shimmering with fear, bodies shrank to the size of a ten year old's. Really, if Tatsumi hadn't been so busy being bitchy, he would have found them to be too cute for his own health.  
  
They both heard Tatsumi grumble to himself about stupid, immature friends that never know when to stop eating candy. It hadn't been the first time during the long walk that was going from the dorm building to the main. At least, while they'd crossed the park, it seemed as if they had more of an escape rout, should Tatsumi's one last screw were to finally loosen in his head and...like, eat them, or something.   
  
"I'm not going to have a good day." Tsuzuki whined; in a very, very hush voice.   
  
Watari nodded sadly, eyes closed and a few curls bouncing up and down in front of his eyes at the movement.  
  
"We never should have eaten the stack of sweets for an entire week. How am I going to ask Tatsumi for more money? I need more sweets now; plus a new notebook!" he also whined/whispered.  
  
Tatsumi didn't turn, so he was surely not listening. The sole mention of money would have surely made him turn around in rage. Tsuzuki for his part, frowned a bit at the last of Watari's words.  
  
"Another notebook? Didn't he gave you one on Friday? You couldn't have spent it in one day of school!" he said, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"I spent it all drawing." Watari half lied.   
  
So yeah, everyone knew he didn't know how to draw, though everybody also knew he still tried. But it was sort of embarrassing to say you spent your school supplies to make blue prints for a gadget that served to slice food, ne? Jason-kun, it was called. You know, like Jason...from the movie? It was clever!!  
  
003 squeaked from his breast pocket, batting her wings as well as she could in such a small place and reprimanding him for the lie. He squeezed the poor animal until it was quiet again and gave Tsuzuki a nervous little smile.   
  
"So...anyway..." Tsuzuki gave him a strange, sort of knowing, look and changed the subject. "Did you have a chance to talk to 'Soka-chan?" he begun anxiously "Did you ask him why he hates me so much?"  
  
"No..." Watari shook his head. "He locked himself in the bathroom and didn't come out. It was a good thing I'd showered already!!"  
  
Tsuzuki slumped his shoulders and sighed.  
  
"Oh, ok." was all he said.   
  
Watari took pity on him and patted his back.  
  
"He doesn't hate you, Tsuzuki-chan. He's just got a hell of a temper, that's all. You'll see everything will be a lot better once we see him in class."  
  
At that very moment, just as those last words left the blond's mouth, Tatsumi came to a stop in front of the infirmary's doors. The blue eyed boy turned around and eyed them both carefully and thoroughly. Then he smiled a sinister smile and closed his eyes as he pushed his glasses up his nose.  
  
"You better find a way not to piss Hisoka off anymore, Tsuzuki-chan..." he said in a warning voice, making the other two boys back away in fear.   
  
"W-why, Tatsumi-chan, love?" Tsuzuki said with what it had to be the sweetest yet more nervous smile he'd ever conveyed in his life while his skin turned three or four shades paler.  
  
"He'll be your lab partner this year, Tsuzuki. I don't care for sweet eating bakas to help me with chemistry. And Watari Yutaka," again, his tone was enough to kill a dead man from a heart attack. This time it was Watari who paled. "... if you, for a split second, think I'm giving you as much as *half* a cent this week, the you truly are deranged."  
  
Tatsumi opened the door to the infirmary and walked in, leaving the other two standing like stone statues, in complete shock- and why not, relief at the fact they were still breathing.   
  
Tsuzuki was the first to react. Watari saw his friend's eyes turning *huge* and so filled with tears that could very well flood the school if he wasn't careful. The blond knew better than to take Tatsumi's ramblings seriously, but Tsuzuki was too sensitive for his own good.  
  
"He...he..." the older boy stammered. "He dumped me!!!!!!" he wailed/exploded in tears. "Tatsumi-kun you're too cruel, too cruel!!!!" He shouted as he ran, with his arms up in the air for dramatic effect, through the halls of the school.   
  
Watari shook his head as 003 squeaked softly, very confused. The blond patted her head.  
  
"It's ok, 003. We just have to talk to the baka and then the meanie and then to the other meanie and make them work things out and hope we can get some money in the process. Either that or you're eating leftovers until next week."   
  
003 lowered her head sadly, knowing that the chances of Watari getting money were as slim as him actually building something that worked. He noticed this, and gave the little bird another comforting pat.  
  
"Have a little faith in me, 003. After all, aren't I always the one patching things up for them?" He sighed a little sadly and 003 rubbed her head comfortingly against his finger. "That's Watari Yutaka for you; the mediator," he whispered as he went to find Tsuzuki.   
  
---------------------------  
  
Tatsumi leaned against the heavy doors behind him and sighed.  
  
'Now, that was harsh even for you.' He berated himself, feeling frustrated. 'Then again, maybe I should feel thankful that my temper seems to be acting up this morning.'  
  
Otherwise he might have never found a way to tell Tsuzuki about the business with the lab. He knew how it would go. He'd suggest it and Tsuzuki would plead and whimper and he'd end up giving in. This was for the best.  
  
And he also knew he needed the proverbial distance. To see how they interacted with other people. No, no matter what you think, he hadn't decided it so that he could spend time with Watari. That was just an fortunate bonus.  
  
He wasn't even questioning his behaviour just then. It might have been hard to control, but there was no doubt in his mind as far as the cause went. Tsuzuki and Watari, and the fact that they could manage to make him lose his cool so easy.   
  
Just that was more than enough to get him pissed; imagine how he'd be if you added having to hide the fact that he'd liked it.  
  
Composing himself, he straightened the load of files in his hands and scanned the room with his eyes to find the person he'd gone there to see. In plain sight, the infirmary was empty. Taking a few experimental steps inside, he cleared his throat loudly waiting for some sort of reaction.   
  
When he didn't get one, he placed the files on top of the desk and took on exploring his surroundings. He already knew the infirmary- as well as every corner of the school- by heart. What he was looking for was signs of the new nurse's previous presence; whatever piece of evidence that could provide him with the smallest of insights about the nurse's character.  
  
After all, appearances weren't as deceiving as everyone thought, and you could tell a lot about a person with the smallest of their objects, if you were as much an observer as he was.   
  
The first thing that caught his eye was a portrait on top of the desk. It was a no brainer, he thought. Most people place some sort of object on their work place that reminds them of their lives off work as soon as they get there. To somehow make that place their own.  
  
The funny thing about the picture was that it had to be at least sixty years old. It was a little girl, about five years old, with a beautiful smile on her face and a holding a teddy bear close to her. Why would anyone keep a photograph of a girl that had to be practically an old woman by now? Specially since- according to the file- this nurse wasn't a day over thirty.  
  
The next thing he noticed said a lot more about the subject than the first- or so he thought- but was a very unpleasant discovery. Under the exam table, Tatsumi found a small, glittering object. It was a small ruby prism, attached to a delicate silver chain that ended in something that- to him- looked like a fishing hook. It was then that, with a disgusted frown on his face, Tatsumi Seiichirou concluded he'd found an earring.  
  
'Oh good heavens help us if they hired a woman!' he thought indignantly.   
  
Konoe certainly hadn't mentioned this development; not even a word of warning, for what he'd assumed, logically, that it was a guy. This was wrong!! A woman!! In an all-boy's school!! Every single student will mysteriously found themselves with some ridiculous dolence every hour of the day just to go to the infirmary!!  
  
Well, not *every* student. He knew he wouldn't want to be dealing with her. He didn't get women and as little as he saw of them the better. Call him misogynist; they just made him nervous.  
  
'Not only a woman; a slacker too...' he thought, glancing at his watch. 'I've been waiting for ten minutes straight for this...this...person to appear!!'  
  
But then he caught a glimpse of something on the hanger that made his theory- as well as his distress- crumble. He berated himself for getting side-tracked by such a small piece of evidence to miss a so much bigger one. Right there on the hanger rested a black- very male- trench coat.   
  
Now all he was left to think about was the causes for the man's absence. There were two options, he figured, eying the piece of jewellery in his hand. Either the man was fond of cross-dressing and now was busy putting on a more appropriate outfit for his job; or he was entertaining a woman during working hours.   
  
'Let's hope he's just a drag queen.' He let out a weary sigh and sat himself on the exam table. Out of boredom as well as curiosity, Tatsumi picked a few of the files in the pile he'd just brought in. There wasn't anything new there; just a report on which students needed special medications or precautions. For example, the file he was looking at the moment was of one of the freshmen. Fujima Kazahaya; who suffered from asthma and some allergies.   
  
Boring.  
  
He begun flipping through the files one after the other; completely violating those kids' privacy but not really caring. He was in a place where he could do that; had to do that, really; '...boring, boring, dead boring...Oh, Miyasaki-kun had a V.D? That's curious...boring, boring...'  
  
He stopped short at one of the files in the middle. This wasn't just a medical file, it was the entire file of one of the students; grades, conduct,. background; everything about him. One student who curiously enough, suffered from no illness whatsoever. The guy didn't even need glasses.  
  
Kudou Kenji; age 15. Tatsumi didn't know the boy intimately, but he was aware of him. In fact, if he remembered correctly, he'd been involved in an awful fight with everyone's favourite bully, Hiyama-san, just before the vacation started. Fight meaning Hiyama had beaten the crap out of him and a teacher had seen him. Hiyama-senior had pulled some strings and what should have been reason enough to expell the bastard turned into a 'fight'.   
  
The knowledge that Kudou-kun had been reprimanded for the incident as well made his stomach turn. Maybe he could pull his own 'strings' and have Hiyama banish from the face of the earth? But he was digressing. Why would Kudou-kun's file end up in this pile?   
  
He was in the process or studying the file up close when the door opened rather loudly, startling him and making him drop the papers, causing them to spread all over the floor.  
  
He'd been caught red handed.  
  
------------------------  
  
It was so dark. It wasn't supposed to be this dark, Hisoka thought dazedly as he held onto the wall for support. Not so dark and the air wasn't supposed to be this heavy either.   
  
He knew he had to have gotten himself lost. How, he didn't know. He was just walking through the halls towards the classroom one moment, and trapped in this sort of macabre maze the next.   
  
His sight was blurred, but then again, there wasn't much he could see anyway. His chest hurt with an unbearable pressure. It was choking him and he would have screamed for help, if he had had any air left in his lungs to do so. He wasn't one to rely on the kindness of strangers; he'd much rather work through his problems alone. But he could already feel his strength leaving him; if someone didn't come and got him out of wherever he was soon, he wouldn't make it.   
  
It wasn't a physical lack of air, he realised detachedly while what had been a blur of his sight a moment before, turned to blindness. What he was feeling was...evil. Pure, overwhelming, evil. Not even an emotion; no emotion could feel so strong. This was real; real evil choking him to death and he couldn't do anything to defend himself.   
  
'This is ridiculous!' His dimming rebellious spirit screamed. The last time he'd come remotely close to feel something like this had been one time when he'd gone with his family to visit his grandmother's grave and they had been burying someone just a few meters away. He could feel the darkness surrounding the coffin and he figured he was feeling either the emotions of the deceased or of those who'd come for him. This couldn't be happening! He was in school, not a graveyard!  
  
But whatever was slowly squeezing the life out of him was definitively *not* from this world.  
  
Eventually, Hisoka collapsed to the ground, unable to fight anymore. It was when he felt all his other senses beginning to numb as well that he heard what he thought were hurried footsteps; so far and distant that he didn't know if it was because his hearing was diminishing or because the person was, indeed, too far to notice him; to save him.   
  
In one last attempt to fight, he managed to whisper 'Help' to the unknown saviour, as soon as he recognised that the person was getting closer to him. Someone touched his shoulder and a distant voice asked him if he was alright.   
  
He *knew* this was his last chance; he *knew* this person had to take him away from that place ASAP. Still, drowning as he was in that overwhelming darkness, he recoiled instinctively from the touch. it was a conditioned response. Touch was never good when he had no control of himself.  
  
--------------------  
  
Tsuzuki was panicking. He'd been running away from Tatsumi and his temper, meaning to go to class and brood about it there, when he found Hisoka crumpled on the floor of the main hall, with his face in a rictus of pain that made him wince in sympathy.   
  
He knelt down next to him and inspected him with his eyes. The slender boy wasn't injured, as far as he could see, but his unfocused gaze and his muffled 'Help' were enough to tell him that he wasn't ok.  
  
"Hisoka! For god's sake, what's wrong?! Are you ok?!"  
  
When he didn't get an answer, he tried to pick the boy up and carry him back to the infirmary; he obviously needed medical attention. But Hisoka recoiled with a hiss as soon as he'd touched him.   
  
Tsuzuki backed away a little, with a pained expression. Even when he was obviously in a lot of pain, Hisoka would refuse his help?  
  
"You really hate me that much?" he whispered, half angry with Hisoka for being so stubborn. A small whimper escaped the boy's lips and Tsuzuki, changing his expression from hurt to determination, picked the boy up in his arms. "You may hate me all you want; I won't leave you all alone here, no matter that you kick me afterwards."  
  
To his surprise, after Hisoka struggling a bit against his grasp, the boy settled in his arms just fine- almost pleasantly, he noted- and he could begin walking torth his destination as fast as he could.   
  
He hadn't walked three steps that he felt Hisoka stir slightly. He looked down at his charge and saw his eyes clearing up a bit and looking at him confusedly, though with relief.   
  
"Tsuzuki?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
In spite of his utter concern, Tsuzuki managed to smile and nod.  
  
"Yup! I'm your prince charming now; I've rescued you!"   
  
Hisoka sighed and closed his eyes with a smile, whispering 'Baka' before passing out.   
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
Oriya woke up with a start at the loud bang of the door closing. He, with his heart beating a hundred miles per hour, sat upright in bed, feeling very disoriented and still half asleep.  
  
When his eyes cleared up a bit and he was able to focus them without worsening his growing headache, he saw the causal of his start. Muraki, his back to him, was leaning against the door, breathing heavily.  
  
"Senpai?" he asked confusedly. After the night before, the last thing he'd expected was to find Muraki awake at...he glanced at the alarm clock...8 a.m?! He hadn't even slept two hours!  
  
Muraki didn't turn around immediately. Something was wrong, Oriya realised.   
  
"Senpai, are you ok?" he asked again, his voice a little louder.  
  
"I'm ok, Ori-chan." The white haired boy finally turned around, walking to where he kept the few of his mother's dolls he'd brought with him. "Sorry if I woke you up." He said with an apologetic, yet empty smile.  
  
He grabbed the smallest of the dolls, a porcelain baby with beautiful blond curls and 19th century clothing, and begun detachedly stroking it's hair.   
  
"Why are you up? I thought you'd sleep until dinner time after last night." There was something about Muraki...about his stance, that Oriya didn't like one bit.   
  
"I needed to go for a walk. I couldn't sleep." He put the doll down and looked at the window. Again, he smiled, this time relieved, and again looking like the warm hearted boy Oriya loved so much. He waved Oriya a hand dismissively and sat on his bed, taking off his coat and revealing his pajamas. "I think I'll try again now, if you don' mind. I'm really sorry I woke you, Ori-chan."  
  
"It's ok." Oriya said, laying back down, but refusing to fall back to sleep.   
  
He waited for the steady rise and fall of his friend's chest to get out of bed and walk to the window himself; curious at what had caught Muraki's attention. There, the sight that met him left him confused to say the least.  
  
Out in the yard, a few police cars were gathering around the school, as well as an ambulance. With a frown he turned to look at his friend and then at the coat now resting crumpled on the floor. Oriya almost yelps.  
  
"Oh god, senpai. What did you do?" he whispered with a pained tone.  
  
Muraki's coat was stained with red.  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
I know that we jump into the action a little suddenly in this chappy. But this is not even the beginning of the mess. It's just a sneak peak. And if something wasn't clear, I will explain it, but feel free to tell me what you want me to explain, in case I forget something. After all, everything is quite clear in my head, but you can't read my thoughts, lol.   
  
Another thing. Will you like me to e-mail you when I post a chappy? I never update on the same day, and it'd save you the time of having to look for it. It's just a suggestion. tell me, and I'll do it.   
  
Now to the reviews!!  
  
63, wow, guys; you have no idea how much it means to me.  
  
Lina: No, he's not one of our boys. He's just 'blood stained guy N°1' lol. But just cuz the dead guy isn't one of the boys, doesn't mean our boys aren't in danger, mwahahaha!! And about the snow, I know I'm missing out on a lot. Down here it actually gets cold enough to snow, but since the sea currents are too humid, it melts in the sky before it reaches us. A bummer, eh? Once I almost took a train in the middle of the week (expensive train, to a place 600 km. away from here that, btw, looks like Scotland's highlands) just to see the snow. But in the end I couldn't. I'll do it someday, though.   
  
And bring on the fanart! I don't care if it's crappy!! (I'm sure it's not, though) I wanna see!!   
  
Fahm: Comments like yours are what keep me writing this fic. You have no idea how hard and mind boggling it is to try and keep them IC when they're interacting on a whole different level. I'm tired and I have a headache! *whimpers* And why is it I seem to attract the Tatari fans a lot more than the Tsusoka fans? Not that I mind. I'm just curious *.*  
  
Not so innocent bystander: Ok, here's more blood...er, fic, I mean. Lol, don't worry, as long as I know ppl are reading, you can just say 'hi there' and I'm happy. (To the rest of you, this doesn't mean you can shorten your reviews, lol)  
  
LYK: Again, a Tatari fan. Maybe I write Tatari better? Maybe there's not enough angst here for Tsusoka-ers? *huggles Tatari fans* I don't care. And Tatsumi is so hot when he's dangerous and scary, ne? I luv him so much!!! And Watari too!! And Tsuzuki!! And...Ok I'll stop now. *wipes drool of her face* Oh and I forgot to thank you for reviewing ADT; arigatou ne!  
  
Starlighthime: Hey there new reviewer!! *new-reviewer secret handshake* Thanks for reviewing the other fic too. I think Muraki is hot with the psycho thing and the eye. I love psychos, *sigh*. Anyway, YNM is just too much bishieness for one's health, ne? A word of advice? Not so much as a writer, but as a reader. Don't rely too much on other people's characterizations. Not everyone gets them right and you may fall into fandom patterns that aren't always good. Check a few fics to get an idea, but what really works for me is watching/reading the original until it pours out my ears and I end up dreaming about it. Over and over again until it's a part of you. But that's just me, and I ain't the best; so you do what works for you. And let me know if you post it, cuz I'll sure as hell wanna read it.   
  
Dodger-chan!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello my old friend, long time no see!! I'm bouncing up and down with happiness, even tho you can't see me!!!! Thanks for reading this too!! Luvs ya!  
  
Mel-chan: Sorry for shortening your name; my fingers hurt from typing T.T. As soon as I figure deviantart out, I'll look for your friend. It took me near two hours to understand enough to be able to register, lol. And Yue can be so darn hard to draw!!! I love to draw, and he's so beautiful! I've tried, really, but he always comes out wrong. So no worries. I have no scanner either. I even went as far as to draw my own manga, but I never post it, as I wanted, on my site because, again, I have no scanner. T.T And there are programs for fic addicted ppl, but I've tried them and they don't work. Being a fic addict is just too much fun to recover!!! *-*  
  
Kyraille Faye: Well, at least it didn't eat your review? Are you sure you didn't do something to piss them off? Like stealing their candy or something? And lol, you're the only one who mentioned the girl. I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries with this original characters. I never know. I don't really like OC, but I love writing them, so it's confusing and scary. And don't worry, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing a red slitted dress, so rest assured she isn't a Mary Sue. (In fact, for some insane reason, if I ever write a MS I'm sure it would end up being a guy...I'm not gay, I swear!) I went and ran and tried to join your Tatsumi club, but no one answered me yet, *sniff*. I thought Tatsumi needed our support, but I think I'll try and join the Watari one too. And lovely those pics you have up there, all of them. I thought I'd mention it.   
  
Ok, peoples, Ja ne!! 


	10. Ju

A/N: Again, I updated in time! See? Last time it was just a little slip. Won't happen again!  
  
Someone said something and I thought I should address you all with it. It wasn't criticism or anything, but it worried me somewhat. I know this took forever to get started. You have to understand; this story is set into an entire different scenario. I *had* to write all that to make the story consistent. If you think this is getting too long and you are starting to lose interest, tell me and I'll reconsider my approach. If you think you can stand it, then all the better, because I *promise* you; I WON'T GET TIRED OF THIS.   
  
If I've left stories unfinished in the past, it was because- yes, I'm that petty- no one was reading, and I got frustrated. Reviews are important, no matter what everyone says, and I'm not about to commit myself into something as tiring and stressful (it is stressful) as writing a long fic and posting it in term for it to be read just by me. But this is certainly not the case here. Your comments make me want to write more; it's encouraging to see people liking my baby, er...fic. So by no means, I'm not going to leave this half way through it. I wanna know how it ends too, after all!! ^.^  
  
WARNING: There's a slight gory line. It's just one line though. But maybe I should get this out of the way now? Hn...Ok, *maybe* there will be gory images and descriptions in future chappies. Nothing too gory because I don't wanna throw up all over my keyboard, tho. -   
  
If you want, you can check a little piece of fanart I made for this fic. It really sucks, but what the hell... go to: konnie-chan.deviantart.com and look for it. It's right there in my most recent deviation thingy. Who knows, you might like it.  
  
Enjoy!   
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE  
  
Papers were flying everywhere. Tatsumi could just stand in the middle of the shower of files and wait for the hammer to fall.  
  
It wasn't that he was self conscious about having been caught; he certainly knew of more than one way to get out of trouble should the new comer intend to cause it. But he was after all, just a boy, and adults could be very intimidating sometimes. Specially if they were at all like him, but with the benefit of experience and freedom. Just the idea of finding an adult of his own mind sent shivers down his spine.  
  
He was already running his options in his head; strategies to blackmail the nurse into silence, pulling some dirt on Konoe, were he to sanction him, amongst other things; he had more than enough resources for him not to be worried about being caught on something so childish.   
  
But after the split second in which Tatsumi had already even planned where to hide the body should things get nasty, his eyes landed on the other man's face and the blue eyed boy got a strange sense of deja vu, making him forget about his dilemma.  
  
He couldn't explain it. The man did look slightly familiar, but just in the way people do when they look remotely like someone you knew from before. He was certain he'd never seen that man before in his life; and yet he stirred something inside Tatsumi...like a distant memory of a dream you can't remember, but is still there.  
  
The new comer- the nurse, Tatsumi realised thanks to the white lab coat- was indeed, a man in his thirties. He didn't look the part of an underpaid school nurse though, Tatsumi noticed upon scrutinizing the stranger a little closer. Yes, he was wearing a wrinkled old lab coat. But the man's entire demeanour spoke of class and elegance. The white shirt underneath the lab coat was obviously expensive and either new or well preserved. Even the way he was holding onto the door while he stared at him made him look suspiciously off character; his hands were way to delicate and his fingers long and agile.   
  
Though his face was slightly marked with age, there was a certain joviality about him. His long, black bangs covered half of his eyes, but his haircut was very neat and evidently done by a professional. What the hair failed to conceal, a pair of glasses with their lenses tinted a bare purple managed to finish the job, making it impossible to determine the colour of the man's eyes, let alone watch the expression in them, and making Tatsumi uncomfortable because of it.  
  
What was it with this stranger, that gave him such strange a feeling? It was almost as if he was supposed to know something that had slipped his mind. He had it on the tip of his brain, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't pinpoint exactly what was bothering him. And it wasn't just him, he realised. The stranger was also gazing at him like in a trance.  
  
They could have remained that way for eons for all Tatsumi knew, staring at each other in silence, if it hadn't been for Tsuzuki's voice braking the spell.  
  
"Hey? Hey, let me through!" The older boy, who was holding Hisoka's still form close to his chest, nudged the nurse's leg gently but anxiously with his foot to get him out of his way. The nurse turned around, startled- even more dazed, Tatsumi noted- and moved away.   
  
Apparently Tsuzuki was having trouble with carrying Hisoka and walking through the door without hitting the boy's head with the doorframe at the same time; so Tatsumi shook himself from his own trance and hurried to his side.  
  
"Tsuzuki, what happened?" he asked, gently taking Hisoka from his arms.  
  
Tsuzuki started pacing, obviously upset.  
  
"I swear it wasn't me!! I found him like that!!" he begun ranting, distressed. "Actually he was still awake when I found him, but...I think he was having a seizure or something!! He may have a tumour or...or....I don't know!! I'm not a doctor!! He needs a doctor!! Where's the doctor, where's the doctor!!!" he cried hysterically and Tatsumi seriously considered slapping him to bring I'm back to his senses.   
  
In the end he decided against such a drastic method and, after carefully depositing Hisoka on top of the exam table, he walked towards Tsuzuki and seized him firmly by the shoulders; completely ignoring the other presence in the room.  
  
"Calm down." He said, his voice as stern as only Tatsumi could make it sound.   
  
The older boy blinked a few times, biting his lower lip.  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"*Calm* *down*" A small nod from Tsuzuki and Tatsumi went on. "Now tell me, slowly, what happened?"   
  
Tsuzuki took a deep breath to steady himself.  
  
"I...I was going to the classroom and I found him crumpled on the floor. He seemed to be in a lot of pain so I brought him here. He passed out somewhere along the way."   
  
Tatsumi nodded and moved to where the nurse stood, watching the scene and seeming confused. He didn't have time to say anything though; the older man shook his head with a wistful smile and moved towards the exam table.   
  
Tatsumi and Tsuzuki stood just mere inches behind the man, watching him work intently.  
  
"Well," he started, after barely examining Hisoka. "He seems to be just sleeping now. I'm sure he'll be just fine."  
  
"How do you know? You hardly even looked at him!" Tsuzuki half cried, Tatsumi simply nodded his agreement.   
  
The man smiled again, this time mischievously.  
  
"Trust me. There's nothing wrong with him. At least not anymore. We'll have to ask him what happened once he wakes up. There's nothing I can do until I know what happened." His tone softened as he looked straight into Tsuzuki's eyes. "All he needs is rest, so don't worry, ok?"  
  
Tatsumi was sure the man knew more than he was letting on, but remained silent; maybe he just had a theory he couldn't confirm, and that's why he wasn't saying anything. Maybe.  
  
Tsuzuki nodded again and walked next to the exam table, watching the now sleeping boy with a worried expression on his face. The nurse's gaze lingered on Tsuzuki for a bit longer than what Tatsumi would deem appropriate, but eventually he turned around to look at him; and with him, at the mess he'd forgotten he'd caused.  
  
"What's this?" the man asked, looking more curious than upset, as he knelt to pick one of the files.   
  
Tatsumi cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose.  
  
"The principal sent me to deliver them to you. They're the files of the kids here that need special treatment." he said flatly, not willing to show any kind of remorse or nervousness about his situation.  
  
The older man smiled that increasingly annoying smile of his and looked up to him from his spot on the floor.   
  
"And you figured the floor was a good place for them?"  
  
Tatsumi shrugged.  
  
"You startled me. I've been waiting for a good fifteen minutes for you to get here. I was under the impression that your shift started at 7 a.m?"   
  
It was a good strategy, if you think about it. Mark the other person's fault before they call you out on your own. That way you have them trying to explain themselves instead of focusing on you. Of course, Tatsumi also knelt down to help the man pick up the papers. He wouldn't push his luck. Showing a bit of humbleness might do the trick as well.  
  
The older man shook his head amusedly.  
  
"I *was* doing my job." he said cryptically and he didn't seem to have any intention of elaborating.   
  
Under any other circumstance, Tatsumi would have let it pass. As it was, the man made him very suspicious and ignoring that hint was not an option.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Curious..." the man said reflectively, eyeing Tatsumi. "I'd expected you to know what goes on around here before anyone."  
  
Tatsumi was obviously caught off guard by this. He blinked a few times and gaped.  
  
"Excuse me??"  
  
"Never mind..." The man smiled knowingly. "I've been tending to Terazuma-san's wounds; you know, the security guard?" he was obviously being sarcastic- always in an overly gentle sort of way- and Tatsumi had to roll his eyes. "Apparently, someone didn't like his face; they did a fine job on it."   
  
Tsuzuki, who up until that moment had been staring at Hisoka, biting his lips in concentration as if looking at him would make the other boy feel better, turned at the mention of Terazuma's name. It was no secret that Terazuma found pleasure in teasing the boy, while Tsuzuki didn't have any kind of problem answering back. So Tatsumi was a bit surprised seeing Tsuzuki's worried expression at hearing the news.  
  
"What? Who'd do such a thing?!" the older boy asked.  
  
The nurse shook his head and, for the first time, Tatsumi saw something beyond polite teasing in his expression. This time he looked concerned. He stood up then and Tatsumi followed suit. He straightened the files he'd picked up, taking the ones Tatsumi handed to him, and placed them on top of the desk.  
  
"The police thinks it might have been one or several students. They're almost sure it was someone from the school, since the gates were never forced or opened. But..."  
  
"The police? Wait a minute, how come I don't know anything about this?" Tatsumi asked, feeling frustrated. It certainly was a first.  
  
He thought he heard the older man whisper something down the lines of 'My point, exactly.' but before he had time to ask about it, he spoke again.  
  
"It all happened this morning. they didn't found Terazuma-san 'til after the police got here, so..."  
  
"Why would the police be here if they didn't know Terazuma-chan was hurt?" Tsuzuki interrupted, looking as bewildered as the blue eyed boy felt.  
  
"Look..." The man rubbed the back of his head, looking distressed. "I don't know how to tell you this but...Well, something happened last night..."  
  
----------------------------   
  
There was a knock on the door. Oriya hid the damp coat behind the shower curtain, dried his hands and checked his expression on the mirror to make sure he looked calmed. Whoever it was knocked again before he was sure enough to move to open it.   
  
One glance at a sleeping Muraki, a deep breath and the door was open to reveal an uniformed man. No surprise there; Oriya had been half expecting them for two hours already.  
  
"Good morning." the cop said with a polite smile. You know, the kind that says 'I'm going to treat you like my best friend just to bust you at the first sign that you're hiding something'.  
  
"Good morning?" the dark haired boy did an excellent job at appearing confused.  
  
The cop took a step inside without invitation, but Oriya remained calmed. He wasn't going to give him the chance to suspect.  
  
"Are you either Muraki... Kazutaka or Oriya Mibu?" the man asked, forcing his eyes to read the piece of paper in his hand.  
  
Oriya nodded.  
  
"I'm Oriya Mibu and that guy sleeping there is Muraki-senpai." he pointed at his friend, fearing his hands were going start shaking at any moment. The cop nodded.  
  
"We were informed of you and your roommate not attending class this morning. Classes were suspended for the day, but the students' presence was still required in their classrooms so we could make sure everyone was safe. Why didn't you two go?" The brusque man tried to sound casual, but failed miserably.  
  
"My friend and I weren't going to class today. He doesn't feel very well, so I stayed behind too to help him out."  
  
"Oh?" The man raised an eyebrow. "The nurse didn't mention you or your friend either."  
  
"The nurse? I thought Terada-san was on leave." Oriya said, looking perfectly calm and oblivious.  
  
Good thing he knew that tid bit of information, he decided. He also knew that there was supposed to be a substitute arriving that day, but he wasn't about to mention that.  
  
"No, there's a substitute," the cop said, sounding bored. "Midori-san (*), I think it's his name. But I guess if you didn't know that he was here, you wouldn't go to the infirmary."  
  
Oriya shrugged.  
  
"Well, no. Besides, it's nothing. Just a bit of a stomach flu, that's all." It was obvious to Oriya that the man was quickly losing interest in him. And he wasn't sure it was because of his acting either.  
  
For what he could make out of the man, he might have a dead person in front of him and a guy with a steaming gun at their side and it would still take him a while to figure it was murder. He also knew it would probably not be the last he'd hear from the cops if he managed to get rid of this one; but that could be dealt with when the time came.  
  
"I see." The cop shrugged and smiled again. "Well kid, I'll let my sarge know you're here and safe. And I'll watch my back if I were you. There's some psycho on the loose."  
  
"A psycho? Why? What happened?" This he didn't need to act out. He was as much as in the dark as if he hadn't found the bloody coat. He just hoped it wasn't that bad. Maybe a vicious beating? Surely Muraki wouldn't go any further than that...  
  
"Some kid; a sophomore. Someone raped him, ripped his belly open and left his guts out in display; and we don't know what was first yet. A gory sight if I've ever seen one." the man said bluntly, wrinkling his nose with distaste.  
  
As much in shock for the man's lack of decorum as for the news he'd just received, Oriya could just stare at the cop wide eyed, doing a nice impression of a goldfish. Idly, he guessed that was good for his alliby. No killer could pretend to look *that* shocked upon hearing about his own crime.   
  
"A...a murder? But..." No, this wasn't happening. Muraki had *not* killed someone. That was just....No.  
  
The cop patted his head patronizingly and Oriya felt like shoving the man's hand up his own fat ass.  
  
"That's ok kid. I guess it would be quite a shock for you. Someone broke into your perfect little world, eh?" The man laughed deep in his throat and waved a hand to him before stepping out. "Comes to show you, there are creeps everywhere."  
  
He refrained himself from slamming the door behind the despicable man, but still kicked it hard once he felt safe enough to do it. A murder. His friend had *murdered* someone.   
  
A part of his brain didn't want to believe it. Just because his coat was stained with blood, didn't mean Muraki had anything to do with what had happened. It sure was a hell of a coincidence, but those kinds of things happened everyday, right? He was his friend and he shouldn't assume something so awful about him.  
  
But another part of him insisted on remembering everything that had happened during the last month. The comments, the strange looks. Even that morning he'd talked about murder, for god's sake! Could it really be that his friend had finally lost the battle with those dark thoughts Oriya knew had been plaguing him?  
  
In any case, Oriya knew the cops wouldn't give it a second thought. He had to make sure the coat was clean and dry before they found it necessary to search the dorms.  
  
----------------------  
  
Muraki cracked one eye open as soon as he heard the door to the bathroom closing.   
  
So, Oriya thought it had been him?   
  
He figured he should feel aggravated; but he didn't, really. He just felt curious. For how long would he back him up?   
  
Why wasn't he telling his life-long friend that he wasn't a murderer? Why wasn't he outraged that Oriya would think such a thing?  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
(*) There's a reason for the guy's name. When I can, I'll tell you why he's called that. But Midori (not Medori ^-^;) means green. Why would I hide that from you when you can just look it up? O-o  
  
  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is so short. It was either too short or too long. But rest assured, ch.11 is half way done already. I might be posting it sooner than usual. Maybe.  
  
Now to the reviews!!! 12 reviews!?! O.O You guys keep knocking me off my feet every time!!  
  
Cofi: I'm writing! I'm writing! *cries* Anyway, you still like this? *hugs*  
  
Lina: I told you how much I loved the drawing, right? I wish I could show it to everyone. Will you let me show it to everyone? It's really so beautiful...*sniff* So much prettier than mine...And I sorta have to admit the prince charming bit as there cuz I got all fangirly and stuff...*giggles* Sorry, I'm an old lady practically, but I can't help myself!! And you know? I was so shocked cuz FF.net now lets me see how many ppl have me on their author's alert. It's like 21, but most of them were people who reviewed some old stories of fandoms I don't even read anymore, lol. Those little e-mails must be annoying. *-* And, btw, Tsuzuki with an apron...*drool* lol.   
  
xXLil Yu JahXx: Hi there, *waves*. I still don't know whether to have Tsu find out by himself. Those things come up as I write them. But I'm *almost* sure Hisoka will tell him in the near future.  
  
Dodger-chan: Awww *blush* Sankyuu so much! *hugs* So nice to have you here again, *sniff* I feel so luved. T-T  
  
LYK: So happy you like this. And I'm happy that you're able to enjoy the Muriya part of it as well. I do have favourite pairings, so I understand, but what's important I guess is to write a good story, regardless of pairing preference. I must be doing *something* right. *insert inflated ego here*  
  
Mel-chan: So it's ok if I call you Mel-chan? Kewl. Anyway, I saw that pic your friend did. It's so beautiful!! *sniff* And it did remind me of that scene too! I hope you do find that pic; I so wanna see it...And being addicted is just the best!! (As long as it doesn't involve toxic substances or spending money, or both. Trust me, I smoke and it's no fun) Hugs!!  
  
Loki's rose: It depends on what you consider forces of evil *chuckle* Sorry about the lack of Tatariness in this chappy. As I said, I had to cut it in half, and my poor 'Tari-chan was left behind. *sniff* now I feel sorry for him. Waaah!! So sowy 'Tari-chan! Don't hate me! T.T  
  
I guess then that if yo stop reviewing suddenly is not cuz the fic sux? I can't tell you how moved I am by all of you who keep coming back for this every week letting me know what you think of it. It's not so much the *number* of reviews, as it is that I feel I'm...I dunno...connecting with all of you? That's a bit corny, but I can't think of a better way to say it. I luv you guys so much!! *hugs*  
  
Not so innocent bystander: What you said about Muraki, there's something of that...I'm not telling though. And yes, a 'hi there' is enough. I'd still like to hear what you liked best and all so I know what I should keep doing it and what I shouldn't. Reviews make me write better...I...hope?  
  
Kyraille Faye: Thanks to you I'm all devianty deviant now!! What's the word you use all the time? That's a 'spiffy' site, ne? (don't worry, I won't go around using your word ^-^) Thank yous!!   
  
Miko: Here's another...chapter. Dunno if it's lovely tho *-* Hugs!  
  
Anna: (good smeagol, nice smeagol) Thanks so much for what you said in the other review and I'm glad you're liking this too. Stick around?  
  
Lyn: My fellow countrywoman (that's the word, but I had to look it up) I didn't know whether to answer you in english or spanish...*is confused* Lo hago mita y mita? De q' parte de Argentina sos? Y please, please, mandame el fanart? Espero q' el mail q' te mande y la nota de autor fueran suficientes, pero en verdad se q' hasta q' no termine la historia no vas a estar segura. Se cuantas historias quedan olvidadas en el medio y a mi me da mucha rabia cuando eso pasa. Anyway *places back the english chip* The chappies are that long because I'm not fond of short chapters. I don't know, I have trouble writing short. Might be considered a flaw. I'm not sure. Keep reading and I'll keep writing!   
  
And now I want to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed my other ficcy ' With Love'. Hugs to azdriel (escribí en español si queres), Trickster Kitsune, Lothlorien1, Katsue, Helene, sheilkuroi, Anna, Lina and Nikki. Thanks you guys!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	11. JuIchi

A/N: I made a mistake...gomen, but green isn't Medori, it's *Midori*. So I changed it in both chappies. Forgive me?   
  
Anyway, here's the chappy. Again I had to cut it feeling like I should have writen more. But I guess I'm up to that point where all the chapters are very entwined. I hope you're still hooked on this and I hope you forgive my little venture into het with the first lines. But it's just Terazuma is the cutest and I just read a few chapters from the GenSouKai arch and had to add the only straight couple in Meifu (lol ^.^)  
  
Again, links to fanart but not mine this time. Lina and Lyn made some beautiful fanart for me and I want you all to see!!! Go see, now!!  
  
Here're the links:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/evolution2476/asumflina.jpg  
  
http://www.geocities.com/evolution2476/asumflyn.jpg  
  
Honest, go see them cuz they're the cutest!! ^-^  
  
Enjoy!!   
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE  
  
"Hold still, will you?" Wakaba ran a finger gingerly over the white tape to smoother it and stared at the black and blue face of her boyfriend, admiring the newly applied bandage with a sort of motherly pride. "There." She smiled tenderly and ran a hand through his hair. "All better now."  
  
As answer, all she got was a low grunt. Terazuma shifted on a big, puffy leather chair in the waiting room to Principal Konoe's office, unable to find a comfortable position because of his injuries.  
  
"I wanna go home." He whined, but his bruised jaw made it sound muffled and barely comprehensible; the air coming from the space where two of his teeth used to be making a small whistling sound.  
  
"Hajime-chan," Wakaba started, always with a sweet smile, though Terazuma backed away a little in his seat at the underlying annoyance in her features. You'd think after being beaten up as brutally as he had, he wouldn't coward away from his petite girlfriend. "I told you. We just have to wait for a little longer. The cops should be out any minute now."   
  
"Stupid cops." he grumbled and winced at the pain that it caused. Wakaba looked up in surprise at his words. Pigs would be flying before Terazuma had a bad opinion of the police force in general. "Did you see? They didn't even secure the area!"   
  
Individuals, on the other hand...  
  
Wakaba smiled sadly and softly patted his shoulder.  
  
"Next year, Hajime-chan; next year. Though suddenly," she frowned. "I'm not so exited about you being a cop. Look at what happened to you and you're just a security guard!!" The last came out more as a plea than a statement.   
  
Terazuma shrugged as much as he could.  
  
"I can take care of myself just fine."  
  
"Yeah, right! If a student can do this to you, what will a criminal do?!" Wakaba cried, shaking his shoulders a little too forcefully for his state.  
  
"No," he batted her hands away and shook his head, deep in thought. "That was no student. I don't care what those stupid cops think."  
  
"What makes you say that?" the girl asked, a little disbelieving.  
  
"It's just a gut feeling I have. None of those prissy boys could have done this; never mind the murder. It was too messy for them. This was... something else."  
  
The suspicious tone Terazuma used, plus his serious expression and the emphasis on the word 'something', instead of 'someone', made Wakaba laugh out loud.  
  
"Hajime-chan, seriously! You're going to tell me aliens did it?!"  
  
Terazuma grunted.  
  
"That's not what I said." he glared at her, but she couldn't stop chuckling. "Fine, you laugh! But my gut is usually right on these things."  
  
"Ne, Hajime chan," she teased. "maybe you'll make a lot more money when you get your promotion to detective for catching all those mean E.T's; and you could even work for the government later on!"  
  
"Yeah, go on, tease me. Shows how much faith you have in me." he said pitifully.  
  
He inwardly smirked, seeing as his little hurt act started to work. Wakaba's features softened and she looked at him all tender and apologetic.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie. I know how good you are at this stuff. You're a natural. I just thought it was funny the way you'd said it. Forgive me?" Terazuma played his act a little longer and reluctantly nodded as she ran a hand through his hair soothingly. "Next year you'll go to the academy and graduate at the top of your class. You'll see." she continued and Terazuma's mood started to lift. "You'll make a great cop one day. Maybe in a year or two we could start thinking about settling down? Buy a house, you...you know..." she blushed as little pink hearts started dancing around her head, her eyes all big and shimmery and Terazuma knew she was daydreaming about white picket fences and German Shepards and little Hajimes and Wakabas running around the back yard.   
  
Terazuma shook his head. It was his time to tease.  
  
"After the way you were flirting with that asshole? Na-ah!" he would have crossed his arms over his chest, if the latter hadn't been as sore as it was.  
  
"What?!" his cute little girlfriend transformed into a fearful monster in a matter of seconds, but this time Terazuma didn't back away. "Who was I flirting with?! Who, eh? Eh?!"  
  
"That stupid nurse, that's who!"  
  
"Midori-chan? Midori-chan?!" Wakaba was beet red with fury at this point. "After the nice way he treated you and how kind he was?! How can you say such a thing?!"  
  
"Kind my ass!! All the while he was making eyes at you!! And what's with the chan, eh? You've just met the guy!! Seriously, Wakaba..." somehow he'd forgotten he was supposed to be teasing, the jealousy getting the better of him, and he raised his voice. "And it's not the first time either!! You flirt with anything wearing pants!!"  
  
Wakaba stood up, fuming, with her little hands in little tight fists at her side.  
  
"Why, Hajime-chan; if I'm such a flirt, go find yourself another girlfriend to drive you home!!"  
  
She stomped out of the waiting area, her footsteps making the building tremble. Terazuma blinked a few times at her retreating form before rolling his eyes.  
  
"Wakaba-chan!..." he called after her, but she didn't stop. He tried to stand up but the pain in his torso prevented him from doing it unaided. "Kannuki...Sweetie! I'm sorry!!" he winced, having overdone it with all the talking and moving around, and slumped back in his seat, grumbling a bit. "Me and my big *ow*, mouth... Stupid nurse."   
  
---------------------------  
  
Hisoka found himself standing in the middle of a Sakura forest, all in full bloom and bathing the chilly air with their aroma. He was aware of it being a dream; he was still aware of the world outside the illusion, which was highly unusual in itself.   
  
It couldn't have been more than a few seconds, really, but time and dreams have never gotten along well.   
  
He'd always hated those trees. No particular reason for it; just one of those irrational dislikes; things that get under your skin and give you goose bumps; like test tubes, reports, chickens wearing clothes...  
  
Anyway; these trees were nothing like those horrid things planted on his father's land. They breathed life; the petals floating in the air seemed to glisten with some sort of inner light that made Hisoka want to reach out and touch them. No matter how many would fall from their branches, the trees would always remain pink and fresh.   
  
They felt like eternity and safety; the air smelled like home in a way his own house never had.   
  
Yet they filled him with regret for some reason. Regret and longing. Not for the place, but something he knew he should be able to find there. He searched with his eyes for it; he remembered what it was, but couldn't name it. He just knew it was there and he should be looking for it; so he did.   
  
Just before the world started catching up with him and his dreamscape begun to dissolve, he saw it. A shadow standing under the largest and oldest of the trees with their back to him, waiting. Hisoka desperately stretched his arms to reach whoever that person was. They were waiting for him, he realised; and he'd made them wait for so long...  
  
But inevitably the figure dissolved with the rest of that heavenly place, leaving only darkness.  
  
------------------------  
  
Tsuzuki was sitting next to a sleeping Hisoka, periodically brushing the strands of hair that insisted on falling over his eyes. It wasn't so much a show of affection, but a ritual to keep himself calmed. He figured Tatsumi and Midori-san were still talking behind him, but he couldn't focus on them.   
  
A thousand thoughts were running through his head at a million miles per hour, leaving him dazed and confused.   
  
He hadn't even dared ask who had died, fearing he knew the poor kid. To die so young in such a horrible way...  
  
He didn't know why but, he felt responsible. It was like death and misery followed him around wherever he'd go, affecting everyone around him and shattering his world over and over again.  
  
To say he felt like bad luck would have been the understatement of the millennium. Everything he touched withered and died. 'Just look at the facts!' he thought, running a hand through his hair anxiously.  
  
It wasn't like the school was known for being a dangerous place. In fact, it was supposed to be one of the safest of it's kind. Principal Konoe had been really kind to him; pulled more than one string for him to be able to remain at the school after his poor academic performance the year before, even when he had a 'scholarship'. And this place had become his home after he'd thought he'd never felt like that for any place again.  
  
Now there was rape and murder?! He was sure more than one father would decide to take their kids to another school. And he didn't even want to think about the consequences Konoe-san would have to face because of it.  
  
Muraki had decided to be his friend and look what had happened to him. Ruka had loved him and taken care of him when no one else wanted to, and now she was dead; her death not being one of the most pleasant out there. Even Hisoka, who'd just known him for a day and didn't even like him, had fallen under the 'Tsuzuki curse' , as he called it.  
  
Was it being selfish to insist on having people around him? What if Tatsumi or Watari were next? 'Maybe I should just disappear,' he thought, sighing as an attempt of relieving the growing pressure on his chest.  
  
He knew his thoughts didn't really make sense. He'd done nothing to cause any of those things- or most, anyway. But he couldn't shake the feeling that it all had something to do with him. Everything bad eventually had something to do with him.  
  
A small whimper from the boy in front of him brought him back to reality.   
  
"No...wait..." Hisoka mumbled sleepily, obviously distressed and Tsuzuki stiffened, not knowing what to do. "Wait, please...don't...don't go, I...I miss you..."  
  
Tsuzuki blushed a bright red at hearing the intimate tone of the sleeping boy, forgetting all about his previous trail of thought.  
  
An hour of watching Hisoka sleep and the amethyst eyed boy couldn't bring himself to be afraid of him any longer. All his assumptions at the boy being uberly kawaii and much like a puppy were confirmed after guarding his sleep. 'Well,...' he thought amusedly, 'Maybe not a puppy. More like a kitten, I'd say.'  
  
For a moment, his mind took him back to the whole 'scratching Hisoka's ears' dilemma, but the green eyed boy stirred again, preventing him from another guilt trip- and why not, a few scratches from those cute little kitty paws.   
  
He poked the slim shoulder with one finger and big curious eyes wide open, a few times before Hisoka frowned and batted his hand away as you would a fly.   
  
Before he could attempt another poking round, a shadow fell over the exam table from over his head. Tsuzuki frowned, deep in thought. Had he been in the infirmary for so long that the sun was at the other side of the building? Or maybe it was going to rain?  
  
He turned his head to look at the window, but a big, white mass was blocking his view. He blinked a few times and followed the white wall with his eyes upwards, only to be met by a pair of gleaming purple lenses and a smirk.  
  
"Waaaaaah!!!" He bolted from his seat, falling backwards towards the bed. With amazing speed and foresight, he made a swift manoeuvre and prevented the otherwise inevitable fall on top of Hisoka. Tsuzuki froze, one arm at each side of the young boy's waist and his faces inches away. Panicking both from the man hovering over him and the fact that he'd landed on top of a very dangerous sleeping boy, he held his breath. 'Very...still...I have to...don't move...' he thought incoherently.  
  
With every muscle in his body tense beyond belief, Tsuzuki slowly rose from the bed, arching his back into the most awkward position to avoid standing too close to the smirking man behind him. He fearfully kept his eyes on Hisoka and sighed in relief seeing the boy's sleep hadn't been disturbed.   
  
"Are you ok, Tsuzuki-chan?" Midori-san asked, obviously amused, and Tsuzuki turned to find the man smiling widely.  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes travelled around the room, looking for Tatsumi and coming empty handed. With his heart still beating at a thousand miles per hour, his mind came up with all kinds of ridiculous reasons for his boyfriend's absence. Well, who could blame him, really? Midori-san *had* looked like a praying mantis a moment before.  
  
"What? Where? Tatsumi?" he mumbled incoherently.  
  
Midori-san's smile widened.  
  
"He just left." Tsuzuki's heart fell. Tatsumi had left him there without a word? Then again, maybe he wasn't worth even that. Midori-san must have noticed the change in his expression; the older man placed a hand on his shoulder and his smile turned more sincere. "You seemed so deep in thought, he didn't want to disturb you. He said he was going to look for one of his friends?"  
  
"Watari!" He gasped. Of course! So deep he'd been in his own self-loathing that he'd forgotten his blond friend was out there somewhere with a killer walking around; now that he'd realised, it didn't do much good to help him out of the self-loathing mode, though; it just gave him one more reason to feel like crap.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Watari was frightened. He wasn't sure if it was because everyone was leaving the classroom after the teacher had gone through the list and there was still no sign of any of his friends, or because that meant he was left to go back to his room on his own.  
  
He didn't want to leave the classroom either way; 003 poked her head from her hiding place and nudged him as soon as the last of the students were out the door, but Watari shrugged.  
  
"I'm gonna wait a little longer." he whispered, patting his friend's head. "I'm sure Tsuzuki just got lost and Tatsumi is busy. Hisoka is probably still in the bathroom and Ori-chan and Muraki probably just decided to skip school." He nodded, trying to convince himself that his theory was sound.  
  
003 made a little disbelieving sound, but Watari ignored her.  
  
Sure, there was a killer loose somewhere around the school; but what were the odds of him catching one of his friends out of a thousand something students?  
  
The same he'd had of catching the guy that died, a part of his brain told him.  
  
Statistics were stupid little things anyway. Besides, if good ol' lady luck had any say in the matter, it would probably be him the one to go. Think about it; the ones that die young usually aren't those who've lived a lot. Usually they are those who haven't even started living. Wouldn't his be a nice obituary?  
  
'Well', he thought humorously, though nonetheless nervous, 'at least I wouldn't die a virgin?'   
  
Though surely the guy who'd died hadn't thought the same thing, and Watari felt bad for his inner joke; even when no one had heard it.  
  
Death didn't scare him, really. It was the way to go what worried him. Or at least it did now, that it was a matter of consideration. That and thinking how much he'd miss his friends. And when he was scared, the best way he could think of to relieve himself was humour; as twisted as it might have been.  
  
  
  
This time it did little for him, though. Gathering his courage, and after ten minutes of waiting in an empty classroom, Watari stepped into the hallway. Any other day it would have been packed with students cheering at the day off; but at the moment the hall was deserted, sans one or two small groups of kids already heading to their rooms or the cafeteria.   
  
The teacher had been perfectly clear. No student should wonder alone until the police had more information. And even in groups they'd been told to stay in a safe environment.   
  
Watari cursed under his breath and 003 squeaked in agreement.  
  
With careful footsteps, he walked through the main hall, almost glued to the wall praying he wasn't making much noise. Even 003, who'd usually come out of her hiding after class, just poked her head out from his pocket hesitantly.   
  
He reached the doors but, instead of just crossing them, he peered outside to make sure there was no one around. The problem was, there was someone. Hiyama-kun, to be precise, standing without any apparent preoccupation; laughing with a few friends at something stupid, for sure.   
  
Watari frowned. Should he venture himself into the dangers of the halls again to take another rout or should he risk walking past the bully? To be or not to be, that was most certainly the question, if you thought about it.   
  
Before he had time to decide- it wasn't that it was immediate, he'd just stood there for about ten minutes without knowing what to do- he felt a hand gripping his shoulder and Watari was sure he'd tasted his own heart for a moment or two.  
  
"Holy Mary mother of god and every saint in heaven!!" He yelped, fumbling forward and crawling into a tinny ball on the floor. "Please don't kill me!!"   
  
It was Hiyama & Co. laughing their asses off at him what made him open one fearful eye and gaze at his presumed attacker. His attacker was certainly handsome, he thought dazedly; he had the most beautiful blue eyes and they were focused on him with a startled look.   
  
"Watari?" Tatsumi asked, his brows knitted in a frown.  
  
It might have been the adrenaline rush, but at the sight of Tatsumi standing there, all in one piece; but Watari could only think of doing one thing...Ok, 'think' may be the wrong choice for words.  
  
The blond jumped from his spot on the floor and wrapped his arms tightly around the taller boy's shoulders.  
  
"You're ok!! You're ok!! I thought you were laying somewhere with a hole on you stomach!!" he cried, rather loudly by the way.  
  
With his face buried on Tatsumi's neck as it was, he couldn't see the other boy blushing furiously, or the way his blue eyes had widened with shock. He did feel Tatsumi's muscles stiffening and the small, awkward pat the other boy gave to his back.   
  
That was enough to bring him back to his senses. He pulled back fast, feeling all his blood rushing to his face. Now he'd done it! He'd given Hiyama-kun enough to tease him for two life times and he'd made an ass of himself in front of Tatsumi. Would it really be too hard to find a hole to throw himself into?   
  
Tatsumi was watching him with that strange look in his eyes again, a hand still placed gingerly on his back, keeping him in place. It was a surreal moment; for Watari at least. He'd have chopped his arm off just to eliminate the mere inches that kept him from the other boy's face and kiss Tatsumi silly.  
  
But again, it was Hiyama and his friends, making chicken noises as well as the sporadic 'fag' yelled at him that brought him back from his delusion.   
  
"Gomen...You, ...you startled me." Watari said letting out a nervous laugh and stepping back as much as he could, trying to hide the shakes of his hands and purposely ignoring 003's annoyed smirk as she fixed his ruffled feathers, flew from his pocket and perched on his shoulder; surely deeming it a safer place.   
  
He also tried to ignore the bullies, but apparently Tatsumi had a harder time at it; the older boy wasn't even looking at him or attempting to answer. He just glared at the bullies in a way that would have been anyone's death sentence, should looks had been able to kill.  
  
Watari gently took his friend's arm and started leading him torth the opposite direction. He really didn't want Tatsumi getting into a brawl because of him; and that was what would happen if he didn't take the blue eyed boy away from there as fast as he could.  
  
"Ne, Tatsumi, what are you doing here?" he asked with a smile- a fake one if there's ever been one- trying to make his friend divert his eyes from the laughing hyenas outside.   
  
Eventually Tatsumi must have realised that he couldn't turn his head anymore to keep the bullies in sight- he wasn't an owl, after all- and faced forward with a sigh.   
  
"I came looking for you. Apparently, I did the right thing."   
  
There was a slight scolding tone in his voice and Watari looked down, ashamed. He hated being such a wimp. 'Just you wait!' he said to himself, 'Once I gain a few inches and a few pounds no one's gonna mess with me again!   
  
On the outside, all he could manage was, "I'm sorry."  
  
Tatsumi looked at him in surprise before smiling one of those rare, warmth filling smiles of his. Startling Watari out of his wits, the blue eyed boy wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close in what could have passed as a reassuring hug.   
  
"It's not your fault, you lunatic."   
  
Watari figured, if the killer were to catch him at that very moment and repeat his previous actions, instead of guts he'd find a big mass of boiling liquid jello. Probably strawberry jello, too.  
  
--------------------------  
  
It was no problem to sneak through the crowd of cops rushing from one end of the hall to the other. Some uniformed men were leaning over the covered corpse, some taking pictures, some scanning from evidence.   
  
She knew they'd come empty handed. This wasn't a matter for the human world; but she still had to make a few inquiries. Her partner was busy playing doctor with all those cute kids, so it was up to her to do the dirty work.   
  
Fishing for her pocket mirror, Yuki Aome checked her appearance. Well, Midori Aome, if the plan was going to work. If it had been up to her, she'd looked for a much better fake name; something with class. Not something so obvious.   
  
But then again, it wasn't up to her. The git was her superior. Seriously, just because you've been dead for only a few months didn't mean people should be able to push you around!  
  
"Miss, you shouldn't be here." A stern voice told her from behind. Mustering all her charm, she turned around making her dress and hair wave around her the way her momma had taught her and smiled brightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I seem to be lost." She said, the perfect representation of innocence and inwardly smirked at the blush that spread on the rough cop's cheeks. "I'm looking for my Onii-chan. He's the nurse here?"  
  
"Ah...yes, I'll walk you to the infirmary miss..."  
  
"Midori Aome, but you can call me Aome." She let the man take her arm and pulled her hair to the side so that the man had a flash of her swam like neck.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Aome. I'm Detective Maki Kuno," he said with a grin that told Aome he was sure he'd sleep in a warm bed that night. "just Kuno for you, though."   
  
Men; so easy!  
  
"Kuno, what a nice name! Say, Kuno; what's all this about?" she waved her hand towards the crime scene, feigning ignorance and curiosity.  
  
The man hesitated, but not for long, as she knew it would happen.  
  
"Well, if you can keep a secret..."  
  
~Tsuzuku~   
  
God! It is so hard to come up with random names for unimportant passing characters!! T.T   
  
Now for the reviews *-*:  
  
Lina: Two words, 'paint brush'; the most primitive and annoyingly frustrating of graphic tools for your comp. I don't have money for watercolours *whimper*. But yay, you liked it? And well, given YNM's nature, I figure that, as long as I have an interesting plot, in order to stay in character, I *have* to be all fangirly and stuff. Matsushita-sensei was, anyway (for what I'll love her forever (as I'll love you should you draw Tsu-chan with an apron *.*))   
  
LYK: Midori san was supposed to be hot so, lol, good. I read your story, don't know if you got the review, but please continue it? And I'm not about to tell you who did it!! But just cuz Kazu-chan didn't do *this* don't think he'll be all good and stuff. *chuckles*  
  
dodger-chan: I just read your fic!! Leaving a review right as I'm posting this. That was so sad and good and sad and *sniff*. Anyway, to answer your question, I always try to update on the same day so, if you check every week at the same time you'll find a new chappy.  
  
Mel-chan: You'd think that someone who sings wouldn't smoke, right? Of course I'm not a singer, but I did went to the conservatory (violin, piano and flute, never finished either); on the aptitude test they took me, the teacher actually gaped at me and said...'you're studying singing, right?' , when I told him I wasn't and he found out I smoked he almost whacks me in the head. And what's a ricola cough drop? Thanks for saying all those nice things about the story and you can babble all you want, I love it!!  
  
Loki'sRose: Don't say it!! If you think you know who he is, you keep it to yourself! It's not really that important but, *mumbles* well, the characters don't know and...well, I'm telling the story from the characters' point of view. Maybe I'm just being silly. Aaaanyway. I'm not sure if I should count Muraki either!! Waaah! Plot is twisty, ne? Have to be careful not to make it TOO complicated. Huggles!!  
  
Kyraille Faye: See? There's Tatariness here, see? *points at Tatariness* But...there wasn't Oriya...Waah!! People didn't cut my head off because of Midori san, so I guess he was ok? Lets see what happens with Aome; though she's a girl so maybe people will stop reading altogether. Thanks for all the nice things you said about the other two ficcies too! Huggles you too!   
  
A special hug to Lyn, Julewooster and sheilkuroi for their nice, off ff.net comments and to Walkerminion, Loki's rose, Kurai, Kyraille Faye, Schatten Wolfendorf, Literary Eagle, Kawaii Lil' Lia, not so innocent bystander, Kara Angitia and LinaLau for reviewing my other fics.   
  
I may turn Hokori into a multi-part in the future, but definitively *not* while I'm writing this. I'm not suicidal, after all.   
  
Ja ne! 


	12. Interlude

Author's notes: This is not meant to be a one-shot, since it's directly connected to the story. It's not a chapter either, because it takes us back to before the boys were reincarnated. I honestly don't know if I fucked up the whole 'song-fic' concept. The lyrics don't always reflect on Muraki's thoughts. The song makes me think more of the *two* of them, than just one. There's supposed to be two more of these in the future; yes, you've guessed it, with the other two pairings and two other Coldplay songs. Please tell me if you hate the concept and I won't do them, though.  
  
For all of you who have me on your author's alert, if you got one on Monday and then you checked it and there was nothing it's cuz I posted this, but then regretted it. I knew the real chapter wasn't going to be finished for a few more days and I felt like it would be cheating you to make you all exited about a new chapter only to find this. Gomen!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
IN MY PLACE: MURAKI/ORIYA INTERLUDE  
  
There is peace in the knowledge that you're going to die.   
  
I've spent so long running from it, denying it and even fearing it. It's not like those numerous times I've been close enough to taste it. Oh no, those times I mocked death in the face; laughed at it. But now that it's here I...   
  
Now I *know*; now I embrace it.   
  
Who'd thought that I, of all people, would die laying peacefully in the safety of my bed? Who'd thought that *I* wouldn't die alone?  
  
...................  
  
~In my place, in my place,  
  
were lines that I couldn't change,  
  
I was lost, oh yeah.~  
  
..................  
  
I played the part, and I played it well. I was everything I was expected to be; what I was programmed to be. I shouldn't fear death. I have no regrets.   
  
Oh surely I can see all the things in my life that should make me fear it. Strangely enough, knowing I'm going to die soon has given me an enormous clarity of thought. But why should I regret those things? From the moment I was born I was nothing but a doll; a puppet. First to my mother, then my father and last but not least, to Saki.   
  
I did what I was supposed to do; I was what I was supposed to be.   
  
I wonder how bad hell is really like. I wonder if maybe I'd get special treatment, being as I was a good soldier and all? Yeah, right.   
  
Someone like me doesn't have the luxury of hiding behind atheism or scepticism. I've seen the other side. Hell, I've *been* there!!  
  
....................  
  
~And I was lost, I was lost,  
  
Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed,  
  
I was lost, oh yeah.~  
  
...................  
  
But who would accept my argument? I'm going to be judged, and I already know the outcome. I've always known it.  
  
Why do I feel like it's unfair? I know it isn't. I may have been a puppet of the circumstances, but I'm far from stupid. It *was* my choice to walk the path set before me. Hell is what I deserve.   
  
I say I have no regrets. But why do I feel guilty? Guilty of what? Of murdering and torturing those countless souls? No chance in hell. Yet it's there.  
  
I know, I had the chance to change. I had the opportunity. Without Saki, without Tsuzuki; what was the point? Why did I keep on going? I had no reason, no obsession to feed off. I could have stopped.  
  
I had everything but the motivation. Or did I?  
  
....................  
  
~I was scared, I was scared,  
  
tired and under prepared,  
  
but I'll wait for it.~  
  
....................  
  
Because he's here, isn't he? He's always been here. Now he looks old; his hair has turned grey and his body decayed but, somehow, he's as beautiful as he'd always been. I've lost everything; I'm about to lose my own life; but I still have him.  
  
All this time running away from old age, from death, when what really terrified me was next to me the whole time.  
  
Yes, he scared me. Not because of what he made me feel, but for the possibility. I always knew that he was capable of melting that wall of ice around my heart. So I kept him at an arm's length. For what?  
  
In the end, he's the one by my side; talking me through it. He really did love me.  
  
.................  
  
~And if you go, if you go,  
  
and leave me down here on my own,  
  
then I'll wait for you, yeah.~  
  
.................  
  
Will he follow me to hell? Does he love me that much?  
  
The funny thing is, I *don't* want him to. I want him with me, yes, but not if it causes him pain...It's a strange feeling; one that's always been there but I'd never wanted to acknowledge.   
  
I don't want to cause him pain; I don't want him to cry for me.  
  
Why would I hide from it now? I'm dying; the only thing I have left is my soul, as battered and damned as it is. Why deny it?  
  
I could have loved him, too.   
  
For all my power, my longevity. For all my crimes and victories; I'd give it all up for just one chance. Just one, to go back at that point in life when I could have turned back from all of it. I couldn't change after taking that step, but I just wish... If I could just be there again and decide to step aside...  
  
Maybe then I could have given him what he needed. Maybe then I would have been free enough to love him back.  
  
....................  
  
~In my place, in my place,  
  
were lines that I couldn't change,  
  
I was lost, oh yeah.  
  
Oh yeah.~  
  
...................  
  
~End of Interlude~ 


	13. JuNi

A/N: No comments about the delay. You can only apologize so much before sounding tiresome. Besides, I have no excuse this time, except for some good ol' writer's block and some sheep related business (don't ask).  
  
In the events of this happening again (meaning life getting in the way and stuff, not writer's bock, I think I'm over that) Would you rather me posting a section of a chappy until I have a chapter finished? I mean, like, when I finish a section, I'd post it and then replace it with the complete chapter? Or just write shorter chapters? I would certainly update faster but I would be at risk of making the story too confusing for me and losing track of it. I don't know... I really hope I can work through my personal problems and start updating faster.   
  
And go check this link for another fanart Lina made of the fic 'With love', It's just too cute!!   
  
http://www.geocities.com/evolution2476/tsuzukiapron.jpg  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE  
  
He'd managed to dodge having to get up as much as he could. But at 4:00 p.m, the sun hit directly over his face as if saying 'Ok, boy, you had your sleep; now get up!'  
  
If there was one thing Muraki Kazutaka did not appreciate, was the sun hitting his face. What with his naturally pale complexion and his sensitive eyes; it was pure hell. It wasn't for nothing that his room was facing west.  
  
Fuck Feng Shui; he wasn't about to have his face burning and red as a tomato everyday for the sake of the harmony of his spirit. You have blisters on your face and try to be in balance with yourself. (*)  
  
So he'd gotten up to find his room empty. All the memories of the previous morning were still fresh in his mind, but they felt unreal; like out of a dream. But he clearly remembered Oriya's part in them, and he didn't know what to make of it.   
  
He paced his room back and forth like a caged animal for almost an hour, without being able to put his thoughts in order. A part of him- the one that had been with him the longest- felt so incredibly grateful with Oriya. It almost managed to warm up the space in his chest where his heart was slowly dying of hypothermia.   
  
But there was another part of his mind that felt some sadistic pleasure on the situation. The perfect opportunity to test his friend's loyalty had arose and, though the *human* part of him was also curious about this, this part only cared about the game. He was already planning what to say and what to keep quiet so that he wouldn't actually incriminate himself, but making sure he wouldn't exonerate himself either.   
  
Muraki inwardly groaned. Now he was really losing it. 'But it'll be fun.' A little, vicious voice uttered in his head.  
  
What was clear after all that while spent thinking was that he needed to see Oriya, and fast. It wasn't hard to guess where he was though. Sure, they weren't going to class that day. But Oriya would go to Iado practice even with pneumonia. And though he assumed that practice had been cancelled due to the circumstances, his dark haired friend would surely find a way to do his routine anyway.   
  
Glancing at one of the corners of the room and finding both the sword and Oriya's favoured kimono (**)- that was usually kept in a privileged spot on the hanger- missing, he knew his assumptions had been correct.  
  
Now the urge to find his friend became stronger. He could clear up some doubts off his mind and get some priceless eye candy at the same time.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Tatsumi was deep in thought, yes. Not so deep in it to miss the gorgeous boy sitting by his side in the empty auditorium, though. He was trying very hard to concentrate on Konoe's speech. But grammar was the last thing on his mind.  
  
Five hours.  
  
A three hundred minutes spent in uncomfortable silence, staring at anything but Watari; in the cafeteria while they had lunch; in Tatsumi's room while each resorted to reading some of Tsuzuki's old mangas- Tatsumi had found one rendition of a Greek epic tale that, though not very faithful to the classics, was most interesting. And that little one that cried all the time was certainly cute. (***)  
  
Now the silence was spent in the auditorium as they waited for Konoe and the rest of the students to arrive. At least now he had an excuse to keep quiet and look somewhere else, even if it was just that; an excuse.  
  
Eighteen thousand seconds next to one of the most beautiful guys on the face of the earth, the causal of all his problems and most his joy, without being able to utter a word.  
  
In short? Tatsumi was starting to lose it.   
  
Why, you say, wasn't he breaking the silence then? After all, it was him the one who'd murdered any attempts at polite conversation.   
  
The bottom line was that his mind kept taking him back to the infirmary. It was stupid of him to think that staying away from Tsuzuki would help him forget. And god, he'd tried hard to stay away from him *all* day.   
  
It was even more stupid- and very, *extremely* unfair- to think Watari would prove enough of a distraction in case his first plan failed.  
  
In the end, the only feeling merely distracting him of his concern and frustration about his boyfriend, was the guilt of having used the only other alive person in the world who mattered to him.  
  
The truth was, he couldn't go on like that for much longer. Desperately loving someone who- even without meaning to- only caused him pain, while not being able to leave him for the other person he loved. His nerves were paying for it. It *had* to stop.   
  
Now, if hanging out with Watari to distract himself from Tsuzuki had been unfair, forcing his problems with his boyfriend on to the blond when he *knew* Watari had some kind of feelings for him was simply cruel. So, even when he died to talk about it, even if everything told him he had to talk to someone and Watari would be the best listener, he kept quiet; unable to talk about anything else, either.  
  
But at least, Watari didn't seem bored- amazingly enough- nor had he realised about Tatsumi's first intentions, or if he had he hadn't said a thing. He just stopped trying to talk to him but never left; staying by his side even when he surely wasn't the best of companies. No matter what his feelings were, or how they were changing; Watari was a good friend.   
  
To him, as well as the silly parrot, it seemed. the small blond was talking to 003 in very hush tones about god knows what. Seriously, what could possibly be a topic for such long a conversation with a little bird?  
  
He thought he heard something about buying 003 a red ribbon for her birthday, so that it would match the silk one Watari had gotten from him just a few days before. Tatsumi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sometimes I worry about you." The blue eyed boy muttered without even realisng he'd done it.  
  
Two big, innocent amber eyes shot up and stared at him with such joy- for what reason, he didn't know- that caused a smile to immediately creep to his face.  
  
"Look 003!!" the blond cheered, pointing at him and glancing at his parrot. "He talks!!"  
  
Tatsumi blushed ever so slightly, with a sheepish expression.   
  
"I'm sorry; I know I've been a little..."  
  
"Funeral worthy?" Watari sang, taking the pause as a cue. His eyes were closed because he was grinning so much his cheekbones wouldn't leave space for them to be open.  
  
Tatsumi snorted, his mood immediately perking up.  
  
"That bad, eh?" Watari nodded cheerfully; 003 squeaked and Tatsumi could have sworn the bird had nodded too. Was the blond's lunacy contagious? "I just have a lot on my mind. Stuff, you know?"  
  
"Let me guess. Violet eyed stuff?" the younger boy said with such gravity that it couldn't possibly be taken serious.  
  
"How did you know?" he answered sarcastically, then huffed in frustration.  
  
"What did the baka do now? Did he take money from your wallet again? Did he try to bribe a teacher with pie? Oh!" Watari's face changed from amusement to horror. "Tell me he didn't cook again!!"  
  
Tatsumi sighed sadly, though smiling at his friend's ridiculous assumptions.  
  
"It's a bit more complicated than that."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
It was a simple offer; one that had certainly been uttered by millions of other people as a platitude. But coming from Watari it was a totally different story. The younger boy was offering his help, his shoulder, for him to unload a lot of baggage that would surely hurt him.  
  
"It's just...," he begun, hesitantly. Should he? "...it's just that he always thinks everything's his fault!" his voice rose a little more than he'd meant it to, "I don't know what to do with him anymore! He's so intent on proving how he's responsible for every single calamity in the world that he doesn't realise he's fucking killing me!!" he finished with a punch at the seat in front of him, realising his face was probably red from all that repressed anger finally seeping through.  
  
Not that he was fond of expressing so much emotion, *ever*, but you try being a teenager, your hormones going wild as well as all those funny chemicals in your brain making you moody, and then keep your cool 24/7.  
  
His outburst didn't surprise only him, he noted. Watari was staring at him wide eyed; even 003, for crying out loud!   
  
"Tatsumi... I..." The boy's lost expression was more than eloquent and Tatsumi felt like shit. Now Watari also felt bad and that hadn't been necessary. 'I knew I should have kept quiet,' he thought. On the outside he said.  
  
"Look, Watari..." he ran a hand through his hair. "I...I'm sorry, I guess. I'm just at the end of my rope here."  
  
  
  
Watari looked down seeming lost and preoccupied.  
  
"I...I didn't know things were that bad. Tsuzuki seemed ok, I...Do you want me to talk to him?"  
  
"No," Tatsumi said, his tone a lot more gentle. "I'm just not sure I'm the one for him, you know? I can't make him happy. I don't think we can go like this anymore. I might just..."  
  
The blond jumped on his seat, interrupting him.  
  
"What? You're not planning to break up with him, are you?!" Watari almost yelled, leaving Tatsumi more than a little confused.  
  
Maybe he'd been just deluding himself, but he'd expected Watari to be happy if he and Tsuzuki were about to brake up; certainly not upset.  
  
"Well, I don't know." he begun, unsure, "Tsuzuki wouldn't take it too well I guess, but I think it might be for the best?"  
  
  
  
"But Tatsumi!!" Now Watari look plain distressed. "He loves you! And you...you love him!! Don't you?!"  
  
'Ay, there's the rub, ne? You really *are* a good friend, Watari. But this time your nobility isn't justified.'  
  
Tatsumi smiled tenderly and leaned a little closer, noticing with amusement how Watari's eyes started to dance franticly.  
  
"Yeah, I do. And I know he cares deeply for me. But I think he stays with me because he's afraid to be alone and I stay with him because I don't want to hurt him." Seeing the startled look Watari gave him at that, gave Tatsumi a little more courage. "Besides, he's not the only one I love, you know? And I'm starting to realise that what I feel for him is not near as right as what I feel for this other person."  
  
"You...you love someone else?"   
  
'Was that hope in your voice, Watari-kun?' Tatsumi leaned even closer, and his voice lowered a few scales.  
  
"Yes, I do. Very much so. Have you ever been in love, Watari?"  
  
Watari seemed all but ready to understand the meaning of his words when, catching the two off guard, the doors flung open and a few students walked in.  
  
------------------------  
  
No matter how important a day is; no matter how significant a moment you feel it to be, time passes. Before you realise, that wonderful day has died; that perfect moment withered away. Same goes for the opposite, luckily enough.   
  
So the sun was beginning to set again, and Hisoka stared through the hall's windows at the orange light curiously tainting the sky in pink. It would rain tomorrow, he realised.   
  
Of course he'd slept through half the day. Just his luck, he thought bitterly, to spend a class-less day knocked out of your senses. But still, even having been aware of so little hours that day, it had been...he'd say educational, if all the things he'd learnt hadn't left him even more confused than before.   
  
Not only he'd discovered to be strangely linked to an almost-complete stranger. That was truly weird and surreal on itself. But on top of that, this stranger seemed to care. Now, how fucked up was that?   
  
He was the weirdo; the one with these strange mystic connections and empathic abilities. But Tsuzuki...Tsuzuki was just a normal boy (using the term 'normal' loosely); why on earth would he care about him??  
  
One thing was to be overly friendly. He'd met plenty of people who promised you eternal friendship the moment they laid eyes on you. At first he even thought he was Tsuzuki's charity case. You know, how some people can just *smell* it when you're not well adjusted and decide to adopt you as a pet until you bore them?   
  
Was that the case with Tsuzuki, though? Tsuzuki, who'd stayed by his side all day; that had found him in that pitiful state and hadn't doubted on helping him himself instead of passing the weight onto someone else, someone prepared and forced to help.  
  
Tsuzuki, who'd stayed by his side, even after he'd been released from the infirmary; even after the nurse's ridiculous and obviously made up explanation that had helped Hisoka cover up his lie- he'd made sure to talk to that Midori-san alone. He had felt that Tsuzuki hadn't bought a word of the 'He just eat too little' line.  
  
He could also feel that Tsuzuki was still worried about him. And though that baffled him; though he wanted to ask the older boy why he was caring for someone such as him, for once, Hisoka decided, he wasn't going to dwell on his stupid self-pity.  
  
Another thing he could feel from the taller boy as they quietly walked towards the auditorium- it wasn't clear to him *exactly* what had happened, but apparently the principal was going to give them a brief about the police's discoveries and stuff- was the turmoil of Tsuzuki's emotions; all the pain and guilt and then more pain.  
  
What had happened, he did not know, but after having that strange boy sit by him through almost five hours and then some, Hisoka felt the need to return the favour. How, though? He wasn't exactly an expert on carrying a normal conversation; less alone being supportive!! But he at least had to try, didn't he?   
  
"Tsuzuki-kun..." he barely whispered.   
  
Now, that didn't came out right. He wouldn't be surprised if Tsuzuki hadn't heard him at all!! Well, it was better than calling him baka- which had been his first option. Amazingly enough, Tsuzuki did turn around.  
  
The wave of apprehension that hit Hisoka then was a little hard to understand, though. It felt as if Tsuzuki was expecting him to be send away without even a kind word. After all that he'd done for him? Hisoka almost felt guilty. Had he really given the impression of being an ungrateful bastard?  
  
"Yes, Hisoka-kun?" the older boy said hesitantly.  
  
Just the use of his full name and the honorific was enough to prove his theory. But Tsuzuki hadn't stopped calling him that annoying nickname of his even upon physical punishment. What had brought on the change?  
  
"Tsuzuki-kun..." he started again, stopping on his tracks and waiting for Tsuzuki to do the same. "I wanted...I wanted to say... Well, you see, you've been with me all day and...even when I don't need help anymore and..."  
  
Tsuzuki put on one of the most fake smiles Hisoka had seen in all his life and waved him off, interrupting him. The taller boy started to walk again, without looking at him.   
  
"Oh, I see!!" he tried to laugh, but the hurt was so evident in his voice and what he was broadcasting, so strong, that Hisoka's knees were starting to wobble. "I must be annoying the hell out of you!!"  
  
"No, wait, that's not what..." Why was he hurting this much?   
  
"But Hisoka-kun, no matter what I can't let you walk to the auditorium alone. Not with what's happened. I hope you can forgive me?"  
  
'Why? Why are you hurting so much?' Hisoka thought breathlessly. "Tsuzuki, that's not it. I didn't mean..."  
  
"Oh, it's ok. I'm used to it. You don't have to spare my feelings or anything. I know I'm annoying!!" he laughed again and Hisoka wanted to scream. So much for his ability to comfort!  
  
Forgetting that he was supposed to be nice, Hisoka ran up to him and took him by the arm a little too forcefully. Given the speed at which Tsuzuki'd been walking, the older boy almost fell backwards.  
  
"Listen to me, *baka*!!" Hisoka hissed. "I don't give a fuck about sparing your feelings if you're annoying me- which you are, now. I just wanted to say thank you!!"  
  
Tsuzuki blinked a few times. Not in the innocent way he'd done before when baffled. Now he truly seemed confused. He *was* confused, completely and utterly confused, and for the first time, Hisoka cursed his new found ability to completely synchronize with the other boy. 'It must be hell to be him!'  
  
"'Soka...?" the violet eyed boy whispered, "You...you wanted to ...to...?"  
  
"To thank you, yes." he hissed, "It's that so hard to believe?! Why, you think I'm such a prick I'd send you well on your way when you weren't useful to me anymore?!"  
  
The older boy smiled sheepishly, staggered backwards until his back was against the wall and ran a shaking hand through his hair.  
  
"I...I'm sorry...I thought..." he sighed and slid to the floor. Seeing him like that was enough to force some calm into Hisoka. He also sighed and walked to his side.   
  
'How do I say this?' he wondered in frustration. The last thing he wanted was to be found out. He sat next to him, still keeping a safe distance.  
  
"Tsuzuki? What's wrong?" That sounded good enough, right?  
  
"I don't feel so good." the older boy muttered, looking very interested on the floor tiles, and Hisoka wasn't sure if it had been meant as an answer or if he'd said it to himself. So he waited for him to continue, and was about to give up when Tsuzuki finally did. "I just...the murder...it kinda brought back some stuff."  
  
So, that was the guilt? He could very well feel it growing stronger just at the mention of those words. Besides, Tsuzuki sounded so tired. Whatever that boy had gone through, it made his past seem lame in comparison. At least he was sure he'd never felt so desperate and hell, no memories came to *his* mind at the mention of murder!  
  
When it was obvious Tsuzuki wasn't planning on elaborating, he spoke.  
  
"Is this one of those things you don't tell Tatsumi-kun?" he asked as kindly as he was able to.  
  
That made Tsuzuki lift his head, looking almost startled for a moment and feeling...touched? At what, that he'd remembered?  
  
"Yes, but..." Tsuzuki drew in a deep breath, "Sometimes I just wish I could tell someone, you know? I...I hate keeping secrets. But if it's what I have to do to stop my friends from hating me, then..."  
  
Hisoka was tempted to simply touch the other boy and find out. Whatever it was, was obviously fresh enough on his mind so that a simple brush of skin would do the trick. But that would be violating his trust and, though he'd done it with any other person, he felt Tsuzuki deserved better.  
  
"You've never told anyone?" he asked, without the need to fake sympathy. He was well aware of what it meant to keep secrets.  
  
"The principal knows...he was a friend of my parents. But...No." just by the tone of his voice Hisoka could tell how much the secret weighed on Tsuzuki's shoulders.   
  
"Why don't you tell me, then?" He said softly. It was a ridiculous request- specially coming from him- but maybe if his new friend shared a little, it would be more bearable?  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head no, smiling sadly.  
  
"Then you'd hate me even more."  
  
Hisoka sighed.  
  
"I don't hate you; and whatever you've done in the past to make you feel this way, you're obviously sorry for. Why would I judge you for it?" Seeing the reluctance on Tsuzuki's eyes made him think of a different approach. One that he was not too happy with, but felt right, for some reason. He cleared his throat and watched in annoyance as his hands begun to shake. "Look, Tsuzuki..." He too resorted to taking a very, *very* deep breath, "Do you believe in stuff like telepathy, paranormal perception...empathy?"  
  
This was going to be one hell of a difficult conversation.  
  
--------------------------   
  
Muraki, like plenty of times before, stood in absolute silence as he watched his best friend move to some inner music, hidden behind one of the park's Sakura trees.  
  
Of course, as he'd guessed, Oriya was using his wooden sword. He wouldn't be caught dead using that beautiful antique sword his father had given him. Not because he had anything against it, mind you- during their vacation, more than once the dark haired boy had stepped out to the garden to practice with the feel and weight of a real sword.  
  
But if anyone found out he had a very real, very lethal weapon on school grounds, it would be the last he'd see of that fine piece of craftsmanship.  
  
It was a dance, he realised. A violent yet gentle dance. There was something so incredibly sensuous about a sword; even that prop moved at his friend's commands in such a way that one couldn't help but feel reverence.  
  
His friend's body moved in perfect synchrony with himself and his sword, until one could almost think they were one and the same. And while a real sword may have made anyone want to touch it; though it would stir in anyone some primitive bloodlust; it was the swordsman who held the real appeal.  
  
For every time he caught Oriya on that ancestral ritual, clad in only that thin kimono that should have made him look less masculine and somehow managed the opposite; Muraki could see himself tracing that perfect body with his fingers.   
  
Oh, Oriya was beautiful. Muraki had known that for the longest time; even if his heart was devoted entirely to another, he wasn't blind. But as entrancingly beautiful as he might have been, it was while he was practicing that dance that Muraki's fingers seemed to itch to treat that body with that same violent gentleness.   
  
His dark haired friend was like his precious sword; so delicate and fine, such an eternal beauty, with his delicate outlines; but just as his sword, there was incredible danger in that shape. Those outlines were nothing but sharp edges that could easily make you lose your head.  
  
One swift movement and whatever invisible opponent he'd been fighting was dead; as was his cover, because now Oriya could distract himself for long enough to notice he'd been watched. The ancestral swordsman was tuned to his surroundings enough to know where he was in an instant, but he was soon replaced by the young boy again, the sword replaced with the prop, as Oriya placed it nonchalantly over his shoulder with a smile.   
  
"Hey there."  
  
Muraki shook himself and returned the smile, taking a few steps forward.  
  
"Hi, yourself. I knew you'd be here."   
  
Oriya laughed wholeheartedly.  
  
"Some Sherlock you are! Slept well? How's your head?" he asked, obviously teasing him about his state the night before. To bad he was right.   
  
Muraki rubbed his eyes viciously.  
  
"Killer hangover."  
  
Oriya smirked ever so slightly and took a sit under the tree, inviting his battered friend to join him; which he did.   
  
"You should get some orange juice. It would help you feel a little more like yourself."  
  
"Maybe later!" Muraki laughed, "Now that I'm sitting I don't want to think about getting up."  
  
"Ah, that's ok. I could get it for you, if you want." Oriya answered kindly.  
  
Muraki couldn't help but look at his friend with a kind of vicious smile he knew wasn't the most pleasant of sights. Oriya, understandably, was a little taken aback.  
  
"Always so willing to please. So expeditive." he said in a mild mocking tone.   
  
Oriya blinked a few times, startled. Maybe he'd even realised he'd been caught?  
  
But Muraki didn't want to antagonize his friend, did he? If Oriya was still there; still smiling and offering his help, what did it mean? The temptation to prove just how much his friend Oriya was, was simply too much for him to fight.  
  
He wiped the sarcastic expression from his face as fast as it'd gotten there.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Muraki kept his voice even and polite. "I just don't feel like myself today."  
  
"I..." Oriya hesitated, then merely lowered his head. Surely he was thinking about that morning? Well, he couldn't blame him, he was doing exactly the same. "I understand."  
  
"Hey, don't look so gloomy, I said I was sorry!" he put on a charming smile and patted his shoulder. When Oriya smiled weakly at him, he took is as a cue to push a little more. "Say, why were you practicing out here on the park? I heard classes were suspended but I didn't catch the reason."  
  
He made sure to use a tone that didn't sound *too* convincing, but not exactly suspicious. And of course, Oriya's eyes widened so much Muraki feared they would pop out of their sockets.  
  
"Well, you see, " the poor fifteen year old stammered, "Something kinda happened..."  
  
'I see,' Muraki thought, amused, 'you're going to pretend you don't know that I know? I can do that too.'  
  
So Oriya begun his tale; which Muraki noted, had been carefully edited by his friend.  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
I did took a long time in updating this, but I think it's a long chapter, so it compensates? And you have the sucky interlude thingy too!!! See? I'm good. *pouts*  
  
To Lina, LYK, Fish1, makasarili, and whoever else who I'd been reviewing their stories periodically, I'm sorry I missed on your last few chapters. As I mentioned, life got a bit complicated, and now I don't even know what I reviewed and what I didn't. I am still reading, ok? Don't take it the wrong way.  
  
(*) I don't know much about Feng Shui, so I probably got it all wrong; I know some part of it includes cardinal points and how you position your bed and where the door should be. But that's not the point; the point is, *this* Muraki- my Muraki- doesn't either. He's not saying that he doesn't care his room *is* wrong. He's saying that if it were, well...that he didn't care. Just because he's oriental, doesn't mean he has to be familiarized with such things.  
  
(**) I am not sure that a man's kimono is actually called that. I used to know, but I've seem to have forgotten. If anyone sees this and knows, I'll be forever thankful if you correct my mistake.  
  
(***) Being as I gave more than a few hints as to what the manga was, if *anyone* dares to ask which manga it is, I promise I'll go and hara-kiri myself. I am *not* that old!!! T.T (j/k, kinda)  
  
Reviews!!! I live for them!! I'd die without them!!!  
  
Lina: See? I took this long to update so you wouldn't feel bad? (j/k) Ok, I'm keeping count. So far one who didn't mind the het of Terazuma/Wakaba. Good. *.* And now you have not one, but two pic by you on the net. How neat is that!? I didn't like, ask you this time because you said I could because they were mine and stuff. Is that ok? *shakes in fear of having made Lina mad* Oh! And what do you think of the Tatariness of this chappy? Not so long but much more to the point, ne?   
  
not so innocent bystander: I really need to find a nick for you, by the time I get to writing the replies of the reviews my hands aren't in shape for such long names T.T- Sorry I couldn't update more quickly. Forgive me?  
  
Kara Angitia: If Watari (since he's half of any Tatariness, thank god) had anything to do with the way the world goes round, I think the patterns for the earth's rotation would be a little erratic and...dangerous...Don't you think? Ok, I digress...Thanks for reading this!!! You so rock!!!  
  
Cofi: How could you think I'd kill Hajime-chan!! Oh the horror!!! I may be killing a character in the future, though...*looks around as fans from every character aim dangerously sharp objects at me* Uhm...I'm not sure I'll do it though and if I do it won't be *that* terrible. Don't worry about that character description. If you really want me to read it then you'll do it. I promise I'll read it as soon as I get it though. I'm most curious about it. I would do the research by myself, but...T.T, I'm kinda busy and stuff...Gomen! Oh, and here's two who didn't mind Terazuma/Wakaba!! Yay me!   
  
LYK: I think demented is a proper way to describe us fangirls, don't you think? I'm still reading your story. Read the second author's note (the one at the end of the fic?) if you haven't already. What do you think of the Tatariness and Tsuzokaness of this chapter?  
  
Mel-chan: Now I feel awful cuz you said I was a faithful updater or something down those lines, T.T. It's awful cuz I take so long to update and then there's the ear no one will like it and it will all- my effort and your wait- be in vain. A 'you're welcome' to your friend and I hope she doesn't get too bored with my fic. I hope this makes your day? *blush*  
  
dodger-chan: You like my characters? They aren't in this chapter, but...you really like them? *feels luved*This chapter was more relationship worthy than plot worthy though. The plot should thicken on he next chappy. I hope you still like?  
  
Vin: *dodges* Agh! Anxious reader and I've taken soooo long!! What are you going to do to me now!!? *is scared* Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Fish1: You like my fic, you like my fic!!! *dances* Yours is just so great!!!! And you're *evil*!!! Letting us hang without any juicy scene!!! That last chappy was so damn hot I had to take a shower!!!! Thanks!!! *is hopeless*  
  
Kyraille: No Mary Sue!!! No, no!!! I promise!! Actually, I do write stuff that aren't fanfics. If I'm not great at all the plot thing and stuff, I think I'm good at creating characters. (the result of a lonely childhood with no friends. A girl had to come up with something) But, I still read one paper about how to recognise a Mary Sue, just in case. Aome *will* have like, powers and stuff, but, that's cuz she's...uhm...I guess you've figured she's a shinigami, right? The only reason I came up with her is because Midori-san needed a partner, you see? And I thought it would be fun to add a female character to contrast with so much testosterone. But she's not perfect, doesn't have an angsty past and will not end up with *any* of the characters. Oh, and she's *not* an idealized version of myself *.* (I still like her tho...)  
  
Three people who liked ...ok I'm shortening it up...Terakaba? Wakazuma? Uhm...*scratches head at the weirdness of it* Ok, you got the gist of it, ne? Yay!! And there's Tatariness and Muriyaness in this one. Double yay!! *realised she's yaying alone and there's a cricket in the background* You still like?  
  
Loki's Rose: What did you think of this chappy and the Tatariness?? And I think I'm on the way of getting Tsu-chan a kitten...*-* Oh, and did I tell you how cute that drawing was? The one with the little cute blue dragon? I don't know what the little thing is but it was soooo cute!!! And you're a genius with coloured pencils!!! No, scratch that, you're just a genius!!! *hugs*   
  
A special hug to butterflydreaming, who left me more reviews in the space of one day than anyone ever before. I'm really glad you liked my writing, since you're so good yourself. When will you post those chappies of 'Take comfort'? I can't wait! And I also adore you as a reviewer!!   
  
Ja ne!! 


	14. JuSan

A/N: Again, long chapter. I'll be updating as usual since everyone seems to think I should (for which I'm glad). I'll keep the AN and the answer to the reviews shorter than usual tho, from now on, because it seems FF.net, is now messing up with that too. First were lemons, now Author's notes? What's next? Only straight pairings? *shudders*   
  
I took some liberties with Tsuzuki, I hope you don't mind. Also, there might be some (much) Watari nonsense here; sorry about that but I couldn't stop myself. Everyone seems to be about to have a nervous breakdown on this chapter. I wonder if I'm projecting.  
  
Anyway, just in case, I think I should clarify this so it won't get confusing:   
  
"Blah", as you already know, are spoken words.  
  
'Blah', are thoughts, you know, a mind voice.  
  
~'...Blah...'~ is a memory, ok?  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE  
  
"So..." by this point, Tsuzuki knew his voice was nothing but a whisper. Not only he had a hard time processing what he'd just heard. Hisoka confiding in him lifted a weight of his shoulders; one that the purple eyed boy had been carrying for way too long not to feel exhausted now that it was gone. Even if it was temporary. "You can really know what I feel?"  
  
Hisoka nodded patiently. Tsuzuki could tell the younger boy was nervous; he needn't be an 'empath', or whatever, to know that. Even if what Hisoka had told him was a lie or a delusion of the boy- and somehow he knew it wasn't- it wasn't something easy to go around confessing to people.  
  
"Sometimes I can even tell what other people are thinking." Hisoka said wearily, and Tsuzuki noted the boy also looked tired. "But just as long as they're thinking about something that stirs up their emotions." Hisoka paused, and seemed to ponder on something. Tsuzuki was about to ask when he continued. "Do...Do you want me to...prove it to you?"  
  
The older boy shifted uncomfortably on the floor. That wasn't what he'd call 'an appealing idea'. Hisoka reading his emotions was the last thing he wanted. For both his and Hisoka's sake. Which it meant he'd have to trust Hisoka's word; but it wasn't like the green eyed boy had given him any reason to believe he would lie.   
  
"That's ok. I believe you." Tsuzuki laughed nervously. "I'm not sure I want you knowing what I feel. Is not that I don't trust you, it's just..."  
  
Hisoka interrupted, averting his gaze from Tsuzuki's.  
  
"I don't have a choice. I can feel them even if I don't want to."  
  
That took Tsuzuki aback, you can imagine. Oh, how he tried to *not* feel the apprehension that followed Hisoka's comment! He really did appreciate what the boy had done...*was* doing for him. But if he could know how he felt, if just for a moment he could know what he thought...  
  
He felt the urge to just get up and run as fast as he could. He might have done just that, if Hisoka hadn't spoke again. His expression didn't show any emotion, but the green eyes were filled with so much loneliness and sadness, that Tsuzuki felt bad for feeling awkward about him.   
  
"I know that it's an awful thing to know about someone." he begun in an even tone that sounded way too controlled. "How can you trust me now? You're always going to feel like I'm spying on you; like you have no privacy around me. I understand that."  
  
"'Soka..." the older boy whispered. He wanted to say it wasn't like that, that he could understand and accept it. But he wasn't sure it would be the truth.  
  
"No, it's ok. I can't blame you. That's why I don't tell anyone. I know if I did, I'd be a freak in their eyes. I know what it feels like, Tsuzuki; to keep your true self from others so you won't be so alone. But in the end, it's even lonelier, isn't it?"  
  
A heavy silence fell over the two, both of them avoiding looking at the other. Tsuzuki didn't know what to say, for fear of screwing things up. But one thing was certain. Hisoka was right. And the green eyed boy did share that with him. Hisoka knew what it was like to feel like that and it wasn't because of his 'empathy'.  
  
He wanted to say he didn't think Hisoka was a freak though. Because he really didn't. What fault did he have to have been born that way? That was one thing they didn't share.   
  
He wasn't innocent.  
  
Could he really tell Hisoka what haunted him? Even after that confession, Hisoka could still be horrified if he told him. After just finding someone that knew what it was like to keep such a heavy burden of a secret, he didn't want to lose Hisoka's friendship.  
  
He was cut out of his musings by Hisoka getting up. The younger boy dusted his clothes and smiled sadly at him.  
  
"I didn't tell you this to force some sense of obligation on you to tell me your secret. I just wanted you to know I understand." he turned to leave, but stopped and added. "I hope we can still be friends? Maybe?"  
  
That snapped Tsuzuki out of it. He'd been given the perfect opportunity to talk to someone. He wasn't throwing it away. Before Hisoka had time to take the first step, he fumbled upwards and took hold of the boy's wrist.  
  
Hisoka stared at him wide eyed and Tsuzuki knew he didn't have to explain his actions.  
  
"You know?" he begun, letting go of the boy's wrist. "My eyes aren't just this colour because of a pigment accident." Hisoka nodded, as if motioning him to go on; Tsuzuki took a deep breath. 'Don't screw this up, baka!' he berated himself. "I...I can see things."  
  
He waited to see if Hisoka understood what he meant; which apparently, he hadn't.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course you can, they're eyes. That's what they're there for!" Hisoka said, appearing a little more confused than annoyed.  
  
Tsuzuki had to laugh at that.  
  
"No, silly. I can see things...that I shouldn't. Like...ghosts and stuff."   
  
"Oh." Hisoka made an apologetic gesture, then frowned. "Oh?"  
  
The older boy took back his place on the floor, indicating Hisoka that it would be a long talk and he wasn't even close to telling him the real issue.  
  
"Yeah. I can't always see stuff. It's not like...like you. I can stop it if I want."  
  
  
  
"I see..." Hisoka frowned again. "So, what's the big problem then? You don't have to see anything if you don't want to."  
  
Tsuzuki sighed.  
  
"There was someone...a long time ago..." 'I don't have to tell him *everything*' he thought. "Someone I cared about that got really sick. She was everything to me; all I had left and..." He could already feel the tears forming. "We tried everything to make her better. The doctors said there wasn't any explanation for her illness. So I knew...I knew it had to be something else, you know?"  
  
"A...A ghost?" Hisoka was starting to look uncomfortable. Tsuzuki didn't know if it was the story or his feelings; he even thought Hisoka might be scared of ghosts, until he realised in spite of his efforts, he'd started to cry.  
  
He wiped his eyes as best as he could and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I..."  
  
The younger boy shook his head, cleared his throat and looked away.  
  
"It's...ok. Go on."  
  
"I've always known I'm not...entirely human." At Hisoka's disbelieving stare, he amended. "Not like alien or anything...but there are other things... Demons. And I wasn't alone in that belief. She was the only one to defend me when others harassed me about it. Turns out, the ones who said I should die were right. I...I killed her...I didn't...I didn't mean to, but..."   
  
He tried to choke the sob down, but it burned on his throat and cut off his air supply; the tears were stinging in his eyes and he felt like he was about to burst if he didn't do something. He tried to speak; to continue, but it was useless.   
  
A gentle hand on his back and he couldn't stop himself. He forgot about proper behaviour and politeness. He just buried his face on Hisoka's chest and cried; noting distantly the boy's awkward attempts to sooth him.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The last of the evening lights had died a few minutes before, but darkness didn't bother neither of the two people sitting on the edge of the roof of the main building.  
  
"So..." the man begun, taking off his fake glasses and eyeing his 6 o'clock muffing appreciatively. "What did you find?"  
  
The girl beside him, with her legs hanging loosely from the ledge, shrugged and tapped her fingers on the cement surface; not out of annoyance, but merely because she had trouble keeping her hands still.   
  
"Nothing much. Cops are totally clueless- which in turn is good for us." She said, a little boredom seeping through her tone.  
  
"I see." The older man said, his mouth half full with the pastry. "What about the victim?"   
  
"The only thing I could come up with is that the victim was involved in a fight with the kid a while back. He was one of a group of four that ambushed Kenji and beat the crap out of him. Other than that, they didn't have any connection."  
  
"Well, that makes sense. Maybe it was part of the deal; to get back at them? Though I'm sure this is not what Kudou-kun had in mind. Are you sure it was the same demon?"   
  
"Yes, of course. The soul just wasn't there and he'd done the same ritual. Took the liver and splint out while the victim was still alive and...I think, well..." She paused. She wasn't delicate or anything, but her partner *was* eating, after all.  
  
He simply took another bite and nodded.  
  
"He ate them?" he finished the phrase, still chewing.  
  
"Uh-huh..." She answered wrinkling her nose, astonished at the man's stomach.   
  
"What about the spell?" he said, offering a bite; which she, of course, refused with a disgusted frown.  
  
"The seal were there, painted on the wall with the victim's blood. The cops think it was some religious crime. I wonder if they'll bother to investigate far enough so they see the connection with the case in Osaka."  
  
"We'll have to wait and see, I guess." he focused his attention back to the muffing and smiled.  
  
Aome watched him eat for a bit longer in silence. Her partner didn't even like sweets that much. But every day, exactly at 6 p.m., he'd have the same muffing. The ritual was more or less sacred and she knew she'd spoil it for him if she said anything before he was finished.  
  
It wasn't long before he gulped the last bit down and wiped his hands with his wrinkled lab coat. He was always such a pristine prick, seeing him this loosened was priceless. Though it did make her wonder about the reason for such a relaxed attitude.  
  
"Ok, so..." He begun, stretching his arms a little. "That's all? That's pretty much the same that happened to the kid's parents, ne?"  
  
Aome cleared her throat. She was a lady. No one ever told her she'd have to be dealing with such obscure matters when she joined in. Sure, a few spilled guts, a splint eating demon; that was ok. This was an entirely different matter.  
  
"Well... not quite." she stammered.  
  
"Oh?" the 'nurse' stopped mid-stretch, blinking comically. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well,...the boy...the victim..." Aome fumbled with a lock of her hair, gathering the courage to say the words. It wasn't being overly dramatic; it was a hard new to break even if she was only talking to her partner. "He was...uhm...." She took a deep breath. "Hewasraped." she said hurriedly, looking away.   
  
If she'd looked at her partner's face at that moment, she'd seen the flash of hurt and sadness crossing his eyes. But as it was, she didn't. She only turned her head back to look at him when he, without a word, stood up from his spot on the roof and started to walk away.  
  
"Jii-san?"  
  
Her partner stopped walking and though he didn't turn to face her, he delicately put on the purple-lensed glasses to hide any possible expression from his eyes and cleared his throat.  
  
"I think it's time I pay Kudou-kun a little visit. Wouldn't you say?"  
  
"So soon?!" she practically yelped. "We're supposed to be investigating, ne? We should stay out of it until we're sure!! What will the boss say!!?"  
  
"The boss..." he paused for emphasis, his tone turning a bit angered. "is *not* the one having his body used to kill his own parents and rape his classmates. Is he?"   
  
Aome wasn't one to take it well when other people scolded her; whether they were right or not. She stood up, walked in front of him and, with one hand on her hips, used the other to wave a finger accusingly at her partner.   
  
"Look now. How do you know the kid is being controlled?! Why, you think you know everything, don't you? For all we know, Kudou-kun isn't even the host!"   
  
"Oh, so the demon killing his parents was just a coincidence?" the older man used a healthy amount of sarcasm. "He's the one. And I bet you my soul the boy has to see everything his body does, and can't do anything to stop it." he paused, gazing sadly at nowhere in particular. "That's how it always is. In any case," he cocked his head, smiling innocently, "I'm the one who gets to decide what we're gonna do. See you at dinner." he waved good bye to her, starting to walk away.  
  
Aome stared at his retreating figure burning wholes on his back and feeling extremely frustrated.  
  
"Mou, what would I do with that lousy soul of yours anyway, Jii-san?" No one could hear her now, but she didn't care. She mumbled all the way back to their hotel room about stupid people and even more stupid demons.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~'...Have you ever been in love, Watari?...'~  
  
What kind of question was that?   
  
'What kind of question *is* that??!'  
  
Watari was doing a great job at being completely freaked out and appearing deadly calmed. In fact, if the baffled look 003 was giving him had anything to do with it,- she was perched on the seat in front of him, but the guy actually sitting there didn't seem to notice- he was doing a great job!   
  
That or he was just making an ass of himself...   
  
Bleh, who cared!!? He felt like his heart had grown twelve times it's original size and he could even feel his lungs being squashed against his ribcage with each pump, making it very hard to breathe.  
  
'Pay attention, pay attention!' he thought, and even his mind voice sounded high pitched. 'If you focus on what Konoe is saying then you won't have to think about what...what...'  
  
~'...Besides, he's not the only one I love, you know?...'~  
  
This was getting tiresome.  
  
'Ok, ok, let's be realistic, here!' His brain said, and Watari could hear the strain of his own mind voice. 'Who could that person be?!'  
  
'Maybe it's you...er...me!!' his oversized heart cheered, elated.  
  
'Shut up, shut up!!' His brain interjected, 'Don't you see he's...er...I'm, trying to be rational about this?!'  
  
'But if it's not...us, then who?' his heart said, childishly.  
  
Watari stood a side, so to speak, as his brain and heart argued. He wondered idly, if he wasn't his heart, or his mind (he could very well hear them both) what the hell was he?! But of course, he was already too confused to dwell on that. After all there were...yes, four voices talking on his head at the same time.(*)  
  
'Well, lets see...' his brain carried on, 'Tsuzuki is out, unless he's schizophrenic.'  
  
'Maybe I'm schizophrenic?' Watari interjected and was rewarded with a loud 'Shut up!' from both his brain and his heart.  
  
'Maybe Muraki? You know how people who hate each other are already half way to loving each other...' his heart said, acquiring an erudite tone.   
  
'Don't be silly. Muraki is too much like him. Opposites attract, after all.'   
  
'You have a point there...Ori-chan? No, they barely talk to each other.'  
  
'What about Konoe? He's old and wrinkly but some people like that and thy spend so much time together...'  
  
~'...Have you ever been in love, Watari?...' ~  
  
That was it.  
  
'Gaaaaaaaah!! Shut up, all of you!!!' he put his face in his hands and all but choked a whimper.  
  
"Are you ok, Watari?"  
  
The blond blinked. You have to understand that, having all those voices in his head, when he actually heard Tatsumi talking to him it took him a few seconds to realise Tatsumi was actually *talking* to him. The comforting hand the older boy had placed carefully on his shoulder had certainly been of help, though.  
  
How could he'd forgotten that the blue eyed boy was sitting right next to him?!? The smile was fast on his lips and he turned to his friend, showing how 'ok' he was, even if it was an utter lie.   
  
"Hai, Tatsumi. I'm fine! Just a little tired." he chirped a little too enthusiastically; and a bit too loud as well, since he distinctively heard five people shushing him. Or maybe there were three people shushing him and the rest was the voices in his head? Ugh...  
  
In any case, Tatsumi was eyeing him with concern and Watari just prayed the earth would open up and swallow him.  
  
"Are you sure? You look a bit anxious."  
  
'Hah! Anxious!? Drop a bomb on me like that any time, Tatsumi. I'll show you anxious!!'  
  
"No, Tatsumi. Seriously, I'm ok." Yeah, sure, why not? The blond started to play with a loose thread from his blazer manically, avoiding Tatsumi's worried stare.   
  
Tatsumi hesitated, still looking at him with that nerve wracking concern. Why did he keep looking at him like that?! Did he know how much what he'd said affected him? The only way he could know that was if he knew of his feelings for him. 'Oh dear, oh dear.' Watari found a new reason to freak out.  
  
'As if I didn't have enough already!!'  
  
If Tatsumi knew, but didn't feel the same, then it would be awfully embarrassing! And if he didn't know, but he did feel the same way, it would be most inconvenient!! And that stupid thread wouldn't come off!!!  
  
"Watari, if this is about..." Tatsumi begun gently, but Watari decided he was not ready to hear what he was about to say. Not that he had any idea, but it was a conspicuous way to start a phrase.  
  
"You should keep an eye on the door for Tsuzuki." the blond pointed out, knowing it was a low strategy.  
  
Tatsumi frowned, looking frustrated. But Watari saw the precise moment when his worry over his boyfriend won over. He turned his head towards the door and Watari sighed in relief.  
  
"Where the hell is he, by the way?" Tatsumi whispered obviously to himself. "Well, at least Kurosaki-kun is with him. I hope he hasn't gotten himself in trouble."   
  
'Yeah right, you love someone else. Sure Tatsumi...'   
  
The 'realisation' that his friend was probably just confused and there was no chance in hell all his dreams were about to come true was strangely relaxing. It seemed to work as a cathartic for all the stress that he was feeling. The principal's voice in the background begun to sound like nothing but funny noises as the blond felt all the energy being dragged out of his body.   
  
He sat there, feeling deflated and high, almost comatose, his eyes getting heavier by the minute. Last thing he registered coherently was 003 cocking her head at him, as if he'd completely lost it, or something.  
  
Smart bird, that one.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hisoka didn't know for how long they'd been there. It had been at least five minutes since Tsuzuki's uncontrollable sobs had finally quieted down. And though at first he hadn't known what to do with himself- a boy a year older than him that he didn't know all that well, was crying helplessly into his chest, after all- now he found the situation almost comforting.  
  
Tsuzuki was so quiet now that Hisoka wouldn't have been surprised to find him asleep. The violet eyed boy was resting his head on his lap; a position way too intimate but one that Hisoka wouldn't dare to protest about. He gently stroked the boy's hair, finding it almost natural to sooth him now. As if he'd done it a thousand times before.  
  
He still wanted to know the end of the story. He could guess, but he was most likely to be wrong. Though, for what he'd gotten of Tsuzuki's thoughts and emotions- as erratic as they were- it hadn't happened exactly as the older boy had said. The violet eyed boy wasn't as guilty as he felt.   
  
He wouldn't dare to ask Tsuzuki about it, though. He never wanted the older boy to feel so lost, *ever* again. The intensity that Tsuzuki's emotions could have were down right scary. How could he live with himself feeling like that?  
  
That was a question he found the answer to in a way that had him wishing it had went unanswered. Gazing down at Tsuzuki, he saw his arms curled protectively around himself. His shirt sleeves- that Hisoka had thought were way too long for him- had lifted up just enough so that he could see the scars.  
  
Hisoka wanted to cry.  
  
'Why do I care so much?' he asked himself. 'He's alive. Whatever happened before I knew him shouldn't bother me!'  
  
It didn't matter to him, though. If Tsuzuki had accidentally killed someone or if he'd shot them in cold blood. If he was a manic-depressive suicidal or if he'd cut himself shaving. Hisoka could feel how guilty and miserable he felt; how much it hurt him.  
  
He would never judge him. Specially without knowing the whole story. If only he could show Tsuzuki that he knew he was a good person...If only he could help him before it destroyed him. Because, somehow he knew, it would destroy him.  
  
He felt the wetness of his cheeks and tried his best to wipe them. Apparently, Tsuzuki hadn't been as asleep as he'd thought. At the movement, the older boy turned to rest on his back and stared at him with puffy red eyes and a confused expression.  
  
"'Soka?" his voice, raspy after so much crying, cracked.  
  
"It's ok, I'm ok." he laughed nervously. "If we keep this up, we'll flood the school up."  
  
Tsuzuki snickered.  
  
"Yeah..." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You know..." he motioned to his face. "The scene and everything."  
  
"It's ok. Do you feel better?" he asked gently, absentmindedly brushing Tsuzuki's bangs.   
  
The older boy smiled wickedly.  
  
"Can't you tell?"  
  
"Baka! I was trying to be polite!" he swatted the other's arm, but still ended up laughing. Resting the back of his head against the wall, he let out a sigh. He felt drained, but not necessarily in a bad way. Tsuzuki was still there. He wasn't treating him like a freak, he wasn't shunning him.  
  
And by the looks of it, Tsuzuki was feeling exactly the same way. With a sigh of his own, Tsuzuki snuggled closer to him. Tsuzuki, as it seemed, was one of those persons who craved physical affection. Not once the older boy had questioned that this virtual stranger was touching him so freely. Not that Hisoka could really think of Tsuzuki as a stranger any more. Still, he decided to storage that bit of information for later.  
  
"I'm just amazed you're still talking to me." Tsuzuki whispered, though he smiled, and Hisoka was quick to mirror it.  
  
"Same here. What a pair we make, eh?"  
  
Yes, he didn't need to actually feel that Tsuzuki felt better. There was laughter in his eyes when he looked at him; and Hisoka liked that.   
  
"Yeah...Thank you, though." The older boy took his hand in both of his, squeezing them lightly.  
  
Hisoka couldn't help but to blush and stiffening a little.  
  
"You're welcome. And if you ever feel like...like..." 'Like telling me the rest', but the words just wouldn't leave his mouth.  
  
Tsuzuki seemed to have caught on the idea though.  
  
"You're the one I'll go to, if that's ok with you?" he asked a bit fearful.  
  
"Yes." Hisoka smiled warmly. Realising that they'd been sitting in the middle of the hall for at least half an hour, he eyed his watch and frowned. "Hey, what do you say we get some coffee? I don't think we have a chance of catching that speech anymore."  
  
Tsuzuki perked up, clasping his hands together and getting a strange gleam in his eyes. Hisoka thought he looked a lot like a puppy.  
  
"Ok! Coffee and...and donuts!!! I'm starving!" the older boy cheered.  
  
Go figure.  
  
"Baka."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"...I compel you, if you have any idea of who this person might be, do not hesitate to inform me or a teacher. Do not hide because of some delusion of camaraderie. This person could kill again, and the next victim is the one you owe some sense of honour to, not a murderer. There is evidence pointing at one of the students as the culprit so, rest assured, the cops will find him regardless. This way you could be saving us all a lot of time and you might be saving someone's life..."  
  
'Evidence...they have evidence' Oriya thought, over and over again, feeling his heart beat quicken.  
  
The speech made sense. Every part of Oriya *knew* what the principal was saying was correct. Had it been any other person on the planet, including his own father, he'd pay heed to it. Not with Muraki, though.  
  
Was his friend's life not worth saving too? Wasn't he as important as any other student in that school? So yeah, Muraki might or might not have killed someone. But even if that was the case, wasn't it obvious that his friend needed help? Who'd help him should he end up in a reform school? For all he knew, Muraki could end up being trial as an adult!  
  
No. Even if he found Muraki with a bloody knife next to a corpse, he'd not rat his friend out. Not before trying everything in his power to bring his friend back from whatever hell he'd let himself be dragged into.  
  
But if they had evidence, that meant that maybe it was out of his reach to help him. He glanced at Muraki sitting next to him, hoping his friend wouldn't notice. The silver haired boy was looking straight ahead, eyes fixated on the stage, with a lopsided smile on his face.  
  
Did Muraki know that he suspected of him? Did he not cared that he was about to get caught? He hadn't even asked about the coat; the bloodstained coat that he eventually had to burn because the stain just wouldn't come out. He could just hope no one would pass through the back of the gym for at least long enough for the smoke to clear out.  
  
It didn't matter. Nothing mattered more than keeping Muraki out of harm's way. Keeping that goal in mind was all that mattered and all he could do to stop himself from thinking too much about what he was doing. He certainly didn't approve of either his or Muraki's actions, but circumstances had left him with no other choice. He'd kill for him, should it come down to it.  
  
'Please, Kazutaka, don't let it come down to it.' Oriya thought gravely, as he quietly rose from his seat.  
  
He intended to leave without being noticed, but a hand seized his wrist as soon as he'd taken the first step towards the exit. The hand was squeezing so tight and it had pulled so hard Oriya feared it would break. It took him a tremendous effort not to yelp on the spot.  
  
Oriya turned his head and found that it was indeed Muraki who'd stopped him from fleeing, and was now looking at him with a curious expression; never loosening his grip on the dark haired boy's wrist.  
  
"Where are you going?" Muraki whispered amiably, though he was inflicting enough pain on Oriya to make his eyes water.  
  
Oriya simply smiled the best he could.  
  
"Senpai, I'm just going to the bathroom."   
  
Muraki reluctantly released him, eying him suspiciously for a few more instants before focusing his gaze back on the stage. Oriya let out a sigh of relief and nursed his sore wrist as he hurriedly made his way to the door.  
  
He was practically running by the time he reached his room. He begun searching madly for his cell phone, fearing Muraki might have followed him. A few books fell from the desk before he actually found it and, with shaky fingers, begun to dial.  
  
It seemed an eternity, but it was actually just two rings before a perky female voice was heard.  
  
"Moshi moshi! Oriya residence."  
  
"I need to speak with my father." he said curtly, disgusted at the knowledge of who exactly had picked up the phone. Once he took over business, he'd *never* bring the work home, so to speak.  
  
"Oh! Oriya-sama! It's Mibu-kun!" He heard the 'lady' cheering.   
  
Oriya heard more murmurs and what it sounded like the ruffle of cloth and he was already to throw up. He waited for a few seconds before his father's baritone voice spoke.  
  
"Mibu-san." he said as curtly as Oriya had spoke to the geisha. It was amazing that his father could still sound so serious and intimidating, when Oriya knew he had a hooker on his bed.   
  
"Father." he begun, respectfully. "I am sorry to disturb you, but I need to ask a favour of you."  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
(*) Count them, Tatsumi's voice from his memory, his brain, his heart and his own...See? *holds four fingers up* Four.  
  
Wow, 19 reviews?! Oh, ok ok, so 3 were for the interlude and 2 were by the same person, but that's still...uhm...15 reviews!!! You people are cwazyyyyyy!! ^-^  
  
Lina: Glad you enjoyed the Tatariness. If you update, I'll read. And I don't think your drawings were crappy at all!! No crappiness whatsoever!! Hugs ^.^   
  
LYK:*sigh* It just keeps getting worse and worse, my life. But I won't get depressed. Thanks for saying it though. I'm glad you're enjoying all the pairings!! Hugs to you too.  
  
Kyraille: That must be a pretty good friend you have!! And yes, Muriya is just irresistible. So dark but heartfelt, if it's done right. I just admire Oriya's devotion. Lets hope my OC are still interesting by the end of the fic, though. Ne? More hugs, I am in a hug mood today. ^-^  
  
Fish1: Good luck on those midterms. And Tatari is just the greatest. I don't care if it's a fandom pairing, they're made for each other.(Your stuff rocks, but I said that already)  
  
Kaiser-chan: I'll take the puking comment as a compliment ^.^ I know what you mean though. And the FF.net stuff was because it was probably the first day. It was only higher than what it had to be because I updated on Monday but then took the chappy down again. FF.net usually takes up to an entire day to let people read my stuff without problems. (Yay, you're still reading!)  
  
izumi: Yay, you're still reading too?! *sigh* And well, not everything was revealed (actually very little ^-^;) I hope you weren't disappointed.   
  
Kara-Angitia: *puts on a childish, pre-schooler expression* Wouldn't Tatsumi charge a fee for keeping the rotation of the earth stable? Who's paying it? Hugs!  
  
not so innocent bystander: Ok, you're Nsib now...Jk, I can write your name just fine. Gomen for saying it was long. And I won't be shortening the chappies after all.   
  
dodger-chan: Sheep are not very important but little lambs are so kawaii!! Muraki is a blast to write, but also so very complicated. As I said once, Muraki ain't really *that* evil in this fic, and to keep him IC is very hard. Hugs.   
  
azdriel: You have to help me now. If the 'kun' is something you use to an inferior, how do you call an equal when you're so young? Cuz Tsu-chan is on the same class as 'Soka. Though he is older. Maybe Hisoka still has to call him senpai? Thanks for pointing that out, though. and for your pwetty review too!!  
  
Mel-chan: Here, another bright day...I mean update! Update! Gee, you shouldn't inflate my ego so much. Huggles. ^_^;  
  
Fahm: That's ok! I was surprised you were still reading tho, and I love surprises so, if you wanna pop up every fifth chappy or whatever, I don't mind ^.^ About Tsuzuki, there's this conversation about it on one of my Yahoo groups, so I wanna know, Did you watch the anime or read the manga? It could help me build a theory as well as to tear it apart. I don't mind. Thanks for all the nice things you said!  
  
xXLil Yu JahXx: As I said, I hope you weren't disappointed by the 'secret' and all. There's still time though. Why don't you trust Midori-san? *pouts* Just cuz he's hiding a BIG secret, (heh heh) doesn't mean he's a baddy!   
  
Loki's Rose: I'm glad you could enjoy the Tatariness last chapter in spite of it's, shall we say, *frustrating* quality? I think the Tatari part of this fic will be getting somewhere before Tsusoka...Though maybe not before Muriya...I really don't know yet. This things write themselves!! Hugs!! ^.^  
  
Anna: Ok, ok, I'll address each item separately ^.~   
  
1) Though Hisoka is not my favourite, that's just because everyone in YNM is so darn cool! And I agree with you. There's a lot more to Hisoka than meets the eye. He's fun to write but dangerous, cuz I could easily make him OOC.  
  
2) As I said before, this isn't *entirely* AU. More like a possible future fic. So the Tatsumi on this fic (though he doesn't remember it) has gone a long way since the one in the manga. That's why I thought about the little interludes. It would make things easier to understand.  
  
3) Was that enough or did I disappoint you?  
  
Anyway, thanks for such a lovely review.  
  
So much for keeping them short, eh? Ugh, I hate restrains...As if I didn't have enough already...  
  
*cheers up instantly*  
  
Ja ne! 


	15. Interlude

AN: Here it is, the second interlude. These things have no relation to the length of the story (meaning, just because I am two down, one to go, doesn't mean the story is about to end) This came up looking more Tatsumi/003 than Tatari tho *.*  
  
The actual chapter should be up around Sunday or so. Do not despair.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
THE SCIENTIST: TATSUMI/WATARI INTERLUDE.  
  
................................  
  
~Come up to meet you,   
  
tell you I'm sorry  
  
You don't know how lovely you are~  
  
................................  
  
When did Meifuu become such a quiet place?   
  
I don't know why I bother asking. I already know the answer and it's not something I want to think about.  
  
Work, money, efficiency; they all seem so futile now. I can't focus on a stupid file for five minutes before I realise I've been going through stupid files for way too long and I feel the need to stop.   
  
All the things I held as important during my life and afterlife have never won me anything but exhaustion.  
  
................................  
  
~I had to find you  
  
Tell you I need you  
  
Tell you I set you apart~  
  
................................  
  
But when it finally becomes too much and I leave my desk, all I have left to do is walk around the office. Always the same route; always the same spots.   
  
Always the same destination.  
  
I see the Gushoushin twins gazing pitifully at me as I pass. They've been here forever; they've seen so many of us come and go. I'm sure they've seen many others being left behind.  
  
Meifuu is deader now than it's ever been.   
  
I've never been alive.  
  
................................  
  
~Tell me your secrets  
  
And ask me you questions  
  
Oh let's go back to the start~  
  
................................  
  
I always end up at the lab, one way or another. I remember once I tried to avoid it, taking a walk out on the garden and, after an hour of wandering about, still found myself at your door.  
  
I must admit I broke a beaker or two in several occasions just because it seemed too clean and organized. No one makes such a work of art of wasting money as you, anymore. It's boring.  
  
003 is still here, you know? I know what you must think; that I'm a cheap bastard who wouldn't spend a little extra money for owl food. But you'd be wrong.  
  
I tried to take her home with me. But she wouldn't leave the lab. All your other birds found a home with someone at the Shokan division. I guess I always knew 003 was special.   
  
It's still *your* lab, though. When our new scientist arrived, I practically re-killed him for going through your stuff. The lab's closed now, for anyone who didn't know you.  
  
And I guess that just leaves me now.  
  
................................  
  
~I was just guessing  
  
At numbers and figures  
  
Pulling your puzzles apart~  
  
................................  
  
003 breaks my heart. She's always there, snuggling against your old red ribbon. I know every time I open the door she's expecting me to be you; I know because the same happens to me.  
  
I have a feeling she's the only one who understands me.  
  
I take care of her though. I make sure she eats and I visit her everyday. But she misses you. As much as I try to cheer her up, I'm never going to be you. I still don't understand why you left her behind.  
  
I know you loved her too. I mean, I couldn't possibly believe you didn't care about her.  
  
I guess you didn't expect us to miss you so much, did you?  
  
................................  
  
~Questions of science  
  
Science and progress  
  
Do not speak as loud as my heart~  
  
................................  
  
I never gave you a reason to believe I'd miss you. I know you waited; I know you were hurting after Tsuzuki and Hisoka left. I knew you wanted to go with them. But you waited for me. We were sort of partners after all, weren't we?  
  
But I never talked to you about it; never asked you to stay. I just pushed you further away. Tsuzuki leaving broke my heart in two, after all.   
  
Of course it did. If it hadn't, then all the things I'd convinced myself were true; all the things I told myself to never tell you how I felt about you, would have been a lie, right?  
  
You know what's weird? I don't think about Tsuzuki half as much as I think about you.   
  
................................  
  
~Tell me you love me  
  
Come back and haunt me  
  
Oh and I rush to the start~  
  
................................  
  
It took me almost two years to ask Enma if 003 could go wherever it is you went. I don't know what stopped me. Or maybe I do. I have no one now, except that owl of yours.   
  
You weren't as crazy as I thought; she really is a very expressive little thing. Or maybe I'm losing my mind in my old age because, I swear, when I talk to her about you, she smiles.  
  
If she'd left before me then... I would have lost you all over again.  
  
I know what everyone whispers about behind my back. Everyone thinks I should have passed on a long time ago. I know now they were right.   
  
But wouldn't that mean that, in spite of all my attempts to keep everyone at an arm's length, I cared about you all? Why would I need to leave otherwise?  
  
I wasn't here to make friends, I wasn't here to fall in love. I was here to work. Was I?  
  
................................  
  
~Running in circles  
  
Chasing tails  
  
And coming back as we are~  
  
................................  
  
I guess there's no one left for me to keep the act up. I don't care about anyone in here now. I hardly remember their names.   
  
Tsuzuki taught me that I wasn't so cold hearted as I thought I was. You taught me to get over the pain and move on. I should do just that.   
  
003 really is a smart bird. No one could even try to get her out of the lab without risking losing an eye. Now she doesn't even hoot.   
  
She knows we're going to meet you.  
  
................................  
  
~Nobody said it was easy  
  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
  
I'm going back to the start~   
  
................................  
  
~End of Interlude~  
  
If anyone feels like it , check out the first piece of original work I've ever let other people read? It's a one shot and it's really short? I'd really love to hear your opinion. Eventually, I'll create my own website for those stories, but in the mean time, go to:  
  
http://www.fictionpress.com/read.php?storyid=1528949  
  
Reviews*-* (you broke my record with last chappy, whatever comes next is just an extra!!):  
  
azdriel: Hey, it's no biggy. I'll just use the 'san' suffix when I really need one. I really appreciate when you point out mistakes like that because then I know you're paying attention *-* Huggles to you!!  
  
Fahm: *blink* Who's Mitani? Is he cute? *drools**slaps herself* Aaaanyway, heh heh, Tatsumi/Konoe...it has potential!! And I also like the manga Tsuzuki better. Tsuzuki is more...'inu' in the manga, but it's almost sad...I dunno how to explain it. Makes me want to hug him silly. About Watari; I know he's a little OOC, but considering he's fifteen, I thought it was ok to play with his character a little. I don't know if I make sense. You didn't seem to mind so that's ok, right? Thanks for saying all those nice things!!  
  
izumi: *huggles izumi* Thank you!! Keep reading and I'll keep writing!!  
  
dodger-chan: *pouts* But...but...it was long!! I swear!!! Longest chapter I've ever written, in fact!!! *cries* But here's more, see? More... *incredulous* You really reread that? It's kinda long...Anyway, I'll try to keep this good enough for you to read. You're such an amazing writer!!  
  
Kara Angitia: He's ok! He's ok!! Don't worry! I'm talking to Tatsumi this instant to convince him to give Watari a prize for enduring so much! I'm thinking about bribing him with money, but I think Watari will be reward enough *-*  
  
Amber: I'm glad you like the pace. It's what's worrying me the most, because it's getting kinda long. You all can't see what's in my head and maybe what I think it's a good pace you take as me not knowing what to do with the story, which is not the case. I do know how it's going to end, though maybe not how I'm going to get there. This story had only nine chapters when I first thought about it!! lol.-_-;  
  
Mel-chan: I'm looking that kimono bit right now! My encyclopaedia didn't have anything on it! But thanks for pointing that out. Hugs! (Btw, do you have a DA account? I could pop up and say hi, u know?)  
  
LYK: I'm evil, ne? Torturing Watari like that..., But he's just so kawaii!!! Anyway, glad you liked this!! Huggles!  
  
xXLil Yu JahXx: Aa, you'll have to wait a day or two to see if it was a bad move or not *evil chuckle* But no, Muraki didn't kill anyone yet, he's just being his usual... psycho self. ^-^  
  
LinaLau: FF.net can be a bit of a bugger sometimes, ne? This week it ate like three of my reviews. I hope this makes the wait for the actual chappy more bearable. Huggles!!  
  
Nsib: See? It looks kinda kewl like that, your name, heh heh. Thanks for not minding the lengths of the chapters! I have no power to stop my fingers once they start!! ^.^  
  
Kyraille: Ah, I hope you feel better! *hands Kyraille a pillow* I must confess I'm glad I got your review tho!! I was starting to worry *pouts* Hugs!!  
  
I hope you all enjoyed your Valentine's day and lots of thanks to everyone who reviewed Immortal Beloved and Reality check!! You guys rock!!  
  
Ja ne!! 


	16. JuYon

A/N: Hi there peoples!! *I* *hate* *this* *chapter*. I'm not pleased in the slightest with the results and I can't point out what bothers me so I can't rewrite it. I tried, believe me. Anyway... Can you see where this is going? I'm afraid I'm turning this too long and you'll lose the thread of the plot...tell me it isn't so? Pwease?  
  
Enjoy!  
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE  
  
Konoe stepped down the podium and the auditorium begun filling with a low murmur of voices as the students rose from their seats and proceeded to whisper about who they thought might be the killer.  
  
Almost everyone had a theory and, as Tatsumi was able to appreciate for what little he overheard, all the suspects happened to be the kids that had a harder time adjusting. Those with few or no friends; those with physical disabilities. He even noticed a few fingers pointing his way.  
  
He shrugged it off. He didn't really care that he had enough of a bad image for people to think he could do something like that. It was obvious their judgement wasn't reliable.   
  
Tatsumi simply ignored them and started calculating the cost for more security guards on his notebook, figuring which areas were up to endure small fund cuts as a way to distract himself, until the last of them was out the door.   
  
Soon, the murmur wasn't enough to cover the soft snoring noise next to him. Leaving his notes aside and making sure there weren't any witnesses for his little indiscretion, he focused his attention on the sleeping beauty. Watari had the most peaceful of expressions, though Tatsumi could already see the marks indented on his cheek for sleeping on the hard plastic chair.   
  
003 was perched on her master's right shoulder, chewing on one of Watari's locks, apparently trying to fix it. His hair was a mess, Tatsumi noted. With that long, thin, curly hair, the poor boy would have hell trying to comb it later.   
  
After a while of watching curiously as the bird groomed Watari's hair, Tatsumi decided to give her a hand. Softly and being utterly careful not to wake the boy, he begun brushing the silky, yet incredibly rebellious strands with his fingers.  
  
"I'll take the left side, you go on." he whispered. The bird blinked at him a couple of times before carrying on with her task.  
  
Tatsumi felt guilty. What had possessed him to make the scene he'd made earlier? God knew what Watari had thought.   
  
What would Tsuzuki think if he knew what he'd almost done that evening? What would Watari think if he figured he'd tried to make a pass at him while his boyfriend- one of Watari's best friends, by the way- was not around? Where did that leave him?  
  
It left him praying that Watari remained as innocent and light headed as usual.  
  
He wasn't the cheating type. Tatsumi could have been many things, but not that; never that. He prided himself for being honest and straight forward. Yet here he was, leading Watari on while he was still Tsuzuki's boyfriend.   
  
But he knew he wasn't just playing with them. It would have been easier if it had all been him being a cheating bastard. He wasn't just leading Watari on; he honestly didn't want Watari giving up his hopes. He really did love both of them.  
  
It was obvious the situation couldn't hold much longer. He'd end up hurting everyone if he didn't make up his mind soon.  
  
The best way to do that- to decide- he figured, was to spend some time alone with Tsuzuki; no kissing, no getting carried away. Just some time to analyse his feelings for the boy. There was no use in trying to think when he was with Watari.  
  
Tucking the last lock behind the blond's ear, Tatsumi eyed 003 curiously.  
  
"Don't you think we should take him back to his room?"  
  
003 gave him what it seemed like an incredulous look and squeaked indignantly.  
  
'Yes,' he thought, smiling, 'There's no doubt that bird understand every single word.'  
  
"Of course, I'll do all the carrying, 003. You can ride on my shoulder if you want, though."  
  
He'd much rather to be able to carry Watari in a less...compromising position, but the boy was out cold; he didn't have other option but to pick him up as you would a bride. Not that he had any complains, but he was trying to clear his head of those thoughts and that arrangement didn't help any.  
  
The bird settled on his shoulder and begun grooming her wings detachedly. Tatsumi sighed, imagining how absurd a picture they all made and picked the boy up.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Are you going to eat that?" Tsuzuki pointed at the half eaten donut on Hisoka's plate.   
  
Hisoka shook his head no and pushed his plate towards Tsuzuki's direction.  
  
"Why do you eat so much, baka? You're going to turn yourself into a balloon." Hisoka said softly, as he turned his gaze back to the window with a peaceful expression.  
  
"Sweets are good for your health, 'Soka!" He smiled kindly. Hisoka's only reply was a low grunt, but there was no annoyance on his face.  
  
'He really is too skinny', Tsuzuki thought, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, his fingers curling at the side of his face. "You should eat more." It wasn't said expecting a reply; Tsuzuki was just thinking out loud.  
  
Hisoka glared at him. Ok, ok; so Hisoka may have been too skinny, but he didn't look frail at all! Actually, he was kinda scary. Tsuzuki lowered his head, as a puppy showing submission, and stuffed himself with the donut, inwardly smiling.  
  
Tsuzuki felt good now. Not good 'I just found a free strawberry filled donut' good, but still. Though if you counted Hisoka's half eaten one...  
  
He'd started the day with the wrong foot, tripped, smashed his face against the floor and ended up with a bloody nose- figuratively speaking, of course-; but all was well now. For the time being, at least.   
  
So yeah, he was probably the poster boy for manic-depression; nothing new there. Hisoka had worked as the perfect 'happy pill', so to speak.   
  
It was a weird feeling. Many a time, Tatsumi had tried to pull him out of one of his depressions; and even succeeded, somewhat. He could never accuse the blue eyed boy of not trying hard enough. But he couldn't say he'd ever felt quite this good, this calmed, when Tatsumi was the one to help.  
  
Maybe it was that Tatsumi always expected to be the one who'd take care of him, never letting Tsuzuki take care of the younger boy in return. He was aware of how much he was hurting Tatsumi; in the end, Tsuzuki always felt like a burden.  
  
And it was weird because his boyfriend did have a dark past; Tatsumi did suffer because of it. They could have shared the weight, instead of having Tsuzuki lean on Tatsumi all the time; though never completely. But they'd never trusted each other enough to talk about it and make it easier on themselves.   
  
Now though, he didn't feel at all guilty for confiding in Hisoka. After all that had happened that afternoon, Tsuzuki couldn't really tell who'd helped who.   
  
He'd felt useful.   
  
If faced with the same situation again, the amethyst eyed boy knew he'd choose differently. Even knowing what he knew now, he'd probably keep quiet. It was just chance that Hisoka hadn't run off, horrified. But that hadn't been the case. Hisoka had trusted him and he'd trusted in kind.   
  
It was the first time ever since Ruka's death that he'd talked that openly with anyone.  
  
Hisoka getting up from his seat distracted him from his thoughts. Tsuzuki watched him confusedly for a few moments, trying to remember if he'd missed something Hisoka had said. The green eyed boy begun walking towards the door, but stopped as soon as his hand took hold of the knob and turned to look at him.  
  
"I'm tired. I'm going back to my room. I guess you wanna stay and wait for dinner?"  
  
"Ah!" Tsuzuki stuffed the rest of the donut into his mouth hurriedly, trying to help it down drinking the remains of his coffee in one gulp. Choking and in serious need for air, he clumsily got up from his seat and ran to Hisoka's side. "I...I..." Purple in the face and unable to say anything else, Tsuzuki looked around desperately, as if Hisoka would leave without him, should he fail to make himself understood. "Imgoinwizya." Tsuzuki was able to get out finally, gasping for breath. He could still feel the donut stuck in his throat.  
  
Hisoka stared at him, disbelief and confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Huh?" Seeing as he hadn't been clear enough, Tsuzuki motioned to himself with one finger, then to Hisoka and then to the door, before punching himself gently but firmly on the chest. Hisoka rolled his eyes and opened the door. "You're going to die of a heart attack if you don't choke to death first."  
  
Tsuzuki only smiled warmly, coughed a little and followed Hisoka outside.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Muraki Kazutaka had seen many things reflected on Oriya's eyes. He'd seen love, pride, annoyance; most of the time, he was the causal of these things. But that evening, he'd seen something he was definitively not ready for.  
  
Fear.  
  
He'd left the auditorium and now wondered around the school aimlessly. His footsteps resonated through the empty hall. He was tense from his hair down to his toes; his knuckles white, so hard he had his hands clenched into fists.  
  
Oriya was afraid. For him; of him, he didn't know, nor he cared. It didn't really matter. He'd caused it. He'd caused his best friend to be afraid; a friend that would have died for him.  
  
No, a part of him told him; it *did* matter. If he was afraid for him, he'd stick by his side no matter what. If he was afraid of him on the other hand...  
  
But when he'd thought about testing Oriya, it had never occurred to him that maybe the younger boy could turn on him simply because he was afraid. Could he blame him if it came up to that? No matter how good a friend Oriya might have been, the boy was entitled to a survival instinct, wasn't he?  
  
Somehow he knew Oriya would never abandon him, though. Somehow, he'd always known that. This...test, it hadn't been to made sure of Oriya's loyalties. It was for fun.  
  
Clutching his head in frustration, Muraki stopped walking and rested his back to the wall. All this time joking about losing his mind...now he wasn't so sure. If he had to be honest with himself, even Oriya's fear caused him amusement.  
  
His life was good. He was normal. Everything was ok until that mother-fucker came into the picture.   
  
"Saki..." he said to no one, his voice acquiring a desperate tone he did not like one bit. "It's all your fault...Son of a bitch!" He turned around and punched the wall hard, then again and again until he draw blood. "I'm not like you!!!" he all but yelled.  
  
From the corner of his eye he saw a few students who'd witnessed his little outburst. The boys were staring at him wide eyed from the other end of the hall. He smiled viciously at them and licked his bloodied fingers, feeling delighted when he saw them run off.  
  
He didn't give a fuck if he ended up having the reputation of a maniac. What mattered to him was to know for sure if he really was one. He'd done nothing wrong, had he? He wasn't a monster...yet, at least.  
  
Raising his eyes to the heavens, Muraki did something he hadn't done in a long time. His tone was spiteful and his hopes scarce, but he was starting to feel desperate. Signalling the cross over his chest, he closed his eyes, which were filling fast with tears. (*)  
  
"Father...Lord, just give me a sign, will you? I'm... I need ... help."  
  
Two voices coming his way interrupted his pray. One of them awfully familiar to him. He got up silently and walked towards the corner, hoping to catch a glimpse of his love; maybe even let him lift his spirit.  
  
But the last thing seeing Tsuzuki brought was relief to his battered mind. Because he wasn't alone, you see? He'd known that, he'd heard two voices. But he hadn't expected this...not this.  
  
It was that boy; that insolent little brat with a doll's face. They were walking towards him, calmly and slowly, chatting about something he didn't care about. That would have been ok, if their entire demeanour towards the other hadn't been so familiar... so trusting.  
  
Tsuzuki looked so relaxed; at ease as Muraki hardly ever saw him. The little brat had a peaceful, almost unnoticeable smile playing at his lips and the faintest of blushes on his cheeks.  
  
Muraki rushed away from there, making sure he wasn't seen. Making sure Tsuzuki wouldn't accidentally prove what Muraki had just realised to be true.  
  
This wasn't happening. With any other person, he'd missed it. But he knew Tsuzuki better than he knew himself. Tsuzuki looked even more content than when Tatsumi was around, for god's sake!! No; after two years of trying to win Tsuzuki's trust, that brat had managed to do it in just one day?!   
  
'Is this the help...the sign you send me, God?!' he thought bitterly. Though as a sign, it certainly met it's purpose. God didn't care about him; he'd been forsaken.   
  
And with that knowledge, the last bit of warmth in his heart died down. With that knowledge, came a sense of absolute freedom.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Tatsumi made sure to leave Watari's room as soon as possible. Just being there with the blond in such a defenceless position and with no one else around proved unnerving enough; to add his internal debate on whether he should undress the boy for him to sleep more comfortably was just too much.   
  
For reasons beyond his grasp- and as if his feelings for Watari hadn't been confusing enough on their own- during the last few days his physical attraction for the lunatic had gotten increasingly stronger. Or harder to control; whatever.  
  
He would never make a decision based on physical attraction, but he could very well make a fatal mistake because of it. So he'd practically ran out of there.   
  
Closing the door with a soft 'click', Tatsumi closed his eyes and sighed, half in exasperation, half in relief. Now all he had to do was find that idiot of a boyfriend of his and give him hell for disappearing the way he had. Under the circumstances, that kind of behaviour was unacceptable.  
  
But that wasn't the only reason. Maybe if he approached Tsuzuki in anger, the older boy's depression- the one he'd been running from all day- wouldn't affect his judgement and he could analyse the situation objectively.  
  
Checking his wrist watch he decided that, given the hour, he was most likely to find Tsuzuki in the cafeteria. His own stomach was starting to grumble and, as he begun walking, he made a mental note to bring some dinner to Watari later.  
  
Before he'd even reached the first turn though, he saw Tsuzuki and Hisoka walking his way. He stopped on his tracks, making sure to put on his most cold face and fixed his glasses.   
  
There was something; something about the way they looked and the way Hisoka was staring at him that struck Tatsumi as peculiar. It wasn't weird to see Tsuzuki dishelved and he hadn't known Hisoka for that long- though the green eyed boy had given him the impression of being reasonably neat.   
  
But it wasn't just that their uniforms were wrinkled and their hair messed up. If that had been the case, all he could have imagined was that they'd been making out somewhere -certainly not a comforting thought, but not something he couldn't deal with. They did look strangely...cosy, with each other.  
  
But both their eyes showed signs of crying, thought at the moment, they both looked relatively ok. That spiked up his concern for Tsuzuki. Whatever had happened was already over though, he realised; but he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.  
  
  
  
The two of them saw him and, if Tsuzuki's sudden puppy eyes were any indication, knew they had some explaining to do. Tatsumi stood there waiting, seemingly unperturbed, as the two of them slowed down their pace in direct proportion to the closer they got to him. Hisoka walked past him, glancing up at him with what Tatsumi could only describe as a guilty expression.   
  
He eyed the younger boy for a split second before turning his attention back to his boyfriend. The purpled eyed boy lowered his head and, without a word, made his way to their room.   
  
After Tatsumi closed their door behind them, he turned to stare at Tsuzuki. The older boy was standing in the middle of the room, not quite looking at him, but not avoiding him either. Now that he thought about it, Tsuzuki also looked guilty.  
  
Maybe he should reconsider his theory of him and Hisoka making out?  
  
Tsuzuki finally raised his face to look at him with a sheepish smile on his lips. The older boy put a hand behind his head.  
  
"I... I guess I better freshen up for dinner, ne?"  
  
Well, at least food was still on Tsuzuki's mind; things couldn't be that bad. Tatsumi nodded curtly and the other boy disappeared inside the bathroom, leaving him alone to think.  
  
Had their relationship changed that much? It felt like there was a wall between them, as if in the course of a day, they'd lost the intimacy they'd always shared. They'd never trusted each other with their darkest secrets, but that had never been a problem. Now here he was, pinning after another boy and Tsuzuki couldn't even be confident enough to do one of his pity shows to ease him off his anger, as he used to.   
  
Did Tsuzuki really feared he wouldn't forgive him? For what? Making him worry? There had to be something else. Tsuzuki had stolen for him- borrowed, as the older boy would correct- he'd slacked on his studies, he'd lied to him. What could be so terrible that Tsuzuki would think he wouldn't forgive him? Again, maybe he *had* made out with Hisoka?   
  
'So what?' Tatsumi berated himself, 'I bet he wouldn't feel guilty about whatever it is if he knew I was trying to take a peak at Watari's chest while I undid his tie.'   
  
Talking about ties; Tsuzuki stepped out of the bathroom. He hadn't bothered to change his clothes, but he'd obviously combed his hair and splashed some water on his face. He was fighting with the knot of his tie, apparently trying to remove it and that gave Tatsumi the perfect entrance to eliminate that sudden distance that seemed to have formed between them.  
  
He took a few steps forward and batted Tsuzuki's hands off. There was just something about that boy and ties...or maybe Tatsumi just liked doing that for him.  
  
  
  
"Do you have any idea of how worried I was?" He said, without looking straight at Tsuzuki's face. Of course, his tone didn't show his emotions in the slightest, but the little caress he gave the other boy's cheek once he'd removed the tie betrayed him.  
  
Tsuzuki leaned into the touch and smiled sadly.  
  
"I'm really sorry. We lost track of time."  
  
Tatsumi fought off the impulse to circle the other's waist and pull him for a kiss- a conditioned reflex for seeing Tsuzuki with a sad face. He was supposed to stay clear headed, wasn't he? Still, he did pull him for a hug, to which Tsuzuki replied instantly, resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder.  
  
"You lost track of time? Tsuzuki, what could you two be doing all this time that you didn't notice it was already dark?" he scolded slightly.  
  
Tsuzuki stiffened at the question, making Tatsumi frown. The older boy pulled away from the hug and stared intently at his shoes.   
  
"We...well, you see? I... We were..." the older boy stammered.  
  
'Please don't say making out; please don't say making out.' The blue eyed boy thought. So, he had no right to be jealous, that's true. But he felt it anyway, what are you going to do, shoot him?  
  
Tsuzuki took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
"We talked." was all he said.  
  
Tatsumi's frown deepened. Why did he have the impression that there was more to that sentence?  
  
"You...talked? About what?"  
  
"About stuff. About...I told him stuff and... and he told me stuff and..."  
  
"Yes, that pretty much describes an average conversation." Tatsumi was starting to lose his patience.  
  
That his boyfriend was stammering so much and looked so nervous when he was about to tell him about what he was doing with another boy could never be a good thing. That he knew if Tsuzuki asked him the same question, he'd probably end up looking a lot worse than him, was bad beyond words.  
  
"Look, Tatsumi..." Nervous laugh, avoiding his eyes; classical signs that he wasn't going to like what Tsuzuki had to say. "It's nothing bad, really...it's just..."  
  
"Are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on or are you going to beat around the bush for long?!"   
  
Tsuzuki was evidently startled by his tone. His amethyst eyes opened wide and Tatsumi noticed his face turned a few shades paler.   
  
He hadn't meant to be so harsh on him. Just as with his attraction with Watari, during the last few days Tatsumi seemed to be losing his patience with Tsuzuki way too often. It was uncalled for and he obviously was taking his frustration out on the older boy.   
  
As if he didn't have enough guilt to dwell over already.  
  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." he said softly. "You don't have to tell me what you were doing."  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head no and approached him carefully.  
  
"I do have to tell you. I have to tell you at least that, you know?" Again that guilty look. All kinds of scenarios ran through Tatsumi's mind. 95% of them ended with the two of them breaking up. He might have had that outcome on his plans for a long time, but he'd never expected Tsuzuki to be the one to initiate it. Was that being selfish? Tsuzuki continued. "We talked about... personal stuff. Things I haven't told you. Things I'm...not going to tell you."  
  
Well, *that* he hadn't expected. He knew very well Tsuzuki was referring to his past. It was an old, 'unspoken' topic between them. Though it wasn't *that* bad, was it?   
  
He'd never asked that kind of trust from Tsuzuki; he'd never given any indication that he'd appreciate or return it. And if Tsuzuki felt the need to talk to someone else then,...it wasn't like he could complain, was it?   
  
Ok, then why did he feel betrayed?  
  
He realised he was supposed to say something because Tsuzuki had the most mortified expression. He had no right to show himself upset; even if he was. He just fixed his glasses yet again.  
  
"It's ok." He opened the door and barely brushed his fingers with Tsuzuki's. "Let's go now, so we can catch a good table."  
  
"You're not angry?" Tsuzuki asked innocently.  
  
No; he wasn't angry. He'd just realised something that, though it made his decision a lot easier, hurt him more than he'd be willing to admit to himself.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Midori-san fixed his glasses, making sure they were in place, before knocking softly on the door. It was a little late and there was a chance Kenji was already at the dining room, but he either forgot about that or chose to ignore it. He wasn't exactly looking forward to that conversation.  
  
Everyone cared about the demon's victims; no one stopped to think about this kid for more than a second and when they did, it was only to pass judgement. What kind of person sells his soul to a demon? He must be weak if he can't fight him off; ask for help. Surely the demon is just fulfilling the boy's wishes...All a load of crap and he knew it.  
  
He was sure Kenji hadn't meant for this to happen. He hadn't even talked to the boy yet, but he knew how a demon could betray you; how they could turn the kindest of souls into murderers. He remembered all too well.  
  
The whole deal brought unpleasant memories; a sense of failure that urged him to do right by this kid, even if he'd sold his soul.  
  
He'd been told not to get involved; to be objective. But if his boss had known just how close to home this case was, he'd understood why it was impossible for him. Of course, he wasn't about to inform his boss of that little fact.  
  
He had to admit though, that seeing Tsuzuki again had made him happier than he'd been in ages. Sure, it wasn't the Tsuzuki he'd known; not exactly. But he knew that under the differences rested the same person and that made him smile.  
  
The man who'd named himself Midori knocked on the door again, but again got no answer. Though it wasn't exactly what he'd gone there to do, he figured he could still pick some information up, seeing as the boy's room appeared to be empty.  
  
Making sure there was no one around first, and without even checking to see if it was locked, he was inside faster than you could say 'teleport'. The room was empty, as he'd deducted, but he remained invisible anyway. That way he could avoid getting caught unaware in case Kenji returned unexpectedly.  
  
He turned on the light and started looking around for clues, evidence, anything to help him throw a little light on the case and wishing it was as easier as to turn on a switch.   
  
He studied every corner of the room. It was an ordinary bedroom, he concluded. A bit too tidy for his taste, considering this was a 15 year old's room, but there was nothing to indicate demonic possession.  
  
And there should have been something. Demon's have a flare for souvenirs. There's always an object, a talisman, something used to seal the deal. He figure that Kenji probably had said object with him. He'd have to look for the boy, have a talk and keep an eye open for pendants or any sort of eerie jewellery.  
  
As he turned around to leave, he realised his mistake. He'd let his guard down. He didn't even have time to curse his stupidity before he was pinned down on the floor by a stinking dark mass of shadows.  
  
'So,' he thought, not really alarmed by the turn of events, 'this demon doesn't need his host to attack. Nice time to find out, though.'   
  
~Find anything interesting?~ the spiritual voice reverberated all through Midori's body.  
  
He could summon his shikigami right away, he could have even thrown a spell at him, but the man saw his compromising situation as a perfect way to gather information. He wiggled under the weight and laughed.  
  
"What, you're into S&M or something?"  
  
~Funny. But I just wanted to see you from a closer angle. I must say, this job is turning more interesting by the minute.~  
  
The amusement on the demon's voice caught him off guard.  
  
"What do you mean?" The black mass virtually *grew* an a hand for long enough to remove his glasses. Midori's breath caught on his throat both from being so exposed and being able to actually *see* the demon. "What are you doing!?"  
  
~So, not one legend, but two.~ the demon laughed. ~And both of you so easy to take down!~   
  
He didn't need to ask who was the other so called 'legend'. He wanted to though; maybe the demon was talking about someone else- as if. But he didn't dare. If this demon knew who he was, then he knew Tsuzuki. All he could do was wince.  
  
~Have you ever found a case where you *knew*, if you did things right, you'd get promoted?~ the demon's voice sounded delighted. ~This is my promotion, shinigami.~  
  
Just as fast as he'd appeared, the demon was gone; but the dread he'd managed to imbue Midori with, didn't.  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
(*) I'm under the impression that Muraki is, or was, Catholic? (heh heh, quite a reputation we have, ne?) If I'm wrong, I'll fix it later.  
  
I think I should clarify something. Midori-san is *not* an original character. Though by telling you this, I'm probably spoiling the surprise, it's not that important now. But he's rather OOC, and I have a reason for making him like that. I'll explain when it gets to that point, ok?  
  
More reviews, more reviews!!! *runs around euphorically*  
  
Lina: Heh, heh, Tatsumi/003. I actually didn't make that up though O.O, I don't remember where I saw it, and I think it was a joke too...though I did read this Watari/003 fic once...that wasn't joking...it was...actually, quite...*clears throat* er...good. I don't know what's worse, that I read it or that I liked it...O.O But I digress, I'm glad you enjoyed the interlude, even if it was a poor substitute for a chapter.   
  
LYK: Angst is what I live for!!! Go angst! And if it's yaoi, all the better!!! Though i think I'm going through a particularly angsty phase...I'm making everyone cry lately, lol *-*   
  
Loki'sRose: Nya!!! I missed you! Big 'phew' about Tsuzuki's past. I know it was too vague and still I could have screwed it up, but no one seemed to mind. Another bit 'phew' with he interlude, because I was afraid it would be asking to much of you guys, to get your minds set on this new 'universe' just to take you back to Meifuu so suddenly. And it's a song, ' The scientist', by Coldplay...you have to check that band out. It's, in my opinion, the best of our times. Though I know of people who hate it, I haven't met a single person who felt indifferent about it, and that is a sign of greatness. *smiles as Coldplay's record company pays her for advertising*^-^   
  
Fahm: Awww, no more surprise reviews? T,T...wait a minute...Oh! Heh, heh, It's fine by me! ~.^ And I do know who Mitani is, the name seems to have escaped me for a moment... lol. Now I just look silly. But now that you mention it, Midori does remind me of him!! It almost makes me wish I'd chosen him to be Midori. It would have fitted as well and I so love that character! But if you reread his description, you'll see they don't look the same. And yes, Watari is not the same as his previous incarnation, but he's also just fifteen. I didn't want to write him so confident because...well, honestly, I thought it would be fun like this ^-^   
  
Wai: Hello new reviewer! I'm glad you enjoyed the interlude...I'm going to try reading it whilst listening to the song. It's not like playing 'Sgt. Pepper' backwards is it? There won't be any weird messages coming from the song? *ish scared* ^-^ Hugs!!  
  
dodger-chan: *blink*... *blink* You...you really don't like Tatari? *blink* Waaah!! *refrains for hurting nice reviewer* Why?! Anyway, if you don't like it and you're still reading my fics...wow, you must be a very patient person! This is swimming with Tatari and, no matter how good I may write it *smug smile*, it's pretty hard to read a pairing you don't like, ne? Thanks so, so much for reading 'Show me'. You've no idea how much it meant to me. Though I suspect you're craving for something good to read if you thought it was good...*blush* I'm really not that good! BTW, can you please, please continue that beautiful ficcy of yours? Please? *puts on pathetic puppy eyes* *sniff*   
  
Nsib: I got a *sniff* out of you!!! Lala la la!! Heh, heh. Don't worry though, I lack the power to convert emotionless people for long periods of time ^-^ I'm still trying to make my brother see the difference between cute and stupid, and I've known him for 19 years!! Happy to see you don't find the school/Meifuu/school switching annoying. Hugs!  
  
xXLil Yu JahXx: Uhm...You're review got cut almost at the beginning so, since I have no idea of what you were going to say, I'm just going to asume you said I was the best writer since Shakespeare and that you'll be my devoted fan forever!! Thank you!! ^-^   
  
Kyraille Fade: Heh, heh. The song that started it all, actually. I heard that one and of course, I could only think about Tatsumi and Watari *nod* *nod* The rest sorta made sense on it's own. Most of my ideas come that way, unannounced and without much reason for being. I was actually riding the bus with my walkman on when I thought about this fic, lol. And no, the other fic I started writing is for another fandom. It's something I've wanted to do since before I knew about fanfiction and I thought it was time to get that bugger out of my head.   
  
Vin: Yay! Pocky!! I remember a time when someone gave me pocky and I thought they were pocking me!! Lol...anyway. Hi new reviewer!! Yes, fluff is coming...eventually *evil chuckle* Don't worry though, happy ending 100% guarantied or you get your money back!! ^-^ Hugs.  
  
Mel-chan: *nods* How annoying, those people with lives, ne? Rubbing them all over our faces...*grumble* Anyway, you should just get an account so I could go say hi! That song is just the greatest, isn't it? I fell madly in love with that song the first time I heard it. Love at first... hearing? Hugs!  
  
lyn: Hola querida compatriota! Me alegra mucho que hayas podido captar eso de Oriya. Lo único que tengo de él es el anime. No llegué a esa parte del manga (tal vez algún dia Sakura-crisis llegue hasta ahí? Eh, ahora que lo pienso, vos tenés el manga? Traducido? Eh? De donde?) No me hagas sentir mal T.T, je je, lo mismo me pasó con el fic anterior. Te prometo (como le prometí a esta otra chica, y mas o menos cumplí) escribir un fic Tatsumi/Tsuzuki solo para vos, ok? Pero capaz que me lleve algo de tiempo. Besos!  
  
HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, TSUZUKI CHAN!!  
  
JA NE! 


	17. JuGo

A/N: I prolly won't update next week. I have a very important test and I won't be writing fanfics while I need to study. Remember my admission tests? The one for the translation school? They're next Tuesday and Friday, and I'm having trouble with Spanish grammar. Yes, you read correctly, not with English, with Spanish!! *cries*   
  
It would mean a lot if you guys wish me luck. I consider most of you my friends, in a bizarre way, and I need your encouraging thoughts!!! I even called my grandma to tell her to call me Wednesday night to wish me luck. I'll need it!!! This is like *huge* for me, for many reasons.   
  
In the mean time, you can check out my website. It's right there on my custom url and though it's not finished yet, there might be something there you'll enjoy...or not. Whatever. There's some of my original stuff there.  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE  
  
The following day started as nothing if not uneventful. They all attended class as if nothing had happened; as if they couldn't feel the tension in the air. They went on with their daily obligations; they talked and joked, but every single one of them had the feeling that everything was about to change.   
  
Or maybe it was simply that everything had changed already, and they just weren't ready to admit it. Watari ignored what Tatsumi had said the day before, while Tatsumi ignored what Tsuzuki had told him; Tsuzuki ignored the way he was starting to feel more comfortable around Hisoka, while Hisoka seemed to have forgotten the nice way he'd treated Tsuzuki and kept on insulting him.   
  
But it was all a pretence, and they all knew it. In the back of their minds, those very same things that they tried so hard to ignore were more than present.  
  
For Oriya though, pretending nothing had changed was simply impossible.   
  
Lunch time found him sitting alone at one of the more secluded tables, playing with his food. He wasn't hungry; just as he hadn't been tired the night before, finding impossible to sleep after he realised Muraki wasn't coming back to their room.   
  
He could tell that tiredness was starting to catch up with him though; his eyelids felt heavy and his head hurt, both from sleep deprivation and thinking too much. Just looking at the plate in front of him and thinking of all he'd left to eat made him want to crawl back into bed, even though he'd asked for a small portion.   
  
It was 'meatloaf Wednesday' at the cafeteria. Oriya picked up his fork lazily and, resting his head on his hand, stared at the bite in it wearily. It really was a small bite, but chewing seemed like such an effort at the moment.   
  
A bout of laughter filled the cafeteria and made him look around for the source. Laughing seemed so inappropriate at the moment; it sounded so alien. And though he knew that was just him being broody, when he finally identified who was laughing so loudly a few tables away from him, he blinked in surprise.  
  
His surprise was justified too; wasn't one of Hiyama's friends that had died? Here he was, worried and sleep deprived because his friend might be in big trouble while those bastards were laughing the day after one of them had been brutally murdered? Somehow that struck Oriya as slightly unfair.   
  
It also made it clear, or at least it did to him, that the kind friendship he shared with Muraki was not common. No, he thought sarcastically, there wasn't a thing that could be called 'usual' about their friendship; he was in love with his best friend, after all; a friend that was slightly funny in the head and that he hadn't seen since the day before, when they both slept in the same room.   
  
Maybe it was his trail of thought, maybe it simply was that the table was next in line of his field of vision, but his eyes rested on Tsuzuki & Co. For a split second, Oriya wished he had a closer relationship with them. He could tell their friendship was genuine and, though they didn't exactly qualify as the type of people he'd choose as friends, he could admit that in the end those things were superficial. All he wanted now was someone to talk to.  
  
But what could they think if he just got up and asked them to let him join them? There was no way of doing that without making it look suspicious. He'd already decided that he was wasting time in thinking about it when he realised he was still looking at them and Watari had noticed.  
  
Oriya cursed under his breath as he saw Watari rise from his seat and approach him with a smile. As much as he'd thought he'd like to have a closer relationship, they didn't; he knew spending time with them without Muraki around would be awkward and something he wasn't looking forward to.  
  
"Hey, Ori-chan!" Watari chirped, sitting himself in front of him with not a hint of self-consciousness. "Whatcha doing here, eating all by yourself? Where's Muraki-san?" he said, all in one breath.  
  
In his tired state, Oriya found Watari's over-exited speech rather exhausting. Trying to make sense of what the blond had said, he frowned, then shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." he answered simply.  
  
Watari raised his eyebrows curiously; so high they disappeared under his messy bangs.   
  
"Where Muraki-san is or why you're eating alone?"  
  
He rubbed his eyes lazily and shrugged again.  
  
"Either."  
  
Well, it was no wonder Muraki was his only friend. Was he always this verbal? The blond let out a little yelp, accompanied with a little jump in his seat that startled him. Somehow Watari's sudden movements and his own tired eyes weren't the best combination.  
  
"You don't know where Muraki-san is?!" Oriya sighed sadly and shook his head no. "How come? You guys are like...like attached by the hip or something!!"   
  
"He was just having a rough day yesterday, you know..."   
  
"You mean..." Watari looked worried now, "you haven't heard from him since yesterday!?" Oriya nodded. "But...Ori-chan! Aren't you worried about him? I mean, with everything that's happened..."  
  
'Am I afraid that he's been murdered?' Oriya thought bitterly. No; that hadn't even occurred to him. Some friend he was, huh?  
  
"I'm sure he's ok, Watari-senpai. He knows how to take care of himself."  
  
"Yeah, of course..." Watari didn't sound all that convinced. Or course, the blond didn't know that Muraki could have very well been killing someone at that moment. Oriya wasn't about to tell him, though. "Still, don't you think we should go look for him?"  
  
"I don't think he wants company right now. Not mine, anyway."  
  
Watari's expression softened then, and Oriya remembered why he liked this boy over his friends. He might have looked too chirpy and happy, but the blond was nothing if not perceptive and sympathetic of everyone's problems.   
  
"Did something happen? Did you guys have a fight?" Watari asked kindly, making the implication obvious without actually saying a word about it.  
  
He was asking if Oriya had been stupid enough to tell Muraki how he felt. Oriya smiled then; a little sad, but nonetheless genuine smile.   
  
"Nah, nothing like that. He probably just took off somewhere to vent; maybe he's even wondering around the school. You know how he gets sometimes."  
  
Clasping his hands together and smiling widely, Watari stood up.  
  
"Ok then!" he took Oriya's hand and pulled him off of his seat, picking up his lunch tray with his free hand. "No use in you moping here all alone, ne? You're having lunch with us!!"  
  
"Waah, no! Wait Watari-senpai!! I... I..." He tried desperately to come up with a reason to excuse himself, but his brain failed him.  
  
"Nothing. You're not going to eat all alone and depressed!! It will cause you an ulcer!!" He protested a little more, only half-heartedly, and let himself be led by the hand by his pseudo-friend.   
  
When Watari was knocked to the ground by someone's strategically placed leg, his lunch spilling all over the floor, Oriya couldn't help thinking that he'd much rather gotten to the table and spent an eternity of awkwardness to having to endure this.  
  
"Well, well. Look what we have here? Watari-chan, you certainly change boyfriends fast!!" Hiyama's disdainful tone filled Oriya's ears, followed by the same loud, fake laughter he'd heard earlier.  
  
He rolled his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have gotten out of bed that day.  
  
-------------------  
  
After Watari had left the table to talk with Oriya, Tsuzuki noted with alarm how all attempt at conversation had died down. Now the three of them that remained sat in awkward silence, staring at anything but themselves.  
  
Watari had served as some sort of super-glue. Though his blond friend hadn't been as cheery as usual- Watari had looked nervous all morning, for some reason- he still managed to make conversation and keep everyone's mood up.   
  
Tatsumi, in spite of what he'd said, was angry...or upset, Tsuzuki didn't know for sure. The blue eyed boy had never been very effusive to begin with. All Tsuzuki knew was that it was his fault.   
  
He'd tried to make it up to him; he'd been overly attentive all morning, trying his best not to say stupid things and even paying attention in class! But Tatsumi remained as cold as a stalactite, not being precisely rude to him, but not showing any kind of affection either. Whatever it was bothering was serious.  
  
On the other hand he had Hisoka, who was obviously too embarrassed about what had happened the day before to be able to even look at him in the face without blushing. It was sad; he'd thought that they'd gotten closer the day before, and now Hisoka was all but ignoring him. It was still cute to see him blush, though.  
  
Now that the blond was gone, it was as if no one knew exactly what to do with themselves. That was *not* normal. Yup, Watari was super-glue. Tsuzuki idly wondered if his friend was also addictive if you smelled him, a frown decorating his brow at his dilemma. And not just the glue one.  
  
He rested his chin in his hand and sighed. Why was everything so complicated? At that moment, he felt two different hands resting on both his arms, and he looked up to find both Tatsumi and Hisoka watching him worriedly.  
  
"Are you ok?" They asked in unison.   
  
Both boys stared at each other, then back to him, then away; Tatsumi focusing on his food, Hisoka on the window. Tsuzuki stared at both of them, feeling his cheeks burn and not only from embarrassment either.  
  
  
  
'Dammit, I wanna be super-glue too!' He thought, slumping his shoulders. 'Instead I'm like some sort of solvent!!'  
  
He didn't have time to dwell on that, though. The sound of something... correction, someone carrying something, hitting the floor turned everyone's heads in the cafeteria.   
  
It was Hiyama and Co. again, torturing some poor soul that just *happened* to walk past them. You'd think that after one of them had died, the remaining bullies would at least take the day off!! Tsuzuki would have liked to teach those assholes a lesson but, as Tatsumi had said, his situation in the school was shaky enough to add assault to the list.   
  
Tatsumi didn't have to watch himself though. The blue eyed boy immediately stood up. His face was expressionless, but there was flame in his eyes that suggested Hiyama was in trouble this time. Good.  
  
Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka followed Tatsumi swiftly, should he need some help. Since Hiyama and his three friends were gathered around whoever the were harassing, Tsuzuki wasn't able to tell who he was.   
  
Catching a glimpse of blond, wavy hair as he saw Hiyama kick his victim made the violet eyed boy swallow hard and speed his pace. Tatsumi apparently saw it too; he immediately clenched his hands into tight fist and Tsuzuki could have sworn he hard him grunt.  
  
Hisoka wasn't looking that much calmer, either. He and Tsuzuki crossed anger filled glances after Tatsumi pulled Hiyama by the arm and they were able to see Watari crumpled on the floor, eyes filled with tears, and one of the goons holding Oriya- who looked about to murder someone- so he wouldn't interfere.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Tatsumi hissed. Hiyama snorted.  
  
"I'm kicking the wind out of the little faggot. Do you mind?" All the goons laughed on cue. Mindless drones, that's what they were.  
  
"You crossed the line, mother-fucker!" Tatsumi said a little too loudly. Tsuzuki was afraid he'd punch him right there. Afraid for Tatsumi's fist, mind you.  
  
Everyone around them let out a quiet gasp. There weren't many people who'd have the guts to talk to Hiyama like that. Of course, there wasn't many people who'd talk to Tatsumi like that either.  
  
"I have?" Hiyama asked, smiling defiantly. "Have I offended your gay pride or something?" As in slow motion, Tsuzuki saw Tatsumi's last straw of patience snapping. The taller boy raised his fist and swung at the bully, but Hiyama was faster, dodging the blow and punching Tatsumi so hard on the chin everyone on the back tables was able to hear it. The blue eyed boy fell to the floor with a thump, leaving everyone else stunned. Hiyama was glowing with satisfaction. "You faggots are all wimps. You really thought you could hit me, little girl?"  
  
Tatsumi pushed himself to a sitting position, nursing his bruised jaw.   
  
"You're dead." he said flatly, throwing daggers with his eyes, but his words lost a little authority when they came out muffled.  
  
Hisoka took a step forward, fuming. Tsuzuki was ready to come between them should the green eyed boy attempt a stunt like his boyfriend had, not wanting anyone else to get hurt.  
  
"You're brave, I'll grant you that. Making more enemies when someone is probably out to kill you all is not the wisest of moves, I'd say."  
  
Yes, it was official. Hisoka was scary.  
  
His friends stiffened at Hisoka's words; Tsuzuki saw the flash of concern, even fear, crossing their eyes. Not Hiyama, though. He just rested his hands in his pockets and smiled.  
  
"No one's going to die except you, fags."  
  
The bell rang as if on cue. Time stood still for a few seconds; no one in that cafeteria dared to move. Hiyama took the initiative, turning around and motioning to his friend to follow. The one holding Oriya threw him forcefully to the ground and dusted his hands as if the dark haired boy disgusted him.   
  
After the bullies had left, everyone else started leaving as well. Everyone throwing glances their way; some pitiful, some thankful, all stunned.  
  
They just stared at each other, equally stunned. Hiyama was *not* faster than Tatsumi. He couldn't be. And if he was, the bastard had never before dared defy him like that, less alone in public!  
  
Silently deciding not to speak a word about it, the two that remained standing helped the others up. Tatsumi refused Tsuzuki's offer to help him walk, while Watari gladly accepted Hisoka's. The blond was limping badly.  
  
This week just kept getting better and better.  
  
-------------------  
  
As soon as he'd left Kenji's room, Midori had rushed to call JuoCho and inform them of the new development; leaving all compromising bits out, of course.  
  
He'd spent all night outside Tsuzuki's room, unable to shake the feeling that he'd gotten the boy into trouble and promising to himself not to let anything happen to him. If it depended on him, Tsuzuki wouldn't even know about what was happening.  
  
There weren't many people left in EnmaChou that were around by the time he'd become a shinigami; those blissful years when he and Tsuzuki had worked, if not together, at least in the same department. Only two or three, and none of them was close to him. But Aome, his new partner, seemed to suspect something was up.   
  
There was no way for her to find out exactly what had happened. She'd been a shinigami for less than two months; for all she knew, he'd known some or all of the boys from a past case. That morning, though, she'd noticed his worry and it didn't take a genius to guess over who he was worrying, since he refused to leave his spot next to the guys' door until they'd left for class.  
  
And though she couldn't know which one was the recipient of his concern, it only took one word out of her mouth and everyone in Meifuu would find out; including those who knew him from back then. Aome was already popular for her ability to spread 'news'.  
  
Could he be removed from the case? Sure, it was his jurisdiction, but that didn't guarantee anything. He wasn't just attached emotionally, he'd also whitheld information. If anything happened to Tsuzuki or any other of the boys, he'd be in *big* trouble.  
  
That's why he was now waiting outside the cafeteria. Lunch break was about to end and he could both keep an eye on Tsuzuki *and* wait for Kenji to leave, so he could talk to him. Maybe the boy wasn't too far gone and he could help him fight the demon off.  
  
If he did everything right, he'd keep the secret, his job and Tsuzuki's safety.  
  
The bell rang and Midori watched as all the students rushed out, observing each face carefully not to miss his target. Kenji hadn't left yet when Tsuzuki and the rest walked out, looking rather deflated. Watari actually looked ruffled, but hey, what's new? At least they were all in one piece.  
  
Kenji was the last to leave. Midori took one good look at the boy he'd only seen in pictures before that moment. He'd have to admit, he was beautiful. More than usual. He had a slender complexion, but not too delicate. His face was refined and his skin perfect. His auburn hair was thin and abundant, falling neatly around his face.   
  
Midori knew for a fact Kenji had friends and good grades. His parents had been loving and relatively wealthy, he'd grown up a happy child. Why would a boy like him conjure a demon? What could a demon offer him that he didn't have already? His questions were more out of curiosity than judgement.  
  
Grabbing his arm, Midori stopped the boy from walking away. For a moment, Kenji didn't seem to notice. He just stood there, his head down causing his hair to cover half of it.  
  
"Kudou-kun, I need to have a word with you." Midori said kindly, yet firmly.  
  
Kenji lifted his head then and Midori gasped. His eyes, big and black, looked completely empty. Kenji smiled widely, but it was so fake, so... devoid of feeling, that it made Midori's head spin.  
  
"What can I do for you?" he said in a perfect cheery tone, as false as everything else about him.   
  
Midori let go of his arm and shook his head, shocked.  
  
"Nothing. Sorry, I thought you were someone else." he all but whispered.  
  
This boy... He'd lost his family, they'd all been murdered and... it wasn't even his fault. He wasn't...  
  
He was just a doll.  
  
-----------------  
  
Muraki had waited until it was time for class before returning to his room. After spending all night up on the roof, he was in serious need of a shower and a nap.  
  
He'd set the alarm clock to wake him just as lunch break was over. He knew there was a chance of Oriya skipping geography to look for him. The dark haired boy didn't need much excuse to skip geography anyway. It was time to return to the roof, he decided.  
  
Not that running away was his favourite M.O, but he simply wasn't ready to face him; any of them. All night hadn't been enough for him to decide what he was going to do from then on. Seeing Tsuzuki, even Oriya, would only complicate things.  
  
What was he deciding, anyway? It sure as hell felt like an important decision, even if he wasn't sure about *what* exactly. Not many people could say they'd known exactly when their lives were about to change so drastically. He might have been confused, but he was not going to waste this opportunity to gain an upper hand on his own fate.  
  
Fate was a fucked up thing, anyway.   
  
Eventually he lost his trail of thought and simply stared at the sky, letting the wind caress his face and sooth him. He didn't know really for how long he'd been there, but he was starting to feel like a part of that place.   
  
Wouldn't life be easier if one didn't have to worry about time? If you could take all the time you wanted to think, to enjoy? To be young and perfect forever. That would be heaven.   
  
He remembered what he'd seen the day before. The lifeless body of that boy. Humans were such weak creatures. Their bodies were so easy to break and it only took a little work to make what made them alive, leave them. What was it, exactly? Was it blood? The soul? What made someone alive?  
  
He knew he could cut open thousands of people and never know for sure. No, medicine would not give him the answer to that question. And it was *his* question. He *had* to answer it somehow. Because then he'd have the control he craved.  
  
If he could grasp the essence; if he could find what life was exactly, what death was, then he could do with it as he pleased. He'd be like god then, wouldn't he?  
  
~"Would you like that?"~ a voice that sounded inside his mind startled him out of his wits.  
  
Turning his head, he saw a boy standing a few feet away from him. He knew him, his name escaped him at the moment, but he knew who this person was. He also knew he didn't like him much. Yet there was something appealing about him; a dark aura about him. An aura that made the darkness in him stir madly.   
  
The white haired boy stood up and walked towards the other, staring at him curiously.   
  
"You didn't answer my question." the boy said, this time out loud, with a smug smile. "Do you wanna be like god?"  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
I finished this chapter at 7:42 am, spent all Friday night between verve tenses and writing it so you wouldn't be so deprived, because if I didn't finish it today, I wouldn't be able to finish it until next week. Bow down and thank me for my kindness!! *-*  
  
If all goes well and I pass, I'll write a fic to celebrate, what do you say? See you in...a week and a half? Maybe?  
  
Reviews, the ones that had me on the verge of a breakdown all week... as if I didn't have enough stress right now!!  
  
Kaiser-chan: Don't say it!!! You're prolly right though. I didn't mean to make it obvious, but also not so un-obvious that he wouldn't be recognisable. And Muraki is going through a lot, cut him some slack. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said/thought about Hisoka. Lol... Hugs.  
  
azdriel: Te dije que me podias escribir en español!! Te dije!! *revisa sus notas* Sip, sip. Cuando te agradeci por el review de 'With love', en el capitulo diez!! Y si, Tatsumi y Tsuzuki van a romper,...pronto. Es triste, no? Pero al mismo tiempo me pone contenta que les ponga triste porque eso significa que pude escribir los puntos de vista de ambos sin que ninguno parezca el 'malo' de la historia. No se si me entendes. Escribir un rompimiento sin que uno de los dos parezca un bastardo es un logro, no? Ah, y ni loca te digo quien es Midori. No es que sea wow, la sorpresa, pero si empiezo a revelar cosas ahora, quien va a querer seguir leyendo? (je je je)  
  
LYK: I've always liked Muraki. I love twisted psychos the best (only in fiction, though*-*). But I'm starting to understand the way they think too well... it's worrying, lol. Before I notice, I'm going to start defending him!! And yeah...I can't wait until I can honestly say this is a Tatari fic!! Hugs!  
  
Coatl-chan: *stares suspiciously at Coatl-chan* *decides to pretend she doesn't know her* Hello, new reviewer!! Yes, twisted catholics are scary, ne? I just feel it fits him because, as much as there's beautiful things about the religion, it can also be a little terrifying sometimes. I dunno if I make sense. Remember the exorcist? Yeah... Scary. Huggles!!!  
  
Kara Angitia: *is still a little drowsy from that nice cup of tea* I'm feeling sleepy like Watari in the last chappy, heh heh. You're like...fairy Kara, ne? *huggles you silly*  
  
kitsuneblood: Hey there! You're still around!! Yay!! Thanks for saying those pretty things. You also a Tatari fan? *glomp*  
  
LinaLau: Tsk, Tsk, you weren't first this time. Lol. Lets hope ff.net gives us all a break this week, ne? I am waiting for tour bride Watari. Will you show it to me when you're done? And what you mean, finally some good music from the UK? What about The Beatles, Pink Floyd (their British, arent they?) Elton John, Dido, The sex pistols...er...ok, forget that last one, lol. Again, if you guess who Midori is, don't say it!! Ok, I'm sleepy now so I'll end it here. Talk to you later!! (we talk a lot, don't we? lol. My adopted little stalker sister, that's how I'll call you now!*-*)  
  
dodger-chan: I have to be hard on myself or I'll never get better, I guess. I have you guys to tell me how great I am, lol j/k. But seriously, every time I go re-read some old stuff of mine I can't help to cringe. I've gotten a lot better I'd say, and I still have a long way to go if I wanna do this professionally (writing, not fanficcing ^.~). But I can honestly say I've devoted more time to writing than anything else before in my life. Maybe I can do something with it? I'm like...*so* happy about what you said about my Tatari!!! I know there's no *real* evidence of the pairing. It's reaaaally hard to make it work realistically!!! Thank you!!! Your theory about Muraki and martyrs is quite sound, I'd say. And why is it everyone seems to like my Muraki so much? *confused*  
  
Kyraille Fade: *glares* I'm not going to answer that. *hushed voice* I could tell you in private tho... If you reaaaally want to know. Sorry for hurting Watari and Tatsumi in this chapter *fearful* Look at the bright side, they can nurse each other to health in the next one!! Hugs!!  
  
XxLil Yu JahxX: Well, one can dream, ne? Still, what you said in this one was nice enough, lol. Huggles.  
  
Mel-chan: I almost didn't get your review!! *sniff* Got it yesterday!! Did you meant good or god, cuz maybe it was a nice chapter, but god? That's a little strong! Lol. *huggles you silly too!!* ^.^ Luvs ya!  
  
Wish me luck, wish me luck, wish me luck, wish me...gah...*faints*  
  
Ja Ne!! 


	18. JuRoku

A/N: I DID IT, I DID IT!!! *dances around in merriment* I GOT IN!! Yeah!!! *holds up two fingers in a victory sign with a stupid grin on her face*   
  
I think I should explain the delay for this update. I owe you guys that much. Same thing kinda happened to me around the holidays; difference being that time around I was too distracted, and this time I was too focused on something else. If I have to be honest, I totally lost track of the story. By the time I sat down to keep on writing it, I had to reread it complete. My mind just wasn't on it. Now, if I hadn't received so much support from you, I'd have let it lay there abandoned in my hard drive for weeks until it started bugging me again. But I couldn't do that to you, so I sat down and wrote and wrote, and didn't like it and started over until I got the rhythm of it again. That's why it took this long. Sorry guys.  
  
  
  
Check out the beauuuuuuutiful piece of fanart that Fish1 made for this story. It's really lovely. Just go here:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/evolution2476/asumffish.jpg  
  
And now, you've been so, so patient with me, here's the chappy!!! I luv you guys forever and back!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE  
  
Muraki noted idly that he'd spent at least the last 72 hours walking the halls of the school. He figured that, if it had still been present, that would have been the moment in which his conscience would have told him to run the other way. He smiled inwardly; the voice just wasn't there anymore.   
  
It didn't take a genius to figure out where this boy was leading him to. And though he still felt bad for whoever owned the body he was about to see- he wasn't that far gone yet- his curiosity was stronger.  
  
The white haired boy had already realised who the boy was, but he also knew that the one talking to him, the one leading his way, was not him; what he was, Muraki didn't know; but he had a few ideas.  
  
What was really starting to bug him was the silence. No need to make the situation more dramatic than it is, ne? But what do you talk about with an evil creature possessing someone's body?  
  
"I'm curious about something." he begun noncommittally. "I'd say that your choice for victims is...shall I say, peculiar? Is that what he wanted or are you doing it to torture him?"  
  
The boy stopped walking and looked at Muraki with the most fake of innocent expressions.   
  
"Him? I don't understand."  
  
Muraki smirked. This was fun.  
  
"The one who's body you're occupying?"  
  
The boy laughed wholeheartedly now.  
  
"I wasn't wrong about you, was I? You really are smart." he pushed the door to a storage room open. It was dark and, since they'd come from the sun filled halls, it seemed even darker. It took Muraki a second or two to adjust his eyes. When he was able to discern the contents of the room, he spotted the limp figure lying against the furthest wall. Again it was naked and covered in blood. The terror stricken face did make Muraki want to look away in something akin to remorse. He didn't, though. "Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"A fucking work of art." Muraki spat bitterly. "You never answered my question."  
  
The boy knelt next to his victim and gently brushed the blood soaked bangs away from his face.   
  
"Humans are curious. When they want something, they hardly think of what it'll take. The end justifies the means and all that. I'm simply doing what he asked of me, in the worse way I can think of. Technically? Yes, this is what he wanted. Of course, if he's satisfied or not, I don't care."  
  
"I hope you didn't come looking for me to offer me a deal. You'll understand your credibility has dropped a notch." his tone dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"I think you're too smart for that. You don't need me offering you heaven for your soul, ne? But you *do* want something, don't you? And nothing comes for free; not in this world, not in mine."  
  
It was the weirdest of feelings. He wasn't justifying his actions in his mind. He knew what was going on and just how sick and fucked up it was. There was nothing wrong with his ability to discern good and evil. He just... didn't care.  
  
"Ok," he said, closing the door of the storage room and turning on the light bulb, "What is it you think I want...and what's the price?"  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Be still. This is gonna sting a bit, ok?"  
  
Watari winced a little as Tatsumi disinfected a nasty looking but nonetheless harmless gush on the boy's shin. Thankfully, there were no broken bones and no permanent damage. Hisoka knew though, that to open such a wound on a person's leg, the kicks must have been rather brutal.  
  
He observed the scene from his spot next to the door to his and Watari's room, mindful to keep his distance. Again he felt like an outsider, but this time he had good reason to. There were so many emotions floating around the room, and not one of them had something to do with him.  
  
Tatsumi was whirling with pent up rage and frustration, as well as an overwhelming compassion and affection towards the boy whose knee he was now patching up so expertly. You'd never have guessed it from the stoic look on his face, though.   
  
Watching such control, Hisoka thought he wouldn't be surprised if Tatsumi was eventually able to control his emotions so much, not even he was be able to tell. Of course, that probably meant that eventually- unless something changed, of course- not even Tatsumi would know his own heart.  
  
Yet seeing him work on Watari's wounds, Hisoka thought he could detect a desire to let go of his inhibitions; to open up to the blond. A feeling that, strangely enough, every contact with Tsuzuki managed to subdue.  
  
Watari, for his part, was feeling mostly humiliated; that made even Hisoka want to go and wrap his arms around the poor kid. That someone had erased that room-lightening smile from his roommate's face was enough to make Hisoka's blood boil. So embarrassed he was, that Watari wasn't even registering Tatsumi's proximity, when Hisoka knew- even after just three days- that the blond was head over feet for the blue eyed boy.   
  
Then there was Tsuzuki. He was a completely different matter. Hisoka could feel himself starting to blush just by looking at the older boy. Everything about him was beautiful, he admitted in the privacy of his thoughts. And not only physically- though he sure was. The amethyst eyed boy was bouncing around- looking rather silly, by the way- and offering to help Tatsumi out every two seconds, now and then stopping to reassure Watari that everything would be ok.  
  
Coming from anyone else, the platitude would have sounded empty. Coming from anyone else, it would have pissed Hisoka off. But Tsuzuki *really* believed it. His concern and desire to help were genuine and had no other motive than cheering Watari up.  
  
Tatsumi was helping because he had- or at least Hisoka thought he did- *very* strong feelings for the blond. Tsuzuki though, would have helped even if it had been stranger. Hisoka didn't understand it, certainly didn't approve of it- he knew people so selfless could only get hurt- but Tsuzuki's purity was overwhelmingly comforting.  
  
When you're an empath, you don't have to wait so long to have feelings for people. As hard as it is, you get to know their hearts a lot faster and, while the rest takes weeks, even months, to grow attached or even love someone, an empath develops feelings a lot faster. It's a matter of what you feel around people; if it's pleasant, you'll like them, if it's not, you'll avoid them.  
  
Tsuzuki had become almost addictive though. Around him, Hisoka felt safe. He felt like he was finally complete. It was like something beyond his control; something that had been decided way before they'd met. It was scary as hell.   
  
He couldn't stare at Tsuzuki that openly, though. As much as Hisoka found himself *needing* the older boy's company, he still had a boyfriend and was still somewhat of a stranger. So he focused his attention on the little bundle in his arms. Surprisingly enough, the little bundle was also spreading strong emotions around like candy.   
  
Who'd think a bird as small as that one could feel so strongly about her injured master? She wiggled in his arms for the thousandth time, trying to fly off to where Watari was but, of course, Hisoka couldn't let her do that. She was wounded too, after all. During the 'attack', or so Watari had said, she'd sorta made a kamikaze style dive at Hiyama's head, and ended up with a broken wing.  
  
He patted her head soothingly. He wasn't about to *talk* to a bird to reassure her, but he still felt sorry for her. She let out an indignant squeak that made Hisoka smile and resignedly settled in his arms again. She really cared about her master.  
  
As if all the emotions going around weren't enough, there was still one other source. These feelings came out rather stronger than the rest, but Hisoka figured it was simply because he was closer to their owner.  
  
Next to him was Oriya. Apparently the dark haired boy also felt like an outsider. For what Hisoka knew, Tatsumi, Tsuzuki and Watari formed some sort of tight group; a group that had welcomed him with open arms and that felt strangely right to him, but of which he'd probably never be a part of completely. He just didn't share all those years of hardships and confidences. They were a family.  
  
Oriya felt that way as well. At the moment, Hisoka felt how out of place his companion thought himself to be. He also felt the longing for being part of something like that; a feeling he could relate to all too well.   
  
But there was something else coming from the ancient looking boy. Risking getting caught, Hisoka glanced up at him, only to find him staring at Tatsumi intently. Now, Hisoka *knew* Oriya didn't have a thing for Tatsumi, but everything about him, from the expression on his face to the emotions emanating from him, screamed unrequited love.   
  
The green eyed boy remembered then, the impression he'd gotten from Tatsumi and Muraki that first day at the cafeteria; that sensation of the two boys having more in common than they let on. Before that day, Hisoka hadn't seen Oriya apart from the white haired boy. Maybe what he was feeling from him was directed to his friend, and not Tatsumi.  
  
But of course, being an empath was far from being a telepath. He couldn't know that was why Oriya was ogling Tatsumi for sure- at least not without Muraki around-, unless he asked. It happened his curiosity was actually strong enough for him to do just that. It was only a matter of finding the right way to do it.  
  
Clearing his throat, he subtly took a step closer to the other boy.  
  
"So,..." Well, it *is* a popular way to start a conversation. "Are you good friends with Watari-san?"  
  
His tone had been hushed enough so that the others wouldn't hear it. Now that not even Oriya was giving any sign of having heard, Hisoka wondered if maybe it hadn't been *too* hushed. For some reason, gathering the courage to speak a second time was a lot harder, so he looked back down at 003, frowning.  
  
He'd already resigned to getting no reply- he had no intention of repeating himself- when Oriya's voice came as no more than a whisper.  
  
"Watari-san is good friends with everyone."  
  
When Hisoka turned his head back to look at him, Oriya gave no indication of having said anything at all. In fact, he was still staring at Tatsumi with the same expression on his face. For a moment, Hisoka doubted his own ears.  
  
"Yes, he is, isn't he?" he ventured, "It's hard to believe someone wouldn't like him."   
  
"Those guys," Oriya lowered his eyes at last, Hisoka could see the anger in them, "Those guys can't dislike him. They don't even know him. The only reason they do it is because they think Watari-san is defenceless."  
  
Hisoka smiled sadly, nodding his agreement.   
  
"He's not that helpless though. I'm sure he knows how to make a stink bomb."  
  
Oriya laughed quietly then; a nice, musical laughter.  
  
"You're probably right! I'm sure he's just too nice to do it though. Maybe you could convince him?" Hisoka matched Oriya's snort. The younger boy got that wistful look on his face again, and Hisoka felt the sort of envy that invaded his companion when Oriya glanced back at the group. "At least he has friends though. I've seen those goons picking on guys that have no one to cheer them up afterwards."  
  
Hisoka could recognise an opening when he saw one.  
  
"I'm sure that's why they are envious, too; besides the fact that he's some sort of genius. It's easy to feel envy when you meet people so lucky, isn't it?" he hoped his tone revealed that he wasn't passing judgement; that indeed he felt that envy too.   
  
Oriya shrugged and lowered his eyes again.  
  
"Not everyone can find that sort of friends."  
  
"You have, though. Muraki-san and you are pretty good friends, ne?"  
  
Oriya opened his eyes wide, staring at him half in surprise, half in annoyance. But he never replied, he just went back to staring at Tatsumi and Hisoka knew that, though he'd confirmed his suspicions, the conversation had ended there.  
  
Oriya gave Hisoka a weird feeling. The green eyed boy couldn't help feeling sorry for him, and he didn't understand why. All of them, from Tsuzuki to 003, gave Hisoka the creeps- in a sort of good way, though. I was like an endless deja vu. He was feeling things for them that were *not* justified by the mere three days of acquaintance they had.   
  
For god's sake, even the nurse felt familiar! But he, himself, felt different in this whole 'deja vu' thingy. Like now he was able to help them all. As if ... at some point he didn't remember, he'd been bound, and now his boundaries were gone.   
  
He probably just needed a shrink.  
  
----------------------------  
  
A cup of warm coffee steaming between her fingers, Aome sat on top of her partner's desk. Good thing she wasn't wearing a skirt that day; she wasn't in the mood of keeping the femme fatal pose. Shoulders slumped, she sighed and took a sip.  
  
"I can't believe it. All this work, down the drain."  
  
The man in front of her, who was pacing the infirmary rather anxiously, removed his lab coat and threw it carelessly to the floor.  
  
"Have you talked to the Gushoushin? Any news, any suspects?"  
  
She put the cup down next to her and dug through her jean pocket for a crumpled piece of paper. Aome smothered it on the table and presented it to her partner.  
  
"Three suspects." she pointed at the first illustration, a three headed snake with membranous wings. "Eneas, a demon of Astherion's army. He's first class so he's unlikely to've taken this kinda job, but he has a flare for eating his victims' insides in satanic rituals. He's old fashioned."   
  
Next there was a drawing of a humanoid demon, his greenish skin and sickening yellow eyes giving him away. Aome went on. "Then there's a low class demon, Sashiel. He was there from the beginning, but never amounted to much. They say he's resented of his superiors and has a tendency to imitate their M.O's when working to show them he's as good as them. Or as bad, whatever. So he's capable of pretty much anything."   
  
The last looked like a cherub. His body was that of a little boy, which made it impossible to believe he could be one of the forces of evil. He even had a set of clear, feathery wings to match his angelical looks. "This one here is Micah. This is the only illustration available of him, but don't let appearances deceive you. He's actually quite brutal. His field of work usually includes broken hearts and scorned lovers. Quite a romantic, this one."  
  
"I don't understand," Midori cut in, "None of these guys looks at all like the thing I saw in Kenji's room and, from what you're saying, neither fits the profile completely!"  
  
"Now, now, don't get your knickers on a twist." Aome patted his shoulder and earned herself a death glare. "The three have the ability to use shadows as a mean of transportation and adopt whatever form they like. But in that form they're pretty harmless. They need possession of an earthy creature to work."  
  
Midori frowned.  
  
"So it can be any of them?"   
  
Aome nodded.   
  
"In order to tell which of the three is the one, we need a motive."  
  
He sat next to her and watched the paper intently for a few minutes. Aome could almost hear the wheels inside his head working. What she hadn't mentioned was that her research had led her to a very interesting bit of info. While checking the possible suspects' profiles, she also checked their associations; with which demons they worked in teams, if they belonged to any 'infernal' factions. Even demons were social creatures, after all.   
  
She'd done it to make sure she wasn't missing anything. And she'd found something curious. There were actually seven demons that fit the profile her partner had told her to look for. But these three had something in common. They were all acquainted or associated in some way with another demon; one that already had a record in JuoCho.   
  
The curious part? That demon had been involved in a case a good 90 years before, and go figure, her partner had been involved. What was more, he'd been alive at the time!   
  
Checking the files of the shinigami involved in that case, she couldn't help to notice certain resemblance. They looked awfully familiar. Now, Aome knew when she needed to be discreet. Sure, she wanted to go running to her boss to ask about it; but if this thing blew over, she might never find out all the details. No, she had to find out for herself.  
  
"You know?" her partner distracted her from her thoughts. "Kenji might not be the one who summoned the demon, but he sure has something to do with all this. He might lead us to the real thing. Don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah," she rose from her seat and patted his arm. "See? Not everything is lost. I'll go follow that kid around," At her partner's look she lifted her arms defensively. "Invisible, of course. What, you think I'm that stupid?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. You actually did a wonderful job with this research." Surely noticing he'd been uncharacteristically nice to her, he was fast to amend himself. "For a newbie, that is."   
  
She swatted his arm and pouted before making a dramatic exit. She made a graceful turn- the kind that would have had her dress flow around her, if she'd been wearing one- lifted her chin and rolled her eyes. She muttered an 'asshole' just as the door closed behind her.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Tsuzuki was at a lost. He pressed the soaking towel to his boyfriend's cheek in hopes that it would ease the pain of his jaw, a frown decorating his brow.  
  
Approximately five seconds after Tatsumi had finished patching up Watari's knee, he'd fled the room, dragging him along. Tatsumi could be the most paternal guy in the world, to the point of being down right annoying. He'd never leave Watari alone at a time like this.   
  
For days now, he'd been acting way too strange. He was bitchy at times, broody at others. If he'd been a girl, Tsuzuki would have thought he was pregnant or something. That last thought made him smile, picturing Tatsumi with a round belly and a maternity dress.   
  
A rush of tenderness swept through him at the thought and, with his free hand, Tsuzuki brushed Tatsumi's bangs softly. It was nice to take care of his boyfriend for a change. Just the day before he'd been pondering on the exact same thing, and now fate had handed him the opportunity to know how that felt like; even if it wouldn't last.  
  
Tatsumi grumbled a little under the touch, but Tsuzuki wasn't discouraged. For days now, the blue eyed boy seemed to be even annoyed by any kind of display of affection coming from him; it wasn't as if Tatsumi had any reservations about showing affection himself, and that's why Tsuzuki wasn't worried.  
  
But maybe he should have been. Tatsumi was actually being *too* affectionate, if he thought about it. A lot more affectionate and a lot less talkative. Everything around him was changing and he couldn't understand how, exactly; not even worth trying to figure out the why.  
  
He turned the towel around, so that the side that hadn't been warmed by Tatsumi's skin would be against his cheek. There was a nasty bruise coming from under the younger boy's chin and all up to his nose. It looked like it hurt a lot and Tsuzuki frowned again.  
  
Tatsumi had snapped back there, hadn't he? Maybe there was something really wrong with his boyfriend. Maybe he was going through one of those teenage crisis? The blue eyed boy was never good at dealing with emotional turmoil.   
  
Though thinking that he could even go through a teenage crisis sounded a bit ludicrous- what with Tatsumi being so mature and all- maybe it was so, and since it was in itself, such a ridiculous concept, Tatsumi was even more lost about how to deal with it.   
  
Tatsumi lifted one hand to hold the towel in place and Tsuzuki knew his helping had come to an end. He sighed resignedly and let his boyfriend do as he wanted; still, placing a hand on the base of his neck in a gentle caress. This time, Tatsumi didn't recoil.  
  
"Do you feel any better?" Tsuzuki asked, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head.  
  
Tatsumi nodded and took Tsuzuki's hand, leading him to sit on his lap, which Tsuzuki did; gladly. When he did though, and he was able to look into Tatsumi's eyes, he saw that there was, indeed, something troubling him terribly. He waited, hoping that he'd tell him; that for once, Tatsumi would confide in him.   
  
"Tsuzuki?" came the blue eyed boy's muffled voice.   
  
"What?"  
  
Tatsumi looked down gravely.  
  
"We... I think we need to talk."   
  
Tsuzuki's heart skipped a beat. That was the last thing you wanted to hear from your boyfriend, wasn't it? He tried to remain cheerful, though; still, he snuggled a little closer to him, as if afraid he would disappear.  
  
"What about, love?"  
  
The younger boy cleared his throat and took a deep breath, gathering his courage.  
  
"Do...do you love me?"  
  
The question was as surprising to Tsuzuki as it was ridiculous. Hadn't he showed Tatsumi that he loved him? Hadn't he said it a million times? It hurt, he realised, to be asked that. Surely it was only Tatsumi feeling down about something. It happened to him all the time, didn't it? He smiled the best he could, and nodded.   
  
"Of course I love you! You know I do!! Don't you?"  
  
'Don't you love me?' was what he really wanted to ask.  
  
Tatsumi let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that. What do you love about me, exactly?"  
  
Again, the question came as a surprise.   
  
"What do I love about you? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean just that. There must be something about me that makes you love me more than you love, say, Kurosaki-kun?"  
  
Tsuzuki laughed then, relieved and hugged Tatsumi tight, startling the other boy.  
  
"You're jealous?! Boy, you had me scared for a moment there!" He kissed Tatsumi's good cheek and stared at him tenderly. "Is that it? Are you jealous of 'Soka 'cause we talked?"  
  
Tatsumi did smile a bit. With his free arm he circled Tsuzuki's waist possessively.  
  
"A little, yes. But... " his face sobered up. There was so much sadness in Tatsumi's eyes, it made Tsuzuki short of breath. "but the question still needs to be answered, Tsu. Tell me; tell me that it wouldn't be the same for you if we were just friends. If I tell you that I don't wanna be your boyfriend anymore, but that I'll still be there for you as I have and I wouldn't love you any less. Tell me that it wouldn't be enough."  
  
The intensity of Tatsumi's gaze was overwhelming, letting Tsuzuki know that there was no way to joke his way out of this one. But why would he want to do that? It was a fair question, wasn't it? One he should not have any trouble answering honestly. He felt his eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"Is that what you want? You want us to be just friends? Because... because... I understand if that's what you want. I..." Passing the ball to the other team; good strategy, wasn't it?  
  
Tatsumi let go of the towel and buried his face on the crook of Tsuzuki's neck, hugging him tight.  
  
"Don't do that." he whispered, shakily. "Please, answer my question."  
  
"I don't know how." Tsuzuki admitted, holding on to the younger boy for dear life.  
  
"It's easy." Tatsumi pulled away slightly, giving him the saddest of smiles. "Think about it this way. Am I in your every thought? When you think about your future, am I in it? If there was someone else in your life; someone that made you feel complete in a way I *know* I don't..." Tsuzuki wanted to interrupt, to deny that, but Tatsumi held up his hands, stopping him. "Let me finish. I know you love me. But lets be realistic. Who don't you love?" At Tsuzuki's incredulous glare, Tatsumi smiled. "Besides Terazuma-san and Hiyama-kun. We were what? Fifteen and sixteen, when we started dating. Do you think we'll be together forever, otherwise you'll die alone in a very Shakespearian way?"  
  
By asking that, Tsuzuki knew that Tatsumi was telling him he didn't mean all that to him. He did feel his heart shattering into a million pieces, but he realised that it would have happened as well, if his boyfriend had been anyone else.   
  
Any other day, Tsuzuki would have whimpered and cried and pleaded for Tatsumi to believe that he was his one and only reason for living. Though he felt the tears starting to fall from his eyes, he knew he'd hesitated to reply, because Tatsumi was right.  
  
Ironically, it had been Hisoka the one to plant the seed of doubt in his heart.  
  
His silence seemed to be answer enough to Tatsumi, who nodded sadly, a few tears forming in his own eyes.   
  
"Tsuzuki, I think we should..."  
  
The door slammed open, startling them both. Tsuzuki almost falls from Tatsumi's lap. It was the nurse, Midori-san, with a very concerned look in his eyes.  
  
"Are you guys ok? Everything's ok?"   
  
The older man sounded terribly distressed; so much he didn't even noticed their compromising position. His concern must have been spiked up by seeing them both crying, though. Tsuzuki stood up, wiped the tears from his eyes and walked up to him.  
  
"Yes, we're ok. What's wrong?"  
  
Midori let out a sigh of relief and shook his head.  
  
"There's... there's been another murder. Tatsumi-kun, I need to walk you to the principal's office?"  
  
Tatsumi nodded and rose from the bed, his eyes locking with Tsuzuki's. Tsuzuki was in shock, and Tatsumi seemed to realise. He looked at Midori.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute, ok?" The older man nodded and stepped out of the room. Tatsumi put his arms around Tsuzuki and gazed down at him worriedly. "Are you ok?"  
  
Tsuzuki smiled.  
  
"No." he answered simply, Tatsumi sighed and kissed him softly on the lips.   
  
It felt so final. Tsuzuki refused to let go of that kiss, deepening it as much as he could without hurting Tatsumi, though in his desperation, he was sure he'd hurt him anyway. Maybe for the same reasons he'd done it, Tatsumi didn't pull away. Tsuzuki could feel that Tatsumi was as desperate to never let go as he was, and it hurt him even more.  
  
When they finally pulled away, Tatsumi stroked his cheek tenderly.  
  
"I do love you. Don't ever think I don't."  
  
Tsuzuki held onto Tatsumi's hand for as long as he could. The blue eyed boy walked through the threshold and Tsuzuki watched as his fingers slid off his own. When their fingertips finally separated, Tsuzuki knew in his heart, it was over.  
  
He closed the door behind Tatsumi, and slid to the floor as he was unable to stop the heart wrenching sobs that escaped him.   
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
I'm really scared about that last bit. Don't hate Tatsumi for this, ok? I actually tried to be faithful to the manga, when he ended their partnership, but at the same time making Tatsumi be a bit more considerate. I am sure I screwed it up, though. -.-;  
  
Thanks so much again for all your support. It meant the world to me and I was really thinking about you guys when I took those damn tests. And thanks for being so patient. You guys rock!  
  
azdriel: Bueno, acá hay mas pistas, eh? Seguro que lo vas a adivinar antes de que lo diga. No es tan dificil!! Gracias por la oferta! Casi y te mando un mail para pedirte ayuda, je je. Poco mas y no entro por ese estupido examen de castellano!! Besos.  
  
LYK: I see the bullies have provoked very negative reactions! Like I care about their physical integrity, lol. I was bullied myself, it sucks. So feel free to avenge Watari anyway you like. I'll make sure to take some revenge myself. It'll be therapeutic. Ori-chan is indeed a cutie, ne? And all of you guys wishing me luck actually helped! Can you believe it?! Stress I won't die from. I invented stress, you see? I'm sorta immune...lol. *twitch*  
  
Kara Angitia: Ok, now you're ninja Kara: the avenger of bullied mad scientists!! *scary* But yeah, you're like a fairy! Always with flowery things all around you and popping out of nowhere to protect Tari-chan! Hugs.  
  
Nsib: How did you do? How did you do? I couldn't wish you luck, but I was doing it in my mind, so it sorta counts! I hope you did ok...no, I'm *sure* you did ok! Hugs.  
  
Fish1: Thanks for wishing me luck, thanks for the beaaaauuuuuuutiful picture, thanks for saying you like my Oriya, thanks for writing such pretty things and drawing so prettifully as well!! You are a *genius* *bows down to her idol* You so so so so rock...*is starting to sound like a broken record*  
  
Coatl-chan: If you want I can tell you who Midori is...as well as who the guy from the pick on DA. But if you think it's fun to guess, then more fun to me!!! Thanks for wishing me luck and all. You're another genius!! So many geniuses....*hug*  
  
LinaLau: Remember me? *sniff* I've been so busy lately, I've been neglecting my li'l sis. Forgive me? (that's why I never get to keep any friends...I'm such a sucky friend *sniff*) I always pictured Tatsumi as a bit of a time bomb...I just get that impression from him. Like he's repressing so much one day he'll just snap? Poor dear. Anyway, I await that pic anxiously! (never had my own cheering squad *blinks*) Hugs.  
  
Mel-chan: You'd think that after speaking Spanish my whole life it would be easier, ne? Still, I think Spanish grammar is like, the hardest after the French. And I wanna learn French...I must be crazy... Thanks so much for wishing me luck. (You're god...er...good, heh heh)   
  
Loki's rose: Hi!!! I missed you! But it's ok, I know you're there. I still appreciate you wishing me luck! You rock! Glad you're still enjoying this.*glomp*  
  
lyn: Hey! Capitulo 38??! No creo, no creo. Maximo 24. Como una serie de TV? Pero si, esto es medio larguito, eh? Con decir que es el fic mas largo que he escrito! Pero ya estoy demasiado metida para dejarlo a medias. Y mas fanart? *faint* Amo, amo, amo el fanart que me hiciste. Amo el fanart, punto. Yo seguro no me quejo si lo haces. Voy a hacer como si fuera 100% para esta historia, total?...je jeje. Yo también me manejo con theria y SC. Pero esos links q' me diste no los conocía! Tal vez uno, no estoy segura. Si me baje parte del GenSouKai una vuelta. Que distintos que están dibujados! Irónicamente, YNM se esta haciendo popular, y eso va a hacer que muchos no podamos leerlo mas. Lo mismo me paso con Gouhou Drug, un manga de Clamp. Es muy bueno, pero Tokyo pop lo publica ahora en yankilandia y por eso no hay mas scanlations. Apesta, si me preguntan. Casi no hay scanlations en español, y de aquí a que Ivrea publique uno de esos, va a hacer frío en el infierno. Bueno, esto se hizo largo...jejeje, como el fic -.-; Besos y gracias por desearme suerte!!!  
  
JA NE!!! 


	19. JuShichi

A/N: Yay because I more or less updated in time! Yay for lots of reviews! Yay for cute guy being my team partner for the culture assigment! Yay for lots of homework...wait...no, forget I said that. But I still have more free time than before, because my brothers and sister also started school, so I can have the computer all to myself! So yay!  
  
Enjoy!!   
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE   
  
The silence in the room was deafening, but most welcomed. Just a few minutes ago it had been filled with his friend's voices, all trying to cheer him up and assure him Hiyama would get what he deserved.   
  
Bullshit.   
  
Not all the beatings in the world would ever make Hiyama understand. It would be humiliating to loose a fight? Yes; would it make Hiyama see just how much pain he caused and actually feel compassion? No.   
  
What Hiyama probably deserved was to grow a conscience and feel guilty for his actions. You can only believe in miracles so much.   
  
Hisoka was still here though, so he had to make sure not to show just how incredibly miserable he was. It wasn't Hisoka's fault that he was a helpless wimp. Besides, he thought mildly amused, he had a reputation to maintain. Looking gloomy wasn't his department.   
  
It was really hard under the circumstances, to keep a positive attitude. He wouldn't even think for a second that Hiyama might have a reason to hate him; no, he couldn't even phantom the thought, or he'd start crying. But it was there, at the back of his brain, nagging him.   
  
He shook his head. It was*not* his fault. He'd done *nothing* wrong. He was not socially awkward, he *did* have friends, as few as they were. He was not deformed, he was not unbearably ugly, he wasn't exaggeratedly effeminate or too nerdy...Well, not disgustingly nerdy.   
  
He inwardly smirked, realising his trail of thought. And what if he were any of those things? Would it be his fault? Did someone deserved to have their lives turned into hell because they didn't fit someone's deluded idea of 'normal'? Did he deserve it?   
  
Hisoka rose from the desk, where he'd been bandaging 003 with utmost care, and pulled him out of his self-deprecating thoughts. He'd done it himself- take care of 003- if the sight of his best friend in the world hurt because of his royal wimpiness, i.e. himself, wasn't enough to bring tears to his eyes. And Hisoka seemed to know what he was doing too. Watari wouldn't have bared the idea of applying the tourniquet the wrong way and cause permanent damage, even if he was well versed in first aid- both human and avian.   
  
The green eyed boy walked silently to the bed, where Watari was resting his sore leg and wounded pride, and deposited 003 gently in his arms. He almost laughed, thinking that it looked like he was being presented with a newborn. He nodded a silent thank you to the older boy and proceeded to pet the little bird trying to muster all the affection and regret he was feeling for getting her hurt.   
  
He didn't take notice of Hisoka sitting right next to him, nor the frown on his friend's brow as he tried to come up with the right words.   
  
"It's not your fault." Hisoka declared calmly, as if he'd been listening to his thoughts.   
  
Watari smiled a little and nodded.   
  
"I know that! I'm not that stupid." he tried to sound cheerful but failed, as it always happened when he really needed to pretend. "I'm just worried about her. Are you sure the wing will heal alright? Maybe I should take a look."   
  
He was about to remove the bandage- to 003's distress- when Hisoka placed a hand on top of his to stop him.   
  
"It's just a minor fracture. I know a little about these things. I used to have a small pigeon a while back; I found him with a broken wing. It was way worse than this one, and he still made it alright."   
  
Watari hesitated and looked up to meet Hisoka's sympathetic gaze.   
  
"Are you sure? Because...because maybe... If something happens to her then... I mean..." The last came out as a whisper.   
  
Hisoka moved his hand to place it on his shoulder and gave him the most gentle of smiles.   
  
"I'm sure. She's going to be just fine. Just look at her face, she's more worried about you than anything." Hisoka muttered the last bit. Watari was used to people feeling embarrassed when they talked about 003 as if she could think or feel like a person. Even when he knew she could.   
  
"You know?" Watari begun, thoughtfully. He'd only known Hisoka for what, three days? He'd already shown himself as a light-headed, wimpy cry-baby. He didn't need to look insane in his new friend's eyes as well. But something in him urged him to say his next words. He was just tired of always keeping quiet, perhaps. He still had to make sure, though. Cautiously, he studied Hisoka's face, trying to read the boy's expression. "Promise not to laugh?"   
  
Something in Hisoka's gaze told him that he wouldn't; that he could trust his new friend with one of his darkest secrets. Well, it was a dark secret, if you considered he prided himself of his scientific mind.   
  
"Promise." Hisoka reassured him.   
  
"I've had a canary, a sparrow and a parrot in the last four years." he declared somewhat proudly.   
  
"You really like birds, huh?" Hisoka said, somewhat amused. "But why would I laugh about that?"   
  
He blushed a little and lowered his eyes to look at his winged friend.   
  
"Would you think I'm crazy if I tell you I believe it was the same bird?"   
  
There was a long silence. Watari didn't dare to look at Hisoka in the face, fearing that if he did, the green eyed boy would start mocking him.   
  
"What do you mean by that? I mean... How can it be the same bird?" Hisoka finally said. His tone wasn't incredulous. More like curious, and that gave Watari hope.   
  
"Well...my first bird was a canary, as I said. My mom bought her for me and she became my best friend instantly." He laughed sheepishly. "I've obviously never had many friends. I don't know why, but I named her 003."   
  
"Like her?" Hisoka interrupted "I thought... When you told me you'd had three birds I just assumed that you'd named them 000, 001 and 002, or something."   
  
"No; it was always 003." Watari said fondly. "A month after my parents died, 003 the first died too. She...She choked on a piece of carrot." his voice broke as he said it. "I don't know why but she's always trying to eat stuff too big for her!" he scolded and the little bird in his arms shrunk a bit.   
  
"Anyway, the thing is, I was devastated. The first day I was in this school though, the sparrow...003 the second, appeared on my windowsill and wouldn't leave. She just acted so much like the first, and trusted me like her master. Sparrows aren't so trusty. When she died- this time of old age- I didn't want to hear a thing about getting another bird. Tatsumi-san tried to convince me. He even said he'd buy me a cockatoo if I just cheered up!"   
  
"A cockatoo?" Hisoka asked, truly baffled. "Why a cockatoo?"   
  
Watari shrugged.   
  
"Maybe he thought the size would make up for it? I don't know. One day though- it was a weekend- we were all walking down the town centre when we passed next to a pet shop and there she was." he pointed at the 'current' 003, "As soon as I saw her I knew it was her. I can't explain it. She must have recognised me too, because she began making such a mess inside her cage! Hopping around and squeaking like a maniac!!"   
  
The blond laughed fondly and 003 squeaked happily.   
  
"So, you're saying you believe she... reincarnated or something? You really believe that's possible?"   
  
Hisoka's tone took him by surprise. The older boy didn't sound like he was judging him; he almost sounded hopeful. His expression was every bit as hopeful as his voice, but there was also a bit of sadness in his eyes.   
  
"Sure I do." Watari stated adamantly. "Why not? I mean... Don't you ever feel like this is not the first time around?"   
  
Hisoka gave him a half smile and nodded.   
  
"You wouldn't believe it if I tell you how often." he paused, hesitating. "Do... do you think that maybe, well... like there could be someone destined for you? Like, someone you loved in another life?"   
  
Ah, so that was it.   
  
"I've asked myself that too many times. I wish it was true but..." 'Don't go there.' he thought, taking a deep breath.   
  
"But you don't think the one you love feels the same, so that couldn't be true."   
  
At first, Watari was startled by Hisoka's words. It sounded like Hisoka had said, word by word, exactly what he felt. But one look at the older boy's face and he knew Hisoka was actually talking of himself, which made Watari sigh in relief.   
  
It did make him curious though. Who could this person be? Maybe an old love from a previous school? Most likely; there was no way he'd fallen for someone so fast for them to be from their school.   
  
He was about to ask when Hisoka's expression changed radically from sadness to... anguish? It looked more like he was choking on something.   
  
"Hey, you ok?"   
  
Hisoka stared at him wide-eyed, and Watari noticed his ears were turning a bright red.   
  
"Tsu...Tsuzuki..." he barely managed to whisper.   
  
'Oh, well...Go figure.' he thought, half amused, half annoyed. Like, could there be *any* more Tsuzuki fans?!   
  
His roommate didn't elaborate. He just got up and got out as fast as he could, leaving Watari stunned. He tried to go after him, but just setting his foot down the floor changed his mind. He huffed and stared at 003, who stared right back, confusedly.   
  
"I guess it's just you and me, girl. For a change."   
  
*~~*   
  
Tsuzuki paced his room franticly, hoping that the movement would stop the tears from falling. It didn't.   
  
Going into hysterics and bawling his eyes out was certainly not pleasant, but the other options... well, they just weren't options anymore. Just because the blue eyed boy wasn't his boyfriend anymore didn't mean he could hurt him.   
  
The last thought made him want to start crying again. What had he done wrong?! Was it because he'd repeated a year? Tatsumi was so strict when it came to academic standards. Maybe he didn't want a dumb boyfriend anymore.   
  
But that couldn't be it, could it? He'd always been as dumb as he was now. At least now he was trying! He'd even done his homework! And that wasn't the only thing he was making an effort to change. He did his best to hide his emotions whenever he was feeling like shit, just because he knew Tatsumi beat himself up about it. He'd been cheerful most of the freaking time!!   
  
There had to be someone else; or maybe Tatsumi wasn't attracted to him anymore. Whatever it had caused the break up, Tsuzuki couldn't figure it out. He knew it would happen eventually, though. Everyone he loved went away sooner or later. Tatsumi had provably just seen the real him and felt disgusted. Maybe the blue eyed boy had been thinking about ending things for weeks, months even! Without knowing how to do it.   
  
Tsuzuki kicked the side of his bed angrily. He was angry at himself, though, for ruining everything yet again. Tatsumi had probably been his last chance at love. Who else would be so deluded to fall for him?   
  
The thought of just dropping everything and running to the bathroom kept turning up, getting more insistent each time. He still kept a sort of 'stash' of razor blades hidden in the bathroom, but it had been months since he'd last cut (*) and he'd stopped because he was hurting Tatsumi more than he was hurting himself. Tatsumi wouldn't notice though, would he? It's not like he'd see the scars...   
  
Tsuzuki shook his head. That kind thoughts were precisely what had caused Tatsumi to dump him in the first place, weren't they? He needed food. Sweet food, if possible. Sure, he'd spent all his allowance, but it was an emergency. And though it wouldn't do much for his growing depression, at least it would keep him distracted.   
  
Maybe he should even go and share it with Watari. He had the suspicion that his friend wasn't doing that great either. But first, the cafeteria. He just hoped the orderly wouldn't say anything about his swollen eyes, because there was no way he was setting foot in the bathroom, even if it was just to wash his face.   
  
*~~*   
  
Every teacher, of any kind, says at one point that they see the kids under their authority as their own. For principal Konoe it had never felt that way. Yes, he cared about most of them and he was rather paternal. Five years ago he'd probably uttered those same words and believed them.   
  
But then something extraordinary happened. Three kids from different social stractions and with very different personalities had ended up at his door with no family to speak of and won his heart over. Though he kept himself at a distance, each of those kids had in him their most faithful supporter and someday, maybe when the boundaries principal-student were broken, a good friend.   
  
For Watari Yutaka he was the one who'd always make sure the boy would have every opportunity he deserved, not letting the brilliant future ahead of him be hindered by his economic condition. He also pushed the boy to do his best, encouraging him to take part in every science fair and contest that crossed his path, no matter he didn't have the money to produce dazzling projects. The boy was a genius; albeit a dangerous one.   
  
To Tsuzuki Asato he was the connection to his past and the assurance that he did have a future. He'd been the one that hadn't turned his back on him when he needed someone the most and was more of a father to him than what he could have been to his own kids. Tsuzuki needed restrictions and discipline more than anyone, but also needed that to be dealt with affection. Lets be honest, it wasn't hard to care for the kid. He did remind him of himself when he was younger, in a bizarre way.   
  
With Tatsumi though, it hadn't been 'love at first sight', so to speak. His first reaction to him had been weariness and, considering Tatsumi probably had more power over what happened in the school than himself, it was more than understandable. But with time Tatsumi had proven to be just what he needed to run things the right way.   
  
It was very weird to think that of a student, but Tatsumi was the cool head while he was more emotional. Tatsumi also had a talent for authority and command. He was a natural. Over the years they'd formed a very good team and not once Tatsumi had reminded him- with words or actions- that he was just a boy.   
  
Through the blue eyed boy he also had a chance to keep an eye on his 'kids' in a way, since he cared about them as much as Konoe did. Tatsumi was the one who had more contact with him, the one he knew best.   
  
Konoe sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.   
  
"I can't believe this happened in broad daylight with half the police station still around!" He let out, frustrated. He was pacing his office while Tatsumi sat in silence with a faraway look in his eyes. Under the circumstances, he couldn't blame him. "How the hell did that bastard got away with it!? The body was in plain sight!!" He stopped in front of the window, continuing his rambling in order to vent. "We'll have to send all the students home, I guess. There aren't even any suspects! Don't tell this to anyone, but the cops don't have a clue!! Useless pigs, the lot of them!!" He turned around especting to see Tatsumi supporting his outrage; instead, the blue eyed boy's face was still blank. "You know what we should do?" he asked to test him, "We should just eliminate the fee of all the students for this month as a sort of indemnification for the stress. What do you say?"   
  
"Huh?" Tatsumi blinked a few times, staring at Konoe with a lost expression before frowning. "I hope you were just trying to pull my hair with that one."   
  
"Oh, I should have known that was the way to get your attention." he mocked. Immediately though, he regarded the kid with a sympathetic smile. "Where's your head that it took you more than five seconds to realise I'd said it?"   
  
That his 'kids' were going through something so awful when the school was supposed to be a safe haven for them was unnerving to no end, but Tatsumi obviously had troubles of his own at the moment, and he wasn't about to ignore them.   
  
The blue eyed boy shook his head sadly.   
  
"It's not important. I'll try to stay focused though. Please go on."   
  
"No way," Konoe scolded mildly, giving him a knowing look. "You're telling me what's wrong this instant. If I let you go about with whatever it is eating your brain, you'll blow up at the least expected moment and it won't be pleasant for anyone."   
  
Tatsumi sighed in resignation.   
  
"Tsuzuki and I... Well, it's more like I...dumped him."   
  
The older man nodded. He'd seen it coming. That though, didn't mean the situation wasn't worth his concern. He opted to take a seat on top of his desk, that way being able to look at Tatsumi right in the face to catch any sign of emotion that were so hard to pick up from him.   
  
"Did you have a fight or was it friendly?"   
  
"Friendly, I guess." Tatsumi whispered, without sounding convinced. "But I'm worried; he looked so hurt..."   
  
"Of course he's hurt Tatsumi-kun." Konoe said gently. "He loves you a great deal, as you love him. You know I didn't like the idea of the two of you together, and you always assumed it was because you were both boys. But I've always known this day would come; call it an old man's wisdom."   
  
Tatsumi shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Konoe could already see him getting defensive.   
  
"Well, you could have been wrong. I wouldn't change my decision to be with him if I could. That's not why I broke things off."   
  
"You did it because of Watari-chan?" Konoe didn't think it was the case, but he also knew that Tatsumi's feelings for the blond were growing stronger and if Tatsumi thought that was why he'd broken up with Tsuzuki, he'd feel guilty and never do anything about it.   
  
"No!!" Tatsumi yelped, distressed. "Why... Why would you say that?!"   
  
Konoe smiled knowingly.   
  
"Because I know you love him?"   
  
Tatsumi looked at him wide eyed, his skin turning a few shades paler.   
  
"I... ah... I..." the boy ran a hand through his hair and Konoe noticed how bad it was shaking. "Is it that obvious?" he said finally, guilt dripping from his voice in tons.   
  
"Call it an old man's wisdom." he repeated. "I can see the way you look at him. I also know he feels something for you too. And call me crazy, but I think it's the real thing."   
  
"How would you know?" Tatsumi spat dejectedly. "What will he think of me when he find out I dumped his best friend? Imagine if I tell him that I love him after that... he'll think I'm an unfaithful bastard and..." he paused, shaking his head violently. "But that's not why I broke up with Tsuzuki! I would have done it even if there wasn't a Watari... I'm no good for him...he needs..." Tatsumi's voice faltered and the boy put his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do."   
  
Konoe placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. He felt like scum for it, but he thought it was nice to see Tatsumi so affected by his emotions. Sometimes he could be so blind, so repressed!   
  
Tatsumi lifted his gaze and stared at him pleadingly, asking him with his eyes to tell him he wasn't a piece of shit for what he'd done, most likely.   
  
"I think the important thing is that you know you didn't end things with Tsuzuki just because you like Watari. We both know that would be a lie. I think you did the right thing, as long as you remain friends with Tsuzuki. You love him too much to erase him from your life. And I'm not saying you should go running to Watari right now. That wouldn't be good for you or anyone. But don't let your hurt over this blind you about other things. Trust me, Watari will know you are not a cheating bastard. Ok? After all, you didn't cheat on anyone."   
  
Tatsumi nodded and smiled a bit.   
  
"Thanks." he said sincerely.   
  
Konoe smirked.   
  
"You're welcome. Now can we go back to the matter at hand?"   
  
"Sure," Tatsumi fixed his glasses. "But there's no way you're eliminating this month's fee."   
  
*~~*  
  
So, the price and the reward were the same? Muraki could certainly live with that. Of course he knew the demon had sought him up because it was convenient to him. Muraki didn't care, really.   
  
A demon, he thought amusedly. Who'd have guessed? Did that mean he'd sold his soul? Could that be true? Maybe his soul had already been sold. If he was anything like his relatives, it was probably the case. Maybe it was time to stop denying his heritage and accept himself for what he was.   
  
He already had a plan of action that the demon had provided, and a purpose for himself. There was no need to keep running away. In fact, everything needed to go back to the way it was, at least on the outside, if he wanted to succeed.   
  
As he made his way back to his room, musing about how to explain Oriya his 24 hour absence, his eyes caught on a very interesting sight. Maybe he could have a little plan of his own? Improvise a bit? Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. He was never one to follow orders, anyway.   
  
"Kurosaki-kun!!" he called out to the distressed young man running through the hall.   
  
Hisoka turned around and ran up to him hurriedly. He was short of breath and beet red when he reached the white haired boy.   
  
"Mu...Muraki-kun... Have you seen Tsuzuki anywhere? I went to his room but...he wasn't there..."   
  
'You've dropped the honorific already?' he thought amusedly. On the outside, he was the perfect image of concern.   
  
"Why? Is everything ok?" he asked kindly, while inwardly he was imagining several ways to rip Hisoka's head off without using any sharp objects.   
  
Hisoka's face blanched; the boy blinked several times, obviously trying to come up with a plausible excuse for his state.   
  
"I... Yes, no, I just need... I need... to ask him a favour, yes!" he said finally.   
  
A rather lame excuse, Muraki thought, and if the look on Hisoka's face after he'd said it was any indication he'd realised as well.   
  
"Must be important, huh?" he smiled. Hisoka nodded stiffly. "Oh, ok. I think I know where he is. He has this...'secret place' of his. I could take you if you want."   
  
He motioned his hands for Hisoka to go ahead. Hisoka did hesitate for a moment before starting to walk. After all, the demon had mentioned the green eyed boy had some sort of unfair insight on people's emotions, thus, their intentions. But Muraki wasn't worried. There wasn't anything left for him to feel, except amusement.   
  
And this would be fun.   
  
~Tsuzuku~   
  
(*) I'm sure everyone knows what this is (in case you don't, it's self mutilation. Hurting yourself to stop feeling a strong emotional pain. It's not necessarily a suicidal tendency, I think; specially in Tsuzuki's case, because he can heal so fast.) I don't know if I think Tsuzuki is the type who'd do that, but considering he's a teen and, according to the manga, he was 18 when he was committed to a mental institution because he wouldn't eat or drink and sometimes just try to kill himself, I don't see how it could be too out of character. Anyway, it's not there for shock value, because he isn't doing it anymore. I just thought it appropriate. Feel free to disagree.   
  
Yes, Muraki is being naughty (or as someone said, stupid *-*); and he's about to get even naughtier. All his bits are so short 'cause he'll play a big part in the finale, so they're more to the point. Pay attention to his bits, as short as they are, because they are leading one of the underlying plots that will go KABOOM in a few chappies.   
  
And now the answer to the reviews, which usually is as long as the chapter and that's just the way I like it *-*   
  
Kara Angitia: Can I have a muffin? Hey, be happy. At first I thought about Hiyama killing 003, but you guys seem to love her too much (as do I, but I'm just evil) so I changed my mind. Tsu-chan will be ok, he'll have lots of 'Sokaness to help him get better.   
  
not so innocent bystander (a.k.a Nsib): Congrats on those tests!! I knew you'd do ok, heh heh... As I said, yes...bad bad Muraki from now on, though he might be a bit milder than in the manga. I'm not sure I'll make him *stay* on the dark side. I think I'm starting to see through your emotionless facade. Hugs!!   
  
LinaLau: Well, I've been known to be rather forgettable at times... I have my midterms in June. You know, South Hemisphere timing and all. But I'm also getting so much homework!!! *cries* And it's only the first week!!! No one seemed to think I completely murdered Tatsumi's character so I can now sigh relieved...heh, I was so nervous about that. Well, don't worry about that piccie, do it when you have time and you feel like it. I just want to see it when it's done, even if it's next year. I'm oddly patient, in a completely inpatient way. Huggles!!   
  
LYK: Developing a crush on Oriya is like getting a cold in winter; completely unavoidable. And yeah I'm learning a lot!! The weirdest class was culture. We started with Scandinavian gods and ended up talking about St. Patrick's day. But it was very interesting. Kuddos on that new story. EVERYONE, READ LYK'S NEW STORY!! It's kewl because though it also has them as teenagers, it's completely different from this. I'd dare say, better. I tend to ramble too much. I have forgotten how to write more focusedly. *cries* Update it soon, though, or I'll hold my own chapters as hostages 'til you do. *mwuahahaha*   
  
azdriel: Enhorabuena! Seguro que lo adivinaste. Ah, no sabes que alivio, por que aunque si quiero que Tatsumi termine con Watari, no quería que terminara con Tsuzuki por eso. Seria muy injusto, no te parece? Aunque eso no quiere decir que Tatsumi no piense que es por eso que lo hizo, jeje. Hacerlo sentir culpable es divertido. Acerca de Lawful Drug, no sabes si se puede comprar sin tarjeta de crédito? Lamentablemente no estoy dentro del sistema, ke le voy a hacer. Vos los tenes? Kakei no es lindo? Y Saiga? Y Kazahaya? Y Rikuo (era Rikuo, no?) Son todos lindos!!! *suspirito de fangirl* Viste la escena del chocolate? Y Kakei y Saiga que se andan manoseando todo el rato *sigh* me fascina... Bueno, yo también la corto aca o no paro mas *poof*   
  
hickori_rat: Gracias por el consejo. Eh, 7 euros es como 28 pesos acá, y 28 pesos acá valen para nosotros como 28 euros, solo que ganamos menos que en Europa...o al menos yo, porque soy requete pobre T-T Pero si consigo trabajo voy a comprarlos...lo primero que me compro!! *-*   
  
Schatten Wolfendorf: Aaaah! Tres reviews en español de un tirón!! Sorry por estimular tanto tus glandulas lagrimales...dicen que llorar es bueno para la salud *-* Me alegra que vos- y los demas *-*- hayan aceptado la ruptura tan bien. Estaba tan preocupada!! Y notaste la conversación de Oriya y Hisoka!! Yay! Bueno, ahora me voy a contestar tu otro review... sos tan linda conmigo *sniff*   
  
Fish1: At least you could *pretend* to be sad about it, lol. ...^.^ ; There was so many people jus waiting for the break-up that I think I might loose half of my readers!! lol- Anyway, *taps fingers to the table* I'm still waiting for more chappies!! You didn't update did you? Cuz I have been without a connection for an entire week and just managed to go to the library a few times to rid my mail box of all that annoying spam. I don't want to keep missing chapters and neglecting my reviews!! I love your story! Hugs. (ps: I won't mind if there's more drawings in the future...^-^)   
  
dodger-chan: I hear you. The comp I use to surf the net is currently unavailable...grrrr... Another approval on the break up, phew! And I'm glad you see the parallel with the manga. Anyway, are you ever continuing 'Post traumatic kiss disorder'? I'm in so much need for a good read!! Funnily enough, now that I have all this homework, I need it more than when I had all that free time... Huggles.   
  
Mel-chan: You know, I first wrote defenseless, and the stupid spell corrector told me it was wrong. I mean, I know how to spell, but one has to trust a spelling corrector!!! *shakes fist* Anyway, if you noticed that it means I don't misspell much? About the break up, trust me, you weren't the only one waiting for it. People have been nagging me to get on with it for weeks!! I also wanted it over with, because I was so scared to screw it up and it also made me sad *sniff* I think it was a bad idea to start with Tatsumi/Tsuzuki and then move on to the other pairings. *huff* But that's over now. I'll try to keep you all happy for a while, okies?! ...^-^ Hugs!   
  
Coatl Chan: Chemistry can't be used to measure geniality. Chemistry is almost as evil as maths; *almost*. And yeah, I probably waited too long to break them up because it is such an awful thing to happen to someone!! I've never dated, because I'm terrified of having to dump someone (or being dumped, but that's obvious) Yeah, I'm *that* neurotic. The guy on DA is a detective... A victorian detective, from a series of books and short stories...who had a sidekick who was a doctor...it's...elementary...my dear Coatl-chan *.* Prospects of fanart are always welcomed, even if they end up being finished by 2015, so don't worry,. Just the thought of you wanting to make one makes me all mushy inside. Hugs!!   
  
Fahm: You could say Muraki is being stupid... I might make him stop being stupíd though... Anyway, you probably looked for the story the day I updated? And that's why you didn't find it? Lets pray FF.net never takes down one of my stories. I'd die!!   
  
Kurikuri: *hands her a Tsuzuki plushie* Here you go dear. I handed so many of these with my last story that I forgot all about giving them to my new reviewers. You really think my use of language is pretty? *starry eyed* thank you!! even if it wasn't true, you made my day!!   
  
See you next week?   
  
Ja Ne!! 


	20. JuHachi

A/N: Well, well; here's the chappy. This chapter makes me a little nervous *insecure* Some mysteries are revealed, others ... not. All in due time, all in due time. There's a lot of crying in this chapter though... I also think it's quite long, for some reason.   
  
Anyway,   
  
Enjoy!  
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE  
  
Aome slammed the door to the infirmary rather angrily. She didn't even need to use the door- she could have teleported inside- but she needed to let out some anger and the door looked guilty enough as to take it out on it.   
  
Her partner, who'd apparently been sitting in the dark on one of the exam tables with a brooding air about him, jumped slightly at the noise. He gazed up at her and nodded sadly. There was no need to ask her why she was so mad.  
  
"Well, at least now we know for certain that Kenji isn't the killer, ne?" She waved a hand in the air, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"You were with him this whole time?" The pretence nurse asked detachedly.  
  
"Yeah. I followed him around for a while, until he went back to his room. He's been there for the last three hours, just staring into nothingness. They boy is a freaking robot!"  
  
"He's being controlled." the man said gravely. "It's not his fault. It is ours, for not busting that stupid demon before the school year started."   
  
Aome didn't answer. She wanted to reassure him, tell him he was being too hard on himself, but the truth was she felt exactly the same. Instead, she just walked up to him and silently took a seat next to him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder in hopes to chase that haunted look away from his face.  
  
If the matter hadn't been so serious, she would probably be biting his head off for being a self deprecating ass and venting a little in the process. She could not blame him this time, though.  
  
"I guess..." she said after a while, "...that we'll have to try twice as hard. My momma always said that failure doesn't exist as long as you learn from your mistakes." She tried to do the 'look at the bright side' thing, but her voice didn't sound as convincing as she'd wished.  
  
"I bet your momma never killed anyone with her mistakes, though." he spat bitterly, and his face showed that he immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you."  
  
Aome nodded in understanding.  
  
"I know. I guess you're right though. But we didn't kill anyone. We're trying to help, remember? We're the good guys! Besides, most of the kids are going home now. If the killer stays here, it will be easy to catch him, and if not, we'll find him if he tries to pull another one, wherever he'll go."  
  
"I think this does make things easier for us, huh? I'm not sure I can cope with the price we... those boys had to pay for it." He lowered his head, trying to hide the regret and worry that crept up to his face. Aome noticed though. "I don't think the killer's going anywhere, though. He has new... 'interests' here."  
  
"Is this about that Tsuzuki kid?" she asked carefully.  
  
She wasn't surprised at the shock on her partner's face after she said those words. What did surprise her was the small smile that followed. He nodded slowly and looked away.  
  
"How much do you know?" the man asked gently.  
  
"Well,..." She hesitated. Maybe it was better not to say everything she knew, since it had seemed that keeping his little 'secret' had given him comfort. But at the moment it only seemed to be torturing him and she knew he needed to talk or he'd be bitchy about it all week. "I know he was a shinigami in his past life, along his three friends; and that he was assigned to a case where you were involved when you were sixteen. Something about a demon and your weird eye. I also know that he was still a shinigami when you died, and that you almost quit after he passed on. I guess he meant a lot to you, huh?"  
  
"Did you tell anyone he's here?"   
  
He had obviously tried to sound straightforward and threatening, but Aome noticed the slight fear on her partner's voice.  
  
"No way!" she almost shrieks. Then she lowered her eyes worriedly, just to diminish her worries a moment later. "I did ask the Gushoushin about you, and him, indirectly; I made it sound like I wanted to know more about you, though. I may be fond of gossiping, but not when it would hurt my interests."   
  
"Your interests?" the man raised an eyebrow quizzically. "I thought you'd jump to the opportunity to get rid of me head first." he finished with a strained smile.   
  
"Nah..." Aome tried to sound as detached as she could, but in truth, the last thing she wanted was for her partner to be suspended or fired. She was starting to really like the guy. "As grumpy an old man as you are, the rest of JuOhCho is a lot worse. At least you can play all that pretty music and you don't hurt my eyes when I look at you. I have a reputation to maintain, I can't be seen working with an ugly dork."  
  
His eyes widened slightly.  
  
"And I'm not one?"   
  
"You're just a dork." she mocked.   
  
He just laughed and played along, pretending to be offended.  
  
"Why, thank you!"   
  
"You're welcome. Now tell me, how important is he to you?" she didn't mind one bit the scold that her partner gave her. She knew very well that she was being nosy, but she just didn't care.   
  
He eventually sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'So,' Aome thought amusedly, 'If I catch him in a sad mood, he'll spill the beans?' She decided to file up that bit of info for later.  
  
"He's the reason I became a shinigami." he deadpanned. "To see him again. Though of course, if it hadn't been for my 'weird eye', as you put it, Enma wouldn't have taken me in. I... I was in love with him." he finished in a whisper, sounding a little too broken for Aome's comfort.   
  
Last thing she wanted was to make him feel even worse. Still, her curiosity made it impossible to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"Why the past tense?"   
  
He smiled sheepishly and shrugged.  
  
"Because I'm either over him, or in denial. Haven't decided yet." He shook his head and huffed. "I'm an idiot. I should have told someone he was here. He's still the same person, but he has no idea such a thing as a demon even exists! And now, because of me, the demon wants to go after him. I've put Tsuzuki in danger with my stupid high school crush."  
  
"It's not your fault." Aome tried to sound as convincing as she could. Yes, she wasn't thrilled at the idea of him hiding vital information from her, but she could understand him this time. "If what I read about him is true, the demon would have recognised him sooner or later, anyway. At least you knew who he was. If I'd been alone, I'd never paid attention to any of them, since they had nothing to do with the case."  
  
"Maybe you're right." he sighed, and it was obvious to her that he wasn't actually agreeing with her; just trying to convince himself of the fact. He reached out to grab the picture resting on his desk; the one with the little girl in it. "Let's hope we can catch him before he hurts Tsuzuki, though. I wish I could help him like he helped me." Taking the glass off, he took the picture out and retrieved another- smaller picture- from behind. The little girl was still there, but there were other five people around her. Most of them Aome didn't recognise, but they all looked like they were having a great time. He showed to her, pointing at the second person on the right. It was the same man from the files she'd checked, standing taller than the rest, with a goofy grin on his face and shimmery eyes filled with glee. "That's him." he declared, love and melancholy written all over his face.  
  
"He's cute." she conceded. In fact, they all were.  
  
"Yeah, that hasn't changed." he stared fondly at the picture, running his fingers through it.   
  
She watched each face carefully, eager to find more about her partner through those people he seemed to love so much. She thought she could tell who was who now, since- thought their bodies had changed- there were some things about them that were the same.   
  
The easiest were the long-haired, happy-looking guy with glasses and the stuffy, anal-retentive looking guy with glasses. The other two, standing at opposite ends of the picture, both wearing trench coats, one dark, the other light, were- as far as Aome was concerned- the most interesting.   
  
The photograph had been coloured at some point, but now the colours had faded away leaving only shades of brown, which made it impossible to determine what colour where the two guys' hair. Besides, there was a little something known as hair-dye.  
  
"I didn't know you had a twin. Which one is you? The bitchy looking one, or the flirt?"  
  
He laughed earnestly for the first time that evening, and pointed to the one on the right. 'Ah, the flirt then.' she thought. He was clinging to Tsuzuki's arm suggestively; the space between them would have made a fly feel claustrophobic. And apparently, her partner's twin didn't like his behaviour one bit; he was glaring at them both hard enough to fry them on the spot.  
  
"He's not my twin." he said, when he managed to get his laughter under control.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Aome yelped, incredulous. "You are practically identical! There no way in hell you two are not related!!"   
  
"We do look alike, ne? But no, I'm Minase and he was Kurosaki, no relation. Not even distant." He got a wistful expression and sighed melancholically. "He saved my life too, Hisoka. He was a good friend."  
  
"That's Hisoka?" She blinked in surprise. "I found a few files about Tsuzuki's partner back then. This guy, Tsuzuki- did you know he used to put smily faces and little hearts on the reports?- he made it sound as if Hisoka was the cutest thing in the world. He looks kinda grouchy here, though."  
  
Minase Hijiri laughed wholeheartedly and proceeded to tell Aome all about their little adventure a good 90 years before that day.   
  
They probably should have been searching every last inch of the school for any trace of the demon. But they'd implicitly agreed that they both needed a little break to gather the courage for what they knew was coming.   
  
Hijiri told her stories about the good ol' days, while Aome listened intently, inwardly wishing she could form such a bond with everyone at EnmaChou some day. They just spent a good part of an hour just talking in a strange kind of contentment and the illusion of peace.   
  
*~~*  
  
It's amazing how much you can discover about something you supposedly see everyday when you just stop and *look* at it. For one, Oriya had never noticed how his cellphone had all this different shades of gray; or how the third letter on the screen up to the right blinked a little every few seconds. He hadn't noticed that both curves on the three weren't exactly the same size, or just how heavy the phone was after you'd held it with one hand for over an hour.  
  
He knew he should call his father, ask him to pick him up; but not only the prospect of going back to his father's wasn't appealing, he was torn about leaving Muraki until he was sure the white haired boy was safe and in one piece.   
  
'Of course he's fine', Oriya thought with a sneer. 'Oh coincidence! Muraki disappears and there's another murder! Yeah, sure, maybe he was innocent. Why not?'   
  
What the hell was he thinking, doing it in a building packed with cops?! He could only protect him so much! If they found him red handed, not all his father's connections could ever save him from jail!   
  
But maybe that was exactly what Muraki wanted; to get caught. And maybe he was just getting in the way. Or maybe it was just no use trying to help him when he didn't even know where the fuck he was!  
  
Well, maybe he wasn't quite ready to ring his dad, but he could start packing, couldn't he? If Muraki returned at that very moment, he probably would help him pack. It wasn't like Muraki gave a fuck about whether Oriya was alive or not. Oriya bitterly thought he wasn't even worth enough to his friend for him to be his next victim.  
  
And go figure, that at the moment he put his suitcase on the bed and opened his drawers, Muraki walked through the door. There was no surprise in his appareance, he was wearing the same clothes from the day before and apparently, wherever he'd been didn't have combs at hand.   
  
But as ruffled and,... well, dirty as he looked, there was an infuriatingly calm expression on his face. He rested his back to the now closed door and said nothing. No apologies, no excuses; nothing.  
  
On the inside, Oriya was dancing in happiness and relief. On the outside though, he barely graced Muraki with a sideway glance and continued to pack in silence. The white haired boy stood staring at him for a good five minutes, never moving from his spot.  
  
"Where are you supposed to be going?" Muraki finally asked, with a perfectly neutral tone.  
  
Oriya took his time in folding the sweater he was packing and just when he was finished he glanced up at him.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't know." he said a little sarcastically, so he paused, willing his tone not to betray his mood. "All the students are being sent home. The ones that have a home, that is."  
  
"I see. Well, I guess that leaves me out, doesn't it?" the white haired boy was starting to sound amused. Oriya simply picked up a shirt and continued with his task. He wasn't up to his games today.   
  
For another ten minutes Oriya packed and Muraki observed and not a word was exchanged between them. Oriya was trying hard to think of anything *but* Muraki though, because he feared if he let his thoughts run free he would end up beating the crap out of him.  
  
So he took his anger out on the pants that wouldn't fold the right way, or the stupid wrinkled shirt and the idiotic socks that always seemed to loose their pairs. But the one that was annoying him the most was his hair. He angrily put it out of his face over and over, but it just kept falling in front of his eyes every time he'd bend to place something in the suitcase or to take something out of a drawer. That was a lot of times.  
  
He franticly looked through his pockets to see if he had a band, and when he found one, he tried to put his now messy hair into a pony tail, but it was always either too tight or too loose and Oriya was starting to flip.  
  
He never noticed movement on Muraki's part but, just as he was about to give up and fetch the nearest pair of scissors to chop it all out, two very familiar hands appeared on top of his own from behind.  
  
"Stop it or you'll end up bald. Let me do it, ok?" gentle, soft fingers massaged his skull as Muraki combed his hair and, as angry as Oriya felt, he couldn't help leaning into the caress. "Aren't you going to ask me where I've been?" Muraki whispered softly into his ear, as he continued with his incredibly maddening ministrations.   
  
Oriya let out a shaky breath, just barely able to contain himself from turning around and punching Muraki; or kissing him, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do the most.  
  
"If you want to tell me, then you'll do it. If I ask you, and you don't want to, then you'll just lie. I'm sparing you the need to."  
  
The white haired boy gave the finishing touches to Oriya's neat new ponny tail, but didn't retreat his hands. Instead, he begun massaging the other boy's neck soothingly. For his part, Oriya was having a hard time keeping his breathing at an unsuspicious pace.  
  
"That's quite an opinion you have of me." Muraki said softly.  
  
"If I'm wrong then tell me, where were you?"   
  
The white haired boy snickered and placed a kiss on top of his head, making Oriya's heart leap to his throat.  
  
"I never said your opinion of me wasn't justified. I was just commenting on it." The skilful hands moved from his neck to his shoulders and Oriya sighed in relief. Shoulders he could take, and it was relaxing him too.   
  
Unwillingly, the dark haired boy started to lean back, until he found himself resting his back fully on the other's chest. As this new position made it impossible for Muraki to continue the massage, the older boy moved his arms to lock his friend in a tight embrace. "Ori-chan, can I ask you something?"   
  
Eyelids starting to feel heavy- both from the emotional strain he'd gone through the past few days and the recent relief- Oriya let his eyes close and nodded lazily.   
  
"Do you believe a person's destiny is something he can't fight against?"  
  
The question took him by surprise. Oriya lifted his eyes- he wouldn't dare move and risk the embrace to end- and looked at Muraki with a baffled expression.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," Muraki sighed, pulling Oriya even closer. The dark haired boy noticed, for the first time, that his friend's face was more expressive and alive than what it had been for days. His heart caught on his throat, realising that this might be his last chance to reach his friend's heart. "If someone is...evil, do you think they can change?"  
  
  
  
No hesitation, not even a moment of consideration, and Oriya had untangled himself from Muraki's embrace and turned around to face his friend completely.  
  
"You're not evil." Oriya surprised both Muraki and himself with the certainty of his tone. He hadn't even had to try to sound convincing. It was something he just knew. Just as he'd known Muraki was talking about himself.  
  
Muraki gave him a rare, sad smile; not a hint of the amusement that had become so usual on the white haired boy's face.   
  
"Oriya... Why?" the older boy placed a gentle hand on Oriya's cheek and gazed deeply into his friend's eyes. "Why do you trust me so much? When have I given you reasons to trust me?"  
  
Unable to stop himself- not that he actually tried- Oriya encircled his friend's neck with his arms and hugged him tight, snorting slightly into his ear.  
  
"I don't trust you. I know you too well; you're too unpredictable to be trusted. But..."  
  
"Oh, there's a but?" Muraki asked with a hint of humour.  
  
"Yes, Kazutaka. Of course there is." Oriya hugged Muraki tighter. "Bottom line is, I know you. Whatever you might do, or might have done already; it doesn't change the fact that you're not a bad person."  
  
Muraki stepped back and looked at the window. Oriya could see defeat in his eyes, and he did not like it. Any other day at that hour, the sun would have been hitting his face. As it was, the sky was covered with clouds and just the faintest of gleams illuminated his skin, making it look paler than what it naturaly was.  
  
"Evil is defined by the consequences of one's actions, Ori-chan." he said in a pained whisper.  
  
Without another word, Muraki turned to leave. Desperate to keep him there a bit longer, Oriya jumped to grab his arm, almost making them both stumble.   
  
"Then stop." he cried. 'Cried' being the key word here, since his tone had been rather calm- he was forcing it to be- but the tears had already started falling. "Stop and you won't have to worry about it any more. I can help you. Someone will help you."  
  
Muraki didn't even look at him. He just shook his arm free and spoke with the same coldness from before.  
  
"Help is not what I need right now."  
  
"Please!!" Oriya just didn't care about looking desperate anymore. This was going all wrong. He, in a pathetic attempt to reach his friend, fell to his knees, tugging at Muraki's sleeve. "Please Kazutaka, don't leave. We can work something out. No one knows it was you, please!"  
  
The white haired boy kneeled next to him, pulling him into yet another hug. Oriya thought detachedly that, in any other circumstance, he'd be in cloud nine by now.   
  
"I'm sorry." Muraki whispered.   
  
"Don't leave, I beg you!" Oriya sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you, I do! Please don't do this anymore."  
  
Muraki kissed his cheek gently and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"You should finish packing." And with that, he was gone.  
  
*~~*  
  
Tsuzuki took long, lazy steps on his way to Watari's room. Though he was somewhat anxious to get there- being as his youngest friend always managed to cheer him up- there was a part of him that forced his feet to slow down as much as they could without making him stop altogether.  
  
Hisoka would be there, and the green eyed boy was bound to find out something was wrong. Maybe talking would be good for him- that's what everyone kept telling him- but he did *not* feel like talking. He could only pray Hisoka would realise and leave the matter alone. Though, Hisoka seemed to be considered in that aspect, didn't he? There was no reason for him to assume this time would be any different.  
  
Remembering the first impression he'd gotten from the boy, Tsuzuki smiled. His appearance was not of someone who could cause so much damage to your bones, yet Hisoka knew how to defend himself just fine and didn't have any problem in defending his friends either.   
  
But Tsuzuki hadn't got the time to think he was frail before Hisoka proved him wrong. Considering the circumstances of their first meeting, Tsuzuki had actually been surprised to find that the guy twisting his arm so viciously wasn't a seven feet tall goon. So it sorta worked on the inverse.   
  
Yet, after not even a week of knowing the boy, and though at first he'd thought Hisoka was moody and positively dangerous- he still stuck to the declaration that he was scary as hell- Tsuzuki had seen a side of Hisoka he wasn't sure the green eyed boy showed to everyone else.   
  
Hisoka was understanding and sensitive of others' pain. 'He sure is sensitive!' Tsuzuki thought amusedly, recognising that his brain hadn't quite dealt with the fact that Hisoka was an empath yet.  
  
  
  
It goes to show you to never judge a book by it's cover, ne?   
  
Thinking about Hisoka was a lot more comforting than thinking about his current situation- a situation he couldn't even put into words in his own mind without starting to tear up again. But thinking about Hisoka's empathy suddenly brought back the memory of that morning two days ago, when he'd found the boy twisted in pain on the halls for no apparent reason.  
  
Could that be related to the empathy? It would have made sense, if there had been an exterior factor to cause it, but the halls had been deserted. Yet...  
  
Before his thoughts could actually take coherent form, he reached his destination. He didn't bother to knock; he just burst in his friends' room and the fake smile- so well rehearsed at this point in his life- was fast on his lips.   
  
"Tari-chan, I come baring gifts!"  
  
  
  
His blond friend was startled by such a struendous entrance, he realised, but he immediately greeted him with a smile. Tsuzuki stretched both his arms, presenting the bag of sweet goodies to his injured friend, and noticed the gleam in Watari's eyes when the blond realised what it was.  
  
"Tsuzuki-chan! How did you know I needed sweets?!" the blond sang, delighted.  
  
"'Tari-chan, you offend me." the amethyst eyed boy said in mock aggravation. "Are you insinuating I am not familiar with the healing quality of sugar?" He walked up to his friend's side and unceremoniously dropped himself on the bed, next to him.   
  
The blond placed a hand to his chest and closed his eyes; the perfect image of constriction.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, my dear friend. I never intended to harm your reputation in such a...Oh, what the hell!" Watari snatched the bag from Tsuzuki's hands and dissolved into a fit of giggles that Tsuzuki was quick to imitate. "What did you bring? What did you bring!? Oh! Poky!"  
  
Tsuzuki watched amused as Watari rummaged trough the bag while he munched down his poky happily. Eating sweets with Watari redefined the meaning of 'comfort food'. No matter what was going on with their lives, they could share a bag of sweets and it would all look better. It was so easy to feel better around Watari!   
  
Little did he know that the other boy was thinking around the same lines.   
  
"How's your leg, 'Tari?" he asked casually, grabbing a pastry himself before the blond finished the whole bunch.  
  
"Ah," Watari swallowed hard, choking, and brushed Tsuzuki's concerns with a wave of his hand. "Better, better. It wasn't that bad really. It stings a little when I try to stand."  
  
"You should rest. I'm sure it will be ok in the morning." Looking around, Tsuzuki realised that the causal of his hesitation to get there in the first place, wasn't there at all. "Where's 'Soka?"  
  
The blond blinked confusedly.  
  
"You didn't see him? He went looking for you."  
  
"He did?" Tsuzuki couldn't help feeling curious about that.  
  
"Yup. We were talking about 003 and suddenly he got this weird look on his face, said your name and burst out the room. I figured he wanted to see you." Watari frowned. "It was pretty rude of him, though. I tried to follow him but..." he motioned to his injured leg.  
  
Tsuzuki smiled. He could hear the slight dejected tone Watari had used. It was no secret to him that his blond friend tended to be slightly jealous of his popularity. If only he could explain to him that most of the time the people that liked him were hentai freaks with one track minds!  
  
"Maybe I should go look for him? I would hate for him to wait for a long time on my account. Maybe he wanted to tell me something important?"   
  
Truth was, Tsuzuki had heard Hisoka mention that he could pick up residual emotions from places, even if there wasn't anyone there at the time. He didn't want Hisoka to worry.   
  
"Oh," Watari lowered his eyes sadly. "Yeah, you should go."  
  
"Hey!" Tsuzuki tried to cheer his friend up. "I'll just go fetch him and we can all eat sweets together. Shouldn't take long!"  
  
The younger boy's face immediately lit up with one of those heart melting smiles.  
  
"Yeah! That would be neat! I sure would feel a lot better with everyone in the same room tonight. You should go look for Tatsumi-san too, and we could have like a sleep over or something!"  
  
Tsuzuki tried; he really did try to hide the pang of pain he felt at the mention of the blue eyed boy's name from showing, but even if the one in front of him hadn't been one of the people who knew him best in the whole world, they still would have realised.  
  
So he lowered his eyes. Maybe that way he would be able to conceal it.  
  
"I... yeah, sure..." he stammered, trying in vain to smile.  
  
Watari straightened in his seat the best he could, worry immediately invading his features.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing, I just..."  
  
A hand took hold of his own and Tsuzuki looked up to meet Watari's concerned gaze.  
  
"Did you and Tatsumi had a fight?"  
  
Tsuzuki sighed. 'Well,' he thought resignedly, 'so much for not wanting to talk. Guess it didn't take an empath after all.'  
  
"We...We broke up." he managed to let out.  
  
As reluctant as he was to talk about it, he was actually expecting Watari to lift his spirits. The blond always knew the right thing to say; how to see the good in every situation. He was expecting him to assure him it hadn't been his fault, that it wasn't all hopeless.  
  
What he hadn't expected was the look of utter shock on the young boy's face. Nor how his eyes filled with tears. Less alone how Watari threw himself into his arms and dissolved into sobs.  
  
"I'm so sorry!!!" the boy whimpered. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Tsuzuki blinked in confusion as the slender form of his friend shook helplessly in his arms. When he finally reacted, he wrapped his arms tightly around him and tried to sooth him, not really knowing why he was crying in the first place.   
  
Surely, as bad news as they were to all of them, the break up shouldn't have left him sobbing as hard as he, himself, had just a few minutes before!  
  
*~~*  
  
Hisoka opened his eyes slowly. They hurt; everything did. But specially the back of his head. He figured the rest of his body ached because the pain on his head was just too strong to be focused in such a small area.  
  
He groaned and threw his head back. No, he wasn't blind, he decided; it was just that the place where he was in was in complete darkness. At least that was a relief. With the pain his eyes were in, he wouldn't have been surprised with the first outcome.   
  
As groggy and numbed by the pain as he was, it took him a while to realise that the reason he couldn't lift his hands to rub his throbbing temples was that they were actually bound, and that's when he freaked out.  
  
He let out a small whimper, feeling too weak to scream for help just yet. It wouldn't have made a difference. No one would have heard him anyway.  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
I think one or two things came up as abrupt in this chapter. But I honestly couldn't find a better way to do it. If I keep stretching things too long, I'll get side tracked, and we don't want that too happen. *completely ignores the fact that this fic was initially only nine chapters long* *shiver*  
  
Now to the reviews. Last chapter wasn't a success, for some reason, lets hope it doesn't turn into a pattern. (I don't mean because of the number of reviews though, you guys still rock on that.)  
  
LYK: I'm reviewing ch. 5 of your fic this instant. Sorry I took so long but you might have noticed I'm a bit 'absent' lately. Too much homework to surf the net. Glad you approve of the cutting bit. I wasn't sure about it because I was afraid people might get the wrong idea, but it didn't happen, so phew. I won't get into telling you how I know about it. Anyway, hugs friend, and talk to you as soon as I can!  
  
LinaLau: Be afraid *mwuahaha* Be very afraid!!! *runs as people in white coats come for her* No, actually, there's a *big* surprise coming as far as Hisoka's situation is concerned. I won't spoil the surprise though.*laughs at Watari's bitchy hair* Hugs!  
  
azdriel: Ah, si. Me lo imaginaba. La gente sin tarjeta de crédito esta condenada T.T- Detalles acerca de Muraki y Hisoka, mmm, no; todavía no *evil laugh*- Pero creo que va a valer la pena la espera. Creo. Ahora deberíamos formar un grupo de oración para que Clamp de una ves por todas lance el volumen 3 de LD. Se están tomando demasiado tiempo. Bueno, besos y abrazos!!   
  
dodger-chan: Lol, you just want me to ignore everything but this fic, ne? Wish I could *sigh* I'm leaving a review anyway, but I had to tell you, the little ficcy you posted the other day was breathtaking. You are a *god*!! Seriously! That you are reviewing *me* is so... so weird!! Write more, I beg you!! *kneels down and begs*  
  
Nsib: Contain those pervert thoughts, that's what *I'm* here for, heh, heh. Soon you'll find out anyway; though if you like your Muraki extremely psychotic you might be disappointed... or not... maybe. Hugs.  
  
Schatten Wonderwolf: Oriya/Tatsumi? Tiene sentido, extrañamente. No que quiera publicitar mis fics, pero leíste 'Parallels...'? Creo que te interesaría...Yo que se. Y es cierto. A mi no me gusta como Tsuzuki se echa la culpa de hasta la lluvia, pero pensé que era lo que pasaría en esa situación. Aunque nadie estubo en desacuerdo conmigo, parece que a algunos no les gusto T.T Pero lamentablemente hay ciertas cosas que no puedo cambiar solo por que a los lectores no les gusto, o la historia se derrumbaría. Me entendés? Otras si, porque las criticas ayudan a que uno aprenda a escribir mejor. Ah, ni se por que te digo esto... estoy un poco sensible T.T Gracias por decir todas esas cosas lindas. 'The 'G'...' ya tiene nuevo capitulo tambien, pero no se si le habre dado los toques finales para cuando este esté arriba. Nos vemos prontito.  
  
lyn: No te preocupes. No me tomo a mal que no te haya gustado el ultimo capitulo. Asusta un poquito, por que tengo miedo de arruinar todo. Ustedes han estado leyendo desde noviembre!! Seria una *enorme* perdida de tiempo si metiera la pata, creo. Con respecto a tu pregunta de que si era gusto personal mio las relaciones que planteo, si y no. Si, porque a pesar de que, por ejemplo, Tatsumi/Watari no es una pareja del canon, yo si veo cierta compatibilidad y cierto compañerismo hacia el final que podría, en un futuro, ser algo mas, pero esa es mi opinión. No, porque aunque Matsushita nunca aclara por completo cual es la relación de, por ejemplo, Tsuzuki y Hisoka, es mas que evidente que hay algo mas que amistad ahí. De ahí a que pasara algo entre ellos, eso no lo puedo saber. Pero si lo puedo inventar!! :D No te olvides que este fic, aunque es AU, de hecho pasa muchos años después del manga. Para cuando los muchachos reencarnaron, habían pasado muchas cosas. Por eso es que pensé que los 'intermedios' eran necesarios. Espero que eso responda tu pregunta. Y sos de las mías, Touya *drool*. El de Wish es Suiichirou, no? Y el demonio que es igual a el, que nunca me acuerdo como se llama. Cual es el de Clover que te gusta? Kazuhiko o Ran? Kazuhiko es el que estaba enamorado de la cantante, el que se parece a Clow. Ran es el que anda con Gigetsu, que se parece a una versión mas uke de Touya. Me parece que te tendría que haber contestado por mail ;; Puedo estar horas hablando de los chicos lindos de Clamp. Ah, Sei-chan, "Crees que soy sexy?" *faint*  
  
xXLil Yu JahXx: I agree with you, but then we wouldn't have a fic!! Cliff hangers are good! *pets cliff hangers* Heh, heh, they keep you guys coming back for more!! *evil laugh*  
  
Kyraille Fade: I'm sorry about the cutting part. I didn't mean to make you feel bad like that. But it's true. I, luckily, found a way to cope with all those 'scary' thoughts. I just write about it and get it out of my system. It doesn't make sense, but it's worked for me so far. You wouldn't believe the stuff I make some characters do in the fics I write and never post!! :D For some reason, you saying I'm the queen of suspense had me walking on pink coloured clouds for days! I wanna be like Agatha Christie some day... not in fame, mind you. Just quality *sigh* dreaming is still free. Rejoice, Tatariness ahead!!  
  
kitsuneblood: You have to get in line to beat Hiyama, but yes, there's a horrible, horrible revenge planned for him. Just wait and enjoy!! lol, the sadism... I'm curious about why you liked Tatsumi getting beat up, though. Hugs.  
  
Fahm: Sorry about Muraki's stupidity in this chapter, you'll see it has a reason soon enough. Don't worry. I'm also sorry you didn't like the chapter. I understand what you mean though, but I couldn't have done it any other way... I guess. Hmph. Tatsumi and Konoe? Ewww, no. I, sadly, am influenced by age at the time of pairing people up. I'm that shallow, I guess... And yes, though there's still quite a few chapters left, it's the beginning of the end. At least someone noticed!!   
  
Kurikuri: Heh, heh, I'd like to meet your cousin! I know what you mean about Muraki. All I'm going to say is, I didn't make his character so deep just to throw him out as garbage. If I made him look sympathetic, there's a reason for that. Oh, hell, I think I spoiled the surprise. Ugh. Chocolate mountain? That has sparkled my insatiable curiosity... hugs!!  
  
Ja Ne!! 


	21. JuKyu

A/N: *SPELL CHECKED VERSION*  
  
Hello there! This instalment came almost in time, ne?   
  
WARNING: (oh, wow, I never give out warnings ^-^) This chapter has two references to NON-CON. I think is mildly limish. But it's mild, there are no anatomic descriptions or anything, and I didn't use the word 'hardened', or 'engorged', so I'm safe.  
  
Another thing, I have two pieces of fanart (I have fanart, I have fanart! *faints*) that Lyn and Kurikuri made for this fic.   
  
Go to:  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE  
  
A burst of lilac light filled the halls, only to be followed by a loud explosion a moment later. Hijiri shuddered; just a few minutes before, he'd been able to count to five between the lightning and the thunder. The storm was getting closer.  
  
"The boy is ok, so is his friend." He heard the voice in front of him before the owner's form had finished corporizing. "They're heading towards Tsuzuki's room now. The demon is nowhere near here."   
  
Hijiri hesitated. He didn't want to sound overprotective.  
  
"Do you... do you think we should follow them?"   
  
Aome smothered some invisible wrinkle from her shirt and shrugged.  
  
"If the demon was going to attack, don't you think he would have already?"  
  
"I also find it hard to believe he would wait so long to strike. Tsuzuki is completely defenseless." his voice was soft, frail almost, and he didn't like it. "But I guess you're right, ne? Maybe he changed his mind? Maybe he's not interested anymore?"  
  
"Maybe..." Aome said doubtfully, as she clung to his arm and they both begun walking to inspect their next target. Never mind that every time they finished one spot, they returned to check on Tsuzuki. "I just think maybe we're missing something. There's just something in the air, you know?"  
  
"Can you sense anything? Have you seen anything?" As calmed as his tone was, Hijiri was shaking inside. He already knew the answer to that.  
  
"Look around, Jii-san." she answered wearily "I don't think even the storm is natural."   
  
It was true; he doubted he would have needed his 'eye-sight' to be able to see just how much dark energy was sparkling through the air. But as it was, he could see the black sprouts of energy surrounding them.   
  
"Whatever is going to happen, it's happening soon." Hijiri said, mostly to himself.   
  
Aome subconsciously gripped his arm tighter.  
  
"If we don't find him..." she trailed off, her voice trembling slightly.  
  
"I know. He'll find us."  
  
"Aren't you scared? I... Well, fuck, I am!" she let out in frustration, and Hijiri almost laughs. Almost.  
  
"Yeah, sure I am! That's ok, though. If you still get scared, it means you're still sane." He smiled kindly at her, she huffed.  
  
"What's the worst that could happen? We're already dead, it's not like he can kill us. Right?"  
  
Ah, but shinigami weren't invulnerable! Hijiri thought and frowned. They could feel pain, they could suffer; they could see their loved ones get hurt. And yes, they could be killed, should the opponent prove strong enough. Not that Hijiri feared this demon was. Demons usually were the easiest to dispose. Humans were worse. What he feared, had always feared, was to cause more damage than good; to hurt those he was supposed to protect. And this time, the stakes were just too high for his liking.  
  
But he wasn't about to tell the girl that. She was new, young, her reasons still fresh in her mind and heart filling her with a sort of eagerness and energy he wasn't sure he still possessed. She didn't have to know about the downs when she hadn't even experienced the ups.   
  
"Somehow, I don't find your silence very reassuring." The girl scolded, shaking Hijiri from his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, no! Sorry, I got side-tracked!" He smiled sheepishly, she huffed again.   
  
"Yeah, whatever." she yanked his arm forcefully "Get moving, grandpa. How many rooms left?"  
  
"Eight. And we still need to find some of the kids that didn't report, nor left. I'm not worried though. Surely they just forgot. Kids today!" he sighed, as an old man would, and laughed at his own silliness. Well, he was an old man, wasn't he?  
  
*~~*  
  
Watari hugged his friend's neck and shoulders tighter, minding not to choke him, as the soothing rhythm of Tsuzuki's footsteps threatened to make him fall asleep on the spot.   
  
When he was little, his mom had told him that it rained when angels cried because people were hurting. Almost all moms told their kids the same thing so, from a very early age, Watari had formed his own theory and decided that it was actualy angels having bubble baths and splashing water all over the earth. It was more comforting to believe the angels were having fun instead of crying over silly humans, so it made him feel better about storms.   
  
Now he knew what caused rain. It had been almost disappointing to learn about cloud condensation. But at that moment his mother's first explanation didn't sound so silly after all.   
  
As a man... ok, boy, of science, he also knew that crying was a way for the body to sooth it's owner when they were hurting too much. There were all kinds of chemicals in the tears themselves, that calmed you down when you cried.   
  
It left you groggy, sedated, just as nature was after a strong rain; deadly calm and comforting. So, maybe it wasn't angels crying after all, but rain and tears didn't feel so different from where he stood.  
  
He was starting to feel it, the drowsiness after having cried for nearly half an hour straight- to Tsuzuki's bafflement and distress. Now he felt strangely, inappropriately, good. Calmed.   
  
Riding on someone's back was something you did when you were five, eight at the most. Not fifteen. Yet, in spite of all of Watari's attempts to abandon his childish image, he wouldn't have traded that moment for the world. Tsuzuki didn't seem to mind the weight- Watari was skinny, after all- and the blond found that being treated like a child wasn't so bad when you were feeling so awful.   
  
Watari wanted to smack himself, remembering the tender way his best friend had talked him through his uncontrollable sobs, unaware of the fact that his kindness was causing them to come out harder each time. But the blond had managed to calm down, upon the promise of a banana milkshake if he did so. (*)  
  
Tsuzuki was too good, too kind. Soothing him, comforting him, when his own heart had been breaking. When it was him the one who needed comfort.  
  
Would he still treat him so kindly if he knew the blond had secretely wished for them to break up so many times before? Would they still be friends if he knew his part on the break up? Watari wasn't sure they were friends still; even if Tsuzuki was oblivious of how much of a bastard he was, Watari knew, and that was enough.  
  
'Please, forgive me.' he thought, snuggling closer to his friend and resting his chin on Tsuzuki's shoulder.  
  
The older boy made an awkward movement with his neck, that allowed him to kiss the top of Watari's head.  
  
"Feeling better?" Tsuzuki cooed.   
  
"Uh-huh" the blond mumbled, feeling the knot re-forming on his throat. But no, he would not cry again. At least for Tsuzuki's sake, he'd keep it all inside.  
  
"Good. Now, are you going to tell me what was that all about? You'd think you were the one who got dumped!" there was no reproach in Tsuzuki's tone; just humour. Humour and concern for his well-being, and Watari wanted to crawl into a dark corner and die.  
  
"No." he answered simply.   
  
That took Tsuzuki aback, apparently, because he stopped on his tracks.  
  
"No?" he asked, surprised and just a bit hurt.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it now." 'Or ever' he finished in his mind.  
  
"I see." The older boy seemed to accept that as an answer, he just resumed his walk and said nothing for a while.  
  
'I'm a coward', Watari sighed. 'I should just tell him the truth.'  
  
"Tsuzuki?" 'No, I can't tell him! He'll hate me!'  
  
"Yes?" Tsuzuki's tone was hopeful.  
  
"Did... Did Tatsumi tell you why... why...?"  
  
"Yes. He thinks... " he sighed, his voice breaking. "He thinks he's no good for me, or some crap like that. I'm not angry with him. I wish I could talk to him right now."  
  
'So do I.' He had a thing or two to say to the blue eyed boy, and no, none of them were 'I love you'. What was he thinking? What had made him lose his mind like that? And he sure as hell was going to ask him what he'd meant the day before. If Watari's suspicions were correct and Tatsumi, indeed, loved someone else...  
  
'He loves me.' he thought, in a mixture of happiness and anger. He shook that thought away.   
  
"Tsu?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How much... I mean. " Watari took a deep breath. "How much would you be able to forgive?"  
  
Tsuzuki stopped walking again, though this time, he knelt down to deposit Watari on the ground, next to the wall and 003- who'd been riding on Tsuzuki's left shoulder- next to him. Watari, recognising that his words had probably been a mistake and there was no way Tsuzuki wasn't going to ask about it now, leaned his back to the wall and sighed tiredly.  
  
Tsuzuki knelt in front of him and brushed some rebellious hairs out of Watari's face. With the most gentle of smiles, he spoke.  
  
"Explain."  
  
Watari lowered his eyes.  
  
"What if... Would you still be my friend if I mess up real bad?"  
  
"Watari," Tsuzuki cupped his chin with one hand, forcing him to look up. "No matter what, you'll always be my friend."  
  
"But what if...! What if I did something awful!!" The blond cried, feeling the tears forming again.   
  
Tsuzuki pulled him in for a hug.  
  
"'Tari, I don't care. I love you. I might be angry, but I'll always love you, ok?"  
  
"Ok," Watari sniffed. There was no way Tsuzuki had taken his question as hypothetical. Tsuzuki had all but forgiven him, without even knowing what had happened!! He might have doubted it, because what he'd done -what had he done, exactly?- had been too awful. But he'd never doubt Tsuzuki; he was many things, but a hypocrite wasn't one of them. "I love you too, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Now," Tsuzuki pulled out of the embrace and brushed Watari's bangs out of his face. "I don't ever wanna see your face so sad again. It's scary!!"  
  
Watari snorted.  
  
"I guess I've been a little hormone-ish lately, haven't I?"  
  
"Yes! And not only you! Everyone, even me!" Tsuzuki said, mock horror. "Do you think there's something in the food? Please, not the food!!"   
  
"Baka!" Watari swatted his arm. Not too hard though. He then sighed and shook his head. "We should go find Hisoka, huh? If he still waiting for you, he's probably grown roots instead of feet."  
  
"Oh!" Tsuzuki's eyes glimmered suspiciously. "Wouldn't he make a cute tree? With all kinds of pretty flowers on his head? Though he's kinda short for a tree. Maybe a bush?"  
  
"Baka." Watari laughed.  
  
It was so easy to feel better around Tsuzuki. Watari just hoped his friend would actually forgive him, should he find out the truth. No; *when* he found the truth, because the blond knew he would eventually.  
  
*~~*  
  
"You're mine." a deep voice whispered huskily into Kenji's ear, as the owner of that voice traced his hands through the boy's bare hips. "You'll always be mine."  
  
Kenji knew he had replied something along the lines of 'forever'; but it hadn't been him. It was never him anymore. He was forced to sit back, so to speak, and feel every single touch, every violent kiss, without being able to do anything.  
  
It felt like he was being choked to death, while his body, instead of asking for help, kept begging for more. After a while though, when Kenji realised he was not going to die, he just stopped struggling. There was no point; his body wasn't his anymore.  
  
It was hell, every walking hour of living like a puppet, but the boy had to cling to something to keep his sanity so, every time the other would come to him, Kenji would simply remember the time when he'd thought he loved him.  
  
He pushed away the memory of his dead parents, of the beatings and the humilliation. He should have known better than to believe him when he said he loved him so passionately. Coming from him, Kenji should have known it would only end up hurting him.  
  
But how was he supposed to know it would go this far? Maybe, if he wasn't around, he would stop. If Kenji managed to have control for long enough, he could end his own pain and stop him at the same time. If he died, wouldn't that be the perfect revenge? But he didn't want revenge, did he? He loved him.  
  
There was no place for 'what ifs' in his mind anymore. He just imagined that he wasn't being used; that he would have said 'I love you', anyway; even if it hadn't been him the one to say it when the words left his lips.  
  
So he let himself be taken, again, and pretended they were making love like at the beginning. It was better than to admit to himself that the one he'd given himself so completely had betrayed him in such a way.  
  
*~~*  
  
He'd given up in trying to get help from the outside a while back; as loud as his screams were, there was no reply. He could hear the sound of a storm outside, and he knew that would only help drown his cries all the better.   
  
A loud thunder struck somewhere nearby, making the ground shake. It set off the alarm of several cars and Hisoka knew he had to be near the parking lot. That, if he was still inside the school grounds at all, and even then, he didn't know his surroundings well enough to have an idea of where he might be. Surely not the main buildings.  
  
Though his eyes were used to the darkness by then, there wasn't even enough light for him to see the outlines of the objects around him. Every now and then a lightening would give him a second or two of clarity, and he thought he could see shelves with something shiny on them. But that was it. He was in deep, deep shit.  
  
Hisoka cursed under his breath; his headache was edging on monumental, but he refused to give up. He was *not* turning into the next victim; that just *wouldn't* happen. As he struggled, he wondered idly how long it would take them to realise he was gone. Would anyone care?  
  
Surely not his parents. Those two would probably be relieved if he winded up dead. It would even give them an excuse to show off socially just how great parents they'd been, making public their grief in the most pompous way possible. Hisoka wouldn't be surprised if he ended having a monument in the town's square.  
  
His friends? Well, a week ago, he would have said no. But that was different now, wasn't it? There was no use in hoping they'd save him, but Hisoka did feel a little better at knowing that at least *someone* would notice he was gone; eventually.  
  
Not that he was anywhere near giving up, but that thought did help him get a little of his strength back. It might have been useless, but if he had to die trying to free himself, he would. He struggled with his bounds again, but there was no use. They just wouldn't give, as hard as he pulled.   
  
If he'd been tied to a chair, at least he could have tried to topple it over, and hope it would break; but it appeared that he was tied to a column of sorts- one that left him with his shoulders in the most awkward of positions. No use in trying to topple that over, huh?   
  
Hisoka strained his eyes to see something, anything, that would give him a clue as to where he was and if he was alone, just waiting for the next lightening, in hopes this time he'd get a better look. The last thing he remembered was talking to Muraki so, it was natural for him to assume that the white haired boy had found a similar fate as him.   
  
But even if Muraki had been unconscious, there would still be *some* emotions coming from him. And though Hisoka thought he could recognise Muraki's presence at some point, the white haired boy was no longer there.   
  
That left the possibility of whoever it had been that had attacked them, to have taken Muraki somewhere else, to do god knew what. The urgency to get out of there became stronger with that thought. If something happened to Muraki, when he'd been right next to the boy, Hisoka would never forgive himself.  
  
Yet, there was something off with that reasoning. In Muraki's lingering emotions, he couldn't feel any fear or pain. Of course, if the attacker had taken him when he was still unconscious, it would make sense. But it wouldn't explain why he felt amusement in the residual feelings; or why he couldn't pinpoint anyone else ever being there.  
  
The floor creaked, taking Hisoka out of his musings.   
  
It creaked again, and again, and Hisoka knew it was footsteps he was hearing. Should he be relieved, or scared? Well, if it was the attacker that was coming, he already knew Hisoka would want to escape. There would be no surprise if he heard him ask for help, right?  
  
"Hey!! Hey, in here!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, but regretted it a moment later.   
  
A wave of emotion hit him; hard. It was the same amusement from before, and the footsteps ceased. Another lightning hit and Hisoka was able to see the contours of a door this time. Oh, that and a shadow of foots from under it.  
  
The door opened. Hisoka was surprised at how small the room he was in really was. In the darkness it had felt like a never ending void; in reality, it wasn't bigger than a closet. A storage room of sorts, if the crosses and broken images of saints were any indication. He was inside the chapel then? Who was so sick as to tie someone up in a chapel?  
  
  
  
What he couldn't see, was the face of the person standing right in front of him.  
  
It was sinister; he couldn't see the vitreaux from where he was, but it was playing with the light behind the mysterious person, dancing in surreal colours with each lightening around his shadow.   
  
Was he, though? Mysterious, that is. Hisoka caught a wisp of white hair and his breath caught on his throat. So, it had been Muraki after all? Why was it that it filled him with sadness?  
  
If Muraki was responsible for his current dilemma, then why? He couldn't feel anything; nothing that would hint a desire to kill him. There was that darkness he'd felt before. He'd felt the turmoil in the white haired boy's heart. Had the darkness finally won?   
  
The lack of emotion coming from him now was very disturbing. All there was, was that freaking amusement that was starting to annoy Hisoka to no end. The idea of Muraki being the psycho was more than plausible, and yet...  
  
He wasn't moving. Muraki just stood there, still, gazing down at him. With the light coming from the outside, Hisoka could now see the boy's face. It was dead; emotionless.  
  
Muraki finally stepped into the room silently. Just two steps forward and he was right in front of him, letting Hisoka get a close up of the boy's knee.  
  
He still couldn't decide if he should fear the boy or not. The circumstances spoke for themselves. There was no way Muraki could have escaped, if there had been someone else. His reason was screaming at him to fear him, but Hisoka's heart told him that he should give the boy the benefit of the doubt.   
  
Hisoka took a shaky breath as Muraki kneeled in front of him, way too close for comfort, straddling his legs that, at the moment, where his only defense. The white haired boy fingered the ropes and from such a close angle, he could see he was thinking hard about something.   
  
"Does it hurt?" Muraki asked, frowning.  
  
What kind of question was that? Yet Muraki's expression was dead serious; almost concerned, even though he couldn't feel anything.  
  
"Yes, it hurts. Will you untie me already?" Muraki didn't lift his eyes to look at him; he just kept on absentmindedly running his fingers through the ropes. Hisoka sighed in relief when he felt Muraki loosening the knots. Maybe he'd been wrong. "Thank god." He whispered, and immediately heard Muraki snort.  
  
"Thank god?" the boy asked curiously. "I don't think god cares one way or the other." Muraki declared, and Hisoka could hear the smile on his voice.  
  
"Shut up and untie me!" he all but snarled.   
  
"It's bleeding." Muraki said, dispassionately, gently caressing the red skin of his wrists. Before Hisoka had time to yelp, Muraki had buried his face on the crook of his neck, depositing a feather-like kiss at the base. "So beautiful." the white haired boy whispered, as he nibbled Hisoka's ear.   
  
"What... What are you doing?!" Hisoka shrieked, as Muraki's hands begun travelling down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his way down. Hisoka was confused, scared, by the boy's tenderness in that aggressive action, and completely frozen with panic.  
  
'This is not happening, this is not happening!' Hisoka's mind whirled; yet Muraki kept touching him, kept stirring a memory long forgotten and inciting a fear Hisoka knew all too well, although it was the first time he felt it.  
  
"You are so much like him." Muraki ignored him and his obvious discomfort, and went on with his ramblings, interlacing words with kisses. "Both of you took something that belonged to me. Do you think that's fair?"   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about! Let go of me!"  
  
Finally, he reached the last button and oh-so-gently, Muraki slipped the fabric off Hisoka's shoulders; his gaze lingering over his now bare chest with a hungry look. Hisoka felt tears welling up, but they weren't from grief, or fear. Not even humiliation. In truth, he couldn't know why he was crying; why was he making himself look even more defenseless into the other boy's eyes? And why, oh why, couldn't he feel anything from Muraki!?   
  
Muraki brushed Hisoka's bangs thoughtfully, smiling at him, and then leaned to lick the tears away.  
  
"Are you scared? Do you fear I'll hurt you like you hurt me?" the white haired boy's tone was seductive. His hands started caressing his chest and back, slowly, as his lips played patterns on his neck and shoulders.   
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Get *off* me!!"  
  
Hisoka's breathing started to quicken, and it wasn't out of pleasure. Whoever thought that someone could enjoy something like that, as gentle as the rapist could be, was seriously deranged. He tried his best to kick him off. Of course it didn't work, but if he couldn't kick him, at least he'd turn himself into a very uncomfortable seat.  
  
"C'mon;" Muraki purred, "Ask me. Ask me what I'm going to do with you." Hisoka shuddered as Muraki's hands went to unfasten his belt. (**)  
  
"I'm not going to, you freak! I'm not a doll you can play with!" he yelled.   
  
Hisoka held his breath, preparing himself for the worst. And then Muraki stopped. His hands still gripping the buckle, Muraki stared down at it. His fingers started to tremble and Hisoka saw *it*.   
  
It was like being hit in the head all over again; and suddenly he was in a very plush bedroom. There were heavy curtains all around, preventing any light to come from the outside. The room was packed with dolls; all kinds and sizes, and in the middle, a little boy held one in his arms.  
  
There was so much pain, so much loneliness. The boy hugged the doll tighter and kissed its still face.  
  
~'I love you, mom.'~ the boy whispered, and then affecting his voice to make it sound a few tones higher, he held the doll at eye level and moved its head as if it were talking. ~'I love you too, Kazutaka.'~ A solitary tear ran down his face and the perfect white haired boy looked up to meet Hisoka's gaze.  
  
Hisoka was brought back to the 'here' and 'now' by a hard slap hitting his face. He saw Muraki- the seventeen year old Muraki- looking at him with fire in his eyes. Hisoka didn't know if he should be relieved or even more scared, because now he could feel the other boy's anger. And boy, was he angry.  
  
"You little fuck!!" the boy growled, slapping him again and again, until the slaps were punches. "You disgusting son of a bitch! You *had* to take her away from me!! Why?!" Hisoka's head spinned; he was seeing stars from the beating he was receiving, and numbed from the whirlwind of emotions invading him. "She never said it!! She never got to say it!! And it's your fault!!"  
  
One precise punch to his temple, and Hisoka knew no more.  
  
*~~*  
  
The cafeteria was deserted. Tatsumi let the sound of the rain falling outside sooth his battered nerves. They were in severe need of soothing, he mused, absent-mindedly running a finger across his sore jaw. He almost desist of the idea of dinner altogether, because the though of chewing alone sent shivers down his spine. But his stomach won in the end; he'd just have to hang on until tomorrow on a clear broth.  
  
There wasn't a soul around, and Tatsumi was thankful for that; even if it was slightly discomforting. The entire school had taken on the appearance of a set for an old horror movie. Lets just say, he'd never enjoyed those kinds of films.   
  
He remembered then, a game Tsuzuki had forced him to play on several occasions. The boy would whimper and whine until he agreed, grudgily, and they both tried to guess, if their lives were a movie, what characters they would have played. To him the activity was ridiculous and an absolute waste of time.  
  
Now, he thought with a smirk, he found himself thinking about it. If this was a horror movie, then which characters they'd have played suddenly became of utmost importance.   
  
  
  
It had taken around two hours to evacuate the school. In any other circumstance, at any other time, it would have probably taken almost an entire day. Tatsumi figured none was eager to stay; and he sure couldn't blame them. The police had been of help, deciding to take the information of every student from the school records, instead of retaining them there until they were finished.  
  
It was just a matter of knowing; if the killer had left with the mass of students, then they weren't part of the cast, so to speak. A shudder ran down his spine; in the event of the killer still being there, they would be the protagonists. Another thunder roared through the schoolyard; Why was it that last option didn't sound so remote?  
  
Yet here he was, eating alone at the cafeteria. It'd been half an hour since he'd realised Tsuzuki wasn't showing his face; why was he still there? Shouldn't he be able to overcome his petty apprehension to make sure the two who mattered most to him were safe and sound? As it was, he actually wanted to get up and face the two boys once and for all; face their hatred should it be any, and find out where he stood.   
  
But between him wanting to go, and him having the courage to do so, there was a huge abyss.   
  
He couldn't honestly regret his actions, though. With time, Tsuzuki would understand. Maybe Watari wouldn't- specially if the blond made the connection between his words the day before and the break up- but it he ended up alone for the rest of his life, then so be it. He would not drag Tsuzuki into a certain hell, just because of his happiness. Tsuzuki deserved better.  
  
A sudden movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Tatsumi turned his head to look through the wide glass doors of the cafeteria that led to the garden. At first, all he could see was the deluge outside but, straining his eyes a little to find what he thought he'd seen, he caught a glimpse of white coming out of the bushes. The white proved to be someone; a very naked someone, that dully stumbled out of his hiding and fell to the ground.   
  
It was a boy, Tatsumi realised, and his heartbeat started to speed up. The boy tried to pull himself up, but his arms gave up on him. Although he was naked, Tatsumi could see something dark on the boy's arms.   
  
The blue eyed boy leapt from his seat, knocking his frugal dinner off the table. It was blood.  
  
"Hisae-san!! (***)" Tatsumi screamed, and a young woman, an orderly, came rushing from the kitchen wearing a startled expression.  
  
"What is it, Tatsumi-kun?" she asked worriedly, though Tatsumi didn't know if she was worried for him, or for her job.  
  
"Call the cops, an ambulance; NOW!"   
  
  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
(*) I couldn't contain the urge. Sorry for ripping you off Kara *-*;  
  
(**) Muraki's holding *Hisoka's* belt buckle, not his own, so he's actually touching him at that moment. Hence, the empathic-telepathic thingy.  
  
(***) From the 'Last Waltz' Arc. Sorry, I couldn't help myself, again -.-;.  
  
Answer to those little things that fill my hear with joy and my ego with air. eh...yeah, Reviews. Oh, BTW. It's possible this chappie will get this fic to 200 reviews *faint* So, whoever gets the 200, gets a price, ok?  
  
Kara Angitia: See? I paid the price! No vengeance now, right? And no worries, no one can possibly review *every* chappy! Hugs.  
  
LYK: Oh, I'm so glad no one threw something at me because of Midori being Hijiri!! *phew* But does it make sense? I know it was a surprise but I tried to keep him IC as much as I could under the circumstances (like, him being that much older and all) Just between you and me, and it's the last I'm saying about the subject, I was afraid because I never seem to feel the same way about stuff as other people do, so I wasn't sure people perceived their own cutting as I did, so I was kinda relieved I didn't screw that up. *sigh* Hugs friend.  
  
Mel-chan: Hey there! *waves* Did it go well? The singing thingy? I'm glad I helped, if only a little!! *chuckles* More Muriya next time, I promise. You didn't think the last Muriya scene was a bit sappy? I don't do sap very well, I don't know why. Same with lemon, heh heh. Huggles.  
  
dodger-chan: I didn't review "That which isn't sex", because I was afraid I'd seem a tad stalkerish. But I loved it. I just wonder if you were going through an angsty phase? So sad!! T.T You'd be surprised at how often I forget about eating and sleeping because of writing! lol, I can be very obsessive. Glad you liked Hijiri and Aome, I'm starting to grow fond of those two li'l buggers. Hugs.  
  
Loki's Rose: Eeep! Multiple review!! *dances around in glee* The idea of a beta reader makes me skittish; I don't wanna impose on someone like that, but if I ever reconsider, you'll be the first I'd call :D Yes, I wanted to make it clear that Tatsumi *did* love Tsuzuki. If you ignore that little fact and jump straight to Tatari, it would be...nice, but unreal? I dunno. Yes, Muraki is a sneaky little thing, ne? It's more fun like this! Phew on you liking Aome. She was a necessary character, since shinigami work in pairs. And phew on you finding out it was Hijiri and not being disappointed!! I'll torture Hisoka and Watari a li'l more *mwahahaha* Hugs.  
  
Nsib: Lol, sorry, but torturing 'Soka was just too tempting! He is a sorta problem magnet, huh? You thought it was nostalgic, the part with Hijiri? I guess it was... Anyway, hugs!  
  
Mayu Kawaii: Ok, ok! Prometo que voy a tratar que Muraki no haga llorar a Ori-chan tanto!! Pero no me ahorques al psicópata o me quedo sin argumento!! *chuckle* Un abrazo y gracias por el review!  
  
Kurikuri: Oi! You really played the Kreutzer? *envious* It's one of my favourite pieces of music. I took violin a while back, but quit after just a year- stupid me- I still have it, the violin. Hijiri's story is sad; makes me wanna hug him, poor thing. Anyway, I should stop rambling, heh heh. Hugs and thanks for that gorgeous kawaii chibiness-filled drawing!!  
  
Kyraille Fade: Oh, I don't believe in fate either. At least not the, what you are is already destined, kinda destiny. But I don't mind playing with it in fics. Still, not everything is written about Muraki. Things are about to get even more interesting for him, I think. And yes, I still don't know how all the Tatari fans have managed to wait so long, but things are happening. Soon. Huggles you silly.  
  
Schatten Wonderwolf: Ah, no! No te lo mencione para q' dejaras un review! Solo que se prestaba por el comentario que habías hecho de Tatsumi/Muraki. Igual, que suerte que te gusto. Creo que ese día estaba hipersensible o algo. Quiero decir, de 195 reviews para este fic, ni una es mala. No se de que me quejo. Aunque no sera malo? Que ni una sola persona me haya dicho que esto es horrible? Ya veo, todos ustedes estan conspirando para hacerme creer que la historia es buena!! *risa maniaca* Oriya es torturable, que suerte que Hijiri te pareció bien, yay por los cambios de escena...me falta algo? Me encantan los reviews largos! Aunque cortos no me molestan para nada *-* Nos vemos later, el capitulo de 'The 'g'.., no esta listo todavia. Mañana, o pasado a mas tardar. Besos.  
  
lyn: Gracias de nuevo por el fanart!*squeak* Los capítulos de transición apestan, ne? Pero si, se viene el desenlace. Aunque con lo que tardo la introducción y el nudo, puede que falten otros diez capitulos? lol- La verdad, la mitad sabia que Midori era Hijiri, la otra mitad se sorprendió, asi que vos estas bien *.* En cuanto a Muraki y su 'futuro', no afirmo ni niego nada. Solo te puedo decir que nada esta dicho, heh heh (soy mala) Hey, si se ve a la legua que Tats esta re enamorado de Tsu; lo que no me convence es que Tsu lo quiera a Tats... es triste, pero Tsu solo le causa dolor a mi secretario favorito. Acerca del icono de LD, tiene que ser en ingles la frase? Que tal, " Is that hope in your eyes, Kazahaya?" Aunque sigo sosteniendo que "Your fly is open", es la mejor opcion, lol. Voy a seguir pensando en una, *mumble* No me molestan los reviews largos. Para nada!! Je je, cuanto mas largo mejor!! BTW, leiste Tsubasa? Yo estoy medio renuente. Soy re fanática de CCS, y ese manga me da miedo. Esta Touya siquiera? Hugs.  
  
xXLi'l Yu JahXx: Now you know what happened to 'Soka. Heh heh. Anyway, semi-onesided relationship I think it's the best way to describe Muriya. Because it is one sided, but...not, quite? Huggles.  
  
azdriel: Muraki me da pena, aun en el canon. No me voy a poner a explicar porque, tengo una imagen ke mantener. Pero no todo esta dicho... Que suerte que adivinaste!! No te pareció que estaba extremadamente OOC? Besos!!!  
  
  
  
Ja Ne! 


	22. NiJu

_A/N: I don't seem to update as often as I used to anymore, ne? sigh I'll see what I can do about that. Another thing is, last chapter I put the links to those fanarts Lyn and Kurikuri had done, but they didn't show, for some reason. And now it won't let me upload the chapter if there's a link. I'll se what I'll do about that._

_Enjoy!_

**A SMILE UPON MY FACE**

Thick, cold raindrops hit Tatsumi's face with a vengeance, He didn't know if it was him or reality, but he couldn't remember rain falling quite as hard in all his life. The mere sound of it was enough to drown any attempted thoughts. Not that he would have been able to think otherwise.

All he could see was the boy's face. The empty expression on it was entrancing, in a morbid sort of way. It was so familiar, and yet he couldn't quite place it. Of course, he knew the boy; he'd surely seen him before. What was it about that boy...?

His eyes caught a sight of the puddle forming underneath him. The entire park was muddy beyond belief, but this was a definitively different kind of puddle. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, but the mud underneath him was turning awfully red.

That was enough to shake him out of his daze. As cold as it was, he didn't hesitate to take off both his blazer and tie. His blazer- now soaked- went immediately around the naked, shivering form before him. The tie was soon wrapped tightly around the boy's wounded wrist. 

At least he was still alive, Tatsumi mused, watching this virtual stranger shake almost convulsively as he stared with his big black eyes into nothingness. He was a stranger, wasn't he? Tatsumi remembered seeing him... he had the name at the tip of his tongue and, if his brain had been working properly, he would have surely remembered by then.

But it wasn't that what struck him as familiar, he realised. The surreal sense he was getting from the entire ordeal had nothing to do with who was actually in front of him.

Those eyes, that lost expression... why did it hurt so much to look at them? He tried to shake those feelings away and focus on stopping the bleeding, but just wrapping up the wound was enough to knock the air out of his lungs.

"You did this... didn't you?" he whispered to the unresponsive boy. "You did this to yourself."

He, at least subconsciously, knew exactly of whom he was thinking about. But he didn't want to imagine- not even for a split second- that he had ever looked so lost- so gone.

Yet he knew... he had done the same thing. Several times. And the most disturbing part of all, what was hitting him so hard, was that although he wanted to convince himself that he didn't understand how someone could be so stupid as to do something like that, he knew very well the kind of emotions that could drive a person over the edge like that.

He'd felt like doing it himself a few times. He'd never done it, though; never even tried to try. But that didn't mean he was stronger than them; it only meant those feelings were stronger in them. And the sole idea of those feelings reaching such an intensity that they would actually win, left him breathless.

Tatsumi numbly picked the boy up, intending to take him back inside and out of harm's way when Hisae-san ran out, pale as a sheet and fretting horribly.

"They say the roads are closed, Tatsumi-kun! The ambulance can't get here!"

He wanted to freak out, to feel nervous, but inside all he felt was like a distorted noise; as if his emotions had gone completely berserk and his body was still trying to figure them out. He simply nodded and begun walking inside.

It wasn't until he was halfway through the halls that he actually realised where was going, so shocked he was. Though shocked might not be the right way to describe his state; more like on auto pilot. At least it seemed his feet were doing a fine job on their own, because they were leading him in the right direction.

Hisae-san was following him closely, asking all kinds of understandably stupid questions. For once, he couldn't be the adult amongst adults. This had hit him as hard as it had her, and honestly, he couldn't care less that she was distressed.

All he could think of was seeing Tsuzuki again; make sure he was alright. Make sure his eyes were still alive.

===============================================================

Their conversation was abruptly cut short when, after a deafening thunder, all the light bulbs in the infirmary exploded, one by one, until the room was bathed in darkness. Hijiri jumped instinctively, while Aome comically threw herself at him like a little girl.

He patted her hair mockingly.

"Afraid of the dark, are we?" She pulled away fast; with his 'good' eye, he caught the sight of the beginnings of a blush that had nothing to do with their previous proximity and he laughed.

"Shut up, Jii-san!" she spat, offended. "I'm not scared, I was just startled."

Hijiri put the photograph away and got off the exam table with a sigh.

"What was that, anyway? It didn't feel like a mere short circuit, did it?"

Aome, who didn't have the advantage of a 'night' vision, clumsily joined his side, her arms slightly stretched forward to feel her way there.

"Did you see how they went out? That wasn't an accident." her voice trembled slightly.

Hijiri took pity on her and retrieved an ofuda from his pocket. After a few whispered words, the slice of paper lit with a sort of green fire that illuminated the room barely but seemed to be enough to sooth his partner.

"At this stage in the game," he said while he motioned her to follow him out of the room, "I would think twice before calling anything an accident."

Precognition wasn't exactly the best of powers; it was vague and it never gave the person baring it enough information to actually understand what they were seeing. Aome, for her part, didn't have visions about the future. It was more like a pull; she could usually know what way to go, or when the hammer would fall, but nothing more.

When he'd first been paired up with her, he'd moaned and whined about having to not only deal with a cocky teenager, but with one that would provide him of no help in a case. She couldn't even summon shikis yet!

But at that moment, when she stopped dead in her tracks staring into nothingness with her eyes rather glassy, he knew right away that what she was 'sensing' was intense. That on itself was scary as hell.

She gasped loudly when whatever had possessed her subsided, gripping Hijiri's arm tightly enough to hurt.

"He... he's angry and..." she stuttered and if it hadn't been for the fact that her face looked a pale green because of the light, Hijiri would have sworn she looked four shades whiter.

"Is? As in, present 'is'?" What the hell? That was a first. Aome couldn't, never could, see things related to the here and now.

"He showed me... What he'll do to... to..." a lone tear escaped her eyes. Aome shook her head violently, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Hijiri was out of words. Seeing her so affected by what she'd sensed, or seen, made something inside him snap. Hijiri saw everything in a different light. He'd been letting his feelings interfere with his job.

He was the senior shinigami in this case; that a rookie like her would be scared or a little lost as to how to proceed was more than understandable; she'd never dealt with a case of such gravity. But he'd been a shinigami for over 60 years. In his life, and after-life, he'd seen things way worse than this case.

He knew what he had to do, and that didn't include letting some lame ass demon toy with his partner's mind. The only reason he'd let the demon live for as long as he had was, ironically, Tsuzuki and the others. He hadn't wanted to make the demon angry; to start a fight that could bring a lot of casualties he wasn't ready to accept.

And though there was a big chance that they might get hurt; and though he'd cut his right arm to spare them any kind of suffering, he had a job to do and wouldn't help anyone if he just sit around like a scared infant.

If something happened to Tsuzuki, then it would hurt like hell. But he had to keep his feelings in check and make sure that demon didn't hurt other, unknown people as much as he had to protect Tsuzuki.

With a clarity of thought he hadn't had in days, Hijiri took Aome by the hand and virtually dragged her through the halls. There was no more time for play.

===============================================================

It had been a while since Muraki had stopped hearing the rain- or anything else for that matter. In his ears all there was, was a low, persistent buzzing. The inside of his mouth tasted salty, even though he hadn't cried at all, and his tongue felt spongy. All of himself felt as if he'd been drugged.

He had the vague memory of bringing a blanket and a tray with food for someone; perhaps it had been for the person now huddled in his arms? It made sense, too; that boy looked like hell. If there was anything in need of his care, it would have been him.

It was a pity, he decided, how that pretty boy's face was now marred with bruises and cuts that most certainly didn't belong there. He thought he could remember admiring that same boy's skin, but now it was clammy where it wasn't swollen. A sin, really.

The white haired boy rocked the listless body in his arms a little, absentmindedly humming. He really didn't remember how he'd gotten there, but the place was beautiful. Someone had taken the time to light all the candles and their gleam was warming his numbed self. It seemed as if someone had been readying the church for a ceremony. Had it been him?

It felt like it could have been him. He had the nagging feeling that he'd had something to do, and had got sidetracked. But now he couldn't remember the task, nor the distraction, so he just rocked the boy in his arms a little more.

Who would be so vicious as to make so much damage on such a beautiful, innocent creature? He brushed the sweat soaked bangs thoughtfully. There wasn't a hint of pain in those delicate features. Whatever oblivion had taken him, the boy was unaware of the suffering he should have been in. Was that a good thing?

The buzz in his ears turned into a low whisper. Muraki thought he could remember seeing someone in that church, beating that boy into unconsciousness, and being able to do nothing to stop him. He'd wanted to stop him, he realised. Now he couldn't put a face to that person, but he knew it wasn't a face he liked much.

He tried, with all his might, to remember who it had been, but the memory eluded him completely, leaving only a sense of dread and disgust in its place.

An immobile figure of Saint Michael Archangel () stared at him inquisitively from the altar. Muraki stared back, mesmerized by the weight of such stare. It almost seemed real. The white haired boy was hypnotized by the cold marble eyes. Was he really staring at him? Why did he feel guilty under that gaze?

'Snap out of it, boy.' A voice scolded in his mind.

He had a hard time making out the words, less alone recognising that they hadn't been spoken out loud. When he did realise though, he wasn't so much startled as he was baffled. It was a familiar voice, but one that shouldn't have been there. It wasn't his mind voice. Was it?

'I give you a simple task and look at you!' the voice mocked. 'I should have known it was too much for a little boy to handle.'

The words stirred something inside him, but he couldn't tare his eyes from the angel's face. A little voice- his own mind voice, dulled under the numbing noise of his mind- told him that the angel couldn't stop him. As angry and vengeful as the marble figure looked, there would be no punishment; no retribution. Heaven wouldn't hit back.

He frowned, confused. What side was he on again? He stared down at his hands in contemplation, trying to decipher something about them that was puzzling him.

And then it struck, hard and piercing as the worst of pains, the memory of whom he'd seen beating the boy in his arms. Blond, thin hair; a vicious, unrepentant smile. Muraki wanted to scream, because in his memory, Saki was both the attacker and the attacked, and he didn't know were he, himself, had been. He'd stood there, watching detachedly; but at the same time, he'd hit, hard, and liked it.

That was what was puzzling him about his hands. They were a furious red on their own account, but they were also covered in blood.

He pushed the boy away from his body as if he burned, causing him to fall with a loud thud on the stone floor. Awareness begun reaching him; Muraki laughed hysterically as he stared fixatedly at his hands. It had been him. He was the monster. How could he forget?

It was so obvious too; he was meant to be a monster. Everyone in his family had been one, why would he be any different? Besides, he wanted to be a monster, didn't he? He wanted it because... because it was the only way to beat Saki. He couldn't re-kill him; he would never be able to hurt him like he deserved. All Muraki could do was try and be better- or worse- than him. Take away his glory. He'd been the firstborn, after all. It was his right.

He stood over the still form of his 'victim', considering his next move. He knew what he had to do; it was an easy task and the boy's beauty made it all the more appealing. Not to mention the reward. He'd gone as far as to set the mood; chosen the most perfect of places to defy whatever powers that be. Even after his little loss of control- one of which he was not proud, since it could have cost him his plans. Why would he want to back out now?

Because, in truth, something inside him was stopping him. What could it be? He wondered. What deluded part of himself would want to pass on such an opportunity?

A vision of black hair and warm smiles invaded his mind-eye. Muraki froze, his eyes opening wide.

"No!!" he screamed at the turmoil the image brought.

Oriya.

Oriya said he cared, he said he loved him. And he'd planted the doubt. Now there was a small, almost unnoticeable part of himself that wanted to hope again, to trust himself.

'You're not evil.'

His memory reminded him of the words- the touches- and his hands begun shaking with emotion.

"You don't fucking know me." he hissed, saying what he'd wanted to answer that time. But his mind reminded him that Oriya had replied to that too, even if he hadn't said it out loud.

'I know you. Whatever you might do, or might have done already; it doesn't change the fact that you're not a bad person.'

"Shut up!!!" he yelled in spite himself, starting to shiver. "You liar! Fucking, ass-kissing liar!!"

It just couldn't be true; there had to be something Oriya wanted. Everyone wanted something. No, he wasn't a petty little boy starved for affection. The promise of love wouldn't change his mind. Love was a lie, anyway.

Affection, compassion; they were something people invented to justify being near others to get what they wanted. There wasn't such a thing as love.

And yet... when had Oriya asked for anything in return? He'd been there, day in and day out, by his side. He'd endure teasing, lying, deceiving, and he was still there; always trusting him, giving him the benefit of the doubt, the support he'd needed to not just give up and off himself. Muraki knew, he'd always be there.

The white haired boy wrapped his arms around himself, curling up into a tight ball against one of the pillars. His eyes landed on Hisoka, a virtually 'innocent' boy that had been brought to that holy place to be defiled so he could find the answers- the peace- he was seeking. Muraki started to cry.

===============================================================

Tsuzuki was starting to worry; Hisoka was nowhere to be found. He couldn't possibly have left; not with the weather outside and not without telling anyone! Something had to be wrong, but Tsuzuki couldn't bring himself to weigh the options.

Watari stirred behind him and begun snoring lightly, distracting Tsuzuki from his thoughts. He turned on his heels, deciding to leave his friend back in his room before continuing with his search. Poor Watari, he'd been exhausted after his little break down.

He was still dead curious about what could have caused it, though in his mind he'd formed one or two theories. If Watari felt so guilty about something that obviously concerned him, shouldn't he be worried?

But no, Tsuzuki shook his head; he'd already tried to imagine what was the worst Watari could have done to him, and still come up with the knowledge that it could be forgiven. He of all people should know, feeling so guilty over something that it would be enough to bring you to tears at the sight of the person you've hurt, didn't mean you'd have the courage to tell them.

It wasn't entirely out of cowardice; it was just a matter of not wanting to hurt this person even further. It might have been wrong, but he could understand it. Watari was sorry, truly sorry. It didn't matter what it was; as far as he was concerned, it was all water under the bridge.

But he also knew that, unless Watari opened up, he'd never be able to free himself from the guilt. He had to find a way to make him talk, to find out what had happened so he could ease the blond's worries.

At the moment though, his priority was to leave Watari sleeping safely and go find Hisoka. He had a bad feeling about the whole thing; leaving Watari alone didn't make him exactly happy, but he couldn't waste time looking for someone to look after him. Besides, the only person he could think of for that job would be Tatsumi, who'd pulled his own disappearing act.

Tsuzuki could only pray everything was alright.

Somewhere between him leaving Watari on top of the bed and him walking to the door, the lights went out in the entire building. He froze, feeling a familiar fear tug at the corners of his mind. From the window of the hall though, he could see that some lights were still on in other buildings and he sighed in relief. It was just a power shortage caused by the storm; nothing to fret about.

It would be a lot of fun to try and go downstairs in complete darkness, he thought, without the slightest hint of humour. Whatever happened to the emergency lights? He knew those halls as well as the back of his own hand though; if he got over his apprehension, there shouldn't have been a problem for him to make his way around.

Yet there was a part of his brain that wouldn't let go of his trepidation. A side of him was screaming for release; a part of himself long since denied and forgotten. His memory reminded him of the last time that pull had been strong enough that he'd gone against all better judgement and used his ability. It was not a pleasant memory, but surely it was enough to dissuade him of ever trying that again.

By the time he'd reached the foot of the stairs, his eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness. It was for that reason that he didn't notice right away the faint reddish glimmer, so dark and dim it wouldn't have been enough to illuminate his way, but enough as to draw some sinister shadows around him. His fears sky-rocketed and he was half way from deciding to run back up to lock himself in his room when a low, vile voice reached his ears.

"I've been waiting anxiously for this moment." The voice- that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere- had a strange drawl; not quite an accent, but more like Tsuzuki could tell whoever had spoken to him hadn't used Japanese- or any language for that matter- but some sort of 'higher' language that his brain had seemed to interpret without a problem. That was scary on itself; having that macabre voice directed at him did the rest of the work in completely freaking him out.

Tsuzuki took a step back, gripping the rail for dear life.

"Who... Who's there?"

"Ah, I don't think you know me... But I sure know you. You're quite popular amongst our kind."

"Our kind?" he asked, fearful. Somehow, he already knew the answer; the uttering of those words though, was the confirmation of every fear he'd had about his origin, so he refused to acknowledge it.

A pang of pain shot through his skull; Tsuzuki fell to his knees, hands going straight to his temples. He could almost feel his pupils dilating and he gasped, sensing right away how his eyes 'opened' to all the things he'd been willingly blind to. "No..." he whispered, pleaded, but it would fall on deaf ears. "Please... stop..."

And the shadows now took form. The reddish gleam was now an angry testimony of death and evil. Tsuzuki could see. The laughter that followed did little to sooth his panic. As much as he tried to close his eyes, it wasn't a physical sight that this creature had awoken; there was no escape.

Just when the violet eyed boy was about to give in to his impulse to whimper like a little boy, the red blaze dimmed and mixed with a warmer, more comforting green.

Tsuzuki looked up, hopeful as the laughter died down.

"Well, well." the voice said, rather amusedly. "It seems we'll have to postpone this for another time, ne? But don't worry, Tsuzuki-san. We'll meet again. Until then..." the voice had turned now into nothing but a whisper in his mind. "I'd look after the ones I love, if I were you. You wouldn't want them to get hurt."

Those last words struck a cord within him, filling him with dread. They were oddly familiar words, but he couldn't remember from when he remembered them. His eyes again adjusted to the change in light. He did like this new greenish glimmer, and it made him feel safe enough to stand. He sought the source with his eyes, but never expected it to be... well, what it was. Because a few feet away from him stood the nurse- Midori, was it?- holding... fire, in his hand?

And he wasn't alone, either. There was a young woman by his side. Both were staring at him with concern. The man took a hesitant step towards him, watching with mild surprise as Tsuzuki shifted his gaze from him to the girl.

"Tsuzuki-chan?" he asked, gently.

The girl locked eyes with him, seemingly in shock.

"Jii-san, I think he can see me." she whispered. 

"Of... Of course I can see you..." Tsuzuki answered shyly. Just as he said it though, the girl gasped, her face filling with surprise and apprehension, and he realised it shouldn't have been so obvious. He wasn't actually seeing her. Not as he'd used himself to see, anyway.

The older man nodded and eliminated the distance between them, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tsuzuki didn't complain; he was in serious need of comfort.

"I think we need to talk." Midori said, rather sadly.

===============================================================

Oriya turned on his bed; he never, ever, wanted to get up. His suitcase remained abandoned at the side of the bed, clothes slipping out of it as a result of the kick that had gotten it there. He'd told him; he'd told Muraki his feelings and all he'd gotten in return was an 'I'm sorry'?!

Was there a chance that the white haired boy had misunderstood? No; Muraki had to've been aware of his feelings, even before he'd opened his big mouth. Now he'd made himself look pathetic, killing all chances for Muraki to ever see him in a different light and probably ruining their friendship.

And to make matters worse, Muraki had all but confirmed he was the murderer.

Oriya sniffed again. He'd cried so much, he didn't have anything left in him. But he hadn't left. Why? Why couldn't he just accept what Muraki had told him- or didn't tell him- and leave with his dignity almost intact?

His pride screamed at him that he was being an annoying little lap dog. It seemed that way; that he was so desperate for affection that he'd take any crumb Muraki would throw his way, regardless of reality. But in his heart he knew it wasn't true.

Sometimes you just had to accept you loved someone, and love wasn't about happily ever afters. It was about sacrifice; about the other person more than it was about yourself. It wasn't like Muraki was abusing him; he wasn't in a destructive relationship. He just loved someone he couldn't have. But he could very well try with all his might to make him happy.

Though the last few weeks had proved Muraki was as far away from happiness as humanly possible, and though Oriya knew now that he, himself, could do little to bring that happiness to the one he loved, he knew he could, at least, ensure Muraki had both the time and the freedom to find that happiness at some point in the future, with whatever person that could bring it to him.

A ray of hope lit his swollen eyes as the idea dawned in his brain. Oriya wiped his face from any remnant tears with his sleeve and reached under the bed for the katana his father had given him. He almost smiles when he got up from his bed with his new resolve.

He just had to assure Muraki had that chance, even if he had to do it by force.

_**Tsuzuku**_

_() That is not a reference to the St. Michael's arch. St. Michael Archangel was the angel that banished Lucifer to hell, in case you didn't know ._

_I'm not sure about how to answer reviews from now on. I'm scared ff.net will freeze my account or something. I can't possibly e-mail you all- not if you want me to update faster than once a year- and I also know that sometimes you get the answer to a question u had about the story from the answer to another review. Help me out?_

_Fish1: Homework is evil! It should be eradicated from the face of the earth!! sigh I feel your pain. Anyway, I won't deny u if u draw me something. I totally love ur work. Hugs to you._

_LYK: Oh, I'm not sure if it'll get included in this story (maybe in the epilogue) but I have this limish Tatari scene in my head for this story and my fingers are itching to write it but I can't yet!! T.T Anyway, glad you are perceiving Muraki the way I wanted to write it. It's even harder to give him a sympathetic side now that he's gone bananas. Hugs you to pieces!_

_KARA ANGITIA: YAY, YOU WIN!!! Ah, you already got your present. Thanks so much for the 200, I never thought I'd see the day!!! And I think Narissah lending me your hand puppets plus your hammer did the trick to eliminate that evil writer's block! Thankies!!_

_Nsib: No, no, I wouldn't be so mean as to have Muraki do the nasty without writing it!! It didn't happen yet... though I can't rpomise it will. Muraki is about to get into a lot of trouble! -_

_Fahm: scratches head Was that a bad thing or a good thing? ._

_Schatten Wonderwolf: Ahora si tengo spell check, pero te imaginas que no puedo cometer demasiados errores en un examen, así que mas vale que aprenda a no equivocarme - Como es eso de que te dejan usar internet en clase? Ah, nosotros apenas tenemos computadoras de 1985 en las escuelas! De todas maneras, gracias por elogiar tanto el capitulo anterior, me hiciste sonrojar. Lo único ke no entendí (no es ke no pueda tomar una critica, solo ke en serio no se a ke te referías) fue lo de Watari. "The 'g'..." esta estancada por el momento. No es ke no se como seguirla, tengo bien en claro lo ke kiero hacer, pero no me sale. Me recuerda a cuando trato de dibujar, lol. Pero kedate trankila, este capitulo también estaba estancado, y termino saliéndome en menos de tres días. Estoy segura ke con la otra va a pasar lo mismo. Besos!_

_dodger-chan: Ah, Muraki is quite a subject. I'm not sure I should comment on it. Just stick around, you might be surprised. Just rest assured, I love him in all his forms, evil, repentant, OOC, I just adore him. Good to know you didn't think I was stalking u. I am completely moronic when it comes down to socializing, so heh. Anyway, you rock and hugs and you rock again._

_xXLil Yu JahXx: Sugar is bad for your teeth. Luckily, we have dentists, so go ahead and get hyper all you want. Hugs!!_

_Mel-chan: 97? Yay, congrats! And what about those other tests? Yeah, I know I misspelled that... You guys have spelling bees and all that, how do u know- instinctively, I mean- when to use just a 'k' and when 'ck'. English is hard! Waaaaah! Huggles._

_aki konoe: Well, aren't we forceful? No need for threats my dear. Here's your Hijiri, Hisoka and Tsuzuki plushies and lots of Hisoka cookies for good measure. Always nice to know there's other people reading that may not be reviewing for whatever reason, so don't worry about it. Hugs!_

_hickorirat: No he tenido el tiempo de chequear ese link ke me dejaste, pero te aseguro ke lo haré tan pronto me den un respiro y te aviso e es lo ke me pareció, ok? Gracias por pasarlo, eh? Es muy lindo de tu parte. Espero ke sigas leyendo? Besos._

_Kyraille Fade: I think I paid more attention to Muraki's character than anyone else. He did came out rather cool, ne? smug smile Maybe not in this chappy though, sigh Don't worry about reviewing. Consider the length of this story, plus the fact you reviewed almost all chapters of the previous fic, plus every single oneshot, I'd say I could never hold it against you :D Seriously though, you must be -along with another two people- my most faithful reviewer! Hugs!_

_Ja Ne!!!_


	23. Interlude03

_A/N: Here's the third and last interlude. Amazingly enough, it was the hardest of the three. I think we've reached a point in the story where if I didn't post this, it would have ended up as an epilogue.   
  
Enjoy!_  
  
**A SMILE UPON MY FACE: TSUZUKI/HISOKA INTERLUDE.  
**  
  
_Where do we go nobody knows?  
  
I've gotta say I'm on my way down  
  
God give me style and give me grace  
  
God put a smile upon my face_  
  
===========================  
  
It was just another day in Meifuu. Nothing particular about it. I made a fuss about strawberry filled donuts and you called me baka. I whined about the files, you called me baka. I fell asleep on my desk and yes, you called me baka.  
  
Well, you called me baka about a whole lot of other things I don't remember. I love it when you do, though. Specially when you blush while you do it. Because I can tell I am, in a twisted way, important to you. You notice when I'm silly. Heh, and that's often.  
  
===========================  
  
_Where do we go to draw the line?  
  
I've gotta say I wasted all your time, (oh honey honey)  
  
Where do I go to fall from grace?  
  
God put a smile upon your face, yeah  
_  
===========================  
  
It's been twenty five years already? Twenty five years since you confused me with a vampire. Twenty five years since you made me fall for you with you intense green eyes and your grouchy way of letting me know you care.  
  
That makes me a hundred and eleven years old, doesn't it? Ah, who cares, I lost count a long time ago. I still haven't managed to pay my debt to the department, though.  
  
But somehow this day was different. I don't know why I paid attention to this tiny detail today, and not any other day. It's one of those things, I guess. Maybe I didn't want to notice? Probably.  
  
===========================  
  
_Now, when you work it out I'm worse than you  
  
Yeah, when you work it out I wanted to  
  
Now, when you work out where to draw the line  
  
Your guess is as good as mine  
_  
===========================  
  
It was really stupid how I noticed, too. I had just returned from my lunch break and you were standing next to the window, staring at a distance. Trust me to try and make a joke when you look so pensive, ne? Well, it's just that you looked kinda sad; I just thought I'd take your mind off things.   
  
I've known I love you for decades, really. And I know you know I love you. I even know you love me too... And that you know that I know that you...Ok, I'll stop.  
  
We've come a long way. We kiss now, isn't that something? I mean, who'd have thought? Just quick, feather-like kisses here and there, maybe even a hug, and I can go for another year in a happy daze.  
  
===========================  
  
_Where do we go nobody knows?  
  
Don't even say you're on your way down, (when)  
  
God gave you style and gave you grace  
  
And put a smile upon your face, ah yeah_  
  
===========================  
  
I kissed you today; I wanted to surprise you- as a joke, you know?- hugged your waist and kissed you. I, of course, overstepped my boundaries. I should have known better than to hug you from behind. But hey, it's me, after all. And it's not like it's the first time I screw up. Nothing to worry about.  
  
You pushed me away, of course, yelled at me a number of profanities and sulked for a good half hour before I knew it was safe for me to talk to you again. I didn't mind that.   
  
But today I finally noticed, and it broke my heart. When you pushed me away I saw your eyes; they were filled with irrational fear. And that I would have understood too. What tore me up inside was what came after that fear. You were ashamed of yourself.   
  
For a split second I saw you; you want me to kiss you and not be scared because of it. You want to come over at night, as you so often do, and not just lay in my bed at an arm's length. You want more than the walking on eggshells that is our relationship. You want me; and you're too scared- too wounded- to ever find it in your heart to love me fully.  
  
For the first time I've noticed how much I'm hurting you. Not that I think it is my fault; you've healed me enough to realise that. But my presence is a constant reminder of what's been taken from you- and at such a tender age too. You were so young, so scarred, and not all the love I could give you would ever make you forget. I am a constant reminder of what you can't have.  
  
===========================  
  
_Now, when you work it out I'm worse than you  
  
Yeah, when you work it out I wanted to  
  
Now, when you work out where to draw the line  
  
Your guess is as good as mine  
  
Its as good as mine_   
  
===========================  
  
I beg you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. I hope someday you understand that I'm not leaving you. Nothing could be further from the truth. I'm just freeing you. And I'm also giving you a chance to come after me, if you really want a second chance.  
  
That I, of all people, am choosing life again, is surprising even to myself. Perhaps I'm crazy. Perhaps I wouldn't throw away the chance of being with you again- of falling for you again- in a million years.  
  
One day we'll meet again. I'm almost certain of it. In a time and place I cannot begin to imagine, but that will surely be a lot happier than both our lives put together ever were.   
  
"Are you sure about this, Tsuzuki-san?" Enma says, I nod.   
  
I don't know how I'm going to break it to you; I know it'll hurt you, but it'll be the best for you in the long run. I just hope I can be patient enough to wait for the day I see you again.  
  
Just know that I love you; always will. My heart is only yours.  
  
===========================  
  
_Where do we go nobody knows?  
  
Don't even say you're on your way down, (when)  
  
God gave you style and gave you grace  
  
And put a smile upon your face   
_  
  
_**End of interlude  
**_  
_So here it is, the final interlude. Again, just cuz there's no more interludes doesn't mean the story is finished (wish it was though, man, six months?!) But it is nearing a conclusion.   
  
Reviews (five reviews is a lot, five reviews is a lot sulks See what you've done to me?):  
  
LYK: I'm seriously scared of ff.bitch. Nazis indeed!!! I honestly think they should get off our cases; what happened to freedom of speech? I wish I had the means to make a site of my own for these purposes, I don't go well with censorship, I might end up sending an obscene e-mail one of this days, that wouldn't be under their stupid 'R' rating!! Glad you still like though. Hugs you to pieces  
  
Nsib: Confused? Why confused? Now I'm confused about your confusion, and it'll turn into a big ball of confusing-ish havoc! Seriously though, ask and you shall be answered! I know I'm confusing sometimes! Hugs.  
  
xXLil Yu JahXx: You don't seem to like Muraki a lot, lol. Cruel fate indeedy. We'll see where it takes us though. Hugs!!  
  
azdriel: No te preocupes, con lo irregulares que se han vuelto mis updates, no me sorprende que hasta ff.net no se las espere! lol. No, en serio, y gracias por seguir leyendo. Que bueno que entendes exactamente lo que quiero hacer con Muraki!! En el manga/anime, era o súper malo psicópata, o pobre jovencito torturado por su hermano, quería escribir lo que pasaba en el medio, sabes? Pero no se como irá a terminar, heh heh. Saki y 'Soka... LOL, tan cierto!! Suerte que Hijiri no salió muy OOC; lo que decís de él es muy cierto y en eso estaba pensando cuando lo escribí. Besos y que tus reviews se alarguen todo lo qu sea necesario. Yo no me quejo!!  
  
aki konoe: Ah, alter egos I understand! gives aki more cookies and a Muraki real life sized plushie to calm the little buggers Did you mean fellow writer, or fellow insane person? Either way you'd be right! lol. Hugs.  
  
Ja Ne! _


	24. NiJuIchi

_A/N: Hello! Look! I updated on time! Isn't that great? Don't get too exited, it doesn't mean I'll get to update once a week every week, but at least this time I could. That's good, ne?  
  
Enjoy!!_  
  
**A SMILE UPON MY FACE**  
  
This time he recognised the Sakura forest. He wasn't sure if he did because of his previous dreams or because the memory of it was starting to break free, though.   
  
It was still comforting; the trees were soothing him and making him feel safe, but the threat remained at the back of his brain and he couldn't shake it off. Knowing that he probably didn't have much time- as it had happened before that the dream would dissolve before he got the answers he needed- he looked around for that person; the one waiting for him.   
  
His breath caught on his throat when, at a distance, he discerned another tree, as old and big as the first one he'd seen, but not nearly as beautiful or comforting. The petals were an angry pink that boarded on red and the sky above it was as crimson as the blood it seemed to conjure. For what seemed miles to an end, nothing alive grew around it.   
  
He knew it too; just as he'd recognised that person from his memories, this tree was also not a stranger to him, but it was not a memory he wanted to surface, that much he knew. Was it his past, though, or his future?  
  
Desperate to drive that foreboding image from his view, he turned around and saw, as if he hadn't looked that way before, that other tree; what was more important, that one person standing under it, waiting. Both trees, both opposites, were pulling at him, he realised. But the beautiful, comforting one, the person he loved so much and so irrationally, certainly had an advantage.  
  
He'd all but started walking towards the tree- towards him- when a hand, as pale as the moon should have been- instead of that angry red- seized his arm to stop him.  
  
'Are you sure you wanna go that way?' A familiar voice asked. He turned to look at this person but, again, he couldn't make out the face and the memory of the voice eluded him. 'If you go there, then where should I go?'   
  
'I can't keep him waiting,' he answered simply.  
  
The hand didn't loosen its grip. The wind started to blow, harder with each passing second as a messenger of danger. In spite himself, Hisoka turned to look at the first tree and saw its roots spreading towards where they stood. More like roots, they looked like rivers of blood, consuming the eternal beauty that was the forest, killing mercilessly all they touched.  
  
'I don't have anywhere else to go. It's calling me, you have to come with me.' There was sadness in the stranger's voice, making Hisoka feel sorry for this lost soul, but he would not join him in his perdition.  
  
He shook his arm free, but hesitated before starting to run.  
  
'You could escape too. You could come with me!' He found himself yelling the last bit, as the wind picked up and hissed in his ears.  
  
The figure didn't move; he just stared at the angry red moon in mourning, and Hisoka couldn't wait anymore to get out of the tree's reach.  
  
================================================================  
  
"Shi...Shinigami?" Tsuzuki stared at the people before him with a mixture of disbelief and fright. He laughed nervously. "You're joking, right?"   
  
Midori and his mysterious friend had led him from the stairs to the nearest office- the History department's office, if Tsuzuki's memory wasn't failing him- closed the doors and drew the blinds, so they could have an illusion of privacy and safety.  
  
The whole ordeal was just surreal. First he starts hearing voices and now the school nurse tells him he and his girl friend are some kind of grim reapers? Surreal... and insane. No; they had to be kidding.  
  
"No, Tsuzuki-chan." the older man started, "I'm telling you the truth. I think you know; somewhere deep inside you, you know I'm telling the truth."  
  
'Like hell I know!' he thought, but couldn't say it out loud. Midori-san didn't seem to be joking. He also didn't seem to be enjoying having to... 'confess' what he was. Did that mean what they were saying was real? Hardly; they could have just been great actors, like those people who pretend injuries to get money from big stores. God knows what they could have been up to. And yet...  
  
Could it be true?  
  
"How is it possible?!" he all but cried. An idea struck him and he gasped in terror. "Am I dead?! When did I die? Shouldn't I remember dying? Oh, boy, oh, boy. How long have I been dead? What am I going to tell Tatsumi? Was it my fault? Because if it was my fault I died, then Tatsumi's going to kill me!..."  
  
Gentle hands rested on his shoulders, pulling him out of his self-induced hysteria.  
  
"Tsuzuki-chan," Midori's voice cooed while his eyes bored into his own, quieting him down with their intensity and kindness. "You're not dead. You won't be for a long time."  
  
"I'm not?" he asked, hopeful. Midori shook his head no, a smile playing at his lips. "Oh!" Tsuzuki laughed sheepishly, though he was still very much confused. "Oh, that's good to hear! But then..." he frowned, "I don't understand. Why are you here? Why are you talking to me, telling me this?"  
  
Midori sighed sadly, while the girl watched them both with an expression half amused, half alarmed.  
  
"I'm only telling you because of what you witnessed, and the fact that you can see Aome here." He motioned to the girl, who bowed gracefully and gave him a bright smile, making him blush. Well, he just wasn't used to pretty girls... Ok, make that, any girls, who could blame him? "As to why we're here," the older man continued. "I'm not sure I should tell you."  
  
The storm hadn't calmed one bit and the emptiness of the school made Tsuzuki all the more nervous. He stared at Midori, trying to decide on whether he should insist to know what was going on or remain ignorant. It was obvious to him that whatever it was, he wouldn't like to hear about it. But he was also curious and, as it always happened, curiosity won in the end.  
  
"I think I should know." he said, determination in his voice. "Whoever was talking to me back there didn't seem very nice and I would feel better knowing what the hell is it that he wants, ne? Assuming he's the reason you're here?"  
  
"He is," Midori nodded reluctantly. "Do you have any idea of what he is?"  
  
"A mean bastard?" Tsuzuki provided, hopefully.  
  
The girl, Aome, snorted and then cleared her throat. Midori gave him an amused smile.   
  
"I guess he is!" he cheered, but his face soon sobered. "What do you know about your ability to see things that you shouldn't? Has it ever happened to you before?"  
  
Tsuzuki looked down. He was not about to confess his deepest, darkest secret to someone he hadn't yet decided to think of as a lunatic or not. But there was no use in lying either. At least he deemed the situation grave enough to be honest.   
  
"No, it's... not the first time." he all but whispered.  
  
"What was it that you saw that first time? Does it happen often?"  
  
"Ah..." Tsuzuki shifted uncomfortably on his seat on top of the desk. "Just once... it was... it was a demon. But don't laugh!" he said defensively. "It really was a demon!!"   
  
Why should he feel defensive in telling that to someone who claimed to be dead, he didn't know.  
  
"I'm not laughing, am I? I believe you." Midori said gently. "This time... well, it's also a demon. What you heard back there... we're hunting him. He's the one who's been murdering those kids."  
  
"Oh..." was all he could say. The words he'd heard from the supposed demon a moment before now held a completely different meaning. Well, actually, now he could begin to understand them; though he wished it wasn't so.   
  
He'd told him to watch out for those he loved. His first thoughts went to Tatsumi and Hisoka, his concern about their safety was now definitively justified.   
  
Oh, how he wanted to hear that his meeting with the demon had meant nothing! He'd chopped his right arm to know that the monster had only been teasing him! He gathered all his courage to ask the next question. "What... what does he want with me? Is it... it's because of what I am, isn't it?"  
  
"Tsuzuki,..." Midori shook his head; the look of frustration on the guy's face was puzzling to him, but then again, what wasn't at that point? The older man seized Tsuzuki by his shoulders, gazing directly into his eyes with a stern look. "There's nothing about you... You are a normal- if peculiar- 'human' being. Is that clear?"  
  
Tsuzuki took notice of the drop of the honorific, as well as the fact that the other man seemed to know 'precisely' what he'd meant with his question; as if he'd know it was a fear of his before he'd mentioned it. It wasn't the first time Midori-san showed signs of familiarity like that, and it unsettled him, for some reason.  
  
"But..." Tsuzuki fumbled with his sleeve, unable to hold the other man's stare. "He said that... he..."  
  
"What did he say to you, precisely?"  
  
"He said..." Tsuzuki drew in a shaky breath. "...He said he'd been waiting to see me. That I'm famous amongst... his kind, or our kind... I don't know." He choked the last bit out, looking down.   
  
"Ah, no; that's... he meant..." Midori seemed a bit lost himself, as if he were deliberating on something serious. Tsuzuki waited, hoping the other man would prove his fears unfounded. Even the girl seemed to be gazing at the two of them expectantly; all she needed was a bowl of popcorn and she'd looked like watching a romance film. Finally, Midori cleared his throat and smiled a smile that told Tsuzuki immediately he was about to lie. The guilty tone the man used all but confirmed it. "He confused you with someone else, most likely. You have nothing to do with the likes of him."  
  
The lie was enough to certify that his suspicions had been real, but Tsuzuki couldn't bring himself to let the other man know that. He seemed really concerned about him and letting him know his plan had backfired would only make him feel bad. So he nodded, trying to hide the hurt from his face.  
  
He remembered something then- not that he'd forgotten, he'd just distracted his mind from it- and thought it would be a good idea to warn the shinigami about it, since now he knew the demon had been serious.  
  
"Midori-san,..." he begun.  
  
"Call me Hijiri." The man interrupted, with an affectionate gesture. "That's my real name."  
  
Tsuzuki blushed a little and nodded. The name suited the supposed nurse a lot better; it fitted him, somehow.  
  
"Hi... Hijiri, he also said to watch for the ones I love. Do you think he'll hurt my friends?"  
  
Aome stepped in, a worried expression on her face.   
  
"Jii-san... In my visions..." she stopped, hesitating. Midori..., Hijiri turned to her. His eyes widened for a moment and then he nodded in understanding, taking Tsuzuki's hand in his and pulling him down the desk.   
  
"C'mon, lets go find your friends, ne? Make sure they're alright?"  
  
He nodded and followed the older man and the girl out of the office. He noticed Hijiri hadn't let go of his hand, he was actually gripping it rather tightly.  
  
"So, lemme get this straight," Tsuzuki mumbled as he walked/ran to keep up with Hijiri's pace, trying to make sense of the last few minutes in his head, as well as to drive away the fear that the situation was causing him to feel. "You're gods of death...which means you're both dead, there's a demon in our school who wants me and my friends dead because he thinks I'm someone else, she has visions and I shouldn't be able to see you?"   
  
Insane.  
  
================================================================  
  
His dreams weren't pleasant, he could remember as much, but somewhere between his nightmares and his groaning in protest at the hands that shook him, any other memory of them disappeared.   
  
Everything after that was a blur, until Watari found himself limping badly through the halls with a snoring 003 on his shoulder and a girl he couldn't quite place by his side. So fogged with sleep his mind was, that he couldn't remember having slept at all. He turned to look at his companion, rubbing one eye automatically to wake himself up.  
  
The girl beside him was wearing a uniform, he noted. It did cost him some mental strain, but he finally decided she was from the cafeteria. Of course, that fact didn't throw any light whatsoever to his pending dilemma. In any case, it was more confusing.  
  
On top of things, she looked frightened and jittery and, in the state he was in, she looked to be walking and moving a thousand miles per hour, making his head spin.  
  
"Huh..." he mumbled, his voice raspy. "What are we doing again?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
She turned to him, never stopping her frantic pace, and regarded him with big, shimmery eyes.  
  
"Tatsumi-kun needs your help! We can't find the nurse anywhere and he thought you'd know what to do!"  
  
Watari's breath caught on his throat. The only words he'd registered coherently were 'Tatsumi'-'Help'-'Nurse' and that was more than enough to have him speeding up his pace, limp and all, even faster than the woman.  
  
================================================================  
  
Oriya hesitated in front of the church's gates. After a moment of consideration, he unsheathed his sword. It was better to be safe, than sorry.   
  
He wasn't sure why he'd thought of that place. He could have very well searched all around the school- which was quite big even if you didn't count the park and the gyms- before ending up at the chapel. But his intuition had given him the idea and he knew he had to search there before he ventured anywhere else. The fact that he saw light coming from the windows as soon as he stepped out on the garden only supported this theory.  
  
Now he was there, soaked to the bone and shivering from a little more than just the cold. This was it, he realised; he was about to confront his best friend the way he'd never had before. There was excitement, curiosity, but above all dread. Dread at it being a mistake; what if he ended up pushing Muraki further away?  
  
He drove all the doubts from his mind and took a deep breath, pushing the heavy oak doors firmly. The sight that met him left him transfixed. Even before entering, the warmth of the candle light fell on his skin. It was warm in there, in contrast to his freezing skin, and Oriya shuddered.  
  
Dripping water like a soaked rag, he tried his best to keep quiet as he stepped in, though he figured it wouldn't make much of a difference, since he was a walking target. There was something about the air that assured him of the danger and yet he kept on walking.  
  
He didn't notice at first, the bundle at the foot of the altar, but then again, he was too focused on his immediate surroundings to notice anything immobile. When he did see it, he gasped. Slow, carefully calculated steps carried him to where the 'body' lay. He tried to study it with his eyes, tried to pick up any sing of breathing so that he'd know he hadn't been too late.  
  
The fact registered in his mind, that the boy was still dressed- if only half dressed and dishevelled- so, whatever Muraki had done, he hadn't raped him yet. There wasn't any blood around the body, maybe some on the boy's clothes but, one look at his face was enough to guess where it had come from. Muraki hadn't killed him yet, either.  
  
Sighing in relief and just a little bit freaked out about the order his thoughts had taken- how knowing Muraki hadn't raped him yet hadn't assured him he was still alive- Oriya speeded up his pace, finally kneeling next to the battered figure.   
  
His hands went immediately at the binds; the position the boy- what was his name again?- was in was most unnatural and, seeing the state he was in, he knew it couldn't have been good for him. Something was off.   
  
Muraki might have been a psycho, but he'd never been one to give in to brute force. The only reason Oriya had accepted Muraki as the killer had been the vicious, meticulous quality of them. In their brutality, they'd been carefully thought out. Or at least that's how he saw it.   
  
But this boy had been beaten down to a pulp. That was completely out of character for his friend and, though he knew there was no chance of it being the work of someone else, it made him wonder just how far gone he was as to do something like that.  
  
When he finished with the ropes, he turned the boy onto his back. His shirt was open, so Oriya could see now that the damage hadn't been reserved to his face. He'd need to get the boy out of there, but he couldn't take him to the infirmary. Maybe he could take him to his room, tend to his wounds and wait until he awoke. That way he could find out what he remembered and he'd think of a way to get Muraki off the hook and save the boy at the same time.  
  
He really didn't notice his own foolishness, as he'd dropped his sword by his side to tend to the boy- Hisoka, that was it! He didn't have time to react; he heard the faint sound of steel against stone and, when he turned, the sword was gone.  
  
Gasping, he turned around to find Muraki standing right behind him. 'So much for my reflexes!' he thought. The white haired boy was holding the blade in front of his face, tracing the edge with one finger almost sensually. This was very, very wrong.  
  
"Have you come here to kill me?" Muraki asked. His voice, Oriya noted, did not sound amused, or detached; he sounded tired. His eyes were red and puffy and his whole demeanour was of someone who'd given up.   
  
"No." Oriya answered, not a bit of hesitation in his tone. "I've come here to knock some sense into you. You are in desperate need of some."  
  
The white haired boy chuckled at this, dryly and humourlessly, and swung the sword over his shoulder.  
  
"You think so?" he asked, sarcastically. He then leaned a little closer, gazing into his eyes threateningly. "Have you come here to save my soul, then? Because if that's the case, it's useless. There's no soul to save."  
  
Oriya swallowed hard, putting all his efforts in stopping himself from backing away, even when he wanted to run.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that."  
  
"Oh!" Muraki flung his free hand into the air. "Wouldn't that be a great way to live?! If you were to judge me; if it was up to you!" Oriya tried to step away from him, to put some safe distance between them, but Muraki wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him against him in a mocking embrace. "You'd forgive anything, wouldn't you? You, even now, still care about me."   
  
The white haired boy pushed him violently away; Oriya landed on his hands and knees next to the unconscious boy, wincing both from the surprise and Muraki's words.   
  
"Yes," he spat finally, without turning to look at his deranged friend. "I still love you, isn't that pathetic? And I just can't let you destroy yourself."  
  
"Isn't it a bit late for that?" There was a distinct bitterness in Muraki's tone, one that Oriya took as an opportunity to get through to him.  
  
"It's not too late!" he pleaded, a little too passionately. "He's still alive and God knows what he remembers. Let him go, Muraki. I can help you."  
  
"I told you," the other boy hissed, "I don't want, or need, your fucking help!"  
  
"Kazutaka..." Oriya was at a loss. It was way too much responsibility to hold the salvation of someone's soul in his hands. Someone he loved as deeply as he loved Muraki, on top of things. What were the right words? Was his own soul at stake here? "Ok." he nodded to himself, standing and, without any show of fear at his friend, he stepped forward. "So, you have to choose, ne? Right here, right now, you have to make a choice. I know you, at least, consider me your friend. I go, taking Hisoka with me, and you can come with me, if you want, and I'll seek the best of helps for you. You could have a normal life. I'll be there for you, every step of the way, in any way you want me to. If, on the other hand, you insist on this stupid attitude of yours, you'll never see me again. I'll change schools, I'll disappear. And if they ask me anything, I won't hesitate to turn you in."  
  
Muraki had listened intently, a baffled look on his face. Of course, he wasn't used to Oriya standing up for himself, at least not to him. Would he call his bluff? It was, after all, a bluff; wasn't it? Would he be able to carry on with his own threat if Muraki chose the second option? He didn't know. Maybe, for once, he should. Maybe it would be for the best.   
  
Eventually, after a long moment of nerve wracking silence, Muraki shook himself from his daze and spoke, smiling sardonically.  
  
"There's a third option you forgot to mention." Oriya didn't answer, fearing his friend's next words. "I can kill you both on the spot. Him for being a little bitch, you for trying to blackmail me, and I can do what I please." Oriya's eyes were too slow and, before he knew what had happened, he had the blade of the sword pressed dangerously against his neck. Muraki was inches away from his face, his gaze hard and emotionless. "Don't underestimate me. I'm not what you think I am."  
  
'Obviously', Oriya thought bitterly, as tears started to form in his eyes. He felt him die; Muraki, to him, died at that moment. And it hurt as if it had been a real death, instead of a proverbial one. He tried to move away, to get away from that place and forget he ever knew the kind, warm hearted boy that used to live in the body before him, but Muraki gripped his arm. At least he hadn't used the sword to stop him, Oriya thought in mild relief.  
  
"What? I'm leaving, isn't that what you want?!" he cried, kicking himself for sounding so emotional.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Muraki answered impassively but nonetheless released him. "You're both staying here." Oriya nodded dryly. One glance at Hisoka and he started walking towards the back of the chapel. "Didn't you hear me?!" Muraki barked.  
  
"Yes, I heard you. I am still going to find something to clean the boy up. You can try to stop me, if you want."  
  
Oriya didn't even turn to look at him. He just kept his pace firm, dreading the hit of a sword that never came. He'd placed himself in between Muraki and his victim, turning himself into one. There was no doubt in his mind that Muraki would kill them both soon; but, apparently, he wouldn't do it just yet. At least he could make Hisoka comfortable until the moment came.  
  
================================================================  
  
The demon slammed the bed against the ceiling in anger, it falling hard on the floor a moment later, indenting it. He was angry.   
  
Everything had been going so well! But now he was short of a pet, the shinigamis had Sagatanatsu's killer with them, he couldn't find the white haired kid's aura anywhere and he was running out of time.   
  
He could have gone after Kenji; he wouldn't have been hard to find and it would have solved at least one of his problems. Without Kenji, it was getting harder and harder to keep his host's body under control. The boy had started to fight the possession and it was just a matter of time before he either saw himself forced to comply or the body collapsed.   
  
But all he needed were a few more hours. Just finding Sagatanatsu's killer and taking him down would have been alright, if his pride hadn't made him choose a much more elaborate plan. He wanted him to suffer and, for that, he needed Muraki's intervention.  
  
Well, to be earnest, he hadn't needed it before. He could have done the job himself. He'd just thought that if he, in the process of destroying Tsuzuki, managed to awaken an evil force as Muraki's could be, there would be no doubt about his promotion.  
  
The characteristics of the case- the players involved- seemed to have been his undoing. So many legends in one place, so many possibilities! There were still a few hours before dawn, before his time ran out and the body he was occupying lost its utility. And he sure as hell would use those hours to his advantage.  
  
_**°°Tsuzuku°°  
**_  
_Reviews!! 222 is a spiffy number. (I love that word, spiffy, heh heh)  
  
LYK: Ah! Now that Lina is so busy, you are the one to review first!! . Now it does make more sense, doesn't it? I mean... Well, it wouldn't have worked to place that at the beginning, one had some suspense to build and stuff. Adultfanfiction.net I know... The only thing I don't like about that site is that by adult, they only mean X rated stuff. You wouldn't believe the crap I've read there. Well, I've read lots of crap here too, I guess it can't be helped. Was this fast enough? Huggles dear.  
  
not so innocent bystander: Again, yes, now it makes sense, lol. Yes, it's the last... I thought about writing one about Hijiri, but I guess I'll leave that to the epilogue or something. Probably. Anyway, hugs!!  
  
Kara Angitia: hands kleenex I'm sorry!! It'll all be well soon enough though, no worries!! You thought it was sweet? .  
  
chibisanzo: hugs chibisanzo What will people think of me, making everyone cry? Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing. Thanks a bunch!!!  
  
Schatten Wonderwolf: Hola de nuevo! Así que vos sos una de esas que viaja en colectivo (ómnibus .) con esas maquetas enormes? Cool. Es difícil leer un fic con parejas que no te gustan? Se debe volver pesado. Pero que bueno que te gusto! Molestarme... el correo?! Estas loca!?!? Me encanto!!! n.n Y gracias por la felicitación. Cuando me di cuenta que ya llevo seis meses, casi me da un infarto. Igual todos los que han estado leyendo desde el principio, no es increíble? Realmente este fic se volvió monumental!! Debe ser mas largo que un libro! Te veo en 'The 'g'...' Hugs. ps. Gracias por la galletita!!  
  
dodger-chan: Uhm... did you read the previous chapter? I'm sorry it was so short...interlude thingies are short!! But, see? I updated fast, didn't I? Wow on your devotion, twelve miles just to read? Wah? n.n Hugs!!  
  
Kyraille Fade: Awww hugs Kyraille Stupid demerits, stupid tests. Maybe this adds a ...how do you call it... a blimp to your day? I'm glad you found the interlude to your liking. It was soooooo hard to write!! I really don't know why, though scratches head Anyway, hugs and good luck with those exams!!  
  
Also a hug to Aida. May you find what you were looking for and I hope you still enjoy this fic. :D  
  
Ja Ne!_


	25. NiJuNi

**_A/N: The original reason for the delay was that I have my mid-terms this week and the weeks to follow. I would have updated before though, if my monitor hadn't broke. What I'm trying to say is, updates will take longer. I have to write the chapters by hand and then pay to use a computer to type them up. I'm not answering reviews personally for that same reason, please don't hate me T.T  
  
Enjoy!!!!_  
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE**  
  
For everyone who was connected to the events unfolding, it was obvious the end was near. Maybe it was the fact that time seemed to be standing still, as if also overwhelmed with expectation; a night had turned into a lifetime. What they didn't know was that, like at the end of all lifetimes, death was anxiously awaiting to take what she thought was rightfully hers.  
  
Luckily for all of them, Minase Hijiri had a say in death's matters. The old hag would have to go home empty handed this time; he'd make sure of it.   
  
At that moment, while he, Aome, and an uncharacteristically quiet Tsuzuki scanned every inch of that school, he could recognize that fear was the one emotion common to the three of them. It was written all over their faces. But, all in all, he knew what needed to be done and how to do it. His mind, more than anything, was focusing on Tsuzuki.  
  
It wasn't at all hard to get used to Tsuzuki being younger than him; it was almost suiting. But even with a new life, new memories and considerably less years, he was still same old Tsuzuki. That surprised Hijiri as much as it pleased him. He was still the same boy- man- that had made him fall so hard all those years ago. Maybe that fact wouldn't help him move on- though he seriously doubted he was even able to do so at that point- but it was so comforting to see with his own two eyes that the beauty of that soul hadn't been lost with Tsuzuki's passing.  
  
Tsuzuki had just learned there was a demon out to get him and, though he'd really tried to divert the subject of Tsuzuki's supposed demonic origin, Hijiri knew he'd only made matters worse and now the boy was also convinced he was the devil's spawn. Yet here he was, worrying about his friends when Hijiri knew he had to be at least a little bit scared for his own safety.   
  
That same selfless being that on his selflessness provoked such devotion and admiration- as well as some annoyance- in everyone who got to know him. The best part was that the violet eyed boy, in his concern for everyone and his unconditional love for every single soul, didn't realize 'he' was the one who needed protection. Half the time, he didn't even realize how much everyone around him loved him. He was absolutely unaware of the emotions he caused others to feel, and that made him all the more special.   
  
Tsuzuki was too pure- too candid- for this world. He made you want to smack him in the head in more than one occasion- both for his innocence and his self loathing- but no one could stop themselves from falling deeply in love with that creature that was something short of an angel.  
  
His new body had nothing to envy the old one either, Hijiri thought a little longingly, glancing at the boy's refined yet childish features.  
  
His thoughts must have somehow shown on his face- perhaps it was simply that he'd been staring at Tsuzuki like a drooling idiot- because Aome hit his side with one elbow, scolding slightly. Clearing his throat and blushing just a little bit, Hijiri came to a stop.  
  
"This is pointless," he declared, smiling nonetheless. Tsuzuki nodded.  
  
"We're never going to find them like this. I don't know who came up with the idea of making schools so big, but he was very stupid." The boy pouted ever so slightly, making Hijiri smile.  
  
"Maybe we should split up?" Aome provided, sounding suspiciously hopeful.  
  
Hijiri considered it for a moment, then shook his head no. There was something about that plan- as logic as it sounded- that struck him as a bad idea. Under the circumstances, he wouldn't want to get Tsuzuki- or Aome- out of his sight; not even for a moment. Divide and conquer, as they say.  
  
"No," he finally said, "We're staying together. Last thing I want is to be looking for you guys, if something should happen."  
  
Tsuzuki nodded thoughtfully, his features filling with concern.  
  
"I shouldn't have left Watari alone."  
  
"Maybe," Hijiri said, giving the boy an affectionate smile that had him blushing. "There's no point in beating yourself up about it now, though. I propose we all use everything in our reach to find that demon, instead of looking for three people that could very well be in different places." At Tsuzuki's apprehensive look he added, " If- and it's a big if- your friends are in any danger, it's the demon that has made it so. If we find him first, not only could we be helping one of your friends, we would be eliminating the chance of him hurting them; ever."  
  
"Oh!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, nodding profusely. "That actually makes sense! And you guys being shinigamis and all, can kick that bastard's ass, ne?" Hijiri's ego boosted a little. The roles had been inversed; Tsuzuki now thought 'he' was the hero.   
  
"We'll make him wish he was dead." He said oozing self-confidence, though it was all a show.  
  
Tsuzuki frowned a bit.   
  
"They are five friends, though; not three. Maybe Muraki-san and Oriya-chan need our help too. I can't believe I forgot about them."  
  
Hijiri did a double take; had he heard correctly? He may have arrived to JuOhCho way after Muraki's rein of horror, but he'd heard stories, sometimes from Tsuzuki's very lips, that would make his blood run cold. Surely Tsuzuki couldn't mean the same Muraki, could he?

* * *

Everything in that moment was absolute perfection. He knew it wasn't so much nature adding to the atmosphere as it was the demon securing his playground, but Muraki thought the storm was awfully appropriate. It was the kind of storm that ravaged everything on its way. Everything would be demolished so nature could start anew. That was the beauty in destruction.  
  
Safe as he was inside that chapel, with his back against one of the pillars and his face warmed by candlelight, he was allowed to witness another form of beauty, though. The beauty of inevitability and the stubbornness of some people that refused to admit the end of their lives was upon them.  
  
Oh, nothing was set in stone; he knew that. A part of him didn't care if it was him, them or anyone who would die before dawn; though he was almost certain it would be someone. But whatever the outcome, their lives as they had all known them until that night would be over in the morning.   
  
Oriya seemed to cling to it, though. He was oh, so tenderly tending to Hisoka's wounds and Muraki, who just couldn't stop looking at him, had a pretty good idea of the why. It was simply because, in spite of the threats, the abuse, he still loved him. Even his hardened expression- his beautifully grieving, determined expression- said as much. Oriya had the notion that if he could somehow fix Muraki's wrongs, they would disappear. If Hisoka wasn't in pain, then Muraki hadn't hurt him. He was still trying to save his soul.  
  
There was a sort of demented courage in that; a strength Muraki had never encountered before and couldn't help but to admire. And oh, did Oriya looked beautiful at that moment!! For a moment, not even a split second- there wasn't that much of a resemblance, anyway- he saw Oriya leaning over Hisoka, his hair hanging loose and gleaming, and the white haired boy was reminded of his mother; the way he'd wanted her to take care of him when he'd been ill. She never had, though, but could he blame her? Ladies of her class and status shouldn't stain their delicate hands with a brat's bugger, right?  
  
Unconsciously, unwittingly, Muraki stood up and silently walked up to where his best friend was. If Oriya saw him coming, he gave no indication. Muraki's silver eyes never left the dark, glistening mane, his hands ever so slowly reaching out to touch it way before he got to his side. Why? How come this creature could look as dignified and breathtakingly gorgeous while he was doing something so unworthy of him? Would his mother have maintained her 'out-of-this-world' air about her if she'd got her hands dirty?  
  
Oriya's muscles tensed as the white haired boy's fingertips finally reached the black locks and he shamelessly buried his hands in his friend's hair, but the reaction didn't last long. Other than that, the dark haired vision gave no indication of even noticing his presence. Muraki wasn't discouraged; he smiled and hugged Oriya's waist possessively, resting his forehead on the back of the other's neck.  
  
"You belong to me, don't you?" he whispered, as kindly as he knew how. Oriya didn't answer; he did stop his work, sighing loudly. Muraki went on. "You're an angel, and you're all mine. I really can take over the heavens now." He almost laughs at that, but he didn't want to spoil the solemn mood.  
  
"You're sick." Oriya said at last, though his tone didn't sound as accusing as it did pleading.   
  
Muraki did laugh- albeit softly- this time.  
  
"And yet you're still here," he answered simply, tightening his hold.   
  
Oriya pushed him away and turned around to face him. They just stared at each other in silence for a while; Muraki admiring his friend's beauty, Oriya searching his face for any sign of sanity.  
  
"What is it that you're looking for, Kazutaka?" he asked, sounding truly bewildered, which bewildered Muraki in turn. Wasn't it obvious?  
  
"I want power," he said, as if it was the only logical answer. Well, wasn't it?  
  
Oriya nodded sadly.  
  
"You're lost," the dark haired boy declared, confusing Muraki. "You're so lost you think you need to control everyone around you to feel safe again. Amazingly enough, you're not the first to pull that off. You're a sad, sad person."  
  
The sardonic smile that accompanied the end of those words threw Muraki of balance. And when that happens to someone who's already unbalanced, it is no wonder they react violently. He slapped Oriya across the cheek, just as he'd done with Hisoka before beating the daylights out of him; and just like that time, he could feel his controls slipping. In a moment of fleeting clarity, Muraki realized he'd never get what he wanted if he kept being so unstable, so emotional. But then Oriya, holding a hand against his reddened cheek, lifted his eyes and smiled bitterly at him.   
  
"C'mon," he taunted, "Beat me up too, why don't you."  
  
With those words, his remaining pseudo-reason flew out the window; though, curiously, so did his desire to hurt. At least in such a blatant way.  
  
Oriya never dodged, obviously expecting to be hit. Instead of doing that, Muraki pushed the dark haired boy against the cold stone floor, positioning himself on top of him as to prevent any escape. He took one instant to contemplate his friend's startled expression before crushing his mouth with his own.

* * *

Days of sleep deprivation and stress were starting to catch up with him and Tatsumi had to admit- if only to himself- that he didn't remember the last time he'd slept more than two hours in a row. He was tired.  
  
Hisae-san had left them alone to their work and their thoughts while she kept on looking for the nurse in case Watari wasn't able to help; which, in spite of Tatsumi's trust for the blonde's abilities, was very likely. Now he sat on top of Midori's desk, watching Watari as he worked and feeling completely useless, amongst other things.  
  
He wanted to be his old self; to think, calm and cool-headed, about all the things that were nagging him about their bizarre situation. For instance, the fact that he'd recognized- at last- who it was he'd found bleeding to death. It just happened to be the exact same boy whose file Midori-san had requested with no apparent reason. From the moment he'd laid eyes on that nurse he'd smelt something fishy. Go figure, Kudou-kun was in danger and the guy was nowhere to be found.  
  
A part of him simply didn't believe that Midori had any intention to hurt anyone. As suspicious as the man was, he didn't feel at all dangerous. But now things had taken an unpleasant turn and one thing Tatsumi was certain of was that the nurse knew more about the whole horrid mess than he was letting on. The blue eyed boy could smell deceit a mile a way; after all, 90% of the time he was the deceiver. He also knew how to make people talk, though.  
  
But at that moment, the scheming part of his brain seemed to've ditched him. He couldn't focus for more than a few minutes before his eyes caught sight of a random light reflecting on Watari's messy hair and all other thoughts abandoned him. He'd never pledged himself to be one that got distracted by shiny objects- or people.  
  
Poor Watari; he'd burst into the infirmary convinced it was Tatsumi who'd been hurt. Of course, his pale face and the blood on his shirt had all but confirmed that theory and, before he knew what had hit him, Watari was practically undressing him, yelling nonsense and in absolute hysterics. As embarrassing and hard to control as the blonde's behaviour had been, Tatsumi couldn't keep the smile that always seemed to accompany that memory away from his face. In spite of everything, Watari still cared about him.  
  
Yes, there was no doubt in his heart. He loved Watari madly. He only wished he'd been allowed to go through his little emotional crisis without homicidal maniacs and suicide attempts making his life complicated and his problems seem petty and inconsequential. Was that too much to ask?  
  
In all honesty, at that moment he didn't want to think about meaningful issues. He just wanted to lock himself in his room and mourn for the loss of a two year old relationship with someone he loved. He also wanted to try and imagine how long it would take him to be free from Tsuzuki's shadow so that he could love Watari properly.  
  
It was wrong, unfair and completely unfounded; he knew that. But he still found himself resenting Tsuzuki a little. The only fault the purple eyed boy had, really, was to be so infuriatingly lovable. It was almost impossible not to love him. What he never told you was that, just because he loved you back, didn't mean his heart was yours. Tatsumi realised that he, himself, was really to blame; he'd thought that something as beautiful and pure could be his in the first place. Curious thing, that it was Muraki Kazutaka, of all people, who'd come to his mind with that thought. For the first time, Tatsumi could honestly sympathize with the white haired pain in the ass.   
  
His eyes landed on Watari. Could he claim his heart? Was he worthy? Watari was as pure and beautiful, in his own right, as Tsuzuki was. Why couldn't he fall for ordinary people? Yet Watari differed from Tsuzuki in many aspects. The blond only appeared to be frail. Tatsumi had to think of him as a bit of a larva; without the negative connotations, of course. All of Watari's fears, insecurities and complexes were merely due to his short age. The blue eyed boy could see the unstoppable life force and strength in those big, innocent amber orbs. Once Watari felt confident enough about himself- and Tatsumi knew it would happen- nothing and no one would be able to bring him down. Tatsumi so wanted to be there to see his little blond caterpillar turn into a beautiful butterfly.  
  
If he'd been fully awake, the cheesy thought would have astonished him. As it was, he realised a little too late that his thoughts had been distracting him from his effort to stay awake and his eyelids had closed for a little longer than they should have. His first clue was the vivid image he had of Watari with sparkling amber wings fluttering around him. That startled him awake but, upon opening his eyes, he found those same big amber eyes focused curiously on him. Watari had the most amused of smiles decorating his pretty face. Tatsumi, attacked by the irrational fear that the blond had somehow heard his thoughts, backed away a little; his heart pounding madly in his chest.  
  
"Wa... Watari!! You scared the shit out of me!!"  
  
""I'm sorry Tatsumi!" the blond chirped, "But you looked so kawaii sleeping like that!! I didn't even know it was possible to sleep on a sitting position..." he frowned, "Without some kind of support, that is."  
  
"Well," He tried to regain his composure, pushing his gasses up his nose with one finger and sobering his face up; though he almost smiles at the memory of all the times Watari had fallen asleep still sitting at his desk. "Any success?" he expertly changed the subject.  
  
Watari beamed, holding two fingers up in a victory sign.  
  
"All worked out! It wasn't as bad as it looked, anyway. I was afraid this would be a little out of my league, but Watari Yutaka won in the end! Take that stupid wounds!!"  
  
Tatsumi let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and allowed himself to smile in relief.  
  
"I knew I could count on you." His tone was way too tender to be proper- not that he cared- and Watari blushed.  
  
"I still think we should try to get him to an emergency room, or something. Just in case. Besides, who knows if he'll try this again?" Watari frowned, concerned. "Do you think one of us should go look for Midori-san?"  
  
Tatsumi shook his head no with a healthy amount of determination.  
  
"We're both staying here. God only knows what's going on out there. Tsuzuki is bound to look here if, as you said, he's still looking for Hisoka-kun and me.  
  
"OK!" Watari sang happily and, with a little hop, sat himself on the desk next to him. "Wanna play a game?"

* * *

Hisae-san speeded up her pace. It was better not to think much about the fact that she, a woman barely a few years older than the boys that attended that school and had no means of defending herself, had offered to go around that dammed place on her own.   
  
Nothing would have happened, she told herself, if she hadn't been so greedy as to add a few extra hours to her work load. Who cares about paying the rent on time, anyway? She would have been more than fine with being kicked out of her apartment in a few weeks if that meant she could have been sitting safely on her favourite- and only- couch, eating a microwave dinner and watching some infomercial at that very moment.   
  
Maybe the fact that she was a woman was some sort of advantage, though; the murderer hadn't seemed to 'like' female victims all that much. Se certainly hoped it was the case, but wasn't keen on discovering she was wrong.   
  
What an awful mess!! It might have been true that there were psychos and lunatics everywhere, but no one had figured something like that could happen in a school like that one. She was a few classes away from ditching that job and starting giving dance lessons. Surely that was a safe profession. What was the worse it could happen in a ballroom? She couldn't die now!! Not when she was so close!!  
  
The worst part of the whole thing was that she had no idea how this Midori-san looked like. She'd probably have to wait until she ran into someone she didn't know and ask, when there was a fifty-fifty possibility that she'd ran up to the killer than the nurse. She'd already been walking for some time and had nothing to show for it but a couple of sore feet. It was probable that the nurse had done the sensible thing and fled. She would have, if she could have.  
  
Several of the corridors had lost power. Most were lit with emergency lights, turning everything a rather inappropriate shade of red which did little to ease her nervousness. Those she couldn't avoid if she wanted to get anywhere. But there were one or two in absolute darkness. Those she ignored, figuring Midori wouldn't choose it as a refuge.   
  
The young woman remembered every single horror movie shed seen and her breathing started to quicken. You know how you can always figure out who's going to die next in those films? How you yell all kinds of profanities at that one idiot who's about to cross the wrong door o run the wrong way? Hisae-san did, and she couldn't figure out whether she'd be yelling at herself if that were a movie.   
  
She almost missed it, so absorbed she was with her thoughts, but her heart caught on her throat when she caught a glimpse of a figure at the end of the corridor she'd just entered. Her first irrational assumption was that he was the killer. Why else would he be standing there in the dim light and all by himself. Of course she couldn't recognize his face, as familiar as he looked. Try serving lunch to almost a thousand kids every day and remember their faces. But after observing him for a while she decided he looked harmless enough; almost luring, in fact.   
  
He was a student, that much she could tell. He was looking fixedly at his shoes with the saddest look on his face. It made her want to help him so, before asking for permission, her feet started taking her closer to him. He didn't seem to notice her, though, until she spoke.  
  
"Hey there," she said kindly, though her voice shook a bit. "You shouldn't be out here all by yourself. It's very dangerous."  
  
He lifted his eyes and studied her for a while, making her feel exposed. Finally, he sighed.  
  
"I can't find him." He sounded distressed. "He said he'd always be with me, but now he's gone.  
  
As if it was possible, the boy's attitude made her even more nervous. He sounded not at all there; just a bit crazy. Killers could be sad, too, she thought idly. Then again, maybe he was looking for a real friend- or whatever- and, given the circumstances, it as natural he was a little upset. In any case, nothing bad could come out of her offering to help, right? If he was the killer, it was better to make herself useful and not show how scared she was.  
  
"Who's he? Who're you looking for?"  
  
"You're looking for someone too, aren't you?" the boy said curiously, smiling a little smile that sent chills down her spine. "You're looking for the shinigami. And you know where Kenji is, am I right?"  
  
Hisae-san took a step back. OK, this guy was reaaaally crazy. Shinigami? Now he'd tell him he was actually looking for the easter bunny too. He'd been right about Kenji, though, and that was even more scary than his delusions.  
  
"I don't know what you're..." Before she could finish, he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her a few inches from the ground.  
  
His face was a mere breath away from hers; now she could see the viciousness of his expression, the darkness of his stare. If she'd had the ability, she would have screamed at that moment.   
  
"You're going to tell me where Kenji is. And you're going to tell me now."

* * *

On the brink of awareness, Hisoka realised, with mild relief, that the tree roots that had been tangling his feet and squeezing his neck were nothing but the result of the beating and an uncomfortable position.  
  
It was costing him a great deal of effort to awake completely; the images- both pleasant and scary- of his dream kept pulling him back, demanding his attention. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that his body was so hurt he didn't feel the pain anymore. All he felt was an annoying numbing sensation all over; sorta like the anesthesia they give you at the dentist, you know, the one that has you feeling your face has grown three times its normal size? Only this was more bothersome.  
  
It was natural that he found it difficult to just open his eyes, and not only because the imprisoning stupor; they were probably really swollen after that beating. He registered though, that there was something cold and humid over them. A compress, most likely. He couldn't even begin to imagine how such a thing could have gotten there, considering his situation, but he sure as hell wasn't about to complain.   
  
He also noticed two other somewhat shocking things. Good shocking, that is. One was that his body was clean; there was no sign of filth or dry blood on him. Somehow, as incredible as it sounded, someone had taken care of him. He felt clean, and it felt good. The second was even more shocking, as much as it was pleasing. If there was one part of him that didn't feel like a truck had just ran him over, that was his lower body. Considering the events before his passing out as a preview of what was to come, that he was still... shall we say, virtuous?, was quite a surprise. For some reason, that realization made him want to tear up in joy.   
  
He considered the possibility of having been rescued, but his hopes didn't last long. He was still bound and the little he could pick up with his empathy let him know Muraki was still there.There was someone else with him, though, and he'd bet it was the one who'd protected him from any greater damage and tended to his wounds.  
  
With this realization, Hisoka stopped fighting the slumber that threatened to swallow him. There was no point in being awake; in fact, that alone could end up being reason enough for another beating and he didn't have the strength to face that again yet. So he allowed his mind to drift wherever it wanted. Go figure, his first thought went to Tsuzuki.  
  
It was a silly memory really, but it made him feel better. He'd long since stopped questioning his surreal infatuation with the older boy, so he didn't wonder why he'd be thinking about him at a time like that one; as odd as it was.  
  
It might have been after a few seconds, minutes, even hours- time works that way when you're half asleep, that his mind betrayed him, took him back to that morning, a few days back, when he'd held Tsuzuki's hand in his while the older boy slept. All the feelings the baka had transfered to him while he dreamt about candy, returned with such strength- had they been so strong that time?- that Hisoka felt his insides burn with want. If he'd been able to whimper, he would have.  
  
He felt completely out of control of his own body, but he soon noticed those feelings weren't really his; which didn't help matters at all, really. The feelings were mixed, the signature unclear, and they were oh so confusing! It was desire and shame at the same time, pleasure and humiliation, love and grief. There wasn't a thing he could do to stop them from invading his self. He was still too weak.  
  
So he gave in. His mind-eye was fast to conjure images of Tsuzuki doing things to him he'd have been to embarrassed to imagine without 'help'. Oh, he could empathize with the shame, alright! But also with the pleasure.  
  
It was short lived, and for that he would have been grateful if what came afterwards hadn't been worse. At least unwillingly fantasizing about Tsuzuki had a plus or two. Before he knew it, the choking roots were back, more vivid than before and this time, it wasn't just a bad position.  
  
_**Tsuzuku  
  
Thanks to: azdriel, KT the bowslayer, BakayaroManiac, Fish1, Mel-chan, xXLil Yu JahXx, Nsib, LYK, Schatten Wolfendorf, Karin, aki konoe, dodger-chan, a fan and Kyraille. Hugs guys, I wish I had the time to answer every review. There's so much I wanted to say!!   
  
Ja Ne**_


	26. NiJuSan

**_A/N: Here we are, with another chapter. I'm done with midterms, so I might update as soon as next Friday, but I don't make any promises. Just know it's a possibility. I might start answering reviews again as soon as winter break starts. Who knows? I really miss answering._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**A SMILE UPON MY FACE**

It had taken Oriya by surprise, you can imagine, to find himself being kissed instead of beaten down to a pulp. Sadly, it hadn't been as pleasant a surprise as one would have expected. His first impulse had been to push Muraki away and the desire to do so didn't seem to be fading as time passed. It was simply because the action resulted as aggressive and violent- if not more- as if the white haired boy had indeed been smashing his head to the ground. He tried, he really tried to stop him, but Muraki was stronger than him in normal circumstances; as out of his mind as he was now, Oriya didn't stand a chance.

What kind of mockery was this? Could Muraki truly be so sadistic as to take Oriya's most precious feelings and turn them into a joke? The kiss was hasty, rough, and Muraki didn't seem to mind Oriya's struggling in the slightest. Still, he had to resort to every bit of will power in him not to return it. This was Muraki Kazutaka, after all; the person he'd loved the most for as long as he could remember. Oh, how he wanted to believe that it was love- even mere lust- driving the white haired boy's actions! But he'd spent quite some time deluding himself already; he'd just gotten to a point where he couldn't anymore. He realized, in fact, that knowing his former best friend's record, that was most likely the prelude to a rape.

The quasi-kiss came to an abrupt end but Muraki still didn't let go of him. Just because the torture had stopped though, didn't mean Oriya would stop fighting to break free. The moment he gave up, the moment he accepted whatever crumb he was given as the pathetic lap dog he'd been for so long, he would die inside. That's how much power Muraki had over him.

It was for that reason- his struggling and his inability to look at his friend's face- that it took Oriya some time to take notice of the way Muraki was staring at him. Once he did, though, he found himself frozen in place. Apparently, the white haired boy's situation wasn't much different, because he was still pining him to the floor, still holding Oriya's arms above his head causing a considerable amount of discomfort, while his expression... Oriya doubted he'd ever seen such an expression on his friend's face; or, at least, not directed at him. Muraki looked confused, there was no surprise there; his eyes were studying Oriya's face as if it was the first time he laid eyes on him. His breathing was ragged, irregular, speaking of the absolute lack of control he had over himself at the moment. But overriding it all, and what had left Oriya a little short of breath, was the awe, the utter amazement and admiration on his friend's face.

As if it hadn't been just a moment before that Oriya had been wriggling underneath him to get away, Muraki finally let go of his arms, using his now free hands to push himself up; still over him, but giving him more room to breath- or to escape, whatever seemed more urgent. Oriya didn't move, though. Something inside of him urged him to see where this was going. The white haired boy lifted one hand and brushed Oriya's bangs away from his face tenderly.

"What have you done to me?" he whispered, in a tone as shocked and bewildered as Oriya felt.

"I..." He was at a loss for words, unable to do anything but to stare at his friend's expectant face and wonder what he should say. And then it dawned to him; it didn't matter if Muraki killed him, Hisoka, half the population of Japan; what Oriya wanted, what he'd set his mind to do, was to safeguard even the smallest of portions of Muraki's heart. Whatever happened, if his friend was still capable of feeling anything other than blood-lust, his soul would still have a chance at redemption. Muraki's face at that moment gave him the certainty that it hadn't been all in vain.. The thought made him smile in spite himself. "I've just loved you." His voice revealed the deepest of affections and, while he said it, he placed a hand to the side of his confused friend's face, leaning forward to deposit the sweetest of kisses on the other boy's lips.

This new kiss soon turned deep, slow and filled with emotion- on both sides this time. It was all Oriya had ever wished for, but it was still a bittersweet victory. For his plan it may have been inconsequential, but the lives Muraki had taken- would take- did matter. By no means a kiss could erase the guilt and shame Oriya was sure was to accompany him for the rest of his days. He loved a murderer, there was no way around it.

Yes, he wanted to wash away all of Muraki's pain with that kiss; he wanted to pull him out of that darkness that was consuming him; to show him he was worthy of love, of happiness. Nothing would have made Oriya happier. But if he failed, if after that kiss- or all the kisses that would follow- Muraki still chose to be a monster, to follow Saki's doomed path, then Oriya would stay by his side to take care of him and love him as no one else had. He decided, in that moment, that if Muraki's soul were to be condemned for all eternity, so would be his own.

There might have been some selfishness in his sacrifice- he would certainly gain something if Muraki didn't push him away, if he let him be what he meant to be- but it was also true that his main reason for doing such a choice resided mostly on Muraki's wellbeing; Oriya was doing it for him. And he was confident he would succeed, if it took him a hundred lifetimes.

What an appropriate place, he thought, to make such vows. Vows he would live up to respect until his last breath. He thought, idly as he bit Muraki's lower lip gently, that his friend-cum-lover would probably not be too happy if he were to find out that he'd practically married them in his mind. But maybe it wasn't such a great place to be consummating those promises, he figured, as Muraki started unbuttoning his shirt. He thought about stopping him; with them being in a church and all. Never mind it wasn't his god to whom it paid tribute, it was still a sacred place. The problem was, he couldn't think of what they were doing as anything but sacred.

Muraki's lips went to his neck and his hands began rhythmically caressing recently bared skin. No; there was no way he was stopping now. Of course, he hadn't considered the fact that they weren't precisely 'alone'. The first time he heard Hisoka whimpering faintly, he shrugged it off as being a product of his paranoid imagination. The second time, just when Muraki had started undoing his belt and he'd finished with the last of his friend's shirt buttons- the whimper was decisively louder, but he still simply regarded it as being a result of the boy's battered state. The third, though, not even Muraki was able to ignore. It had gone from a whimper to a wail; Hisoka was either having a very screwed up nightmare or was very much awake and Oriya really didn't care for an audience. He pushed Muraki away a little self-consciously. Not that it was very hard- the task, that is; Muraki pretty much bolted on his own.

Before either of them had time to say a word, to even cover themselves, Hisoka screamed again and the church's doors opened wide, violently, letting in a very cold, very humid, and very strong wind that sent shivers down Oriya's spine that had nothing to do with the temperature. He knew it was supposed to be late- probably around 2:00 a.m.- but the engulfing darkness outside still took him by surprise. It sure as hell didn't look natural. For his part, Muraki seemed to find it fascinating. Oriya watched- frustrated, resigned, but nevertheless determined- as his friend's face sobered up and soon turned into the emotionless mask he'd been so fond of wearing as of late.

Without even looking at him, the white haired boy stood and turned to look at Hisoka, He didn't even bother to fix his clothes, even though the boy's green eyes were wide open in a mixture of horror and pain. A self-satisfied smile played at Muraki's lips; he picked an unresistant Hisoka from the ground and began making his way towards the exit.Before crossing the threshold though, he stopped and, without turning to look at him, he spoke.

"Aren't you coming, Ori-chan?" His voice was back to cold and detached. "You wouldn't want to miss the show, would you?"

Oriya wanted to break down and cry, but didn't. He had to get used to it, had to get a grip. He just looked down, got up and followed him.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" 

It had been his idea; it had seemed appropriate, away to get some answers and have a little fun in the process. But Watari hadn't counted with the fact that, to get anywhere with that game, the one asking needed as much courage as the one answering and, at least in personal matters, both of them were chicken shit.

"Truth?" Tatsumi answered hesitantly.

Another thing that stopped Watari from asking what he really wanted to know was the miserable state Tatsumi was in. He couldn't blame him; or maybe he could, talk about choosing the wrong time to break up with someone. But the blond mostly felt sympathy for him. After all, any anger he could have felt had melted away the moment he'd thought the blue eyed boy was hurt. Once he realized his friend was safe and all in one piece, he'd been too happy to care about going back to being mad.

Now Tatsumi seemed to be waiting for the hammer to fall. It was evident the blue eyed boy knew Watari had reasons to be angry; he'd just failed to notice it wasn't the case... anymore. It had taken the blond fifteen minutes and a healthy doze of lame jokes to get Tatsumi to look at him in the face!

"Uhm... OK!" Watari beamed, "Have you ever spent money on something completely useless? Presents don't count. It has to have been something you bought for yourself."

Tatsumi let out the breath he'd been holding and sighed in relief. He still blushed a little before answering, though.

"Yes, I have." He nodded with determination. When Watari realized he wasn't going to elaborate, he nudged him with one elbow. "What? I don't have to tell you what it was, do I?" The fear in his eyes was enough to convince Watari that he did need to know what it had been.

"Of course you have! Where's the fun if you don't?" He pouted.

"OK, ok..." Tatsumi paused, took a deep breath to prepare himself and winced as he began. "It was a... a... astuffedanimal," he rushed out.

"A what?!"

"A stuffed animal, OK?" he snapped a little.

"For yourself?" Watari blinked in disbelief.

"Yes, for myself." Tatsumi crossed his arms across his chest with a grouchy expression. "Now you..." But Watari cut him off, snorting.

"What was it? A bunny? A bear? Was it cute?"

Tatsumi glared.

"Don't push it. Truth or dare?"

Still chuckling and with a wicked grin decorating his face, he answered.

"Truth, of course."

Tatsumi thought about it for a moment, then smiled evilly.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

Ah, now the game was starting to go where he'd wanted it to go. Too bad it was him who had to answer first, though. Watari looked down, blushing furiously. Tatsumi had to know the answer, why was he asking?

"Er... I... No." To himself, he finished, 'And I never will be if the earth swallows me now; oh, the dilemma!'

"I see..." Tatsumi said reflectively, "We're going to have to do something about that, won't we?" His tone was dead serious and Watari's eyes widened as he considered the implications.

"What,... uh,... you..."

Without a moment's notice, the blue eyed boy leaned down and gave him the quickest of pecks on the lips. It had been almost unnoticeable, but Watari felt it, alright!

"There, problem solved. Now do me." Tatsumi had the sweetest of smiles on his face. Watari had to struggle really hard to ignore all the double entendre of his words and to pretend his every dream hadn't just come true. In fact, he had to fight just not to pass out right there and then, so light-headed he was.

For the sake of his sanity, he had to decide it had been out of friendship and not a real kiss. That, at least, was what he would have done at any other time- not that Tatsumi kissing him out of the blue was such a frequent occurrence. He realized then that he had the perfect weapon within reach to corner Tatsumi and know once and for all what the other boy felt for him. Face red as a tomato, he spoke.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." There must have been something in his tone or face, because now Tatsumi did look scared; he'd brought it upon himself though. Watari would show no mercy.

"Have you loved anyone besides Tsuzuki?" His own voice came as nothing but a whisper. He couldn't believe he'd finally asked that! It was no surprise the way Tatsumi's face paled three or four shades.

"I..." the boy breathed. Watari was starting to reaaaally like this game. Eventually, Tatsumi nodded, and the blond's heart skipped a beat. "Yes, I... I love..." The blue eyed boy swallowed hard.

Watari couldn't bare he expectation. Tatsumi hadn't said 'I used to love...', he'd said 'I love'. Notice the present tense? That meant he loves someone at that moment, someone other than Tsuzuki, which meant it could very well be him the object of the object of his affection's affection. OK, that made no sense. Go figure, that before Tatsumi had a chance to finish that auspicious sentence, Kenji- of whom both of them had long since forgotten- woke up trashing and screaming.

"He's coming!" The delirious boy cried, a step short of hyperventilating, "He knows I'm here! Don't let him get me!!"

Tatsumi, mouth still open from the words he never got to say, turned to stare at the boy in shock. Watari felt like joining in with the screaming and crying incoherently.

"We,... uhm..." Tatsumi stammered, avoiding his eyes, "We should check on him." He stood from his seat on the desk and started his way up to the exam table.

In a burst of rebelliousness- fate had one twisted sense of humour- Watari reached out and seized Tatsumi's arm tightly, stopping him. He understood the gravity of the situation, he wasn't at all stupid, but he was sick and tired of being submitted to the whims of whoever was up there, controlling their destinies and having a laugh at his expense. Tatsumi did stop, but he didn't turn to look at him.

"So?" Watari tried to sound casual, "Who is it?"

"'Tari,..." the blue eyed boy sounded sad, defeated, "I really don't think this is the time to..."

Taking a deep, deep breath, Watari interrupted again. 'Here goes nothing,' he thought, shaking from head to toe.

"Is it me?"

Those words had come out so soft that, with Kenji's whining and the raging storm outside, the blond feared Tatsumi hadn't heard them. When he got no reply from the blue eyed boy, he assumed as much and let go of his arm. Watari closed his eyes, sighing. There was no way in hell he would repeat the question and he doubted he would ever get a chance as great as the once he'd just missed. Something told him there was no way Tatsumi would agree to a round of 'truth or dare', **ever** again.

But then, the most amazing, wonderfully scary thing happened. Eyes still closed, Watari felt something posing on his lips; something soft and warm and moist that tasted decisively better than anything he'd tasted so far. It only lasted a second, but he could still feel a warm breath close to his mouth. He was too scared to open his eyes, yes; but for the first time in his life, he didn't let fear get the better of him. and oh, wonder of wonders, that it was Tatsumi's face he saw, just inches away from his own. The blue eyed boy stared at him, entranced, for a moment before nodding and turning his attention back to Kenji.

"It was a yellow squirrel," was all he said.

* * *

Just as it had happened a few days before, Hisoka had almost been chocked to death by something not quite from this world. Again, and much to his discomfort, he'd been rescued and carried away from that danger as a damsel in distress. His masculinity had certainly taken a hit but, at the moment, that was the least of his concerns. This time, his savior had been Muraki, and Hisoka knew that he wasn't precisely leading him to his safety.He was a little too weak to struggle to break free from that mockingly loving embrace, so all he could resort to was to glare as nastily as he could manage. 

It was true that, as uncomfortable and cold as the rain was when it hit his face, it did ease the sting of his wounds, but Hisoka couldn't figure out why Muraki would choose to leave the shelter of the chapel at a time like that one. It was obvious he had no respect for the place- especially after the little scene he and Oriya had pulled a while before. Whatever it was he wanted to do to him, he could have done it there. Right?

Then again, he had to consider that Oriya was there. For all he knew, the aforementioned **scene** had been Muraki's doing entirely- even if Oriya didn't look too upset about it. Hisoka was almost certain that it had been Oriya the one to patch him up and prevent him from being raped while he was unconscious. That show of compassion baffled him somewhat, not because he doubted Oriya's character, but because the dark haired boy was walking beside Muraki as an ally, as if he condoned his behaviour.

Hisoka stopped glaring at Muraki for a moment to look at the dark haired boy. What exactly had happened while he was out of it? He could have sworn those two had at least reached second base, which made no sense at all. They weren't even a couple before. Who would choose a time like that one to start a relationship?! And yet, every one in a while, one of the two would turn to look at the other as if they'd been together forever, as if he wasn't even present. Hisoka wanted to throw up; here he was, sore all over and on his merry way to God knows what horrible destiny and his captor and his best friend were giving each other longing looks. The world was a sick, sick place.

In any case, Hisoka wouldn't have been surprised if it had been Oriya's idea to move to a more appropriate location, but something told him there was a reason a lot darker and dangerous to his own self than mere correctness.

Hisoka grunted loudly, as Muraki and Oriya's eyes met once again.

"Put me down, will ya'?" he barked, "If you're going to kill me, fine; but don't torture me with this lovey-dovey shit."

Muraki raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you think you can walk on your own?" He sounded truly sympathetic, which made Hisoka want to punch him in the face.

"Like you care," he snarled; Muraki smirked.

"Have it your way, but you're still coming with me. Don't even try to think about running away. I'd hate having to kill you while you attempt to escape. It would be such a mess." Just those words and the way they were delivered were enough to remind Hisoka that he was dealing with a cold blooded murderer and not just an annoying prick.

It was something surprisingly easy to forget, though. Maybe it was that his empathy was a little bit numbed still- for which he was grateful, considering the physical contact; maybe it was that, the little he could feel from the white haired boy didn't feel all that bad, really- at least, not in comparison to what had almost killed him twice already. Or maybe it was the way Muraki looked at Oriya, and the way Oriya looked back. It wasn't just the utter devotion the white haired boy's eyes showed for his friend; Hisoka was sure Muraki knew how to deceive the eye. But he could feel, albeit faintly, something decisively different in his murderer-to-be's soul. For one, the previous chaos was long gone. Whatever battle Muraki had been fighting with himself, must have ended while he was unconscious, though he really had no idea- or maybe he just feared to think about- what side had won. On the other hand, there was the faintest of feelings of love in him for the dark haired boy. It was confusing and erratic, but nonetheless pure; and it was growing. Fast.

That someone as cold hearted as to kill another human being in such a brutal way was capable of a love so deep, threw Hisoka completely off balance. There was also the fact that Oriya, who couldn't hide his shame for that very reason, loved Muraki back; so fervently and completely that Hisoka couldn't help but to envy the white haired boy a little. Or was it Oriya he envied?

Muraki, against all odds, did put him down. Hisoka stumbled a little on his feet and it was Oriya who rushed to his side to support him. Hisoka glared at him and shook the boy off.

"Freaks," he grumbled, dusting his clothes as if he could shake the embarrassment away in doing so. "You two are both insane."

Oriya threw a pleading look Muraki's way.

"Kazutaka... maybe..."

With a cold smile, Muraki shook his head no, interrupting.

"I'm not letting him go, Ori-chan, so stop asking."

Hisoka saw the deflated look in Oriya's eyes as he nodded.

"Can I ask where you're taking me and why?" Hisoka didn't like the slightly helpless quality his tone acquired.

"You'll find out soon enough." Muraki answered with mirth, as if there was a surprise party waiting for them at the end of the road.

The green eyed boy then glanced at Oriya in hope for some answers, but the other boy just shrugged and looked down guiltily. He threw his arms in the air, exasperated.

"Are you tacking a freaking course on how to be a bad guy?!" he snapped, his voice just a little bit high pitched. "What am I, your thesis?!? You think you're soooo cool, don't you?! With your mysteries and shit!?"

Hisoka was scared; who wouldn't be? And it was taking the better of him. But when Muraki, too quickly for him to see it coming, grabbed him by the waist and pulled him toward his body, when he looked directly into those deep silver eyes, he remembered what it was like to be truly afraid.

"If I tell you," Muraki whispered sulkily into his ear. "Or him," he pointed at Oriya, who looked as frightened and expectant as he felt. "Then my plans would be ruined. I want something, you see? And you're the only way I have of getting it. But if I tell you, the game would change, and I'd have to bring your precious Tsuzuki into this to fix it. You'd be sentencing him to the same fate that awaits you. You wouldn't want that, would you?" It wasn't a rhetorical question; Muraki expected a reply, Hisoka could tell as much. There was a big chance that Muraki was just lying to get some sort of truth out of him with the answer. Had Muraki somehow found out about his growing feelings for the violet eyed boy? Hisoka knew how obsessed Muraki was with him; was that it? What this was all about? Good old fashioned jealousy?

He opted for answering the truth; he figured Muraki already knew it anyway, and he hoped he wouldn't be hurting Tsuzuki with it.

"No. I don't want you to hurt him. Do whatever you want with me, but please leave him alone. Please." Yes, his tone had sounded pathetically pleading but; what's the use for dignity when you're as good as dead and have just one chance to protect the one you love?

Muraki let go of him, smirking.

"That's what I thought. Too bad you'd still hurt him by dying, ne?"

* * *

What a weird concept, that he could use his demonic heritage to help the good guys. It could mean that he wasn't **necessarily** evil by nature. It could mean that he still had his free will, regardless of his origin. It was a scary concept- if one considered the responsibility that came with it- but one that Tsuzuki could certainly get used to. And as twisted and menacing as the world looked through his eyes now, Hijiri had said it was only because the demon had the spiritual plane all stirred up. That meant he'd been afraid of a memory all those years; that the world wasn't such a dangerous place all the time. 

He still couldn't help considering that, if it hadn't been for him, the demon wouldn't have killed those kids or endangered his friend's lives. But at least he could do something about it, right?

It was also a little strange- well, everything was, to be honest- that he'd trusted the shinigami so readily. One had to admit the title wasn't exactly flattering. They were 'gods of death'; he should have been afraid of them, or, at least, mistrusted them and their motives a little. Yet he knew, somewhere inside of him, that they were as good as they came. Especially Hijiri, from whom he got a sense of absolute safety and friendship. The world had turned, in a matter of a few hours, into a bizarre parallel universe of spirits and demons, of death and danger, but Tsuzuki had never felt more 'in' place; more at home. Not that he wasn't praying with everything in him for that horrid night to end.

It wasn't showing any signs of ending any time soon, though- nor their search. It seemed he'd been looking for one of his friends or the other- or all of them at a time- for ages now. And he wasn't sure if it was a fact or an optical illusion caused from all the hours he'd spent walking around, but he was starting to suspect they were going round in circles.

"Didn't we pass that wall-chart at least three times already?" he asked in a quiet tone, trying to sound half joking, in case they hadn't and he ended up looking stupid. It wasn't like the halls differed from each other all that much. Hijiri frowned and nodded.

"I was thinking about the same thing. If I didn't know better I'd say that..." he paused, looking pensive, but Aome took this as an opportunity and finished the sentence out for him.

"The demon knows very well where we are. He's stalling us," she deadpanned.

Both men turned to look at her.

"Yes," Hijiri began cautiously, "That's what I was going to say. But that would only be possible if he'd..."

"He's built some sort of kekkai around us," she interrupted again. "To throw us off the scent and have us going round like idiots on a merry-go-round."

Hijiri huffed, while Tsuzuki observed the scene with utmost interest.

"And you know this because...?" Hijiri said somewhat tiredly.

Tsuzuki's eyes focused on the girl, expecting her to reveal some kind of hidden an amazing power that had let her sense a force field or a spell when the two who should have been able to see it had missed it. The girl just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I know this, because the last time we passed through here, I noticed the wall-chart and got me suspicious; so I tore the bottom left corner to make sure?" She really sounded annoyed.

Hijiri blinked, Tsuzuki blinked, and they both turned to look at the quite noticeable tear on the poster.

"Oh," they said in unison.

"Unless the three of us had a pretty fucked up sense of orientation, which **I** don't- thank you very much- the only possibility would be that it's a trick from that lame ass demon." She crossed her arms over her chest in triumph and gave a short nod, obviously proud of herself.

"But... wait,..." Tsuzuki raised his hands in frustration. "Why would he do that? Isn't it me he wants? Didn't you say he wanted to hurt me? Why would he have me within his reach and do nothing?" Somehow he knew the answer; he could only pray to be very, very wrong.

Aome shrugged then. Apparently, her deductive powers didn't go that far. Hijiri seemed to be thinking about it and Tsuzuki didn't like the worry he saw creeping to his new friend's face.

"Tsuzuki," the man began gravely; Tsuzuki was already shaking his head no. "We have to consider that he might have one of your friends already. We talked about this. He knows that if he faces the two of us to get to you... He cannot kill you while you're with us, so he needs to find another way to hurt you," he finished sadly.

"No," Tsuzuki laughed nervously. "I'm sure you're wrong. I know we said we needed to find the guys but... No, he wants me! He wouldn't!"

Hijiri didn't answer, he just took an ofuda from his pocket. The piece of paper floated in the air and, tainting the world a pleasant shade of green, a burst of energy exploded from it, shattering the invisible walls that had been imprisoning them, along with Tsuzuki's hopes that the demon had left his friends alone.

"Now," Hijiri smiled reassuringly. "We kick ass, as promised. I don't like being played with."

Tsuzuki looked down and followed, now able to see- and sense- the illusion crumbling around him, as well as the focus of the energy that had created it. He was ashamed; ashamed because one of his friends might be in pain because of him. Ashamed, because not even 24 hours had passed since Tatsumi had dumped him, and his first thought had gone to Hisoka.

* * *

The demon, and the boy he was using as a host, felt the kekkai being destroyed. _'Well,'_ he thought, shrugging,_ 'I couldn't have held them forever. It doesn't matter anymore.' _

Both he and the boy smiled. The boy, because the girl that now lay on the floor, unconscious and badly hurt, had revealed the location of the one he'd been looking for. If there was something he hated, those were the little minxes that dared call themselves boys, who corrupted perfectly normal people like him and lured them into performing those sinful acts. If Kenji had bewitched him into his bed, into a world of perdition, then he would take the little whore with him to hell.

For his part, the demon could finally sense Muraki approaching. He'd suspected the white haired boy had retreated to the chapel, where he could not sense him. So, the boy had needed time to make up his mind; no harm in that. But the demon hadn't had the time for indecision and, apparently, his little show had had the desired effect. The boy was coming back to the school, that was all that mattered. That, and the fact that the demon could feel Muraki had fulfilled his assignment. He was bringing Tsuzuki's friend and Achilles' heel, Hisoka, with him. Everything was working out perfectly again.

_**Tsuzuku **_

**_Thanks a million to: BakayaroManiac, azdriel, LYK, Schatten Wolfendorf, Mel-chan, Keruri, dodger-chan, Kitty, xXLil Yu JahXx and Craized Artist. All of your reviews were special and unique; a big group 'thanks' is highly inappropriate, but all I can manage at the moment. Hugs all._**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	27. NiJuYon

**_A/N: Wow, It took me four hours and seven minutes of typing non-stop, but I've done it! I updated when I said I would. Yay me!!  
  
One down, two to go...(maybe-)  
  
Enjoy!_  
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE**  
  
"Can you hold his arms while I tie his feet to the bed?" Tatsumi's voice was shaking with nervousness. Now, that's something you just don't see everyday, but Watari could certainly understand. His own heart had gone all the way up to his throat. It wasn't just Kenji kicking and screaming like a mad man, not even the foreboding words that, in his delirium, left the boy's mouth. The air was turning heavy, thick with something he couldn't quite explain. All he knew for sure was that it was starting to smell like brimstone and, since he knew a thing or two about chemicals, even the most logical, skeptic of explanations for that odor would have scared the shit out of him. If you added the fact that the sky seemed about to fall over their heads and the lightening, that was falling progressively closer to them, had gone from regular lilac to bright fuchsia, you'd have one frightened blond as a result; and with much reason, too.  
  
Ah, but that was not all. No, his world couldn't even be simple when he was about to wet his pants so scared he was. There always had to be something else. He couldn't even focus on what was happening around him- not completely- so absorbed he was by the memories of what had happened a moment before. Not that he was ready to really rationalize them; he just couldn't keep them in check. Mix it all up and, instead of being jumping up and down with joy- as he knew he should have been- he just had something else to fear; if only in an unconscious level. He was terrified that now that he had seemed to've got what- who- he'd always wanted, some external factor would come and sweep it all away.  
  
Kenji was nowhere near calming down, and the both of them were finding it harder and harder just to keep the boy on the bed. If Watari had been a superstitious person, he would have sworn he was possessed, or something. Oh, who was he trying to kid?! He was superstitious! Whatever it was, though, it had Tatsumi struggling with all his might; and he was way much stronger than Watari. He couldn't even hold one arm still at a time!  
  
In his hysteria, Kenji kicked Tatsumi right in the face, sending the blue eyed boy flying to the other side of the room. Startled, Watari also let go of him and watched, helplessly, as Tatsumi fell with a loud thud while Kenji crawled to the darkest and furthest corner of the room, mumbling nonsense. It took him a split second to decide which of the two he should tend to first. He rushed to Tatsumi's side. Luckily, the blue eyed boy was already sitting up on his own, even if he looked a little stunned.  
  
"What the hell?!" Tatsumi grumbled muffledly, looking around for the causal of his second jaw injury in one day.  
  
Watari smiled a little nervously.  
  
"They have great tooth implants nowadays. No one will be able to tell the difference?" Even as the joke left his lips, his fingers tenderly caressed the sore spot on their own, shocking him with th realization that he could do that now.  
  
Tatsumi caught his hand, rubbing his palm with his thumb and stared deeply into his eyes, making Watari feel he could drown in those blue orbs.  
  
"You don't hate me." Tatsumi stated with a whisper.  
  
Watari would have asked what had made him think he could **ever** hate him, but he already knew the answer. But as much as he wanted to have **that** conversation right then and there, they still had a lunatic to deal with.  
  
"C'mon," he said, standing up and helping Tatsumi along with him. "Do you thing there's a strong, intravenous sedative we could use?"  
  
Tatsumi smiled as much as he could. To their surprise, when they got to where Kenji was, the boy had grown eerily quiet and still. He just stared at the door; his eyes seemed not only empty, but glassy. Tatsumi frowned.  
  
"He was like this when I found him. Do you think he's really imbalanced? He could be the killer, for all we know."  
  
Watari shrugged.  
  
"He's not killing either of us in that state. I say we let the real doctors figure it out when the time comes." He smiled then. "And let us be thankful for some peace and quiet."  
  
Their eyes met once again, as they both realized the opportunity that 'calm' presented. Just as Tatsumi was leaning down to kiss him, though, the door opened to reveal an unexpected, and certainly unwelcome, visitor.  
  
"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" the voice mocked. The 'voice', Watari recognized immediately, and it sent shivers down his spine. They both turn round abruptly to look at that dreadfully amused face. "Watari-chan, Tatsumi-kun, I think you have something that belongs to me," he finished, taking a step closer to them.  
  
Tatsumi went from tender to dangerously enraged in a matter of seconds. He was fuming and Watari had to thank the heavens again for not being his enemy.  
  
"What the **fuck** are you doing here, retard?! Shouldn't you be back home? Or should I call it rat nest?!"  
  
Watari could see a fist fight coming a mile away; especially since it involved **those** two. What he didn't predict- couldn't really- was the way Hiyama-san grabbed Tatsumi by the neck in the blink of an eye and lifted him several inches from the ground, as if he weighed nothing.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how much I detest you?" Hiyama smirked at Tatsumi's very surprised and increasingly red face. "Don't get in the way, fagot; I haven't got the time to kill you propperly... yet."  
  
Again, Tatsumi was flying across the room. Again, Watari could only watch, in horror, as the blue eyed boy's head slammed against the wall after his fall. Frozen in both shock and sheer panic, he could only stand, shaking like a lief, as an inhuman looking Hiyama approached him with a vicious smile on his face. "Are you going to cry now, baby?" he mocked, eliciting a few tears to fall from Watari's eyes, as much as he hated himself for them. "You're a fine piece of work, you know that? I think... yes; we've started on the wrong foot, you and I." Hiyama lifted Watari's chin with one finger, studying him. "If I weren't so busy right now, I'd love to help you. What would you like? I could get you Tatsumi-kun's devotion for as long as you shall live. Of course, I can't promise you that it'll be a long time but, hey! You win some, loose some, right?" He laughed.  
  
Watari opened his mouth to reply; what? He didn't know; but it felt like he should say something. All of his intelligence served him little to grasp what was going on around him. While he thought, Kinji got to his feet and walked up to them, like an automaton, for what Hiyama let go of him and took the boy's hand. Watari could only think of two things at that moment; one, that Kenji sure looked willing to go with Hiyama, even though Watari was certain it was him from whom he'd been asking for protection earlier. Two,... well, it's just he didn't remember Hiyama's eyes being quite that shade of red.  
  
The bully-cum-freak of nature lead Kenji out. Watari had a half mind to stop him, but a moan from Tatsumi was enough to dissuade him of that course of action. Not that it would have taken much, though.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Just how big is this demon, exactly?" Tsuzuki asked with a shaky voice as Hijiri opened yet another door and came up empty handed.   
  
The reason for his question was simple; though they still hadn't been able to pinpoint a source of power (i.e: The demon.), the demon's energy was pretty much palpable everywhere. Not that it was overwhelmingly strong; and it wasn't like Tsuzuki had so much experience in the field. It was just damn scary, is all. Aome was the one to reply, since Hijiri seemed too busy rubbing his temples in frustration.  
  
"He can be very big, with wings and horns and all, and not have too much power; or he can be small like a little baby and scary as hell." She said lightly. Hijiri grunted- not too grouchily, though. Tsuzuki noted with mild amazement that the man looked cheery even when he was obviously pissed.  
  
"You're forgetting the possibility of him being huge and powerful," the older man said tiredly. Tsuzuki let out a little squeak at this, and Hijiri smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Tsuzuki. You really shouldn't worry about him. We'll roast him, no matter what."  
  
The amethyst eyed boy nodded, unconvinced, as they moved to the next classroom. He still had a load of questions to make- relevant questions, at that- and probably not enough time to ask them. Hijiri was tired, and he wasn't about to bombard him with doubts, though. He'd have to wait and see for himself. But there was one thing that was bothering him the most, because he knew he couldn't answer it for himself and he wouldn't dare ask about it.  
  
Just a moment before, Hijiri, a man he barely knew, had- again- addressed him with the familiarity of an old friend. Tsuzuki could tell it was instinctive, too; that the older man wasn't doing it to make him uncomfortable or to tease him, like Aome had a couple of times. Hijiri acted as if they had known each other forever. Maybe, Tsuzuki considered, it was a dead guy thing. Maybe in the land of the dead, or however it was called the place where they lived- using the term 'lived' loosely, of course- they didn't have the same social rules of etiquette. He'd heard people in the west treated each other like family all the time. Perhaps the dead folks were more cosmopolitan.  
  
But if that had been the case, Tsuzuki figured, Hijiri would have called him Asato, instead of his family name without the suffix. Did he know how much he hated his given name? It couldn't have been mere chance.  
  
All that would have been anecdotal, really, a curiosity, if Tsuzuki himself hadn't found Hijiri to be so unnervingly familiar. At times, Tsuzuki would think that familiarity was the kind you feel when you meet someone that looks a lot like another person you knew from before. And, indeed, Tsuzuki was sure that it was the case, especially when they guy took his glasses off. He definitively reminded him of someone; though his mind would simply not let him know who that someone was. But there was something else, something intrinsically Hijiri, that Tsuzuki 'knew' from somewhere. And it was making him loose his mind with the doubt.  
  
Huffing, he kicked an invisible pebble. Where were the real pebbles when you needed one to kick? Honestly. One of the many, many creepy shadows lurking around them caught his attention, for no other reason than the fact that it looked like a kitten for a moment. But that detail brought on a memory, and that memory led him to put two and two together, to come to a very worrying four. He walked a little closer to Hijiri, touching his arm to catch his attention. Hopefully, he'd be able to tell him he was being paranoid. Suppressing a most curious and distressing impulse to call the man 'Hi-chan', Tsuzuki spoke.  
  
"Hijiri-san, do you remember 'Soka... I mean, Kurosaki-kun?"  
  
The older man smiled brightly.  
  
"Sure I do! How could I forget?"  
  
'How about because you only saw him once, and he was a little too unconscious to make that big an impression?' Tsuzuki thought, but only replied, "Remember when he got sick? I think it might have been the demon's fault!" He was unable to hide his concern. Hijiri frowned a little.  
  
"And how would that be possible?" The man's tone wasn't really of doubt; it was more like he was testing Tsuzuki's knowledge.  
  
"Well..." he hesitated, "I'm not sure I should tell you this... Maybe you won't believe me, but since you're dead and all..."  
  
"He told you?" Hijiri interrupted, sounding truly surprised. And pleased, for some reason. Now it was Tsuzuki's turn to frown.  
  
"Uhm... I don't know if you're talking about the same thing he told me about, but he's an... emporium? Empiric?"  
  
Hijiri burst out laughing.  
  
"Empath," he finished between chuckles. "I can't believe he told you already! That means he trusts you! Well done!" The man patted his back in congratulation.  
  
His reaction had been way too excited for a stranger; never mind there was no chance of Hisoka ever telling a nurse about his secret. But it was the way Aome nudged her partner and cleared her throat nervously, plus the way Hijiri obviously realized he'd said more than he should have, that convinced Tsuzuki something fishy was going on.  
  
He wouldn't have hesitated to ask about it anymore- not after such an incriminating behaviour- but at that moment, something happened that took his mind of the matter completely. Hijiri and Aome must have seen his horrified expression and misinterpreted it, because they exchanged a worried glance and Aome moved forward.  
  
"We have all of your files back in Meifuu," she said, avoiding his eyes. "That's how we knew he was an empath." She laughed nervously, so did Hijiri. Tsuzuki just swallowed hard and pointed down.  
  
"Some... something..." He couldn't seem to find his voice. "There's something grabbing my ankle."  
  
Both shinigami blinked and followed Tsuzuki's finger. Soon, their faces were also horror stricken.  
  
"Oh, dear God." Hijiri breathed, kneeling beside him.  
  
Tsuzuki was afraid to look- his foot was at stake, after all- but neither Hijiri nor Aome were running for their lives. That ruled out the possibility of a nasty, man eating reptile demon, or something. A little whimper from below finally decided him to look and, instead of a gruesome creature, he found a young woman, on the verge of passing out.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While he felt something akin to safety when Oriya was around, Hisoka hadn't counted with the possibility of him leaving, or just how helpless he would feel once he was left alone with Muraki. But it had happened. After finding the auditorium- Muraki had said he intended to put on a show, after all- the white haired boy had sent Oriya to look for some candles and rope. In the meantime, he was sitting at the edge of the stage, with Muraki hovering in front of him and playing with that stupid sword of his.   
  
'If I could just...' He stopped his thoughts before they could take coherent form. He wasn't there because he couldn't leave. Now that he felt a little better, and with his hands free, he could have easily escaped. One kick here, one punch there and Hisoka would have been miles away before Muraki even knew what had hit him. But he wouldn't. The only way of getting away and keeping Tsuzuki out of harm's way, would have been to kill Muraki. Though, technically, he could have done it without a problem; and though, maybe, it was what he deserved, Hisoka couldn't dispose of someone's life without thinking it thoroughly.  
  
But he did considered it. Once he was dead, Muraki would probably go on killing other people. That was what he was, wasn't he? A killer. It would have been for the greater good if he snatched that blade from his insidious hands and ended his pathetic existence. Why didn't he? Simple; there was something in Muraki that baffled him. That good he'd sensed in him; his love for Oriya. He couldn't judge him if he couldn't understand him, less alone be his executioner. As long as there was doubt, he'd have to give the boy a chance. But he wasn't about to wait and see, he decided. Hisoka cleared his throat.  
  
"What is it, then?" he snarled.Muraki raised an eyebrow, the sword hanging in mid-air.  
  
"What's what?" he asked curiously.  
  
"That thing you want so much you have to kill me to get. You don't have to tell me the how, but I'd like to know the why. I mean, it's my life's worth, isn't it?"  
  
"I don't like your questions." Muraki smiled. Hisoka was about to say something- something not very polite- but the older boy went on. "I do think it's a fair question, though. But I'm afraid the answer I can give you won't satisfy you." This was the Muraki he'd wanted to give a chance to talking. He wasn't mocking, he wasn't cocky; he was honest.  
  
"Try me," Hisoka answered not too kindly, but way too kindly given the circumstances. Muraki lifted his eyes sky wards and sighed, resting the tip of the sword on the floor next to his feet.  
  
"I want to know more about destiny," was all he said.  
  
So, Muraki hadn't lied; that reply was as vague as it was unsatisfying. He hesitated to ask more, fearing to piss the boy off again. Luckily- or not- Oriya came back at that very moment, carrying what he'd been sent off to bring, as well as the weight of the world on his shoulders, or so it seemed.  
  
Oriya was a whole other puzzle to solve. He didn't have much time to ponder on it, though. Muraki grabbed him by the wrist as soon as he saw his friend entering, and dragged him to the podium. The white haired boy was back to the 'I'm-a-cold-hearted-bitch' mode.  
  
"Tie him up, Ori-chan, while I set the candles the right way. And tie his hands above his head. Everything has to be perfect."  
  
Oriya nodded and came closer to him, but never laid eyes on him. He looked crushed, on the verge of crying. Hisoka, for the life of him, couldn't understand why Oriya was doing everything his friend asked of him, when it hurt him so much. Maybe love was blind, but this was ridiculous! It couldn't be just love.  
  
"Can you... please?" Oriya motioned to his hands. Hisoka rolled his eyes and rose his arms. "Thank you," the boy whispered, as he begun tying him.  
  
"Why don't you tell him to fuck off?" he asked him in a low voice. Of Oriya, he wasn't afraid; he could ask as much as he wanted; and honestly, he was dead curious. "He won't kill you if you just leave. Why are you helping him?"  
  
Hisoka felt the guilt in the dark haired boy worsening. Oriya took his time to answer; so much, Hisoka had convinced himself he wouldn't when he whispered.  
  
"One has to know how to pick one's battles."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" he said, a little too loudly, since he saw Muraki turning to look at them from the corner of his eye. Well, he was just not in the mood for vague answers at the moment, is all. Oriya looked at him in the eye for the first time and Hisoka saw- as well as felt- just how much all of that sorry mess was costing him. He gave the knot one last tug and took a deep breath.  
  
"Even a mad man has his reasons; his place in the world," he said. "He's looking for his, but I've already found mine. There's nothing I can do to change it. For what it's worth," he paused, looking down, "I'm truly sorry you won't find your own because of this."  
  
He didn't say anything else; he just got up, leaving Hisoka overwhelmed by the strong emotions his answer had caused in both of them. As Oriya moved away, he was able to see Muraki, who, after arranging the candles in a way very similar to what he'd done in the chapel, had apparently turned to observe the exchange with much interest.  
  
At that moment, Hisoka couldn't really hate the white haired boy, or his best friend. What he hated was life, in a way, for letting good people loose their ways so much. If he had to be honest, he wasn't sure he would have coped with the amount of pain he'd felt in Muraki a lot better than he had.  
  
But the white haired boy was fast to make him forget about his unadverted moment of compassion. He walked up to where he was, staring at the binds that were starting to cause him discomfort, with an entertained expression.  
  
"My, my, Ori-chan; you've done a remarkable job with that rope!" he congratulated his friend in a mocking tone. "I didn't know you had it in you. We could use that talent of yours for our own... amusement?" he finished in a sulky voice, making Oriya look even more ashamed of himself. Muraki knelt down in front of Hisoka, eying him carefully. "Something's missing, though. What could that be? Ah! I know!" He smiled triumphantly and proceeded to open Hisoka's already unbuttoned shirt. Again, when he got to his belt, Muraki paused; but this time it wasn't doubt in his eyes; just mirth. "Maybe I shouldn't. We wouldn't want to make Ori-chan jealous, would we?" he said sarcastically. Muraki seemed to consider it for a moment. Oriya looked like he wanted to stop him but, just like Hisoka, he'd realized there was no use in trying to reason with him any longer. Muraki removed the belt and tossed it aside. Hisoka was grateful when he didn't go any further; he just leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I really don't like your questions," and he moved to light the candles.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aome stared at the thin glass recipient with mistrust. They had sent her for a glass of water to ease the girl's sore throat, but they were nowhere near a kitchen and she was sure that, if she took too long to return, she'd miss something important. So, when she'd found the laboratory, she hadn't hesitated. She'd washed the test tube at least ten times, though. It had looked new, but one could never know with those nasty chemicals. Aome sighed and shrugged, as she saw Hijiri and the others at a distance, a little chemical intoxication couldn't be much worse that what that girl had gone through already, right?   
  
She speeded up her pace, always mindful not to spill any liquid. At least the girl was sitting now; that was good. And it seemed she'd finally let go of Tsuzuki's ankle. Aome was soon by their side and, though Hijiri did frown up at her when she gave him the 'glass' of water, he helped the girl to a few sips. As kindly and sweetly as Hijiri knew how- Aome suspected that Enma-Daioh had recruited him more for his delightful manners than his powers- he waited for the girl to take a deep breath before speaking.  
  
"Is that better?" he cooed. The girl nodded."Good. Is it too soon to ask you what happened?"  
  
"No." The girl's voice was raspy, but there was some colour returning to her cheeks. "That's OK. There's no much I can tell you, though. I don't know who he was; I mean, sure, I've seen him around the cafeteria. But there are like a thousand students in this school, and not everyone is as memorable as Tsuzuki-chan, here." She gave him a smile, which made Tsuzuki blush furiously.  
  
Hijiri cleared his throat, announcing that he wasn't comfortable with what he was about to say.  
  
"I know the person who attacked you, in a way. We're looking for him. But I find it puzzling that he'd attack you and... well... I mean, you're alive and..."  
  
The girl nodded, wincing a little.  
  
"He wasn't after me. You're the nurse, aren't you? Midori-san?" Hijiri nodded. "I was looking for you. Tatsumi-kun sent me to, because there is a boy who... hurt himself badly."  
  
"Was it 'Soka-chan?!" Tsuzuki cried, distressed. The girl frowned.  
  
"I don't remember his name, but I don't think that was it." Tsuzuki sighed in relief. "Anyway, this guy... He wanted to know where the boy that was hurt was. I didn't want to tell him... he seemed disturbed and..." She swallowed hard, her eyes reddening with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry. He said he'd kill my brother... I didn't mean..."  
  
Hijiri patted her arm comfortingly.  
  
"Don't worry, sweetheart. It wasn't your fault. But I need you to tell me where he went."  
  
She sniffed.  
  
"To the infirmary, of course. Tatsumi-kun and Watari-chan were there as well. They were OK, but I don't think they can fight this kid off by themselves. He was very strong! I really hope they're OK."  
  
Tsuzuki frowned.  
  
"So... 'Soka wasn't with them? At all?"  
  
The girl shook her head no and he slumped his shoulders. Aome cleared her throat.  
  
"Jii-san, we're not far from the infirmary, I think. We could go check on them, and drop her off on the way."  
  
Hijiri nodded with a sigh. He stood up, picking the girl up with him. She didn't seem to like her plan, though; her eyes had widened considerably, obviously in terror.  
  
"That... that..." she stammered. Her gaze was focused ahead, while the other three were looking at her, trying to understand the source of her sudden change.  
  
"What? What is it?" Hijiri said kindly.  
  
"That's him!!!" She screamed at the top of his lungs, pointing straight to the point of her focus.  
  
Everyone jumped and turned to look. And, indeed, there were two boys standing at the end of the hall. Tsuzuki gasped loudly when he saw them. One was Kenji; his eyes looked glassier than ever and he was covered only by a blood stained bed sheet. The other, Aome did not know, but his bright red eyes said it all. They'd finally found their demon.  
  
As fast as he'd scooped her up, Hijiri put the girl down while giving Aome a look that asked her to look after her. He turned to Tsuzuki.  
  
"Can you stay with Aome?" he asked, though it sounded more like a command. Tsuzuki shook his head no.  
  
"No way! I wanna do something! That's not only a demon; he's a bully!!"  
  
Hijiri smiled fondly, taking an ofuda from his pocket.  
  
"Just hold this. It'll keep the girls safe. It's very important you don't drop it, OK?"  
  
Tsuzuki nodded reluctantly.  
  
"OK. But If he hurts you, I'll kick his ass!!"  
  
In spite of the brave words, Aome could tell Tsuzuki was scared as hell. especially when the demon/boy let out a red smoke that took the form of a horrid beast. The violet eyed boy eeped and clung to the ofuda for dear life. Aome watched, entranced, as Hijiri invoked his shikigami. In the two months they'd been partners, she'd never seen him work with his shiki, and she couldn't wait. The air around Hijiri turned green; a gust of wind swirled around him, turning into smoke too, only this was green, and it started taking the form of roots and branches. Hijiri finished screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Inari, come forward!!"  
  
There was a bright, green burst of light and their eyes appeared a humanoid creature, also green, but almost translucent and very, very bright. His long hair reminded her of a weeping Willow, while the rest of him made her think of an experiment she'd done in school with chlorophyll and alcohol. His vegetarian looks aside, he was astoundingly beautiful. Aome watched, in a daze, as the fight began.  
  
**Tsuzuku  
  
Hwoarang Girl: Wow, a new reader (or reviewer, I dunno .), and a pleased one at that! Do you really see the plot coming together? Man, is taking me a lot of work to make it all fit like I wanted it to fit. I'm glad you enjoyed the Muriya bit. I'm evil with the teasing, ne?  
  
Nsib: You liking this? o-o Did you mean I was picking up the pace or I need to pick up the pace? Missing this story is all good, but beware you're going to miss it more when it's over. I don't want it to be over, waaaah!! T.T Hugs.  
  
LYK: Teaser, that's what I am. I'll try to go a little further next time... maybe..but I don't think I'll ever manage to be descriptive. I'm a wuss. Wasn't the Tatari bit sweet? It had me awwing all the way I was writing it, lol - Hugs!  
  
dodger-chan: More Tsuzuki, as requested -. I think I was neglecting the poor kid. I'm glad someone noticed the yellow squirrel!! I just though, what would Tatsumi never, ever buy? Of course, stuffed animal popped into my mind, but you have to admit, if he did buy one, he wouldn't buy a teddy. I thought a squirrel is an animal that saves food for the winter and stuff, but is still cute, like the boys he seems to like, so it would have caught his attention. And yellow because it is his fav colour, or maybe because of Watari, heh heh. Huggles.  
  
xXLil Yu JahXx: Yes, lol, the bastard has a heart. You really don't like Muraki, eh? Never mind, there's plenty of other bishies to entertain you! - Hugs.  
  
Ardwynna Morrigu: I have to tell you, no idea what it means, but your name rocks. And you're a new reader? That's so awesome! I'm still blushing from all the nice things you said. I'm very glad you liked CLOCKS and like this story as well. Do you really think my updating rate is ok? I fear I neglect you guys terribly! And don't worry, I have a life as busy as anyone else's, not more, I'm just horribly neurotic about it - Hugs!!  
  
Keruri: Yes, it was intentional. Even when I've stretched this as long as I have, I fear I'll rush the ending, so I'm watching it progress very carefully. If all goes well, there'll be just two more chapters- plus an epilogue. Things are coming to an end... fast. T.T I liked your interpretation of the Tsuzuki-Hisoka thing. It wasn't intentional, but lets pretend it was cuz it works marvelously. and welcome to the world of Tatariness! You won't regret it!!! Hugs.  
  
craized artist: I'm sorry about the tease! I'm not very good at sex scenes, but that's not the reason they got interrupted. I'm sorry! Glad that line made you laugh. It was an accident, I meant no pun when I first wrote it and when I read it, I was rolling on the floor laughing too, so I kept it. Hugs to you too .  
  
Schatten Wolfendorf: Hola! Te querìa decir lo ùtil que me fueron esas lineas que me corregiste. Por mas spell check que uno tenga, si tipeas tan rapido como tengo que tipear yo, es imposible no cometer errores! Pero los corregì todos, gracias!!! 300 reviews? No creo, lol; me darìa un infarto o algo! Es increible lo fieles que son ustedes para leer esto, que tantos obstaculos tuvo en el camino, que me pase semanas sin actualizar, y que es m'as largo que el Nilo!! Pero igual no quiero que se termine!!! T.T, y solo le quedan dos capitulos! Creo. Va a ser muy triste terminarlo. Besos!!  
  
Ja Ne!!**


	28. NiJuGo

**A SMILE UPON MY FACE**

Green and red, everywhere you looked; vapour and light, branches and fire, had turned an ordinary school hall into the insides of a sinister Christmas tree. Everyone in that place would have had to agree, the scenario was more than a little surreal- But not everyone had the possibility of observing that bizarre spectacle from such a safe, yet front row seat. As a matter of fact, most of the people there, were somehow involved in creating the censorially overwhelming show.

Hijiri had conjured some out-of-this-world creature to fight against the monster Hiyama had produced out of thin air but, unlike Hiyama, the shinigami wasn't just staying in the back, watching; he was using every single trick he could- pulling out countless ofuda, reciting spells and, in one opportunity, even trying to punch the monster in the face- to help his fighter along.

The monster was just that, a monster. Tsuzuki wasn't giving him that title because he was mean. The thing was an aberration; a chimera. Part dog, part dragon, part bird and not one bit cute. His skin looked more like embers than skin- and not just for the colour of it. It wasn't something Tsuzuki would be compelled to get close to any time... ever. Its eyes reminded him of a jack-o-lantern and the damn thing was throwing balls of fire through his sharply dented fauces. It was certainly giving Hijiri and the green fellow a hard time, while Hiyama stood in a corner, keeping the other boy really close, and smiling down at them.

'A demon, huh?' Tsuzuki thought. It would certainly explain a lot. But the truth was, it wasn't Hiyama/Demon boy, nor the freaky creature he'd made what caught Tsuzuki's attention the most; it was Inari. The green guy's name had been engraved on his memory because, when Hijiri called out for him- and after thinking for a moment that Inari was Hijiri's deity of choice and they were screwed, since the shinigami was praying- and he appeared, Tsuzuki couldn't help but wonder whether he was the real mythological god, or was just named after him. The guy did have what it took to be a god, he decided- albeit a small one. The monster might have been giving him a run for his money, but it wasn't because Inari was weaker; not at all. It was just a matter of the source of their power. Every weapon and attack Inari threw at the monster was in some way related to vegetation, and you can't quite fight fire with wood, can you?

Inari was powerful; and graceful; and elegant. He moved and jumped and dodged as if he were dancing. Tsuzuki was in awe just by the sight of him. Not to mention he was gorgeous, but Tsuzuki wouldn't allow those thoughts about someone who might or might not have been a heavenly being. One thing was for sure, though; green was becoming his favourite colour at an alarming rate.

Inari must have realized he was getting nowhere with trying to choke the thing to death with roots. Looping backwards, his hands produced a blade that looked pretty much like a leaf. Tsuzuki noticed that Aome and Hisae- of whom he'd forgotten all about- edged, holding their breaths, closer to the invisible wall that was the kekkai protecting them. With a grace and dexterity that had Tsuzuki's jaw dropping an inch or so lower, Inari struck the chimera, slicing it in two perfect halves.

Tsuzuki would have cheered, but Hijiri's and Inari's expressions weren't of victory, more of dread, as the monster hit the ground. And he would have brushed it off as them being awfully pessimistic, if Hiyama's own face hadn't seemed so amused. The weird phenomenon explained itself in a matter of seconds, when the monster's parts drew together, fused together, and it just got up, as if nothing had happened.

"Damn!!" Aome exclaimed, punching the ground, as if it was to blame. "I knew it! That bastard is playing dirty!!"

Which wasn't such a weird notion- Hiyama being a cheater, that is. First of, well... this was Hiyama. But it was also a demon; the whole point of being a demon is that virtue doesn't apply to you, isn't that right? But Tsuzuki was still curious about what she meant, even if he had his suspicions.

"Playing dirty? How come?"

"That... that thing..." Tsuzuki could see a little vein pulsing furiously on her forehead, as her face turned red with anger. He backed away a little, just in case she would just burst. "He's using a puppet!! He's not fighting himself, and the stupid thing can't get hurt! Jii-san is never going to beat him if he keeps fighting a mindless minion!" She sounded as mad as she looked.

Tsuzuki turned his head to study the chimera once more. It did look rather mindless. What was more, now he could tell Inari wasn't really trying to beat it, he was trying to get it out of the way for Hijiri to pass.

"Can't you help him?" he asked cautiously. "Don't you have one of those... guys?" He pointed at Inari. Aome huffed, shaking her head no.

"I told the boss I needed a shiki! But nooooooo! He wouldn't even let me go to the GenSouKai!" Her eyes got a bit starry, as she raised a fist to the air in defiance. "I'm gonna get me the best shiki ever!! One that spits fire, or ice, and looks really hot! You'll see Rika Himamura! You won't be able to rub your stupid shiki on my face ever again!!"

Hisae-san, who'd been fairly quiet through it all, shared a look of confusion with Tsuzuki, as Aome went on cursing some unknown person; someone she obviously hated with a passion, but that didn't seem all that important at that moment. A pretty strong explosion stopped her ramblings and they all jumped, focusing on the fight once more.

It seemed the mindless drone had gotten tired of just stalling Hijiri and pushed Inari aside to strike the shinigami. He now lay on all fours, his middle bleeding profusely. Tsuzuki shrieked, thinking his new friend was as good as dead- or deader- and almost drops the ofuda that kept them safe to run to his aid. Aome was fast to stop him though.

"He'll be alright in a moment. Don't worry." Of course the worry in her own voice as she said that didn't help matters much.

Inari had gone from trying to make way for Hijiri to keep him away from the monster's constant attacks. Tsuzuki felt useless. Something inside of him to just get up and fight, instead of sitting still, holding a stupid piece of paper. Things were **not** looking good and he wanted to do something about it!!

His eyes caught sight of something that, though he'd already taken notice of, sparkled his imagination. Tsuzuki eyed the kekkai, then the ofuda, and smiled, a little proud of himself.

"I just have to hold this to protect us, ne?" he asked; more for confirmation than anything. Aome nodded absentmindedly. His smile broadened. "So, if I were to... say, walk, while holding it, the kekkai would follow me, am I right?"

"What are you trying to say?" Aome asked, and Tsuzuki could tell his plan was taking form in her own brain. He didn't answer, he just turned to Hisae.

"Do you think you can walk?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, I can; I think so..." She paused, frowning. "I guess this is not the time to be asking this, but what the hell is going on? Am I dreaming?"

Tsuzuki smiled sheepishly at her; he could certainly sympathize with her disbelief, but she was right; it wasn't the time to explain. He pointed at where Hiyama and Kenji stood.

"We have to get there without them noticing. Do you think we can?" Aome frowned but both her and Hisae nodded. Tsuzuki grinned brightly. "All Hijiri-san needs is a distraction."

* * *

His head- understandably so- hurt like hell. His jaw felt several times its intended size and it was pulsing pain with every pump of his heart. Tatsumi was having a bit of a hard time coming around, feeling a little numb from head to toe- ok, maybe not his head; from neck to toe, then- but he was, indeed, waking; and with every step closer to awareness, grew his concern. 

He must have hit his head pretty bad, he figured, because he thought he remembered Hiyama picking him up as if he weighed nothing. Just in case his memories were correct, though, he tried to sit up, to compose himself a little to look for Watari. There was no way the blond would have stood a chance with that scum bag on a normal day, never mind against an enhanced and proportionally more bitchy Hiyama.

It took him a while to gather enough courage to open his eyes, rubbing his temples to try and ease his killer headache. Even when he was just sitting, the room seemed to be spinning under him. Seeing as he was taking longer to regroup than he was willing to stand the suspense over Watari's well-being, he called out- more like, groaned out- for his friend.

"Watari?"

He heard something that sounded like a tin tray hitting the floor, followed by a thud and a yelp. Afraid that Watari was badly hurt and in need of assistance, he sucked in a sharp breath and opened his eyes, hissing at the bright, white light that sent needles through his brain. Instead of a wounded Watari, though, what he found was the blond lying sprawled on the floor next to the window, cursing and mumbling incoherently at an instrument tray that had met a similar fate as him.

"Stupid thing!" he finished and, in truth, it had been pretty much all Tatsumi had been able to make out from his rambling. He tossed a few things across the room in frustration and watched them fall with a bit of sick satisfaction. Tatsumi made a mental note of never, **ever**, making Watari angry for real. Eventually, the blond's revenge was complete and he turned to look at him with big, shimmery eyes. The boy half crawled, half stumbled to where he was and threw his arms around him. "You're awake!!" he cried, squeezing a bit too hard; though Tatsumi wouldn't dare complain about it. "Oh, my God! I thought you had a concussion or something!!" Watari pulled away, barely, and inspected his forehead with both his eyes and fingers. "How is it? Does it hurt much? I was right here, with you, waiting for you to wake up! Don't think I'd leave you lying on the floor, all concussiony and by your self! But there was this noise, and then this light, and then an explosion; which technically is a noise **and** a light, and you called me and I fell and I think the world is coming to an end!!"

Tatsumi blinked, both for what the blond was saying, and the speed at which he was saying it.

"Excuse me?"

"The world!!" the blond exclaimed, gesturing a sphere with his hands, as if Tatsumi needed to be reminded of the shape of it. "It's either WW III or the Apocalypse and I don't know which's worse!! And I think Hiyama is one of the Apocalypse's horsemen, only he didn't have a horse, so I can't be sure. And he took Kenji!! He might keep his horse in his room, though, because..."

"Watari." Tatsumi couldn't help smiling. He put his arms around the blond's waist and pulled him closer, to try and calm him down.

"He was wicked strong!! And his eyes! I tell you, he's not human!! Do you think we're going to hell? I'm not ready for judgment day! I wouldn't do well in hell! I'm too delicate!"

"Stop." Tatsumi put a finger to Watari's lips, gazing deeply and sternly into his eyes. As cute as he was all distressed, the shrieky tone of his voice wasn't doing his headache a favour; besides, Tatsumi feared Watari would cross the point of no return and remain a thousand miles per hour for the rest of his life. "'Tari," he said kindly, brushing the messy hair away from his face. "Calm down and run that over with me again?"

Before Watari had a chance to reply, a terrible explosion was heard, that made the glass of the windows rattle. Tatsumi jumped a bit, while Watari again threw himself at him, whimpering.

"I don't wanna die, yet! I'm too young!!"

Watari looked so scared, that Tatsumi forgot all about his own fear- that wasn't exactly insignificant- and wrapped his arms tightly around the small, shaking form.

"Shh, it's alright," he cooed, caressing the blond's back in circles. "I won't let anything happen to you, ok?"

The blond sniffed.

"I thought you weren't waking up!" he cried. "I saw him! I knew he was going to hurt you, and I couldn't move!!"

"Hey!" Tatsumi scolded gently, forcing Watari to look at him. "I'm ok, you're ok. Everything fine, you hear me? No one's dying and you didn't do anything wrong."

The blond nodded, with such trust in his eyes directed at him, that it touched Tatsumi to the core. Oh, he was aware of how complicated his situation- their situation- was; of how much needed to be said and done before he could do what he was about to do, free of any guilt. At the moment, though, he didn't mind the idea of being a little irresponsible, for a change. The world might have been coming to an end, after all. So, Tatsumi did the logical thing to do, that just happened to be the wrong thing to do, and leaned to brush Watari's lips with his own.

Unlike their first two kisses, this one lingered. Watari didn't quite respond at first, but he wasn't discouraged; the boy was actually too shocked to do so; the way his eyes had widened and he'd stopped breathing, the tiny shivers of his body, were proof of that. Tatsumi changed strategies, pulling the blond to sit on his lap and caressing his back rhythmically up and down, as he gently nipped Watari's lower lip. The boy squeaked adorably, shaking like a leaf but, at last, attempting to kiss back. Who'd have guessed Watari would be more frightened by him than by Armageddon?

Ever so slowly, the blond eased into the kiss; his body relaxed and he tried to follow Tatsumi's lead until kissing became as natural to him as it was to the older boy and the kiss deepened, turning into a sort of duel, both trying to show that they loved the other more, wanted the other more.

Now, Tatsumi knew a thing or two about kisses, even if he wasn't the greatest of experts on unleashed passion, but that was turning into one hell of a kiss. The blue eyed boy felt a kind of contentment, a kind of bond with the being before him, that he hadn't experienced before. It filled him with a sort of paradoxical sadness, as his treacherous brain provided memories of the countless times he'd kissed Tsuzuki, touched Tsuzuki, made love to Tsuzuki, hoping to reach the other boy. How he'd tried to get 'inside' him, in more than a physical fashion. But Tsuzuki had always remained distant, millions of miles away from his reach.

And here he was, this little boy- it was almost scary to have that slim, tiny form in his arms, knowing how frail he was, how responsible Tatsumi had become for his soul- that in an instant, in a kiss that wasn't even as heated as it was comforting, had given him the keys to his heart. How much sweeter, delicious, was this kiss because of it! And it made Tatsumi feel a sort of bittersweet melancholy, and a bright hope. In any case, there was no turning back. They could hide, they could pretend, but after that moment, there was no more Tatsumi and Watari as two separate beings anymore.

As it always happens, they had to stop- to breathe, you know?- and Tatsumi took that pause before his reason- and fears- kicked back, to study Watari's flushed face, eyelids closed and lips red and swollen, as he caught his own breath. The sight, it goes without saying, was enchanting.

"That was..." The blond opened his eyes slowly, tentatively, and focused them on him in wonder and amazement. Tatsumi's heart ached.

"Wrong," he found himself saying. At Watari's hurt frown, he quickly caressed the blond's cheek and added, "I don't regret it, though. Do you?"

Watari relaxed visibly and shook his head no. Then he frowned again.

"It was wrong, though. Wasn't it?"

Tatsumi sighed in defeat.

"Honestly? I don't know. It didn't feel wrong to me."

"But... Tsuzuki..." Now Watari looked mortified.

"For what it's worth," he began, taking Watari's hand in his. "My feelings for you have nothing to do with my relationship with him- or the lack thereof. I'm not on the rebound and I really do love you." Watari gasped at this. "I really wanna give us a chance. I'll take full responsibility; I'll talk to Tsuzuki, convince him I have charmed you with an evil love spell, if necessary. He won't blame you." He punctuated this with a feather-like kiss.

"And you?" Watari asked in a small voice. "Will he blame you? I know you still love him; you'll hate me if you loose him because of me. Don't you even care we might hurt him?" There was a bit of reproach in his eyes.

"I know it's complicated..." Tatsumi took a deep breath, a shaky breath. "I can't stop loving him as much as I can't stop loving you. I broke up with him, but I know he understands I did it for both our sakes. He knows I don't love him any less..." Watari's eyes filled with sadness at this, followed by guilt. Tatsumi threw his hands in the air. "Fuck! It's so complicated!!"

Watari was silent, not looking at him, for the longest time, before nodding to himself.

"So," he started, timidly. "You love me?"

"With all my heart," Tatsumi said in earnest. It was funny how he could love two people, and still love them both so completely.

"I..." Watari flushed and stammered. "I love you, too. So..."

"So?"

"So, we'll figure it out as we go? Improvise?"

There was another explosion- they had all but forgotten about the mayhem outside- and this time it was strong enough to shatter the windows, sending tiny little shards of glass flying everywhere. They both covered themselves with their arms and waited for it to pass. When it did, Tatsumi took Watari's hand and stood up, pulling the blond up with him.

"Why don't we start by getting the hell out of here? I think that was our cue."

Watari nodded nervously and they both rushed out.

* * *

It was bad, really bad. Hijiri was hurting pretty much everywhere and it seemed he was getting nowhere. It could have been worse, of course; no matter what, the demon was still focusing on him and Inari, instead of those who couldn't defend themselves. But at the rate things were going, they would lose out of sheer exhaustion. On top of things, the demon wasn't even fighting his own battle. If he'd only been able to reach him, even for the shortest of times; just long enough to distract him and break the spell that kept his drone in motion. But that seemed more far fetched with each passing second. 

He was so tired. Every time his wounds attempted to start healing, the monster would strike and open a new one. His sight was beginning to blur at the blood loss, that would have been enough to kill a human twice. Inari, though not visibly hurt, wasn't coping that much better. After so many years of fighting side by side, Hijiri could tell when his movements were becoming sloppier, slower; even if it would have been impossible to discern by an untrained eye. For the Nth time in the course of an after-life, Hijiri cursed his inherent lack of power. He couldn't hold more than one shiki and that had endangered Inari's life in more than one occasion. Inari, who, in over 90 years, had become a very close and loyal friend. But not everyone could be as Tsuzuki had been. No one could ever be Tsuzuki.

It was Tsuzuki, in fact, who -unwittingly- caused what happened next; what drove him out of his meditation; of his concentration. It all happened awfully fast. On moment, his movements were perfectly coordinated with the fight- as much strain as they cost him; the next, his eyes landed, out of their own free will, on the spot where Tsuzuki was supposed to be; safe. Only he wasn't. His surprise caused his attention to linger in that spot for long enough that the monster noticed his distraction, struck Inari out of the way and delivered a fierce blow to his stomach.

Hijiri went down, blacking out for a moment. His head tilted slightly to a side, when he reopened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Inari kneeling down a few feet away from him, his face a rictus of pain. His crystal green eyes, so different, so much purer than his own, met his. Hijiri was too dazed to move but, from Inari's helpless, guilty stare, he figured everything would be over too soon unless he did. Fast.

He wasn't about to give up just yet. He'd lost battles before, countless times; but he'd never, ever, lost the war.

Inari's eyes widened in horror and he desperately attempted to recover, to get up, which told Hijiri it might be a good time to look around for that sneaky monster. He needn't look far; the thing just happened to be right above him and, if its face hadn't been so disgustingly deformed, he'd have sworn it was smiling with satisfaction.

He wouldn't be fast enough, he realized; wouldn't be able to move out of the way before the monster finished him off, and the monster knew it too. Hijiri watched, terrified really, as it gathered fire in its horrid mouth. He closed his eyes tight, praying for the fire not to be like Touda's and preparing himself for another round of unbearable pain.

It didn't came. He heard a faraway cry and assume it was because of him, but the pain never came. He was experienced enough to know there wasn't such a thing as being too hurt to hurt when you're a shinigami. Then the cry came again, clearer this time.

"You bastard!! I will eat your fucking heart out!!"

The voice was way too deep and manic to be from anyone he liked and Hijiri opened his eyes. Inari had dragged himself to where he was; his face had regained some of the old, healthy green. He helped Hijiri to sit up, pointing ahead. To Hijiri's surprise, there was no more beast. Only an angry demon, pounding his fists against a kekkai that wouldn't bear his wrath for long.

"The kid..." Inari said, a little breathlessly. "The violet eyed kid. He took the other boy while the demon wasn't looking. C'mon, we better go there before he gets himself killed." He smiled, so did Hijiri. Apparently, Tsuzuki wasn't aware of the frailty of the kekkai; he kept sticking his tongue out at the demon, mocking him, while Aome doubled over with laughter.

"That's Tsuzuki for you." Hijiri strained out as they got up, resembling the old men that they really were. Inari gasped.

"Tsuzuki? Your Tsuzuki?" he asked in shock.

Hijiri wasn't at all surprised by his friend's utter disbelief; Inari had become a close friend, yes; he'd heard hundreds, thousands of stories about the amethyst eyed shinigami just from Hijiri's lips. But Tsuzuki also happened to be a sort of legend in all of the GenSouKai. Lets just say, there were twelve shikigami who refused to have any master. Hijiri nodded.

"The very same." Taking an ofuda from his pocket, barely able to stand on his own two feet, he shouted at the demon. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size, asshole?!"

Of course, he didn't give the demon a chance to answer or, say, built another monster- and he hit him full force with a burst of green lightening as Inari wrapped him in vines. The demon's eyes lit a bright red as he let out a mad haul. It didn't take him long to break free, but Hijiri wasn't worried- not too much, anyway. The demon seemed angry enough, be that because of Kenji being out of his reach or for being attacked directly; he wouldn't leave the dirty work for a minion anymore. It was personal now, and Hijiri was glad for that.

"You're dead! You hear me, shinigami?! Dead!!!" he yelled as the vines tore into pieces. Hijiri smirked.

"I see news travel fast where you live, jackass."

From the corner of his eye he could see Aome tending to Kenji, who seemed to be snapping out of the spell he'd been under; surely, the kekkai was working as a barrier from the demon's powers, which meant the guys were still safe. He prepared to strike again, so did Inari and the demon. He knew the demon was probably much stronger than his monster, but, at least, the damage they did to him would mean something. Angry red flames surrounded the boyish figure and he laughed a macabre, dark laughter.

"Bugs!!" he taunted. "That's what you are to me! Nothing but..." He paused, widening his eyes as the flames flickered. "Urgh!" Choking- and much to Hijiri's surprise- the demon fell to his knees. "Nooo!" he cried out, grabbing his head.

Cautiously, having an idea of what was happening, Hijiri stepped closer. The demon rose his head, only his eyes weren't red anymore. Hijiri turned to Inari, who shrugged. The boy- the host- was struggling; it was as good as it was unexpected.

"Hey," Hijiri extended his hand to him. "C'mon, kid; you can do it."

The kid did take his hand, but only to pull him down to the floor and grabbing him by the neck.

"Kenji...Give me....Kenji..." he breathed, hissed, "I did... all he asked!" The kid winced in pain and Hijiri took the chance to push him away. "He's...mine! He said...he'd be mine!"

Hijiri stared, completely dumbfounded, at the boy as he fought with his own body for control. He'd never thought about that possibility; it hadn't occurred to him that the deal with the demon could have been done fairly. But seeing into that kid's eyes, the shinigami realized he'd accepted the demon in his body, he'd agreed to the terms** knowing** what they meant, for the sake of his own sick desires. Kenji had been the bargaining chip and it was only his absence that had caused the struggling.

Red and black vapour and light started pouring out of the kid's body, making him look smaller, more pathetic, as the demon left him. Hijiri knew, though- he could feel it in his gut- that wasn't the end of it.

Sure enough, a sinister looking angel appeared above the slumped kid, swirling with fire again.

_"You'll regret this, shinigami. Sooner than you think."_ Hijiri heard the words, inside his head, a moment before the demon disappeared.

Hijiri fell to his knees, tired beyond belief. The hall appeared to be normal again- if only wrecked- and, though he knew the demon hadn't been bluffing, all he could think of doing was laying down and sleeping. Inari nudged the demon's ex-host with his foot, confirming he was out of it and then sat next to him, sighing.

"We have to go after him." Inari whispered tiredly; Hijiri nodded absentmindedly.

"Tsuzuki, Aome, and the others appeared in front of him, all gazing down at him with a mixture of curiosity and concern. Gathering the last bit of strength he had, he got up and threw his arms around Tsuzuki's neck, causing the boy to yelp.

"You stupid, crazy, sneaky son of a bitch!!!" he laughed. "He could have killed you!!"

Tsuzuki laughed nervously, hugging back awkwardly. Aome waved a finger at him, smiling.

"You're welcome, Jii-san. You had us all worried for a moment there."

Hijiri pulled away, staggering a bit.

"I almost poop my pants," he admitted.

"So, you won, ne? Is it over?" Tsuzuki asked hopefully. Hijiri sighed, rubbing his temples.

"No. He's still out there and it ain't over. I just need to sit for a moment and then I'll kill him, I promise. Even as he said this, he let himself drop.

Inari- who hadn't got up at all- frowned, then looked at Tsuzuki, askance.

"I... If I may," he turned to Hijiri, with that 'shikigami-obeys-master' expression on his face that Hijiri found so amusing. "I think I have a plan."

* * *

Muraki glanced down at his watch again, tapping his foot. For almost an hour he'd heard the racket outside, knowing it was the demon. Now, with dawn on their toes, he knew he was bound to show up soon. Dawn, after all, was the demon's cue to leave. His time was up. 

Hisoka was still tied up, his hands white from the bad circulation his awkward position caused. Oriya was sitting next to the boy in absolute silence, as if doing penance. The wax from the candles was melting fast. Muraki was growing impatient. What if Hisoka wasn't as important to the demon as he'd thought? What if he left without passing through there? Everything would be ruined!

Muraki began pacing. At all times, he could feel Hisoka's eyes on him, glaring, wondering, pitying. He wanted to smack him hard. The sole effort of keeping his emotions in check was driving him insane! He was beginning to doubt, to falter. The only thing that kept him going was Oriya, sitting there, repentant, having lost all faith in him. Faith, after all, was only a step closer to disappointment, and he knew it first hand. It was Oriya for whom he'll see things through, if not for himself. If there was one person who deserved the truth, that was Oriya.

Muraki was about to scream in frustration when the doors of the auditorium opened, letting in a creature so beautiful and foul at the same time, it immediately reminded Muraki of his mother. It was the demon, he realized; even though he'd never seen him in his true form. Black wings tainted with crimson spurted from his back. His body, lean and lithe and dark, sparkled Muraki's lust, as did his face. It was the face of an angel; its features were delicate and elegant, gorgeous and innocent; boyish, even. The eyes betrayed the illusion, though, revealing an amount of blind ambition and greed that Muraki, oddly enough, considered his most appealing feature. At the moment, though, he looked angry; not the best of times to be thinking about bedding him.

"Why isn't he dead?!" he bellowed. "I need him dead!!"

Muraki wasn't put off; not one bit.

"I was waiting for you, of course," he said, calmly, resting Oriya's sword on his shoulder. He turned to look at his prey- and Oriya, who was also a prey, of sorts- to see them both pale as sheets and shaking in sheer terror. Muraki smiled innocently. "You really want him dead?"

"Yes!!" the demon shouted. "Those were my terms, you insect! Now, kill him!!"

Muraki cocked his head, mock confusion.

"Didn't you say I should rape him first?" he said, hearing the gasps his words caused on the other two 'humans' there.

"Whatever! There's no time! Kill him now and then rape him, if you feel like it! But do it **now**!!"

"Why?" e asked, causing the demon to blink.

"What?!" he hissed.

"Why do I have to? Why me?"

"Because I tell you to! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

The demon was now dangerously close to him, but Muraki didn't show any sign of fear; he had none, really.

"You tell me. Who am I? You said this was my destiny, and it got me thinking, you know? If I don't do it- not that I won't, it's just a theory- what would happen?"

He could feel the demon's hot breath on his face as he answered.

"I would tear you apart **Piece By Piece.** That's what would happen."

"No, it's not." Muraki said cockily, astonishing and outraging the demon further. "Unless your whole 'destiny' thing was a lie. How can I meet my fate if I'm dead? I want to know why don't you kill him yourself. Why do **I** have to do it? What if I don't?" He smiled triumphantly. "Until you tell me why I'm so... special, no one dies."

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**LYK: Yeah, I kinda feel bad for hitting Tatsumi so often. Bad, bad K-chan. No worries, Watari will make it all better in his own 'Tari way :D And Oriya is such a sweetie!! Between you and I, when I saw his part on the Kyoto arc, I cried; poor baby. Huggles!  
  
azdriel: Perdon por lo frustrante de Tatsumi/Watari. Todo va a salir bien. Que me dices del Psico-doctor ahora? heh, heh. Espero que este capi haya sido mas larguito. No puedo medirlo tan bien escribiendo en una hoja de papel. Mi letra es horriblemente inestable! A veces es grande, a veces chiquita! Bueno, besos!!  
  
Ardwynna Morrigu: I knew it was Celtic somehow! The Morrigu part was a hint. Me loves Celts!! It's so funny that my Hisoka has been so well received, because- though I do like him- he's the one I relate to less. He's reaallly hard to write, so I put twice as much effort in him, and always end up feeling he came out forced, unnatural. But people seem to like him, so that makes me happy. And I'm glad you like my updating rate, but my first fic also took forever to write. I'm just improving with age? And I also hope I can wrap it all up nicely! Imagine 30 chapters down the drain because of one awful last chapter!! T.T May the muse help me with this one!! Hugs.  
  
Keruri: Welcome to the club, I say!! Now you have to start writing!! I know what you mean about wanting it to end, but not. Same happens to me with every story, I get so anxious to see what happens, but when it's over, I bawl my eyes out! You really like Tsu-chan? He's the one who gets less attention, I dunno why. I was starting to think I'd messed him up horribly. And again, I don't understand why, but glad you like my 'Soka-chan! I kinda like him a lot too :p Huggles and congrats on your new account!  
  
SapphireDragon: Hello there! This is scaringly long. I made an approximate, and it's 250 pages long. A novel, almost!! But you like it? About how do I do it, don't ask me, I have no idea :d Hugs!  
  
Schatten Wolfendorf: Viste? Viste que rapido? lol. Ay, yo tambien estoy pensando en Tatsumi y sus sombras, pero necesitaria como otros cinco capitulos para explicarlo!! No se, voy a ver que hago! Tatsumi 'es' tierno, en una manera muy Tatsumi :D Lo adoro. Y gracias por la ayuda! La aprecio mucho! Sos como mi editora! Ya esta, desde hoy sos mi editora oficial!! Hugs!!  
  
Loki's Rose: 'Hugs like a freaking maniac!!!' Helloooooooooooooo!!!! 'bounces up and down' Hi, Hi!! Oh, it was so hard to have 'soka as the victim, but no. You know what I mean? I just don't like helpless characters that much, and 'Soka doesn't strike me as weak, at all. You really like my Hi-chan!? 'sings' lalalala. I missed you!!! I know I've been faltering with the update rate lately. Just stick around, it's almost over, and then tell me at the end if you liked it? I mean, the last chapter's reviews are the ones that reaaaallly worry me. Hugs and more hugs!!!  
  
Nsib: 'pats nsib's back' I know!! It'll be so awful when this is over!! I just might have to write a sequel!! Though I said I'd write one for 'A devil's thrill' first 'pouts' I like this fic so much, waaaaah T.T- Glad you've stuck around for so long, though. Thanks so much!! Hugs.  
**_

_**dodger-chan: Yes, responding to reviews again. Isn't it great?! 'is overly excited for no reason' There's more Tsu-chan here, too, but he doesn't get to be the Typical Tsu-chan, all cute and silly. I suck at fight scenes, as you might have realised by now. I do not want this to end, but I so want it over with, which makes no sense at all. And thanks for the compliments on the Tatariness. Huggles!**_

_**KuriKuri: Hello again! Yes, computers and internet can be so mean sometimes. - I'm glad to see you still enjoy this and I'll see you around DA, okies?**_

_**Watercolor-Dragon: AU can be so hard to read, ne? I'm so glad people seem to like mine!! 'dances' Huggles to you, new reviewer, old reader!!!**_

_**Hunter: I'm glad you enjoy the tatariness. I've been told I'm good at it, heh heh (hope it's true n.n) Anyway, are you a new reader too? Hugs!**_

_**Kara Angitia: Welcome back super ninja friend!! I fear your review was cut at the beginning, but I was just so happy to see your name there, I'll huggle you to death!! - Huggles!!**_

_**crazed artist: You read ADT? Thankies!! It means a lot to me when ppl read old stories! I sort of promise some lemony goodness for the epilogue, ok? But not too explicit, something like the other story. Hugs!!**_

**_xXLil Yu JahXx: Typing is making my fingers hurt so so bad!! I hate typing!! T.T Ah, I think you can get an idea of what Muraki's doing from this chapter, though more on the next (the last, most likely) Hugs you too!_**

**_BakayaroManiac: Oh, my! Bosnia?! You people have such interesting lives! I always wanted to see Europe, east, west all of it, every place has something to love about it. Tsuzuki style lost... lol, sounds cute! Glad you're liking it, and yes, it's coming to an end... next chappy, most likely T.T Hugs and Welcome back!!_**

**_Silv: Another new reviewer, old reader! I'm thrilled to see new faces so near the end, considering how unbearably long this turned out to be! I wanted to tell you, I had written Inari as a boy all along, I was sure he was a 'he' until your review, but I checked then, and it turns out he's both he and she, so I'm cool, lol. And lol at your teacher. It's a cool name, if you think about it! Hugs dear!_**

**_Kyraille Fade: Yay! Yay! Hello again! I missed you! Glad you liked Tatsumi's fessing up. Glad you're back! And I hope you're all rested now. Are you still on summer vacation? Hugs my friend!! _**

**_A special hug to Zatken, who reviewed avery singke chapter of 'A devil's thrill' in one day!!(wow) Hugs to you too dear!!_**

_**  
Ja Ne!**_


	29. NiJuRoku

**_A/N: Hello people!! This is the end, meaning, the main plot is resolved in this chapter._**

**_Several things to be noted: 1) This fic was eternal to write, hence, it's very likely you are, by now, completely lost, plot-wise; but I did pay attention to the details in every chapter. If something that happens here seems like rushed, I suggest you re-read everything and you'll see it isn't the case (Not that I actually hope someone would, it really is too long -.-;) 2) It might seem like something's missing, because it is; the pairings need one more chapter, an epilogue, to wrap things up all nice. It's coming, though. Two weeks tops. 3)There is a cameo appearance in this chapter. It's not meant to include the character, just a bit of self-fan-service, if that makes sense. I hope it doesn't bug you.  
_**

**_Anyway, this chapter is extremely long, twice as long as the other chapters, actually. I hope you can deal with it. I'll thank people properly on the epilogue. This isn't over yet.  
_**

**_Warning: Gore and blood.  
_**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

**A SMILE UPON MY FACE **

Aome watched, with a sense of foreboding, as Hijiri, Inari and Tsuzuki disappeared around the corner. She would talk to her partner later- and not too kindly, by the way- about leaving her behind to tend to the sick; for his own sake, she hoped his reasons didn't have anything to do with the fact that she was a girl, otherwise, the demon and his minion would seem like puppies next to her. She had to admit, though, there wasn't much she could do to help; not yet, anyway, except looking after a very tired and confused bunch of humans.

Looking around, she couldn't help but to wonder about the Principal's reaction when he came back the next morning- or that morning, as it was tomorrow already. Hijiri had expertly manipulated the man to leave him as the responsible adult- obviously to keep him from interfering or getting hurt- and, being as his favored kids were the only ones left there- or so he'd thought- Konoe-sensei had trusted them not to set the school on fire and jumped at the chance for a mini vacation. Now the place was a wreck; the hall, anyway, and Aome was sure that, wherever the demon had chosen as a hide-out wouldn't remain in one piece for long. She would have paid money to see Konoe's face, but she suspected- hoped- Hijiri and her would be gone by the time he go back. She almost felt sorry for the kids, though, that would be here to face Konoe's wrath.After the battle was over, after the adrenaline rush had subsided, the atmosphere had turned unnaturally calm; like a town after an earth-quake or something. Aome took a moment to study the 'survivors.

The demon's former host- Hiyama was his name, according to Tsuzuki- had started coming round, so Inari, before leaving, had made sure he wouldn't run away and, since he'd given the impression of intending to torture Kenji- if only verbally- he'd gagged him as well. But his obstinate, pernicious stare wouldn't give the other boy a moment of rest. Aome had helped a broken and distraught Kenji to sit with his back to his previous captor, tucking the dirty bed-shit, along with the blazer Tsuzuki had so kindly offered, around his shaking form. It seemed to her, though, that Kenji could feel Hiyama's eyes on his back. He kept his forlorn looking eyes glued to the floor at all times, always looking a step away from crying. Aome couldn't wait until the cops arrived and took that bastard to a place where he'd learn first hand what it was like to be someone's bitch.

Hisae-san was a different story. Yes, the girl had shown signs of apprehension at being in the vicinity of the man who'd attacked her, and she'd been quite shaken; but mostly, she was just tired. Now, resting against a cinder stained wall, she slept profoundly; her face the image of tranquility and peace. Aome wondered how 'the morning after' would be for them- the innocent. How do you go back to your ordinary, uneventful life after a night like that night?

Or maybe she was just thinking about herself. Her first **real **fight- so to speak- had turned out a lot harder and fantastic than she'd ever imagined it would be. Again, she wished Hijiri had taken her with him but, this time, it was because she hadn't expected the aftermath- to see the consequences- to affect her so much. Would every big case be the same? Suddenly, being a shinigami didn't seem so cool or glamorous anymore.

Seeing Kenji so miserable was getting to her more than anything. The boy was breaking her heart and she hadn't even crossed a word with him yet! She decided to break the silence, to try and cheer him up, if that was even possible, or at least, distract him- and herself- for a while. Besides, he was the only one awake who wasn't a psychotic serial killer and the oppressive silence was driving her mad. She inched her way over to his side and smiled warmly at him, but the boy ignored her- either purposely or because he was so focused on brooding. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Hey, how're you doing?" She tried to sound casual, but the words sounded stupid as she said them. Truth was, sad people made her unbelievably skittish. The boy blinked and looked at her in surprise. So, she thought, it had been unintentional, after all. "Feel any better?" she asked.

Who had invented platitudes, anyway?

Kenji stared at her blankly for a moment, then shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, dispassionately. Aome huffed; this would be tough.

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything? We could wake up Hisae-san and go to the cafeteria, or your room. Maybe some clothes?"

"Whatever," Kenji's eyes went back to the floor.

Aome was about to give up, seeing as the boy showed no interest in... well, anything, really. She was no fucking shrink! She had half a mind to forget about the whole thing and let the boy sulk in peace until the experts came to take care of him; but then she saw the tiniest of tears trailing down Kenji's cheek and he whispered. "What will happen to him?"

He turned his head Hiyama's way for a moment.

"I guess he'll go to jail, sweetie." Aome answered, as reassuringly as she could, while throwing Hiyama the nastiest glare she could muster. Kenji didn't seem all that happy with that turn of events, so she added, "He'll never hurt you again. I promise."

Kenji smiled sadly at this; there was so much sadness in that smile, in fact, it just didn't look like a smile anymore.

"I... I loved him, you know?" the boy barely breathed. This took her by surprise, you can imagine. Aome could just stare at him, wide eyed and at a loss for words. "At first," he went on,

"I even believed he loved me back. But I should have known; I saw the way he mortified those kids because he hated himself, because he wanted me. I just figured he needed time to sort things out." He laughed bitterly. "So, I left him... gave him the time and space...I never imagined... I never thought he'd..." His voice broke, as the tears began flowing harder, as they became sobs. "I killed them!" he cried suddenly. "It's my fault! I kill them!"

Acting on impulse, Aome pulled him into a tight hug, shushing him and rocking him softly. From over Kenji's shoulder she could see Hiyama; the emotional display hadn't softened his stare one bit. There wasn't a hint of guilt in his expression; just sick lust and satisfaction at his work. Aome shivered, wondering who was more of a monster; the demon, or Hiyama.

"It wasn't your fault, honey," She cooed, "It wasn't your fault." To herself, she added. _'Hurry back, Jii-san. I wanna go home.'  
_

* * *

Watari was virtually being dragged through the halls. The racket, and whatever it was that had caused it, had thankfully stopped already. There were no more explosions; even the storm seemed to be easing into a mild shower. But even if they weren't running anymore, they were still in a rush to get to a safe location and Tatsumi's legs were still a great deal longer than his- and he **was** limping. Watari didn't care, though; he was in a complete state of euphoria. He held on to Tatsumi's hand like a life-line, as if it were the only thing keeping him from waking from that wonderful dream, and let himself be dragged, as his eyes rested idly on the garden, dimly lit by the morning light that made his way through the retreating clouds as a good omen.

Tatsumi loved him, for Pete's sake! Something had to be wrong with the world; those kinds of miracles just didn't happen to Watari Yutaka. It was official; Tatsumi was **his**!! There was no place in his mind for doubt anymore. He didn't mind how complicated he knew things would be for them now. Not even the thought of Tsuzuki could bring him down. He knew, inside of him, that his friend would understand eventually. It didn't even bother him to know- because he **knew**- that Tsuzuki would always be Tatsumi's most important person in the world. He couldn't- wouldn't- change that, and he knew he wasn't a mere second choice. Tatsumi really did love him. It felt good, wonderful, and he would deal with everything that threatened that feeling when the time came.

It crossed his mind that, if Tatsumi were to turn around at that moment and tell him he had made a mistake and went back to Tsuzuki, he would still feel different; changed. He didn't know exactly what it had been, but something of everything that happened back in that infirmary had somehow... liberated him. It felt like something inside of him had snapped and all he could be, was happy. The world could end a thousand times, for all he cared. Watari felt lighter, more free; he just wasn't afraid anymore, and he loved it.

_'Talking about feelings...'_ he thought, frowning a little. He had the feeling that he'd forgot about something important but, so light-headed he was, he couldn't figure out what it could be. He tried to remember if he'd left the burner on before going to bed; the last thing he needed was to be responsible for the mayhem they'd heard. But, no; he hadn't even used the burner that day- or gone to bed. The heater? No; it had been warm all day. His homework? They hadn't even had classes!

The dilemma was about to damp his happiness with frustration, when Tatsumi suddenly stopped, yanking his arm a little when he failed to notice in time and just kept walking. A little confused, he looked up to the blue eyed boy and then around, trying to find the source of Tatsumi's odd behavior. Tatsumi was staring fixedly ahead, looking a little shaken. At first, Watari had thought it had something to do with the state of the hall ahead of them. It didn't take a genius to know it was that hall from where the explosions had come from. Watari feared Tatsumi would have a heart attack if he started calculating the cost for repairs. What the hell had happened there? He would have said it looked like a bomb had gone off, but then he realized it wouldn't have been an euphemism, just a very obvious remark.

But it wasn't that what had caught Tatsumi's attention. The hall ahead- or what was left of it- formed a cross, bifurcating into two other wings. One look to the row of windows from the right wing, and everything was crystal clear.

"Tsuzuki?" Watari thought out-loud, unconsciously tightening his hold of Tatsumi's hand. There was no doubt; even from a distance he could see Tsuzuki clearly, running along two other guys- one of which was really, really green. Tatsumi turned to look at him, seemingly mortified.

"He was running. Do you think...?" He hesitated. "Do you think he might be in trouble?"

Though he did feel a bit jealous at Tatsumi's utter concern, he would have kissed him silly, because he could tell that part of that preoccupation came from him not wanting to hurt his feelings by talking about Tsuzuki; even if the situation merited it. He would have a long talk with him afterwards, to let him know it was OK to still care about the violet eyed boy. After all, Watari himself loved Tsuzuki like crazy and, to be honest, he was as concerned about him at that moment as Tatsumi was. He smiled reassuringly.

"We should go after him and find out, ne?" Tatsumi gave him a grateful look and took his hand again. They were just about to start following their friend when a tiny pang of pain on his ankle and a certain lightness of his shoulder made Watari gasp audibly. "Oh, shit!!" he exclaimed, startling Tatsumi out of his wits. "Shit, shit shit!!"

"What?!" Tatsumi asked, alarmed by his seemingly irrational outburst.

"003!!" the blond cried, "Oh, God! I can't believe I just left her there!! She's hurt! She can't fly back to our room!"

"Where? Where did you leave her?" Tatsumi looked all concerned, ready to go back for their tiny friend, but Watari saw him glancing at where Tsuzuki had been.

"No way," he said smiling, "I screwed up, I'll go get her. You go after him and I'll catch you all later." He tried to turn Tatsumi around, push him in Tsuzuki's direction. IT was quite a struggle, really, and he knew Tatsumi wasn't even making an effort. The situation turned so ridiculous- what with him using his feet against the wall to some strength on his favor, while Tatsumi just stared at him funny, without moving an inch- that he burst out laughing. "What?1 Move, you dope! You're gonna loose him!!"

Tatsumi chuckled a bit too and grabbed Watari b the shoulders, gazing straight into his eyes; the perfect strategy if you wanted Watari's muscles to turn into jelly.

"And leave 003- or you- all alone? Not gonna happen." The older boy kissed him firmly and led him by the arm. "We'll go look for her. After all." He smiled cryptically. "She helped us get together. She can't be that far; I remember seeing her in the infirmary. That's close and there's nothing on that wing but empty classrooms and the auditorium. We'll find Tsuzuki in no time."

Needless to say, Watari had a smile from ear to ear all the way.

* * *

It would have been impossible, after everything that had happened, not to believe in Fate and its inevitability. A series of events had led him to that moment and now Muraki knew, beyond doubt, that it had been meant to be. Even his own designs and carefully thought out plans, intended primarily to defy all higher powers- Fate included- wouldn't have been possible without plenty of external factors laid out for him to fall right into the trap. His choices had only served to prove that there was no real choice in the end. He could almost feel the puppeteer's strings on him; it had so much power over him- Fate, that is- that for a while he'd truly believed everything was happening because he wanted it to happen.

It was still a very powerful, exhilarating moment. The demon was in front of him, glaring with those eyes devoid of all human ambiguity; pure, untainted evil. Muraki could read in them just how decisive that moment was. The demon, that he'd once regarded as a tool to take control over his destiny, had now become the very one who wanted to twist his will into complying like a good little sheep. His refusal to kill Hisoka, though, seemed to have taken him by surprise, and that pleased Muraki as much as it angered the creature.

He knew, though, that the demon was not fate; it would take a lot more to piss Fate off. The demon just presented an opportunity to find out what was coming next; he needed to, because the cosmic puppeteer had played one final joke on him, and now he found that his plans and choices regarding Oriya had made him realize something he'd been denying to himself for the longest of times. And he knew, as soon as he tasted blood, there would be no turning back; he wouldn't be able to feel anything but the desire to destroy. It was what he'd wanted at first, it was the reason he'd made the deal with the demon in the first place; to stop himself from feeling. But then he'd known nothing but pain. To be a monster, to be Saki, just wasn't an option anymore.

His future might have been written in stone, but he wouldn't go through it blindly and, if he didn't like what Fate had in store for him, he would simply find a way out. He knew there was a big chance he would turn into a murderer- the demon had pretty much confirmed it- right then or twenty years in the future. There was a way to escape, though; he didn't like it- though it didn't put him off that much- but it was probably meant to happen, anyway. He would rather hurt Oriya with his absence than having him by his side when he wouldn't be able to love him anymore; when all he would do was kill him slowly inside.

The demon took an angry step forward, standing so close to him that it would have made a fly caught between them feel more than a little claustrophobic.

"You ungrateful bastard!!" the demon shouted, "How dare you question me?! I'm offering you everything! Power, over yourself and others! What more could you want?!"

Muraki smirked, unfazed.

"How can you give me something you, yourself, don't have?" Reveling on the demon's increasing fury, he added, "You're nothing but a pawn."

He hadn't even finished speaking when the demon grabbed him, swiftly and with one hand, by the neck and slammed him against the wall as if he weighed nothing, sending a numbing pain through his spine and knocking the soon-to-be very needed air out of his lungs.

"A pawn!? A pawn?! What is **wrong** with you?! Are you seriously suicidal?!" Muraki, choking and feeling as his chest started to burn, just smiled. "Have you grown attached to that stinking piece of meat?" the demon hissed, pointing at Hisoka. "He'll die, no matter what you do. But if you don't kill him, I'll kill you too!"

"Point taken," he rasped out defiantly, "But I'm still not killing him."

The demon pushed him against the hard concrete wall one more time and let him drop like a rag doll. On the verge of unconsciousness, Muraki heard him let out a wail that seemed to come from the darkest corner of hell.

"You're a killer!! Every inch of you scrams for blood! You crave it; it's your destiny!!"

Muraki attempted to stand up, staggering from the pain in his entire body. It never crossed his mind to run, to escape, even as his every instinct begged him to. He took a moment to look at Oriya for what it could have been the last time. The boy was staring at him, wide eyed and beside himself with shock and fear. He was begging Muraki with his eyes, to just shut up, to do as the demon said; to stop that nightmare. The white haired boy sent him a silent apology and turned back to the demon.

"Perhaps you're right," he managed to say in a calm tone, "I really don't care about Hisoka-kun. He's not why I'm doing this. And I don't give a fuck if you kill me, either. In fact," he smirked, "I kinda want you to. I just don't like people telling me what to do; not Fate, not God, and certainly not an insignificant little thing like you."

To his surprise, his words didn't anger the demon more; as it was, they did the exact opposite. Any hint of frustration of rage simply disappeared from his features. All that was left was mild resignation and quite a bit of amusement. The demon actually laughed. Muraki's being filled with dread, as he saw, again, how he lost control of the situation. Had he said too much; exposed himself?

"Oh, you stupid, stupid thing! Is that it?" The demon shook his head, snorting. "You think you can escape Fate? All you've accomplished with this is to prolong your own pointless suffering, but if that's the way you want it, so be it. Since you've screwed me over with your 'choice', though," He walked up to Muraki and picked him up by the neck once more; only, this time, his free hand went to Muraki's face. "I'll give you something to remind you that Fate **always** catches us."

Time seemed to slow down considerably. As in slow motion, Muraki saw the demon's thumb closing the distance towards his right eye. He saw how it shattered his lenses; he felt the tiny shards, one by one, as they dug into his skin. Then everything turned red when, that same thumb, reached his eyeball and pressed, hard. Muraki thought he could hear a raw scream from far away, until he realized it was he who was screaming. And then, the world just faded into a back, painless oblivion, that was far from being blissful because, as the darkness engulfed him, along with a horrid sense of deja vu came the knowledge that he'd failed.

* * *

Oriya couldn't believe his eyes, his ears, anything. It had to be a dream; he'd tried to convince himself that was all, a very bad dream, but repeated sessions of self-pinching had proved that theory wrong. How could it be possible?! He'd been shocked when he'd thought Muraki could be a murderer; this went beyond shock, it was pure insanity! Yes, insane; that had to be it, he decided; he'd lost his mind. A nervous breakdown, perhaps? He certainly could imagine the last few days causing him one. Maybe Muraki's lunacy was contagious; something in the water? Or maybe, Muraki wasn't crazy at all, and he'd imagined the whole thing from the start. It did seem like something out of a sick, sick mind. In any case, if he wasn't crazy already, he knew he wouldn't stay sane for much longer.  
  
He could already feel a sort of detachment from himself; he wanted to move, to speak, to yell; but his body just wouldn't respond. He could have sworn he could see himself, sitting there, unmoving and pale. Oriya couldn't even claim to be scared. He watched, as someone watching a grotesque spectacle, how Muraki's limp body fell to the ground, after a long, heart-wrenching scream. He saw, from the corner of his eye, how that unearthly creature that had mutilated Muraki, began walking in his direction; he couldn't focus on him though, even when he should have feared him, because his eyes were glued to his friend's face and on the pool of dark blood forming around his head, staining his beautiful silvery locks a deep red.

Everything else just disappeared. He heard Hisoka and that monster speaking, but the words made no sense to him and they seemed to be growing more and more distant. He noticed that Muraki was getting closer to him even before he realized he'd been walking towards him. It felt like an eternity went by before he reached his side, when in reality, it hadn't been more than a couple of seconds.

It looked like Muraki was just sleeping, though; his chest rose and fell erratically, but he was still breathing and, in sleep, he didn't seem to be in any pain. Oriya knelt down next to him, brushing a few strands of blood-soaked hair away fro his face. He wondered idly, as he saw the damage to his friend's face, if there wasn't something he should be doing to stop the bleeding; so much blood out of someone's body just couldn't be good. He removed the silk ribbon from his hair and pressed it gingerly over the wound, increasing the pressure as he deemed it necessary.

Muraki winced, letting out a small whimper. It was like a slap on the face to Oriya. The world came rushing back, hitting him hard, as he began to make sense- if that was even possible- of what had happened. And with awareness came an unbearable pressure to his chest. He couldn't breathe, as his eyes saw his own hands soaked with Muraki's blood.

He remembered all that had been said, every look and gesture that had passed between Muraki and the creature. Amazingly enough, that had made more of an impression on him than the creature itself. What had that meant? What would it mean from then on? Why did he have the feeling that the one on his face wasn't the worst of the wounds the creature had left on his would be lover? Muraki had been submitted to the most excruciating pain and all he'd done was sit there, being in shock. Was that how he supposed to take care of him?

He was unable to stop himself from crying. He rested his head on his friend's chest as the tears fell harder and harder, making sure to keep the vital pressure on the wound. His eyes closed on reflex; it just hurt too much to leave them open.

"I'm so sorry, Kazutaka," he sobbed, feeling a mild comfort from his love's heart beat underneath him. "I'll make everything alright again; I promise."

Something brushed against the silk of his yukata, against his hair, until it finally came to rest on top of his head. Oriya didn't dare to hope, but it really felt like a hand. He opened his eyes slowly, raising his head. He saw, through a blur of tears, how one silver eye, glassy and teary, focused on him. Oriya stared back, half in fear, half in relief.

"O...Ori-chan?" A thread of voice, raspy and low, escaped Muraki's lips, that immediately curved into a pain-induced mock-smile. "Ori-chan... I never... I'm... not.... a monster."

The tone of Muraki's voice was anything but adamant. It seemed more like he was trying to convince himself, rather than the dark haired boy. His one eye closed tightly and he took a shaky breath.

"Shh," Oriya got off him, moving his broken friend's head to rest on his lap and began stroking his hair lovingly. "Of course you're not a monster," he cooed tenderly. "You're so wonderful. How could you ever be a monster?"

After a sharp intake of breath, the white haired boy opened his eye again.

"I don't... want to... hurt you. I... I love you."

A tear rolled down Muraki's face. Oriya didn't know if the tear was his, though, since his own tears were falling directly over his friend's face. Oriya chuckled with a hint of sadness.

"I love you more," he teased, his voice breaking. Muraki gave him the tiniest of smiles, that still seemed to throw some light into that obscure scenario.

"No, I..." He winced. "I love... you more."

Oriya bent down to kiss the top of his head.

"Stubborn; but that's how I like you."

"You..." Muraki winced again, his face growing paler with each second, colder to the touch. "You still... like me...? After....?"

"Yes," Oriya said sternly, gazing deep into his one good eye. "Always."

He could tell Muraki wouldn't be able to remain conscious for much longer. Not only he'd lost a lot of blood, he was in pain and had just undergone the greatest emotional stress of his life. So, just in case, he placed a firm, yet tender kiss on the other boy's lips, praying there would be someone coming to help them soon, otherwise he'd have to kill that thing and go get help himself.

* * *

Inari had had an idea, a great idea. An idea so brilliantly simple Hijiri couldn't believe he hadn't thought about it himself. Of course, he knew he hadn't had the means or the information necessary to come up with it, but he still felt a little embarrassed. And Inari had suggested it with such humbleness! Sometimes, Hijiri suspected that Inari's polite and humble manners were a pose to make people believe he was cute.

With a smile, Hijiri shook all the pettiness away and stopped walking; the others did the same. No one said a word, but the three seemed to agree as to where the demon was. The demon's presence behind the auditorium's doors was more than palpable. It was a bad sign; it meant the demon didn't thought it was necessary to conceal himself. Hijiri didn't even want to think about what his last words could have meant, but he knew that, with every second that passed, they were giving him time to complete whatever it was. If there was one thing they couldn't waste, that was time.

Tsuzuki, Inari and himself shared a look of silent understanding of the others' nervousness. This was it; if Inari's plan didn't work, the demon would win and, what was worse, he'd be able to leave and repeat that same hell somewhere else. As far as Hijiri was concerned, that was not an option. He took a shaky breath.

"OK," he whispered, "We should go over the plan one more time. Nothing can go wrong, agreed?" Inari and Tsuzuki nodded gravely. "Inari-san, you go in first. Pay no attention to what he's doing; you just attack him. Make him think you're all we've got; don't hold back. Tsuzuki and I will be by the door; we can't afford him noticing us. Don't worry, though; we'll be there to back you up in no time, OK?" Inari nodded; Tsuzuki cleared his throat.

"Excuse me," the boy said timidly, "but no one had told me how is it that** I** am going to help."

Hijiri tried his best to keep his own doubts and fears from his answer, only succeeding partially. He was really worried- afraid, even- that the plan wouldn't work; he was afraid it would work, but only too late; he was afraid of the demon's sworn revenge. He was afraid, more than anything, of the effect that whatever would happen next would have on Tsuzuki. Hijiri would have wanted nothing more than to keep him out of it, to go back home with the memory of a happy Tsuzuki, one that still had some hope in life and in himself.

The shinigami simply wouldn't forgive himself if he, even indirectly, robbed Tsuzuki of the opportunity of a happier life this time around. But it was too late to protect him; not only had the violet eyed boy seen too much already, they depended on him to stop something that would scar him even more- because Tsuzuki **would** blame himself, if the worst happened. Hijiri sighed, praying to the heavens it would work out fine, and took Tsuzuki's hand in his.

"You just follow my lead and stay calm. If it doesn't go our way, we'll work something out; it won't be your fault, OK? Everything will be alright." Tsuzuki nodded hesitantly.

Hijiri didn't waste any time, placing himself behind Tsuzuki and taking both his wrists. He rose Tsuzuki's arms until they formed a straight line with his shoulders. With a nod, he signaled Inari to go in and braced himself. Seeing the shikigami disappear behind the auditorium's doors, he leaned to whisper in Tsuzuki's ear.

"Repeat after me: Bowing before you I present my wish, to the twelve gods that protect me,"

"Bowing before you I present my wish..." Tsuzuki barely whispered. Hijiri moved his hands so that his fingers touched. The position reminded him of that of a prayer, which he thought to be quite suitable. "To the twelve gods that protect me..." He gave his hands a little squeeze, to give him courage.

"Blade of air, steel of vacuum..."

"Blade of air, steel of vacuum..." The faintest of powers began gathering around and inside Tsuzuki, who trembled slightly when he felt it happen. Hijiri, in all honesty, couldn't believe it was working. He shouldn't have been surprised, though; he should have trusted Tsuzuki's inner strength and the hold he had on anyone who he considered a friend; even through the ages.

"Bearing fang of silvery-white..."

"Bearing fang of silvery-white..."

Hijiri tightened his embrace as the power grew stronger; after all, it wasn't something meant to be handled by mere humans. It would do them no good if Tsuzuki passed out. Not that he minded having the boy so close; not one bit. The last few words curled on his tongue; Hijiri needed to take one deep breath before uttering them, knowing there would be no turning back after he did.

* * *

Hisoka had always known, if only on a subconscious level, that he would die young. It had always been there, at the back of his mind. He knew, somehow, that he'd been lucky to see his 16th birthday. But nothing, not even having grown up empathic, could have prepared him for such a bizarre, tragic and frightening end. In a daze, he watched as the demon used one sharp nail to slice the skin of his stomach and chest with surgical precision.

A demon; it was a demon doing this to him! The same, by the way, that had already tried to kill him twice. He'd realized right away- maybe because of Tsuzuki's tale, maybe out of common sense- that the creature was a demon. He'd also realized that Muraki wasn't as bad as he'd thought him to be, nor as good as he'd hoped he was. The white haired boy had used him to get to the demon, to have something to trade with, in exchange of satisfying his own needs, with no regards for his life; even if it was now obvious he hadn't really intended to kill him; at least, not in the end. But, as angry as he might have been with Muraki, by no means he believed the boy deserved the torture the demon had submitted him to, if only because Hisoka could tell the white haired boy had acted simply out of confusion and a deep emotional pain the demon himself had made sure to worsen to take advantage of him. He had felt it, from both of them.

That was another thing. He could feel the demon's vile and filthy presence; it was the same choking darkness from before, only now, that it should have been worse thanks to the direct contact, it just wasn't enough to make him pass out, to at least kill him in a more dignifying way. It as only enough to make him wish he was dead.

That could have been caused for one of two reasons. Either the demon knew he was an empath and had deliberately tried to kill him twice before, exacerbating his aura, or he knew he was an empath ad was now holding back to keep him awake and aware for what had to be a torture worse than choking to death on dark emotions. Just the fact that the demon was still busy slicing skin, causing a stinging and awkward sensation, was enough to know it wouldn't be fast. Besides, the thing seemed to be enjoying every hiss and wince those black nails got out of him a little too much.The scariest part was that one option didn't necessarily ruled out the other. He didn't mind dying as much as knowing there were creatures out there that knew that much about him and how to hurt him.

Hisoka closed his eyes, unable to look at that unnatural face a moment longer and trying to understand what was happening to him. He could feel his own warm blood trailing down his belly, he could feel the air brushing cold in contrast against his raw flesh. Everything was too surreal; he just wanted to sleep, never mind if he never woke up again. The demon, without stopping his task, began speaking. Hisoka listened, he didn't have much choice in the matter, but he did not open his eyes.

"Things might not have worked out quite as well as I'd expected," he said casually, "but I can still get something from this whole mess, after all."

Hisoka couldn't stop himself; Muraki hadn't been able to answer him, maybe the demon would be different. He did have a right to know.

"Why me?" he whispered and, immediately, he found himself sympathizing with aforementioned white haired boy, the same that was to blame for his current dilemma. Was it his fate too? Was that the reason he'd always known that moment would come; sooner rather than later?

"Don't flatter yourself," the demon snickered. "You're insignificant to me. Your death, however, will be the perfect punishment for a friend of yours that has a bit of history with our kind."

Hisoka knew; he didn't know how he knew, but he did. The demon was talking about Tsuzuki. He was going to kill him to hurt Tsuzuki and, though the plan made no sense to him whatsoever, it pained him to think he would cause Tsuzuki to suffer in any way. He'd wanted to get to know the amethyst eyed boy, to help him heal that beautiful soul of his, not to become yet another scar in it. This was certainly not what he'd expected when he'd felt that deep bond between him and Tsuzuki's lives, but he guessed there was no use arguing with Fate; Muraki was living proof of that.

If there had been anything he could have done to stop the demon, he would have done it. As it was, all he could do was wait and wish for a miracle as the demon moved his sharp nails to his neck. Though it didn't seem like much, he did just that; pray.

The answer to that prayer came a hell of a lot faster than he'd dared to expect and in a form he wouldn't have ever imagined. A surprised growl from the demon made him open his eyes. Dazed and in a state of utter disbelief, he saw a thick vine wrapping itself around the demon's throat. His eyes followed the vine until they came across its source; a green and bright being that looked as beautiful and pure as the demon looked vicious. The demon cut the vine in two and turned, furious, to his mysterious attacker.

"Don't you people **ever** learn?!" he bellowed, throwing dark fire towards the creature.

The green man-like being didn't manage to dodge the blow in time. Hisoka saw his hopes crumbling as his uncanny savior fell to the ground, seemingly hurt and way too tired for such a short fight. He was ready to go back to praying when a burst of white lightening blinded him for a moment. The searing light must have been an explosion of some kind, he decided, and he was now dead, dreaming the last moments of his existence, because there was no way there was a white tiger the size of a house standing by the door. Not that anything about that night had been that believable, though.

The demon shrieked in horror at the sight.

"You...! How..?!"

No one bothered to answer him. For his part, Hisoka was really enjoying the sight of the demon about to pee his pants; pain and all, dream or not. The tiger threw himself at the demon, jaws open and with a feral look in his eyes, while the green creature threw his vines at him again, this time covered in thick thorns. With the demon securely tied up and wailing, the tiger went straight for the throat. Everything after that happened too fast to understand, or re-account. There was a yelp from the demon, a roar from the tiger and a cheer from the green fellow when, after a matter of seconds, the demon exploded- literally and violently- into a million pieces. The monster's last scream lingered in the air, as tiny red sparkles rained down on them.

Hisoka was a bit too stunned to claim he was happy for the sudden, unexpected and, well... weird victory. For all he knew, his tired mind had made the whole thing up; hell, he could be the next thing in the tiger's menu!! He looked around, trying to find something- anything- that told him the nightmare was really, truly, over. And, go figure, he found it. **Him**, standing still by the door, the red rain fluttering around him. he had his beautifully strange eyes fixated on him, as if in a trance. All of the sudden, the red rain had turned into the Sakura petals from his dream, the wooden door into the tree trunk, and Hisoka knew, for certain, he'd been saved. _'You really can't escape Fate, huh?'_ he thought with a smile.

"You baka," he whispered, knowing that he couldn't hear him but unable to stop the words from leaving his lips, as if they were a line he'd been rehearsing for years, as if that were a scene he'd been waiting to play. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Nothing about that night, as unbelievable and scary as it had been- still was; not all the shocks of his life put together, could have compared to seeing Hisoka there, tied and bleeding. 'I'm too late,' he thought irrationally, the knot on his throat growing tighter. Somehow he'd known it was Hisoka they were trying to save; he'd known it was he who was in real danger. Why, then, did he feel like he'd failed? Hisoka was still alive; he was staring at him, in fact. Maybe it was because he'd also known it wasn't just the boy's body they needed to protect.

It wasn't that he saw something disturbing in Hisoka's gaze what forced him to avert his eyes; it was more like a fear of what he would find there if he stared too long. How far had the demon gone? He didn't know; but Hisoka was half-naked and obviously wounded; it didn't take a genius to know he had gone far enough. And, to make matters worse, Tsuzuki hadn't been able to stop himself from thinking Hisoka's body was beautiful, only adding to his belief that he, himself, was a worthless scum. But, unfortunately, Tsuzuki chose the wrong place to focus his gaze on, since what he saw next did nothing to ease his growing feelings of guilt.

His eyes had landed on Muraki and Oriya. His white haired friend-cum-stalker was lying unconscious, blood all over him and, by the way a pale and beaten Oriya held a cloth to his face, there wasn't a chance in hell for it to be the demon's blood. Muraki was seriously hurt. Tsuzuki fell to his knees, his legs failing to provide the support his body needed anymore.

"I did this," he mumbled. And he had; the demon had said it was because of him he would do it, hadn't he? An old feeling, one he'd thought long since forgotten, invaded him. He wanted to scream, to crawl into a dark corner and weep; he wanted to die. "I did this."

"Yes, you did," a gentle voice said, merrily, as a hand came to rest on his shoulder. The hand, the voice, was like an anchor to the world he so desperately wanted to escape from. Tsuzuki's eyes darted to find the source of those dreadful words. It was Hijiri , smiling down at him as if he'd just told him he'd won the lottery and not that he'd just ruined two people's lives. "You saved them."

"Huh?" Tsuzuki blinked in confusion; wasn't this guy seeing the same thing he was?

He didn't have time to ask Hijiri why the hell he was so happy. Something big crashed hard into him. Tsuzuki fell on his back, yelping in surprise, as something raspy and wet made contact with his face.

"Tsuzuki-san! Tsuzuki-san!" a genki, yet deep voice repeated over and over again between licks. Yes, he was being licked, by something huge and furry... that could speak?

"Byakko-sama, he doesn't know who you are, remember?" Inari's velvety voice said politely, making the licking stop.

The furry thing- the tiger he had somehow helped Hijiri to invoke, he realized by Inari's words- got off him and Tsuzuki sat up, trying to open his eyes through what, he guessed, were liters of saliva. When he finally did manage, he found himself face to giant-face with the tiger, that was staring down at him with a... yes, a pout.

"Byakko-sama?" Tsuzuki asked timidly, eyes wide as saucers, even though he wasn't sure exactly **what** was that he was asking. He wasn't really surprised, though; he doubted anything would be able to surprise him,** ever** again. The tiger huffed loudly.

"I don't care if he doesn't remember me!!" And, with that, the huge and crazy animal began nuzzling his face. "I missed you, Tsuzuki-san!"

In spite of everything, the inexplicable show of affection caused Tsuzuki to giggle, as he buried his fingers in the crazy tiger's soft mane, petting him. It was a pleasant, and dare he say, welcomed, distraction, but Tsuzuki couldn't let himself feel too much at ease. With one final pet to the cat's head he got up, intending to go to Hisoka and, at least, help him out of his binds. Hijiri, it seemed, had beat him to it, though. Tsuzuki looked down, saddened again. He distracted himself for a few moments and managed to fail Hisoka again. He was useless.

When two pairs of feet- one shoed, one barefoot- appeared before his eyes, and though he really didn't want to, Tsuzuki forced himself to look up. Hijiri was still smiling, almost conspiratorially; to his surprise- it seemed he could be surprised, after all- Hisoka was smiling too. He couldn't even stand on his own, having to lean on Hijiri for support, but his smile was as bright as the first rays of sunlight peering through the windows.

Hijiri helped Hisoka to sit by the door and, winking at the younger boy, he said.

"He's all yours now." The shinigami gestured Inari to follow him to where Muraki was and, in turn, Inari began literally dragging a mumbling and protesting Byakko in that direction. Before leaving them alone- or something that passed as being alone with Hisoka, that was as uncomfortable and awkward as the real thing- Hijiri gave Tsuzuki's shoulder a squeeze and whispered in his ear, "Good luck."

Were all super-natural beings completely insane?

Tsuzuki knelt down next to the green eyed boy. Since he dared not to look at Hisoka in the eye, he focused on the nasty gush on the boy's neck, that was still bleeding a bit.  
"You're hurt," he muttered dumbly. He wanted to say something, that he was sorry for getting him involved in that horrid ordeal, that he hoped he hadn't been hurt beyond repair. He wanted to trust that smile he'd seen. All he could do was to grace his fingers gingerly near the wound and feel his own eyes filling with tears. "I... I'm so..."

"Baka Tsuzuki," Hisoka interrupted him with a scold. He did look at Hisoka's face, then; the green eyed boy was looking at him with a tired, but amused expression. "I'm no damsel in distress, and you are not the dragon, if I remember correctly." Hisoka took his right hand in both of his and, as if he hadn't had his share of surprises for a life-time- kissed his palm softly. "My prince charming."

Hisoka's tone was reverent, awed and utterly, utterly happy. Tsuzuki couldn't understand how such a miracle had occurred, but Hisoka was still Hisoka, and he did not hate him. In fact, it seemed he liked him more! The older boy felt as if the weight of the entire solar system had been lifted from his shoulder, finding Hisoka's smile to be extremely contagious.

"I tried to get here sooner," he said with humor in his voice, "but I couldn't find my white horse. I looked everywhere!! I had to settle for a white tiger, I hope you didn't mind."

Hisoka laughed softly, honestly, and placed a hand to the side of Tsuzuki's face, gazing deep into his eyes. It should have seemed weird, awfully forward of Hisoka to just lean to be inches away from his face, just like that. It didn't, though.

"I love you, you know?" The green eyed boy whispered hoarsely, both from exhaustion and something else. Tsuzuki could feel his warm breath on his lips. It was definitive, he was all surprised out.

"So soon?" he whispered back. "You do realize we've known each other for a week." And yet... All he knew for certain was that Hisoka's lips were more and more tempting with each second that passed. He hadn't even noticed he'd been staring at them. If it was even possible, the younger boy inched closer.

"I love you. With all my heart. Forever."

"It's about time," he heard himself saying, right before he captured Hisoka's lips in a deep, long-awaited kiss.

* * *

They hadn't had to look for long. Just as Tatsumi had predicted, 003 had been waiting, offended and cranky, inside the infirmary. He had to admit, he was glad they had found her before she got hurt, or something. It didn't even bother him that the little parrot was now stealing all of Watari's attention. She- as her master- was becoming a very important part of his life.

_'What-a-night!'_ he thought tiredly. Watari and he kept walking through the damn halls, searching classroom after classroom for what it had seemed like forever. It seemed that not even the sun coming out had a saying on when that hellish night would come to an end. Would it **ever**? His eyes had enough sand in them to tell the time of day, but they still had to find Tsuzuki... and Midori... and Kenji, and wait for the ambulance, and the cops and, for what he'd seen of certain parts of the school, start looking for either a construction company or a moving agency. Never mind thinking about building a relationship.

As tired as he was, though; as hellish as the night had been, he dreaded the moment he finally went to bed. There was, of course, the fact that he shared a room with Tsuzuki; he knew he would feel compelled to tell him everything as soon as he saw him. How the hell does one explain to his ex that, within a day of having dumped him without warning, he'd started seeing someone else? But Tatsumi was also scared of what a night- or day- of sleep would do to his and Watari's choice. What if one of them woke up regretting it?

He turned to look at the blond- his blond- for a moment. Watari, even as he pleaded to the little bird to stop giving him the cold shoulder, oozed so much joy Tatsumi couldn't help feeling a little more rested. Watari somehow managed to make things look less complicated and, God, was he tired of complications! Everything seemed easier around his petite blond; worth it. He kissed the top of the blond's head on impulse. He really loved the nutty, didn't he? Who would have thought love could bring you happiness? Watari looked up, giving him a bright smile, before going back to his pleas.

Tatsumi poked his head into the last classroom. Empty; just like all the others. That left only the auditorium. He let out a sigh of relief when, through the hall's windows, he saw the flash of blue and red blinking light. Things seemed to be looking up, thank heavens. Now all he had to do was walk the few meters that separated him from the auditorium's doors and dump the rest on the nurse, who he believed he'd seen running along with Tsuzuki.

But walking that extra distance proved to be a lot harder than he'd expected. They were open, you see? The auditorium's doors, that is, leaving no obstacles between himself and a sight he certainly hadn't been ready for. He was immediately frozen in place and Watari, who'd been walking as distractedly as only he could walk, bumped right into him.

"Oi! Stop doing that!" the blond whined. Soon, though, he heard him gasp. Apparently, he'd seen what had made him stop. "Oh, Seii..." Watari said, his voice grave and worried.

Tatsumi began scanning his brain for a suitable reaction. Should he be shocked? Outraged? Sad? He honestly didn't know. He guessed he was shocked; it's not everyday that you find a person you called a lover only the day before, kissing someone they've known for less than a week. He guessed he was a little angry, too; here he was, worrying about the way to convince Tsuzuki that he wasn't an complete bastard, while he gave Hisoka a tonsil inspection. But that didn't last more than a second, before he realized he wasn't really sad; at all. He had seen it coming, in a way; hadn't he?

No; Tatsumi wasn't sad. It was weird, but witnessing that kiss only brought a sort of order to his mind and heart; to the universe. He wasn't sure what his reaction would be after he was actually rested and his brain started working again, though; for now, he was honestly happy for Tsuzuki- and himself. It felt right.

Watari rubbed his back comfortingly, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Are you OK?" the blond asked fearful.

Tatsumi turned to look at him, a genuine smile forming on his face. From the corner of his eye he saw, as if on cue, how two young women helped the last item of their search along. It was officially over.

"Everything is wonderful." He said, bending to kiss Watari full on the lips. "Now, what do you say we go to bed? I don't think Kurosaki-kun would mind me crashing on his bed, do you?"

Watari shook his head no a little hesitant, but a smile of his own was beginning to illuminate his already luminous face.

Yes; everything was as it should be.

**_ OWARI_**

**_I can't believe I just posted the last chapter!!! Don't worry guys, I'm writing the epilogue as you read this! I need your opinion on something, though. I'm now going to focus on my Saint Seiya fic, but I want to know which fandom would you like more for my next fic: FAKE, Pet Shop of Horrors, or Slam Dunk? There's a bit of a summary for all three fics I'm planning to write on my profile. Check'em out and let me know. Ok? If I know anything about myself, I'll prolly end up writing all three at the same time, anyway.  
_**

**_Onto the Reviews!  
_**

**_craized artist: Sorry! I swear it's necessary to cut them there! To keep the suspense, you know? Story ain't good enough to survive without the suspense!! Glad you like the tat/wat. There'll be more of them in the epilogue! Hugs.  
  
Nsib: Pressure is pretty much killing me, but slowly- like cigarettes- so no worries. So, what did you think? And yay, go Muraki! Poor thing, he didn't get a happy ending 'entirely', but it wasn't so bad, ne? Hugs.  
  
Keruri1222: Dorky is good! I love dorky! I'm a dork and totally proud of it. I don't play video games anymore, though, because I'm totally addicted to them and don't know where to stop. Totally addicted! I used to steal money to go to the arcade!Never smoked pot, though, so that's OK, I guess. LOL. Always wanted to play FF, though. My fingers itch for a joystick!!! Mwuahahaha! Anyway, I'm glad you didn't think the battle scene sucked. I'm still blushing from all the nice things you said and I hope you don't think the ending sucked. Huggles.  
  
Kara Angitia: Awww, T.T, I don't want it to be over, either. But it's happening. And I'm kinda happy I could see it through. This is the trial by fire, I guess. Never written such a long story, I don't know what you guys will think of it now it's done. Anyway, huggles and thanks for being there for so long o.o Long live the ninjas and mad scientist dudes...  
  
Schatten Wolfendorf: Hey! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el tìtulo de editora. Te lo has ganado!! Seii es mucho mas facil como adolecente (no pun intended) Las hormonas lo hacen un poquito menos... er... rigido? Yay! Te gusto Inari? De veras, de veritas? No queria que fuera un super-shiki yo-todo-lo-puedo, pero tampoco lo queria un inutil n-n Y me alegra que no te parecieran pateticas las escenas de pelea -.-; Bueno, espero que no te decepcionara el final. Besos!  
  
SapphireDragon: Waaaa! I'm sorry it took so long! It's just so long and I had to take so much care of not ruin it!! I hope it was worth the wait! Hugs.  
  
Mel-chan: No criticism? Phew! Lol. This is it, if you guys didn't like this, I'm screwed! (passes out from the pressure) Huggles dear, and thanks for being there!  
  
BakayaroManiac: Oriya and J.Depp? Actually... you're right! Eeep! Yes, there'll be an epilogue, so don't worry. Huggles, keep those happy thoughts and thanks for the cookies!! They were delicious!  
_**

**_azdriel: Ah! Espero que no te haya molestado lo de Byakko! Cuando lei tu review dije, caray, ahora que hago? Por que lo tenia planeado desde hace mucho. Pero mi amor incondicional por los Shikis de Tsu-chan termino por ganar. Sorry!! Todavia seguis pensando que la historia no es predecible? No se, no se... Era medio obvio que terminaria bien, ne? Y Muraki? Que pensas ahora de Muraki? Creo que nada, por que todavia falta el epilogo para aclarar las cosas. Que te puedo decir? Gracias por estar ahi y espero no haberte desilucionado! Besos!  
_**

**_Ardwynna Morrigu: How was that conclusion for you? Too lame? Too long? Anyway, thanks for the support! I needed it! And it is nice to finish a fic, if only a little sad. Huggles!  
_**

**_Baka-Chibi: You can imagine how they hurt now! My fingers, that is. What do you think of Muraki now? Did I screw it? Thanks for loving the story n-n it means a lot to me!  
Kurikuri: Hi there! Of course I would write more about Tsuzuki and Hisoka. I'm a huge Tsusoka fan, but it somehow got neglected in this story, because there were so many airings and such a complicated plot. I hope you didn't think the end was lame. Argh! I'm so nervous about it! Hugs and see you in DA, OK?  
_**

**_KT the bowslayer: I did it, I did it! Sorry it took so long, though. Long chapter, important chapter, busy author!! Did you like it? Hugs.  
_**

**_Ja Ne!!_**


	30. EPILOGUE

**_A/N: Well, here it is, the end. I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I have (actually, I hope you have enjoyed it more, because I swear there were times I just wanted to go find Matsushita-sensei and punch her for putting ideas into my head) It's been almost a year, can you believe it? And some of you have stuck through this from the start! To all of you, I'm forever grateful. See you around!  
  
AND SO IT ENDS......_  
  
A SMILE UPON MY FACE  
  
EPILOGUE**  
  
Wakaba hung the phone with a soft click and, a little wide eyed, picked up the tray she'd been carrying before receiving that bizarre call. And to think she'd thought being a cop was dangerous! She was really considering a way to keep Terazuma locked inside the apartment without committing a crime. It just wasn't safe out there!!  
  
She pushed the bedroom door open with her foot, watching the figure that was sitting on the bed, staring peacefully out the window. A wave of tenderness washed over her. He really looked cute when he didn't know he was being watched. Ever so slowly, she made her way towards the bed, careful not to make a sound. It seemed like a sin to disrupt the calm he seemed to be in, but Wakaba knew he would eventually find a reason to go back to his old, grumpy self, and he did have to take his medication, after all. She cleared her throat and watched, amused, as every single muscle of his body tensed up. Terazuma grunted even before turning to look at her, which he did, slowly, his eyes narrowing into slits.  
  
"I made us breakfast." She said cheerfully, unfazed by his glare, as she deposited the tray on his lap and occupied the empty space beside him on the bed.  
  
He did gave the tray a suspicious look, but refrained from making any comments about her cooking, for which she was grateful; she wouldn't have wanted to have to add a shiner to his list of wounds. Terazuma picked his mug up, staring into it with something akin to fear.  
  
"Thanks," he said doubtfully, but took a sip anyway. He made a relieved gesture once the liquid touched his tongue and relaxed visibly. "I... ah...Did I hear the phone just now?" he asked, picking up a cookie.  
  
"Yes, it was the school." She smiled, then, knowing that he wouldn't like what was coming next. "Seems they've caught the guy who attacked you."  
  
"Huh?" He blinked confusedly. "Guy? As in... just one?"  
  
Wakaba laughed.  
  
"You don't need to feel bad, Hajime-chan! He was like, a psycho!"  
  
"But,... but..." Terazuma stammered, not so much in confusion as in embarrassment. "Really? Just one?"  
  
"A student." Wakaba deadpanned, knowing it was a low blow to her boyfriend's ego, but enjoying it too much anyway.  
  
"No way!" Terazuma exclaimed, outraged. "I'm sure he had some sort of help from the outside! A student couldn't have done this to me!!" He pointed at his marred face. Wakaba brushed a few bangs away from his bandaged forehead tenderly.  
  
"He blew up an entire wing of the school, honey. He was no ordinary student." Terazuma huffed, but leaned into the touch. His ears began turning red; He was turning more and more flustered with every second, and she knew he was choking on something. A question, hopefully, or he wouldn't let her cook again. "What is it?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Is... uhm... the baka OK?"  
  
Wakaba burst out laughing.  
  
"Yes! He's fine! It's so nice of you to worry, Hajime-chan!"  
  
The man turned his head and lifted his chin proudly.  
  
"I'm not worried, I just asked because I know it's just like him to get himself in trouble, that's all."  
  
"Sure, honey," she patronized, gaining herself a death glare. "C'mon, eat your breakfast, and stop worrying."  
  
"Baka," he mumbled, picking up a piece of toast and stuffing it in his mouth.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning; one of those pleasant spring mornings that are neither too warm nor too chilly and that carry a fresh, sweet aroma in the air. Even the cold hospital room seemed a little homier under the bright sunshine. Hisoka was feeling elated enough as it was; the weather was just another thing to smile about.  
  
His life was far from being perfect. There was enough to worry and brood about. He'd been in the hospital for two whole days and his parents hadn't bothered with a visit or even a get-well card. Maybe it had been for the best, though; it would be like them to find a reason to blame the entire thing on him and force him to change schools yet again. Besides, it was costing him quite a bit to deal with what had happened; he didn't need to have to explain the unexplainable to people who wouldn't care to listen anyway.  
  
On the other hand, as wonderful as it had been to be Tsuzuki's boyfriend during the last two days- and it truly had been the happiest time of his life- he would have to go back that morning, to school, where Tatsumi would be. They hadn't even talked about how they would explain their... situation to Tsuzuki's former boyfriend. Though Watari had given him enough reason to believe that Tatsumi wouldn't be precisely 'jealous', Hisoka knew it would be awkward and probably painful for Tsuzuki.  
  
Ah, but that was not all! Muraki would also be there when he got back. No, Hisoka hadn't told a soul about the white haired boy's part on his ending up in the hospital; he hadn't had the heart to, since it would mark the other boy for the rest of his life and he 'had' saved him, in a way. Now, Hisoka was beginning to think he'd made a mistake. That boy was disturbed and obviously had something against him; and now he'd have to see him, everyday.  
  
In spite of everything, however, Hisoka was smiling without even realizing he was doing so. He was too happy to care, really. Tsuzuki was bound to return at any moment. He and Konoe-sensei had taken care of everything and now he could go back home. Funny, that he thought of the school as 'home' after such a short period of time. He was fully dressed and impatient to get on his way- he really, really hated hospitals- but he couldn't leave until his boyfriend picked him up. To pass the time, he'd been staring out the window, admiring the gorgeous sight of the blossoming trees, for almost half an hour straight. Still, he wasn't bored, at all. His belly still hurt quite a bit, yet he couldn't say he'd ever felt better than that. He didn't hear the door opening, didn't realized Tsuzuki was back until he wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and deposited a gentle kiss on the base of his neck. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine and Hisoka leaned into the touch.  
  
"Ready?" Tsuzuki asked him softly, turning him around to kiss his lips.  
  
"As I'll ever be, I guess," Hisoka answered, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck.  
  
"Where are your bags?" The older boy pulled out of the embrace- rather reluctantly, he noticed- and began searching the room with his eyes. Hisoka pointed to the side of the bed. "You packed everything, right?" Hisoka nodded. There hadn't been much to pack, anyway- mostly greeting cards and presents- but Hisoka had made sure to do it the night before, so it wouldn't delay his return. Tsuzuki picked up the bags and smiled at him, just to frown a moment later, raising a curious eyebrow. "You're not taking that?" He pointed over Hisoka's shoulder.  
  
Confused, the green eyed boy turned to see what he was talking about. To his surprise, on a shelf opposite to his bed, where all the flowers and presents had been the night before, rested a lonely stuffed animal with a crispy white envelope attached to it. Hisoka not only couldn't understand how he'd missed it- a stuffed owl that big just doesn't go unnoticed-- but he couldn't imagine when it had been left there, since he'd hardly slept at all because of the anxiety. Not only that, but everyone who would have cared enough to send him something, had already done so.  
  
"I hadn't seen it there," Hisoka said, baffled, as he picked the animal up. "There's a letter..." He then saw the stylish handwriting. "For us both," he finished, a little dread creeping into his voice. It could only be from...  
  
"Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki breathed, as he too saw their names scribbled on the envelope. Then he gasped. "Throw it away! It's a bomb! It has to be!" The older boy took a few steps back in fear.  
  
Hisoka tried to brush away the suggestion as overly dramatic. Still, he he'd heard from Watari that the blue eyed boy knew about their relationship, so he held the letter and plushie close to his ear.  
  
"It doesn't tic," he said, unsure. "I suggest we read it. Maybe it says something about how long we have to live," he tried to joke. His tone was still shaky, though, so the effect was lost.  
  
He ripped the envelope open and took the letter out, while Tsuzuki covered his ears on reflex. Hisoka took a deep breath to ready himself and began reading out loud.  
  
_"Dear Tsuzuki and Hisoka:  
  
I hope you forgive me for being such a chicken and not saying this to your faces. I do want to discuss this with both of you in person, but I thought it would be best for all of us if you knew a few things beforehand. I want to get something out of the way, however, before I start, or I'll loose all credibility. The owl was Watari's idea.  
  
First of all, I want you to know I'm aware of the two of you being together. I won't lie, it does hurt a bit to think about it. I am writing this letter mainly because I don't think I'd be able to say all this with you two, 'together', in front of me. But I can't say I'm at all surprised. I knew from the beginning that there was something between you two; perhaps even before you realized it yourselves. Even if, after finishing this letter, it will sound like a lame excuse, it was that knowledge that made me break up with you, Tsuzuki, in the first place. I know that Hisoka will make you happy in a way I never could. So, don't worry, I'm not making plans to have you killed. I'm actually very happy for you and, even if I weren't, I wouldn't have the right to be upset, as you will soon understand.  
  
Tsuzuki, you once asked me if there was someone else I loved. While I never cheated on you- physically, anyway- I did lie that day. There was, and still is, someone else."  
  
_Hisoka stopped reading, lifting his eyes from the paper to look at a very pale Tsuzuki, standing a mere feet away from him.  
  
"Should I go on?" he asked in a low tone. "Would you rather read the rest yourself?"  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head no a bit dazedly.  
  
"Go on." He sat on the bed, seemingly dumbstruck. "I don't think I could make any sense of it on my own, anyway."  
  
"OK," Hisoka whispered, moving to sit next to him.  
  
_"Don't get me wrong. I still loved you then and I still love you now. I just realized I loved you the wrong way. Everything I told you when I broke up with you was true; every last word. It's not that I love him more, or that I've grown to love you less; I just love you two differently. The reason I'm telling you this now is that, even if I wish I'd waited, maybe talked it over with you, before doing something about my feelings, the situation was such that I would have ended up loosing him too if I didn't do something. I owe you, at least, to make sure you hear it from me first.  
  
I just want to ask one thing from you. I'm well aware I'm in no position to ask anything, but it's not for me, so I'll risk it. Sooner or later, you'll know who this other person is, if you haven't figured it out already. Please, Tsuzuki, I beg you, don't punish him for my doings. He has never done anything to come between us and he'd be crushed he he thought he's hurt you in any way. He hasn't. I did that all on my own, with no help."  
_  
Hisoka paused again. He knew that other person was Watari, but he wasn't sure if it was his place to tell or not. Something in Tsuzuki's expression, though, made him suspect the other boy knew already. He was staring at the floor, smiling sadly and appearing just a little betrayed. Hisoka took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly.  
  
"So," Tsuzuki whispered, "That's what 'Tari was talking about."  
  
Hisoka swallowed hard, trying to ignore the conflictive emotions his boyfriend was emanating, and went on reading.  
  
_"I never needed any help to hurt you, even if I've never meant to. Perhaps now I won't do it again. I really think this is best for everyone. It feels right, somehow. When- and if- you see things my way, maybe you'll be able to forgive me and we'll be able to be friends again. I do want you in my life. I'm afraid I'll never stop loving you. But it's up to you no; it's your call.  
  
To Hisoka, all I can say is that I don't hold any grudges or ill-feelings against you. You didn't steal anything that was mine to claim. I guess I don't know you that well, but I know I can trust you to take care of him. It's a pity; I'm sure we could have been very good friends, but I also know where your loyalties lie. I wish the both of you the very best.  
  
We really need to talk, Tsuzuki, at least one more time, to tie loose ends and stuff; that way we can both move on. I'll be waiting for you by the park in front of the hospital around noon, today. I figured neutral ground would be advisable. If you don't show up, or just go to tell be to burn in hell, I'll understand. I really hope you'll consider it, though; I hate how final this letter sounds. But I guess that's just me hoping.  
  
Love always-  
  
Tatsumi Seiichirou"  
  
_Of course, the only thing that could come after such a letter was an uncomfortable silence. Hisoka looked down, not knowing what to say. He thought he had to agree with Tatsumi; things were definitively better that way. Whether Tsuzuki realized that or not was an entirely different story. Hisoka figured though, that he just needed to give the other boy a little time to recover, to process it all. He could tell Tsuzuki was feeling confused and troubled by what he'd just heard. After a long moment, Hisoka turned to look at him and asked softly.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
Tsuzuki clenched his hands into tight fists, his eyes fixated on the floor. He didn't seem angry, however. The violet eyed boy suddenly jumped off the bed and smiled down at him, even if it was a bit forced.  
  
"I'm going to tie loose ends, and stuff." He leaned down and kissed him firmly, leaving Hisoka a little out of breath before he rushed out the door.  
  
'Well,' Hisoka thought. 'It seems I'm staying here for a while longer. Mind as well go tie a few loose ends of my own."  
  
It really was a good idea.

* * *

"He's not coming. Of course he's not coming." Watari watched, his features set in a worried frown, how Tatsumi paced back and forth in front of the bench he and 003 were sitting on. The little bird seemed as baffled about the older boy's behavior as Watari was. He patted her head and sighed. Tsuzuki wasn't even that late, just a couple of minutes. He could understand Tatsumi's anxiety- after all, he'd poured his heart into that letter- but he wished he was coping a little better, since he had enough reasons to be preoccupied as it was.  
  
In spite of Tatsumi's protests, after reading that letter- Tatsumi had insisted he did so- Watari just couldn't sit comfortably in his room while his boyfriend assumed all the blame. He was there to confess his part in the ordeal, as well as to accompany Tatsumi and support him in any way he could. Besides, he really wanted Tsuzuki to know so he could stop sneaking around. Two days of avoiding him at the school and the hospital had been enough to learn that there was nothing exiting about the danger of getting caught when it was your best friend you were hiding from. But he hadn't counted on the wait being so unbearable. It was costing him a great effort not to get up and just start running, and Tatsumi certainly was not helping.  
  
The boy in question stopped walking abruptly, sat down next to him, checked his watch, sighed and got up to start pacing again.  
  
"Five past twelve," he mumbled. "He's not coming."  
  
Watari put 003 down gently and, with a determined look, he stood up and placed himself in front of Tatsumi, blocking his way in an attempt to stop his ascent into madness. He took the other boy's face with both hands and stared straight into his eyes.  
  
"Seii," he said, "Why don't you sit down with me? You know how much time that hospital paper work can take; I'm sure he'll be here any minute now."  
  
Tatsumi stared at him, unsure, and looking more scared than he'd ever seen him before.  
  
"What if..." the boy whispered, "What if he doesn't come? If..."  
  
_'Now,'_ Watari thought, taking Tatsumi's hand and leading him to the bench. _'I know the last couple of days have been hell on earth, but he seriously needs to get a grip. I can't be the sane one!'_ He pushed the taller, stronger boy by the shoulders, forcing him to sit down.  
  
"Listen to me, Tatsumi," he said sternly. "You know Tsuzuki as well as I do, if not better. You know he's gonna come, no matter how much he might hate us. But what do you think will happen if he sees you so affected by this? He'll blame himself, that's what'll happen. I thought this was meant to admit to our own faults, not to make him feel bad." Tatsumi's face filled with guilt, so Watari brushed a few bangs away from his forehead and placed a soft kiss there to soften his words. "It'll be OK. I promise."  
  
Tatsumi's expression relaxed somewhat and he put both his hands on the small of Watari's back, drawing him closer until he was sitting on his lap. Watari just let his arms fall around the other boy's neck.  
  
"You're right. I guess I should get a hold of myself before he gets here, huh?"  
  
Watari nodded happily.  
  
"Who would've thought **I** would be the voice of reason?" the blond joked, giving Tatsumi what was meant to have been a feather-like kiss on the lips. Somehow, though, it lingered for a bit longer than he'd planned it to. When they parted, Tatsumi had a sort of glint in his eyes that could have only been described as dangerous.  
  
"Indeed," the blue eyed boy said somewhat hoarsely. "Who would've thought..."  
  
His hands- that were still on Watari's back- started moving in slow, lazy circles, beckoning him to move even closer. The blond's heartbeat quickened considerably under Tatsumi's intense gaze. Of course they kissed again; what else could they do? And there wasn't anything 'feather-like' about it. Tatsumi wasted no time in demanding the other boy parted his lips, by nibbling his lower lip gently. Watari, of course, wasted no time in complying.  
  
The kiss was as heated as it was loving; probably too much of both to be appropriate for such a public place. It was only natural that they shut out all sounds from the outside, engaged as they were in such an attention-demanding activity. So, of course, by the time they heard the person standing next to him, what had once been a polite clearing of the throat had turned into a virtual roar. Watari was the first to notice, pausing and opening his eyes ever so slowly. When he caught sight of whom had interrupted them, he leaped away from Tatsumi, squeaking.  
  
"Oh, fuck!" he yelled, banging an open palm against his forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!!"  
  
Not daring to look at the other in the face, he settled for the floor and waited; for a punch, an insult, he didn't know.  
  
"Tsu... Tsuzuki?" He heard Tatsumi breathe confusedly. "Oh, no."  
  
"Well," Tsuzuki said dryly. "Considering it was you who asked me to come here, you sure look surprised to see me."  
  
Tatsumi stumbled to his feet, nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tsuzuki. You... you weren't supposed to see that! Please..."  
  
The blue eyed boy was cut short, presumably by Tsuzuki, and Watari felt the oldest of the three moving towards him. He tried to lift his head to face him, but all he managed was to stare at a tree over Tsuzuki's shoulder.  
  
"For how long?" Tsuzuki asked icily. Tatsumi got in between them.  
  
"Look, Tsuzuki, I told you; I never cheated on you, OK? If you want to ask me something..."  
  
"I'm talking to Watari," he interrupted. Tatsumi was about to retort but Tsuzuki stopped him with a glare that could have frozen hell all over. "For how long?" he repeated.  
  
"For...for how...long, what?" Watari stammered.  
  
"For how long have you loved him?"  
  
The blond could have easily lied. Tsuzuki had no way of ever knowing the truth and it would have saved them both a lot of pain. But the sternness of the older boy's voice persuaded him against it. Watari gulped.  
  
""I... since, well... For... two years?" he finished in a whisper.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me," Tsuzuki exclaimed, sounding incredulous, "that you've had feelings for him all along?" Watari nodded, shame written all over his face. "All those times I went to you for advice, when I trusted you with my problems? When I told you about our dates?! And you listened while being in love with him yourself??" The older boy sounded more and more astonished with each word he uttered.  
  
"Tsu-chan, I'm... I..."  
  
He saw Tsuzuki moving towards him; Watari guessed it was to deliver that well deserved punch, so he closed his eyes, willing to receive it. He gasped when, instead of a blow to his jaw, he felt a pair of strong arms pulling him into a tight hug.  
  
"God, 'Tari! Why didn't you tell me?!" Tsuzuki cried, surprising Watari even further. "How I must have hurt you! You really thought I wouldn't understand?!"  
  
"Tsu-chan?" The blond blinked, totally bewildered. Of all the outcomes he hadn't imagined, that one had to be the one he'd imagined less. Had Tsuzuki somehow failed to understand what had happened?  
  
"You silly, silly thing!" Tsuzuki hugged him tighter. "You really thought I'd be mad! As if you had a say in who you fall for!"  
  
The older boy let go of him and smiled brightly at him. Watari was just about to start pinching himself.  
  
"You're not... angry? But... but we..." He pointed to himself, then to Tatsumi- who was gaping at them like a fish- and back at himself. Tsuzuki glanced at Tatsumi, sobering up a little, and took a step back to talk to both of them.  
  
"You're together. I know." He smiled sadly. "Are you happy?"  
  
It was Tatsumi the one to answer, once he recovered from his shock.  
  
"We are, Tsuzuki. You should be, too. I mean... we would be happier if... if we knew we weren't causing you pain. We didn't mean..."  
  
"Yes, I know that too." Tsuzuki moved to hug Tatsumi, who didn't hesitate to hug back. "I didn't mean to hurt you either, Tatsumi." His voice broke.  
  
Watari stood aside, knowing better than to be jealous, even if the embrace was obviously rather intimate. It was different now; it didn't hurt anymore.  
  
"You didn't." Tatsumi tried in vain to hide the emotion from his voice. "Are **you **happy?"  
  
"Yes." Tsuzuki pulled away and Watari was surprised at how honest his smile was. "I am."  
  
"Are we OK?" asked the blue eyed boy, a bit fearful. Watari thought he had enough evidence to support the theory that the answer would be a rotund 'yes', but he still wanted to hear it from Tsuzuki's own lips.  
  
"We're OK," the amethyst eyed boy stated firmly. "I dare say, we've never been better." Tsuzuki gave them both an odd look and his smile turned wicked. "Group hug?" He opened his arms and put on those puppy eyes no one can say no to. Tatsumi groaned and Watari burst out laughing.  
  
"I think we better get going, 'Tari," the blue eyed boy backed away from Tsuzuki as he, arms still extended, approached him slowly and threateningly. "Now, 'Tari!"  
  
Oh, yes; Tatsumi was **scared**. Of course, Watari had now doubt of which side he'd be on. Yup, he thought, while he and Tsuzuki tackled their victim. Everything would be back to normal in no time.

* * *

It had only been two days, yet Oriya had already grown accustomed- almost dependent- to the stillness and profound silence of the small hospital room. Every time he had to go back to school, or even walk the hospital halls for whatever reason, he'd end up with a headache courtesy of the infinite sources of annoying sounds. But it wasn't the calm what had him spending every second that he could locked in that place. He'd fought nurses, doctors, Konoe-sensei and even his father, to be the one who stayed by Muraki's bedside. He might have not been family, but he was the closest thing Muraki had, after all, and visiting hours just weren't enough hours as far as he was concerned. In the end, he'd resulted sort of victorious- he'd probably exhausted everyone else into winning- and no one dared bothering him anymore. The young man put aside the book he'd been reading and rose from his chair to kneel next to Muraki's bed, to start yet another session of silent contemplation of his love's face. The bandage that covered half the boy's face was starting to get dirty; he considered going to find a nurse and demand they changed it, but he couldn't bring himself to move away. Tucking a messy strand of silver hair behind Muraki's ear almost reverently, he decided he'd go later.  
  
Muraki slept, as he did most of the time, thanks to th load of sedatives they kept feeding him. The moments when he was awake were few and far between and, even during those moments, he was either in too much pain or too far gone for Oriya to actually say he'd enjoyed the company. He wasn't sure he'd even spoken more than two words to him, or anyone else, since that night. It didn't matter to him, though; those few times he'd had a chance to look into Muraki's... eye, he'd seen the other boy's love for him, mixed with a whole lot of other disturbing emotions, and it was enough.  
  
Just watching him sleep filled the dark haired boy with so much peace. He knew how close Muraki had been to dying, and worse, to killing. Instead, the white haired boy had started to understand his own feelings- for Oriya and life in general- and, while there was still a long way to go, Oriya was sure he would recover. Even his eye, that would probably serve as a remainder of his mistakes for the rest of his life, wasn't something completely irreparable. There were really good implants in those days. Surely they could replace it without a problem; maybe with one of those cybernetic eyes, that worked almost as good as the real thing.  
  
Oriya, as optimistic as he was trying to be, couldn't help wondering about the future; the only certain thing about it was that it was uncertain. The dark haired boy just couldn't imagine Muraki going back to his old life, going to classes, having lunch alone in their room, playing hooky on Fridays. Everything had changed so much, and not just for Muraki. But he also knew he ought to be grateful for even having the chance to start over. Oriya didn't know to which deity he had to thank for Hisoka not pressing charges against them, so he'd thanked them all.  
  
It was just when he was thinking of these things that the door opened and someone walked in. He didn't bother to see who it was, figuring it was a doctor doing their rounds, or something. HE almost jumps to the ceiling when a hand came to rest on his shoulder and he heard the last voice on earth he'd expected to hear.  
  
"Oriya-kun," the voice said. Oriya turned around to meet a pair of green eyes focused on him with a grave expression. He bolted upright, shocked and suddenly frightened.  
  
"Why are you here?" He tried to sound as polite as he could, but his tone still came out a bit defensive. Hisoka sighed.  
  
"I wanted to talk to him, but I can see he's asleep." The green eyed boy's tone was a bit reproaching, almost sarcastic, making Oriya even more nervous.  
  
"Yes, he's asleep... uhm... Sedatives, you know?" he fumbled with the words.  
  
"I see," Hisoka said, giving Muraki a side-way glance Oriya couldn't interpret. "I guess I'll come back some other time, then."  
  
Hisoka turned to leave rather slowly, really, but it took Oriya quite a while to find the courage to stop him, so he was almost out the door when the dark haired boy finally managed to speak.  
  
"Wait, please," It was only a whisper, but enough to make Hisoka stop. Not enough to make him face him again, though. "Why didn't you turn us in?"  
  
Now Hisoka did turn around and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"And tell the cops, what? That he kidnapped me to lure a demon into killing him?"  
  
Oriya looked down, blushing a bit. It really had been ridiculously unbelievable, hadn't it?  
  
"Is that the only reason? I mean, you could have twisted the truth, if you'd really wanted to."  
  
Maybe he was pushing his luck; perhaps he was digging their own graves by asking, but he really needed to know. Hisoka ran a hand through his hair and sighed tiredly.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to him about," he said softly, again directing that weird glance at Muraki. "He did save my life, in a way. And I think I understand why he did all those things. I..." He hesitated. "I forgive him."  
  
Oriya stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"You... forgive him? Really?"  
  
"Really." Hisoka took a step towards him. "But he's not OK. You know that, don't you?" Oriya nodded grimly. "He's on the brink of insanity. I think you can keep him on the sane side, can't you?"  
  
"I can try," he replied without hesitation. It was a question he'd asked himself many times over, after all. Hisoka nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer.  
  
"The day he slips, though, he's not gonna get any pity from me. So," he turned to leave again. "be careful."  
  
"And me?" Oriya rushed to ask. "Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes." Hisoka gave him a heartfelt smile. "You're a good guy, Oriya. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise."  
  
Oriya watched him go, relief washing over him. With a smile, he turned back to a supposedly asleep Muraki. Only, he wasn't asleep. The older boy was staring at him fixedly. Oriya ran to his side.  
  
"You're awake!" he said sweetly, brushing his hair. "Did you see what just happened?"  
  
"I..." Muraki winced a little at how raspy his own voice was. "Water?" he croaked. Oriya helped him to sit up and handed him a glass of fresh water. After taking a small sip, he went on. "I heard it... all."  
  
Oriya frowned, unable to make out Muraki's expression.  
  
"You were awake the whole time?" The white haired boy nodded. "So?" Oriya said rather cheerfully. "What do you think? Amazing, huh?"  
  
"Amazing..." Muraki repeated dully, as if he were tasting the word, with that absent looking expression Oriya had become so used to. "Amazing."  
  
Oriya, knowing what that mood meant, sat next to him, in the little space there was for him to occupy, and draped his arms around the other boy's shoulders. Muraki, in turn, rested his head on Oriya's shoulder and sighed contently.  
  
"Better now?" he asked, a little as you would a child, but not to patronize him, just to give him some sense of comfort and safety. God knew Muraki needed that. The white haired boy nodded slowly. "Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
Muraki smirked.  
  
"A cigarette?" he mumbled.  
  
The younger boy smiled from ear to ear, detecting the awareness in his love's voice.  
  
"Ah, no! I've had only two cigarettes in as many days and it's because of you I'm biting my nails again! You're sedate; you can stand it. If you really want one, get well soon so we can start killing ourselves slowly again."  
  
Muraki chuckled a bit, and so did Oriya. The white haired boy wrapped the one arm that wasn't restrained by the I.V around the other's waist and snuggled closer to him. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again, this time with a much graver tone.  
  
"What will you do?"  
  
Oriya stared at the mass of white hair, confusedly.  
  
"About what?"  
  
The older boy shifted to look at him in the face.  
  
"With me, when I slip." There was fear in his features; Oriya doubted it was fear for himself., though.  
  
"**If** you slip," he corrected in a stern tone. "Have a little faith in yourself, Kazutaka. Everyone else does; even Kurosaki-kun!"  
  
"Will you stop me? Or will you let me hurt you?"  
  
Oriya glared, not pleased with the turn the conversation had taken.  
  
"Instead of thinking about that, you should be thinking about getting better! Hasn't it occurred to you that you might be past all that?"  
  
Muraki looked down resignedly.  
  
"You know I'm not. I still feel it, I... I still want to..."  
  
"Stop it!" Oriya all but yelled, pulling away and virtually dropping Muraki, who hit his head against the pillow hard and gasped in surprise. Lowering his voice- he was in a hospital, remember?- but with the same intensity, he continued. "You reject any kind of help, yet you talk like you can't deal with it yourself. What am I supposed to do? Angst forever?!" He paused, trying to calm himself down. "It can get better, Kazutaka. It doesn't have to be like this.You don't have to live waiting for the day you loose your mind, but I can't help you unless you let me." Muraki looked down again, his brow set in a frown, and mumbled something Oriya couldn't quite get, "What?"  
  
"Help me," Muraki said again, a little louder this time, though just barely. Oriya took a deep, shaky breath, that somehow deformed into a sigh. He walked back to his side and again sat down to hold him in his arms. "Will you help me?"  
  
"Shh, of course I will, you idiot."  
  
They kissed briefly and settled in a comfortable embrace. Muraki, exhausted, fell into a deep slumber within minutes. Oriya just held him, wondering how things would have been if he hadn't been there for Muraki during those few, yet very significant, days. Would he have known how to stop himself? would he have really turned into a monster? All that mattered, though, was that he **had** been there. Things **could** get better for them and, if they didn't, if Muraki's fears became a reality, then Oriya would just have to stay with him forever, for as many life-times it took to save him.

* * *

"C'mon, Jii-san! Don't be such a wuss!" Aome pushed her partner into the hospital with no regards for propriety or seniority. The older shinigami struggled half-heartedly. "Aome, they wouldn't want to see me now!" Hijiri whined. "They probably want to forget about the whole thing!"  
  
"You're not going back without saying good bye!" Aome declared. The stubborn- and most annoying- girl just wouldn't give up. Realizing it was useless to fight, Hijiri stopped in the middle of the receiving area and shook Aome's hands away.  
  
"Fine!" he hissed. "You win! You treacherous girl!" He dusted his trench-coat and glared at the girl's triumphant smile.  
  
"Now," she said smugly. "Can you go look for them yourself, or do you need me to?"  
  
"I can take care of myself, thank you," he snarled. He could always say he'd go and then sneak out the emergency exit, couldn't he?  
  
"And, just so you know? I'll be watching you." Aome gave him a knowing look and Hijiri hung his head in defeat.  
  
Stupid girl.  
  
Mumbling profanities to himself, the shinigami made his way through the halls. Of course he knew where the room was; he'd been there, keeping an eye on the kids ever since Hisoka had been admitted. But he hadn't let them know he was there; he'd been very careful to pass unnoticed and, considering it **was** Tsuzuki and Hisoka he was hiding from, it sure had been a lot of work. Now, all his efforts would go down the drain because of a sentimental teenage girl. He didn't need to say good bye! He hadn't said good bye the first time, or the second one; why would he want to do it now? _'Closure_,' his mind provided, which had Hijiri cursing even more.  
  
He stopped when he reached Hisoka's hall, spotting Tsuzuki standing with his back against the wall next to the door. He had hoped they would have been gone by then; then he would have had a good excuse. His shoulders slumped; there was no way round it. With slow, reluctant steps, he approached the love of his... the boy. Tsuzuki seemed happy, he noted. He had his hands buried in his pockets and was whistling something very softly, with his eyes upwards and a carefree pose. Hijiri's heart both rejoiced and ached at the sight. The amethyst eyed boy must have heard his footsteps. He turned his head as a reflex and, when he saw it was him, smiled the brightest of smiles.  
  
"Hijiri-san!" he cheered, walking up to him. "You're still here!"  
  
"Hi, Tsuzuki." The shinigami smiled in spite of himself.  
  
"I thought you'd gone back home! I'd wanted to thank you before you left, but you just disappeared!" the boy reproached him, as he gave him a hug Hijiri wouldn't have dreamed of refusing.  
  
"I just came to say good bye," he whispered, giving into temptation and sniffing the boy's hair.  
  
Tsuzuki pulled away and gave him a pleading look.  
  
"I wish you would stay. You could come with me and the guys; we're going to eat out!" he chirped. Hijiri shook his head no.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea." Tsuzuki blinked innocently.  
  
"Another day, then?" Hijiri winced.  
  
"Tsuzuki, I... we..." he stammered. "I really have to go back." _'Please don't make it harder for me.'  
_  
"Oh," Tsuzuki's face saddened. "I understand," he whispered, moving to hug him again. "Will you look after us? Like our guardian angel, or something?"  
  
Hijiri wrapped his arms tight around the boy, fighting back tears.  
  
"Always." He couldn't help himself; he just had to kiss him. Lucky him, he was able to restrain himself enough to do it to the boy's cheek. "Say good bye to Hisoka for me?"  
  
Tsuzuki, a little stunned, held a hand to his cheek. Something flashed through his beautiful violet eyes and he spoke again before Hijiri could bolt. He really wanted to get out of there; his eyes were starting to burn.  
  
"Hijiri.-san, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it?" He forced a smile.  
  
"What happens to shinigamis?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hijiri felt suddenly uncomfortable. That was not an ordinary question, he could tell.  
  
"You can't be shinigamis forever, can you? What happens to you afterwards? Do you reincarnate?"  
  
Hijiri gasped. He couldn't know, could he? The shinigami narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
Tsuzuki shrugged.  
  
"I just want to know if I'll ever see you again. That's all," the boy said simply. Hijiri let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and laughed.  
  
"Well, yes! Probably. Only I guess I won't remember you."  
  
"I see," Tsuzuki smiled. "Then I guess it's 'I'll see you later', huh?"  
  
Hijiri nodded.  
  
"See you." He waved a hand at him and began walking away, feeling a lot better. Maybe it had been a good idea to say good bye, after all.  
  
Tsuzuki watched his friend's retreating form with a pleased, knowing smile on his face. "Maybe next time, Hijiri," he said to the now empty hall and walked inside to fetch Hisoka's bags.  
  
**_OWARI  
  
A million thanks to:_**  
  
**Kyraille Fade-  
Tifa-  
Cofi-  
LinaLau-  
Raz-  
Kaiser-chan01-  
Loki'sRose-  
Nsib-  
Sheera's Greywolf-  
Miko-  
maia8-  
KitsuneBlood-  
izumI-  
White Angel of the Blood Moon-  
Anna Sartin-  
xXLil Yu JahXx-  
kr kill-  
Mel-chan-of-doom-  
Fahm-  
LYK-  
Starlighthime-  
dodger-chan-  
Anna-  
Lyn-  
Kara-Angitia-  
Vin-  
Fish1-  
azdriel-  
Amber-  
Wai-  
Coatl-chan-  
hickoryrat-  
Schatten Wolfendorf-  
Kurikuri-  
Mayu Kawaii-  
aki konoe-  
chibisanzo-  
KT the bowslayer-  
BakayaroManiac-  
Karin-  
a fan-  
Keruri2222-  
Kitty-  
Craized Artist-  
Hwoarang Girl-  
Ardwynna Morrigu-  
Sapphire Dragon-  
Watercolor-Dragon-  
Hunter-  
Silv-  
Baka-Chibbi-  
JoriWinter-  
B-chan-  
Azaziel-**


End file.
